New Love: Leah & Charlie
by lilyann17
Summary: I hate being a wolf, having to listen to my ex-boyfriend orders, and to unfortunately listen to the minds of 7 teenager boys, but what I never expected was to Imprint on the leech lover father Charlie Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dam! I cant believe I am actually doing this.

So yesterday everyone in the pack was in the beach and bonfire, but of course I didn't want to be there I didn't want to see my once best friend

Emily and my ex-boyfriend her fiance Sam, I didn't want to see them hugging, kissing, or looking at each other in as usual since I was the only one who wasn't there I got stuck patrolling.

About 30 minutes into the patrolling I smelled vampire. The red headed leech. I tried to follow her,but she was faster and I lost her. Dam her. Now I have to go to the stupid bonfire and explain to the freaked alpha I lost the leech.

I walked closer to the bonfire and everyone got quiet, which was expected they all thought I worked for the devil or something, seriously they all considered me evil. Idiots. Everyone around the fire knew about the supernatural, there was Billy, Mom,Old Quill,Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quill, Claire, Paul, Embry, Jacob, the leech lover

" Hey all mighty alpha" I said to annoy him "I need a second " I motion for him to come ,because there was no way in hell I wanted to see him and Emily all hugging and happy. Thankfully he walked towards me.

" Yes Leah? " he asked in an annoyed tone, almost as if expecting me to start yelling and making a scene, that pissed me off

" Look Sam I don't want to be here,but I smelled the red headed leech while patrolling " now that got his attention

" What? When? " he asked

" About 15 minutes ago , by the border of Forks and the rez "

" Come on we have to go tell the others " he moved to grab my hand

" DON'. ME " I said with as much venom as I could and walked towards the others

" The red head leech was on the border of Forks and the rez " I said to them

" Did you catch her? Why didn't you tell us sooner? '' asked Jacob placing a protective arm around the leech lover

" No I didn't catch her, and am telling you now " I said in a bored tone

" Dam Leah you should have told us sooner" he yelled angrily

" Oh yeah and how was I going to tell you, when all of you are here in this stupid bonfire singing happy songs " I yelled back angrily

" Shut up Leah" he yelled

" What? No! If its anyone fault its the leech lover , the red head wants her, we should just let her have her " I said. In a second Jacob was in front of me, he graved my arms roughly. That hurt but I would never admit it to anyone

'' What its true " I said trying not to show the pain when he added more Pressure

" Let her go! Now! " said Sam in an authority voice. Jacob let go of me

" What ever am done patrolling " I said walking away. I glance to the right to see leech lover almost crying. Dam I didn't want to make her cry, but I was not going to apologize right now with everyone here

I went home and cried. I hated how angry I was all the time, and how in that anger I tended to say things I didn't mean . I hated being a wolf. I hated that Sam imprinted on Emily. I hated how he left me with no explanation. I hated how the one person I needed, Emily,wasn't there, she was probably screwing him while I cried. I hated how I didn't get to go to college, because Sam and his stupid order that we have to stay in La Push. I hated how I would probably never be able to have kids

I know everyone thought I was trying to make everyone miserable, but it wasn't true. They were the once that made me miserable. When I first phased everyone felt pity for my dads death and for me being the first female to phased. I was angry at them because I didn't want their pity. So I put this touch act where I didn't care what people thought of me and that I didn't care about them. That just backfired, because everyone started to think how Sam was lucky to get out of the relationship we had. How lucky he was to have Emily because she was better than me. I was so angry, so I started thinking about Embry's dad and how it could be Sam, Jacob,or Quill's dad. I know that was low but I was hurt, I mean these were the kids that I would babysit when our parent would go out even thou I was only 4 years older than most of them. They were the kids that at one point or another walked up to me with a flower and called me pretty and asked me to marry them.

I hated how they felt sorry for Sam, because apparently he still loved me and he hurt because of it. I was the one that hurt because he loved me but not enough. Did they really think I wanted Sam to love me because that was not the case.

I wanted to be left alone

I wanted real friends but I lost some with my anger, some our friendship ended because between patrolling and work there was no time let and the rest choose Sam over me.

But it was wrong of me to say for the leech lover to be handed over to the redhead.

So here I was walking up the porch of the lee-Bella's house to apologize. I knew that none of the wolf were here since they were all in a mandatory meeting for the pack which am sure I'll pay missing it by extra patrolling.

My goal : apologize to Bella and threaten her not to tell anyone I was nice

The house looked the same since the last time I was here about 6 or 7 years yellow paint still chipping off, the red door still there even the swing Seth and I broke when the Chief took care of us about 8 years ago. I checked to see that Bella's truck was there. It was and so was the police car.

I knocked on the door was open.

My whole world was his. He was my reason for living. My reason for waking up in the morning. No one,or anything was more important than his safety and revolved around this men. My heart felt lighter, I didn't reset Sam and Emily being together. The pain from fathers death was not as bad anymore.

I love bis brown curly shaggy hair that I could imagine running my hair thou it all day. I love his eyes they reminded me of milk chocolate my favorite food. I love his full dark lips that looked very kissable.I love his creamy skin with a slight 5 o'clock shadow. Broad shoulders with sightly muscled arms. I love everything about him.I love him

I imprinted

I imprinted on Chief Charlie Swan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

OH MY GOD!

This can not be happening.

I didn't just imprint on the leech lover father

" Hi Leah, can I help you with anything? " he asked in a honey velvet voice. That brought me to the present

" Yes... No I... I forgot something at home so I am going back to get it.. yeah that's it am going back home bye" I said half way to my car ,because there was no way I was going to phase and for all the guys to find out I imprinted.

I got in my car and looked once more to see Charlie just to make sure he was OK. I couldn't help but notice a disappointed look on his face,

How could I imprint on Charlie, he had been my fathers best friend, I had practically known him all my life and yet I knew nothing of this men, and I never thought him as interesting or cute he was just a guy my dad went fishing with. Now I could see he was more than interesting he was fascinating I wanted to know every thing about him. What was his favorite food?Favorite color? Favorite everything. I wanted to know every scar. every cut he has ever had. I wanted to hurt anyone that had ever hurt him. He was more than cute he was gorgeous.

I remember when Jared Imprinted on Kim , he felt so guilty for not noting her before.

_Sam, Paul and I were patrolling while the others were at school since we graduated last all felt him phase, his thought were so confused the only thing we understood was that he kept picturing the same girl over and over again._

_" Jared why are you not in school, you have all ready missed more than 4 weeks and if you miss more you will not graduate" said Sam. Yes trust him to tell you to finish high school ,but to give the alpha order that you cant go outside off La Push and Forks, and the closest community college to be in Port Angels_

_"Hey isn't that the girl that has had a crush on you forever" said Paul who is also Jared's best friend_

_"What? What do you mean?" asked Jared getting a little to close to Paul_

_"Dude! Ever heard of personal space, I know you like me and all but I don't roll that way" said stupid Paul. Jared jumped on top of Paul which surprised us all specially Paul. Jared was the quiets out of us, the one that could control his temper best, and he and Paul were practically brothers._

_" Tell me what you mean Paul" growled Jared. Paul pushed Jared off_

_" What the hell Jared" asked Paul angrily_

_" Just please tell me Paul" said Jared_

_" OK Last year I accidentally bumped into her" Jared growled " chill men, so I got down to help her pick out her things and I notice all her notebooks with "Kim & Jared" or " "even "future " finish Paul_

_" Her name is Kim?" Jared asked looking as if some one had hit him_

_" Yeah, shouldn't you know that, she's been on your grade forever" Paul pointed the ovious_

_" No I didn't know " said Jared sadly_

_" I should have know, What if something happen to her and I wasn't there to stop it,I should have been there for her, What if she is over me and doesn't want me?" Jared said worriedly_

_"Jared Calm down of course she will want you she is your imprint" said Sam calmly._

_"What? I imprinted" Asked Jared_

_" Yes, do you fell the poll? The need to take care of her? To protect her? To be with her" asked Sam_

_" Yes" Jared whisper_

_" Jared and Kim sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" said Paul trying to calm Jared_

_" What if she is angry? She should be angry how could I never notice beautiful Kim. Are you sure she will want me? "_

_"Yep! Its not like she will be able to resist you, even if its you ex-girlfriend cousin" I said with venom_

_" Shut up Leah you are just bitter" said Paul_

_" Leah now that Jared is here your done Patrolling" said Sam without emotion_

Gosh I guess I know how Jared felt, crap what if Charlie got hurt I mean he is a police officer what if some one tries to rob the dinner and Charie tries to stop them and gets hurt. Or if he goes fishing and falls . Wait does he know how to swim? God I hope so.

I need to keep him safe , but from far

He was too good for me

He will never love me. I was broken


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I parked outside my house and closed my eyes

" OK calm down Leah this is crazy you did not Imprint on Charlie, you are just having a weird day, you are going to go into your room take a long nap and when you wake up everything will be back to normal" I said to myself. I then open my eyes breath in breath out I repeated .

I am going crazy with this talking to myself

I walked up to the yellow with small white flower door. I remember when my dad painted the door

_I was probably about 5 years old_

_"Daddy what are you doing with those things?" I asked pointing to paint cans_

_" Well I am painting the door" he said opening a can and grabbing a brush_

_" Why Daddy? " I asked, why would anyone want to pain over the pretty pink door " are going to color it like I do with Crayolas"_

_" No honey instead of colors we use brushes" He showed me a paint brush_

_" Oh I can help" I left before hiving him a chance to answer. I ran up to my room to grab my small paint kit and brush gramy had given me for my birthday_

_" OK daddy lets paint '' I said excitedly_

_" No honey your paint is not the same" he said with a laugh_

_" We have some white paint in the back, maybe you could paint some pretty flowers or butterflies you like"_

_Half an hour later dad was done and we were waiting for the paint to dry so I could paint flowers on the door_

_" Daddy why are we painting the door?" I asked_

_"You know how mommy's tummy is getting bigger"_

_" Yeah I said she ate too much, but you said an angle put a baby in her tummy and I was going to have a baby brother or sister"_

_" Yes" he chucked" well when we fund out we were going to have a girl I decided to paint the door pink, but this time mommy doesn't want to know if its going to be a girl or a boy so we choose the color yellow"_

_" I hope its a girl,boys have cuties" I said_

_"I hope she still thinks that way in 10 years" he said under his breath_

I wiped the silent tear that fell from my eye

I blame the stupid yellow door for Seth always being all happy and cheery

I walked inside, passed the new sofa. Mom got the sofa after dad had the heart attack that took him away from us while napping in the old couch. I was the one that found dad dead. At first I thought he was asleep until I got closer to see him, his mouth and eyes were open, he looked... dead I started screaming, begging for him to come back and not leave Mom, and Seth, and me. To me dad was super man and super man couldn't just die that just wasn't happen . He was suppose to be here when I went of to college, when I graduated, when he became a grandpa, I thought he would always be here.I was wrong. I was so angry I felt hot almost as if there was a fire in the pit of my stomach and the fire was spreading like wild fire through my body. My vision got blurry and red. Next thing I know there are voices in my head and every bone in my body aches.

_"Leah you have to calm down" said a voice I could recognize anywhere_

_" Sam? What ? No am going crazy! Dad is not dead, and you are not in me head"_

_" Leah you are not... Wait what happen to your dad"he asked. He and my father were very close. I was so angry at my dad, because when Sam got together with Emily dad acted as if it was not their fault almost as if they could not help it_

_"OK this is a bad dream," then I looked down to see an arm, or leg what ever it was full of hair " because I don't have this much hair in my body"_

_" Leah where is your dad?" he asked again_

_I looked up to see my dad still there.. dead. Mom walked in and the look on her face killed me, because it was not a dream he was dead and I was covered in hair_

_I was angry I ended scratching 3 long cuts with what looked to be a paw on the bottom of the sofa_

I was just very grateful when they took the sofa away, it was a constant reminder that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I was walking down the beach, I turned to look at the ocean, sunset my favorite part of the day. I love how the sun reflects on the water, how the yellow and orange reflect on everything almost as if the sun is smiling down on us._

_I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I automatically wrapped my arms around his wait. He kissed my head and whispered a " I love you " into my hair. I smiled and look up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes._

_" I love you too, Charlie" I said pulling my self up to kiss him_

_" Leah" _

" Leah" the voice

" Leah if you don't wake up you are going to be late " now I recognize the voice it was Seth. Yes sure come and wake me up from the best dream of my life

"Seth get out of my room" I threw a pillow to his head

" Sure kill me for trying to be nice " he said while closing my door "I was just trying to help" he said under his breath

It was times like this that I truly felt sorry for not being nice lately. I think with my attitude since my dad died and the wolf thing and having to say in La Push has made me a bitch. But its not like anyone has made it easier, imagine finding your father dead and not even 5 minutes later finding that the legends of your tribe are true. I felt like a freak when I found out I was the only female to ever phase, and the Elders of the tribe thinks there is something wrong with me, and the guys from the pack think I am not normal, yeah like turning into a giant wolf is normal for them . Then after finding out about the legends to find out that the reason Sam broke up with me was because of this freaky wolf thing called Imprinting. Then to find out that meant to find your soul mate, but Sam didn't believe that, he believed that Imprinting was to pass the wolf gene. So appealingly I will never be able to have kids and that's why he didn't Imprint on me. So that same night to find out Sam was the alpha and what ever he said was to be done, and no privacy in my mind anymore.

Also that night I had to patrol the reservation , because vampires were real, and a red head vampire was after Bella.

I didn't get to grief for my loss, I just got thrown into this crazy supernatural world were we have to protect people, and Bella who knowingly got involve with supernatural and considers them family even after they left her alone and in danger.

The year I had taken off from college to figure what I wanted to study, and work so I could save money and not have to worry about money too much, well that year was nothing. Because Sam order everyone not to leave the rez, because he believed we were all tied down to the reservation. So forget about college and trying to get out into the world, no we were stuck here. I don't know what made me more angry that I couldn't leave or that the guys were OK without ever seeing the world outside of Forks.

I got up from my bed. Took a quick shower dressed in black jeans and my work shirt and headed downstairs to leave

" Hon, I fixed you a plate so you can eat before you leave to work" said Mom. My Mom was my main reason for not forgetting that I was not the bitch everyone thought me to be, that I was just growing trough a tough phase. Unlike everyone else she still remember how I was before all this happen. How happy I use to be all the time, how easy going I was, and how I use to laugh all the time, but sometimes those memories seemed like a life time away .

" Am not hungry right now" I said walking up to her and kissing her cheek. She was very beautiful , she was was about 5'3 and couldn't weigh more than 110. Long beautiful back hair that fell to the small of her back, small almond honey color eyes, high cheek bone, small dark pink almost red lips

" What a wolf not hungry that's unheard of" she joked hugging me

" Yeah, yeah" I smiled " save some for later when I get out of work" I said while graving my keys

" I will try, but with another wolf I don't know"

" Well" I spoke a little louder " just tell Seth if he eats my food I will hurt him and that I know where his comic-books are"

"Hey" He yelled from the living room where he was probably playing video games. Mom just laugh. I was walking out the door

" Leah, what time do you think you will get out from work?" she asked

" I don't know, why?" I asked halfway out the door

" I invited Charlie for diner tonight" she responded


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" What?" What did she mean by Charlie was coming for diner? Did she mean Charlie Swan? My Charlie?Did she know I Imprinted on him?

" Yes I invited him and Bella over, honey are you OK? You look kind of pale" she said concern

" No, am OK... I have to go" I said hurriedly

" Are you going to be home for dinner?" she asked. That stopped me mid step. Of course I wanted to be here. I wanted to see him, make sure he was okay. I wanted to ask him why he look disappointed earlier when I was leaving. Was he disappointing because I was leaving? Did he want to see me? Did he feel the pull? No of course not, and I could not and would not get my hopes up.

" No I wont be home" I said without turning back and closed the door walking as fast as I could towards my car.

I parked in front of the store. It was small like most of the buildings in La push. " Pete's" was the name of the store. It was made of red bricks, with an old roof that looked as if it had not been changed since it was built in the 60's, only with patches when the rain would be to strong and the roof would leak. " Pete's" was one of the most popular stores in La Push probably because it was 1 out of the 2 that sold gas. Pete's mostly sold a lot of junk food chips, chocolate, sodas, energy drinks, ice cream. Other things like batteries, beer and even had a small table of fresh vegetables, and fruit that was mostly only sold when mothers wouldn't buy candy for their kids.

"Thank God your here Leah, Rick is here and more annoying than usual" said Becky,my co-worker, Becky is 25 years old, 5'2 , dark brown wavy hair, dark brown almond shape eyes, dark skin that showed she was native, she is very is also married to Mark for about 4 years and has a little boy named Steve.

" What did Rick do this time?" I asked her. Rick was the owner son, and he believe he was Gods gift to women. Sure he was cute with blue eyes from his mothers side, slightly muscular with light tan skin, but he was extremely immature and made stupid jokes about peoples appearance , and made everything sexual and could not take no for an answer. I could almost bet anything that he slapped her ass like he usually does.

"He slapped my ass" I threw my head back and laugh. I love my work, it made me feel like I had some control over my life unlike when I was in wolf form. Becky was one of the few friend still around, we were not close friends, but she could make me laugh and I felt a little like my old self when I was with her and her family. I think it had to do something with her being one of the few people in my life who doesn't know about werewolfs and vampires.

" Leah could you not laugh its not funny! Why doesn't he ever slap your ass?" she asked looking annoyed with my laughter

" Probably because the first and last time he slapped my ass he ended on the floor begging for his mommy" I said remembering that I had kicked him at least 6 times in the groin before Mark pulled me off him.

_" What the hell are you doing Leah?" he asked pulling me of Rick_

_" He grabbed my ass" I screamed_

_" What? " he asked laughing_

_" Don't fucking laugh! Its not funny, and I was counting the money to close up and he just slapped my ass"_

_" So that's why you are trying to make him not b able to reproduce" he laughed_

_" Yes! I would be doing our community a favor. Can you imagine a bunch of little Ricks" we both laugh at that_

I never did get in trouble for that. I guess he must have never told his father, is a cool older retired marine, he is very respectful and Rick must have been afraid he would kick his ass.

" I don't get it, why don't you just tell Mark he will probably kick Rick's ass" I said

" I don't want Mark to kill him,and I don't mine that much, it just annoys me when he comes in here like he owns the place. The only reason he comes here is because told him if he didn't check in the store he wouldn't get Daddy's money"

" True" I said laughing

The bell rang, announcing a customer.

The smell of cinnamon and apples hit me like a ton of bricks

I turned to look to see who it was. I was meet with chocolate brown eyes.

Charlie Swan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He saw me and a big grin covered his face. I don't think I had ever seen him smile that big, it made look more handsome. He seemed younger, and more then walked towards the beverage side of the store. He was wearing faded, but clean jeans, and an old " police" t-shirt, and white sneakers, his hair wet looking a little longer than usual.I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Seeing him was.. there was no real way to describe it. It was as if there was a huge weight in my chest and just by his presence it was lifted off of him just a few feet way made my pulse quicken, my breathing a little more shallow, my vision a little more clear, brighter. I wanted to jump up and down just knowing he was close to me and safe.

"Wow! That's a big smile! Why are you so happy? Good day?" Becky asked obviously confused by my genuine smile

" Weird , confusing day, but it suddenly got a lot better" I said unable to stop smiling

" OK. Do you mind staying in the front while I take inventory" She asked probably sensing I was not ready to talk about what ever it was. That's one more reason to like Becky she knew when I was ready to talk and when I just needed time.

" Yeah! No problem" I said trying to contain my excitement that I would get a few minutes alone with Charlie

I saw Charlie walking towards the counter, walking towards me

" Hey Leah, got stuck working tonight?" he asked with a small smile, I had to control my self not to hyperventilate

" Yeah..Yeah unfortunately" OK I lie because it was very fortunately to be able to see him. He then placed a 6 pack of beer and chips for me to ring up

" Beer?" I asked to that he blushed, it was so cute and adorable

" Yeah there is a game on tonight and am going over to Billy's to watch it" he said still blushing. Ah he was just so cute

" I thought you were going over to mom's for dinner?" I asked, I wanted him to eat a real meal not just chips

" Yeah, the game will be over by then"

" Oh that's good" I said looking at his dark pink lips. I wonder how his lips would taste. How they would feel against my own they would feel kissing my earlobe down my neck passed my shoulder blades down to my breast, how his lips would feel on my...

" So are you?" he asked bringing me back to reality, and getting me out of those fasinating thoughts

" Huh?" I could feel my cheeks on fire.

" I asked if you were going to be there for diner tonight?"

" Oh I-" I was cut of by Ricks annoying voice, standing next to Charlie

" Oh! I have seen that look. You were probably having dirty thoughts about me, but you don't need to use your imagination, just come back to the back room and you can find out" he said with what he probably thought was a sexy voice, but came out more like a cat scratching a chalk board. Then moved his hand to grab my breast, I was about to push his hand away when another arm pulled his hand back

" DO NOT TOUCH HER" Charlie said with a growled. Sexy. That got me very hot and wet

" Look I don't know who you are, but Leah likes it rough" said Rick. Charlie had a disgusted look on his face. I guess he didn't want me. Ouch

" I am a police officer and that looks like sexual harassment" Charlie said angry

" What? No! Dad will kill me" he said getting out of Charlies grip and running out rubbing his arm. Yep that would definitely leave a bruise

" Am sorry.. I mean if you two are together... I don't want you to be angry with me for hurting your boyfriend I..." he stammered

" What? No! He is not my boyfriend, I was about to hit him where the sun don't shine before you stepped in"

" Oh that's good" he smiled. I felt some hope, maybe he just didn't want me with some one else

'' Well I should leave" he said and frowned. I wanted to walk up to him and kiss the frown away

" OK, bye" I said hearing my own disappointment in my voice. What I really wanted to say " No! Please don't leave me, STAY"

Work passed by painfully slowly

" Leah, why don't you go home, I will close'' Becky suggested

" Yeah OK, bye" It is past 9 so probably missed my chance to see Charlie.I walked to my car. I pull my keys out of my pocket and tried to turn the car on but every time I tried nothing, it wouldn't start. I could call some one but who? My only real options were mom who knew nothing about cars,or Seth who was probably on patrol. The pack thought themselves as family but I was not exactly included in I couldn't exactly call Jacob or any of the guys that knew about cars for help. I didn't want to bother Becky who was more than likely ready to go home to her family. I guess I was walking

About 5 minutes into my walk I heard my name being called

" Leah" I heard. Dam Sam for ruining my peaceful walk

" Leah! Why the hell were you not in the meeting earlier" He screamed at me

" I -'' he interrupted me

" This was a mandatory MANDATORY meeting" getting closer

''Sam -"

" No Leah this is the last time you pull that crap, do you know I thought something had happen to you. I send the guys looking for you all day,I was worried sick " he said entering my personal bubble

" Look -"

" Tell me what was so important you missed the meeting" He asked angrily with slight alpha tone

" Sam please- "he cut me off

" Leah"

" Sam please don't make me tell you" I begged

"Tell me" he said in full alpha voice, I don't think he has ever looked this angry

" I went to apologize to Bella for yesterday" the words left me. He ordered and there was no way to stop him

" That's not all Leah. Tell me" he used the alpha order once more

" I Imprinted" I whispered running away from him and his shocked face


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ran, and ran

Running in human form felt foreign , before the wolf thing I use to love running it helped me clear my head, but as a wolf running never seemed special it was just another weir wolf thing that we are all good at.

I arrived home.

" Mom?, Seth? " I called out. There was note on the table

Hospital called they need me, and Seth is patrolling all night

PS. Sam was looking for you and looked kind of angry

Diner on stove

Love Mom

Read the note

"Pick me. Choose me. Love me. "

2 hours later I was in front of the t.v . I heard some one open the door, felt the sofa shift because of the added weight

" What are you doing?" It asked, looking straight at the screen seeing Meredith going to the bar

" Watching t.v" I said looking straight at the t.v too

" Why?" I guess it was kind of strange for me to be sitting on the sofa watching t.v, something I normally don't do

"Because there is a marathon" When I got home I couldn't think of anything to do that would not involved me getting arrested for stalking Charlie, so I settled with watching Grey's anatomy I had seen a couple of episodes before and it looked pretty good

"What show?" he asked, still looking at the screen

" Greys anatomy"

" What is it about?" He would be one of those few people who don't know the show

" She is asking him to chose her, because she loves him, she wants another chance for them"

Silence

More silence

" Does he pick her?" he asked almost scared of the answer. On t.v Derek never arrives to the bar.

" No" I whisper, bringing me knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs

More silence

" Why didn't you pick me Sam?" I asked still looking at the t.v

" I.. I couldn't," He answered looking anywhere but at me

" You could have tried" I accused

" Don't you think I wanted to?"

" No, and that's what hurts the most"

" I wanted you, but I needed her" I couldn't be here anymore so I walked out into the beach. He followed graved me and pulled me towards him and cupped my face in his palms

" I wanted to try but I couldn't" He said his eyes getting watery

" Why didn't you tried harder?" I asked feeling the tears I never shed when he picked Emily over me run down my face

" Was I not good enough?" I asked afraid to hear the answer

" What? No! If anything you were to good for me" He said shaking his head

" Then why?"

" I don't know" he looked down, but still cupping my cheek

" But you still left, you choose her"

" Yes" he answered with agony in his voice

" You never thought what that would mean for me" I said my hand turning into a fist

" How could you think that I could live without you, " I was so angry I started hitting his chest

" I hate you, I hate you" I repeated hitting him harder, until I fell on my knees , he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as if I was his life line

" I know" he whispered, I could fell his tears fall on my head

" You broke me" I sobbed


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He held me until, his and my tears stop.

I looked up to see him. This was my Sam the one from last year. The real Sam. He who would wait for me at my looker before class. He who would find us a lunch table for privacy. Let me convince him to skip 5 period because he knew how much I hated that class. He would hold me for no reason, just be close to me. He who would get my family Christmas gifts no matter how many times I told him it was not necessary. Who would stay on the phone with me during really bad storms because I hate thunder. He who was happy to stay at home with me and hang out with my little brother when my parents went out. He who gave me my first kiss at 15 and he was 16. He who waited until I was ready to lose my virginity. He who made that night memorable. But he was not mine. No, he was Emily's.

I pulled away from him, and backed away from him.

" Why are you here Sam?" I asked wiping the tears from my face,and sat on the soft sand and turn to the ocean. Darkness. It was probably midnight

" I wanted to make sure you were OK" he said sitting next to me, but with a coupe of feet between us

" Like you care" I said looking up at the moon

" I know you think I don't care about you, but I do" he said, I could feel his stare begging me to look at him. But I refuse

" Yeah right" I laughed darkly. He pulled my face to look at him

" Don't.-'' he interrupted me

" Please let me say what I need to say" he pleaded

" I know I hurt you more than anyone can imagine and that no matter what I say or do, I can never make it up to you. I also know that I never truly apologize for choosing Emily over you"

" I don't need you to apo-" he stopped me by placing a finger on my lips

" I know you don't want me to apologize, but I want you to know how truly sorry I am for hurting you. I know you expected us to go of to college together, to graduate, to marry and have kids together, because I expected that. But then I went missing for six weeks and when I come back I wanted to tell you everything, but the Elders wouldn't let me, they said it was to dangerous for you to know so I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you safe. Even though I was not going to tell you the truth I still wanted to be with you specially after finding out that all those six weeks I was gone you never lost hope, you knew I would return, even if you did post picture of me saying "Idiot lost" he chucked.

Ha! I remember that I was so worried about him being missing but I couldn't really accepted him being missing so instead of doing a "Missing" poster I did an "Idiot lost" poster

" Everything was great until Emily came to visit and I Imprinted on her.I avoided you for weeks and was an asshole to break up with you by telephone. I know you say that you hate her, but we both know that you don't, your are hurt and you have every reason to be hurt,but you don't hate her because she is you cousin and once you consider her your best friend, I want you to know she did try to resist the pull"

" But she accepted you"

" She did , but it was not over night it took time"

" Dad knew you Imprinted on Emily'' I said. It was a statement not a question I guess this would explain why he accepted Sam being with Emily

" Yes, he also threaten if I didn't stay away from you he would kick my ass" I guess dad knew I needed time. He always did know me best

" Then he was gone" I whispered

" Yes, I know you might not want to hear this but I looked up to your dad almost as he was my father and it is a tragedy that he is gone"

" I know." I remember how close Sam and my had gotten over time, specially after Sam gave my dad a gift for fathers day, Sam said because he respected my dad, but the truth was he love my dad and without his dad being in the picture he looked up to my dad as a father.

" I was hurt that he accepted you being with Emily so easily. I felt like he choose you over me" I said

" You were his little princes, I don't think he was capable of choosing anyone over you" I smiled a small smile

" Then you got thrown into this wolf and vampire world,where there is no privacy, where you had to protect our people"

" And Bella" I added. He laughed. This felt like old times, like having friend Sam back.

" I am sorry" He said, and I know he means it

" I know"

"I am sorry I hurt you, and I understand that you hate me" he said looking down

" Not so much"

" Huh?" he asked looking confuse

" I don't hate you as much any more" and I didn't hate him as much, but it was going to be a long road to forgiveness

" Why?"

" I get why you choose Emily"

" Oh? Is that good?"

" Yeah.. Yeah its good" I smiled. I guess this is a start

"So... Who did you Imprint?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

OK this was awkward.

" What? Its a question" he asked innocently

Did he expected me to answer. This is weird, my ex-boyfriend, who I have known practically my entire life, who I feel in love with when I was 15, he who was my first everything, who I thought I would spend the rest of our lives together, was asking me who was my soul mate?

" You know I should kick your ass" I said glaring him my most evil look

" What? Why?" he asked confused

" Because you did the stupid alpha order and made me tell you" I said, punching his arm as hard as I could

" Ouch! Leah! Dam you hit hard" he said rubbing his shoulder

" Dam right" he knew I could hold my own

" Am sorry for doing that, but you missed the meeting, and I tried to find you but I couldn't, I got worried so I send all the guys to find you and they couldn't find you, I thought I was going to have to put "Idiot lost" posters around town" he said trying to joke, but I could also hear the worry behind

" Hey am not an Idiot" I said

" I know" he said

" So why was the meeting so important?"

" Last night during patrol I saw the red head leech with 3 or 4 more leeches" I don't know what was more hard to believe, if the leech wanted Bella dead so bad that she would bring more leeches for help, or that it had only been this morning that I Imprinted on Charlie, that Charlie was at the store, that Sam apologize, that I accepted his apology, and now we were sitting on the beach.

"What does that mean?" I asked

" We are going to have to patrol more, Bella will definitely have to sped more times in the rez" Wait what about Charlie? Will he be safe? What if the leech tried to find Bella, but found Charlie. Would she kill him? I would kill her and make her pay if she even touched one of his curly hairs on his head.

I growl

" Wow there Leah! No need to go all canine" he chucked " I know you don't like Bella, but we have to protect her" he said

" What? No! I didn't growl because Bella will be spending time in the rez"

" Yeah sure because you haven't made it clear that you hate her" OK to anyone it would seem like I hate her but I don't

" I don't hate her, I just don't agree with her choices, I mean vampires suck blood they are monsters and her knowing that she still choose to be with them, and when he left she.. well I have seen her in Jacob's mind and she looked like a zombie, she was there but not living life"

" Leah, some people would consider us monsters too, turning into a big wolf is not exactly normal"

I felt like I couldn't breath, he was right we were not normal, would Charlie want me? Would he understand that I was not a monster? Would he see passed the wolf thing?

" Leah are you OK?" he asked concern

" I don't know" I whispered

" We are not monsters, you know that right, we phase to protect our people from monsters like those leeches, we are not monsters" he said, he really believed that, and I know deep down I had always believed that

We were in silence for a few minutes

" Your wrong you know" he said

" Huh?" What was he talking about?

" Your not broken"

" Oh"

" Earlier you said I broke you, but I didn't break you, I know I hurt you, but not break you"

" Sam-"

"I didn't break you because you are not broken. If you were broken you wouldn't get up every morning, you wouldn't smile when your mom hugs you, you wouldn't want to protect the people in the rez, you are handling the wolf thing your own way, you are hurt and you might feel like your broken, but you are not. You are just in a hole right now but you are digging your way out, and I can see it"

I threw my self at him hugging him

" Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said. He just laughed


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I can do this, I can do this" I repeated in my mind as I parked my car outside the yellow small house. I have never been inside the house, and if some one had told me I would be here right now, I would have asked them what they have been smoking. After last night I felt a million times better and more like my old self. I felt lighter, calmer, and kind of happy this morning when I woke up. I think this small step that I am taking will help me be more happy.

"I can do this" I said once more. I knocked on the dark brown wooden door, with a small window about 3/4 up the door.

The door open, to see the shocked face of my cousin

" Leah.. Hi I..I." Emily was beautiful even with the scars on her face, long black hair that stopped a little below her shoulders,Honey brown eyes, straight nose, small lips that fit her petite frame of about 5'3. Still as beautiful as ever. Emily had always been my favorite cousin, she was only a year older than me, but she was a lot more mature than me. She is kind, sweet loving and like a mom to every one.

" Hi" I said trying to smile. I had not spoken to Emily in months, and when I saw her I always threw her dirty looks, or simply ignore her like she didn't exist. I knew she was hurt, that was what I wanted, but now I can see how wrong I had been. I hurt because I lost my cousin/ best friend but so did she.

" Leah... Can I help you with anything?" she asked surprised, but looking hopeful

"I..I heard you always make breakfast for the guys so I thought I would cheek it out"

Silence. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I hurt her one to many times

" If that's alright with you" I took a few steps back" I could leave"

" What! No please stay! I did make breakfast. Come in please" I could heard her hope rising more

" OK" I said passing past her into the small, but comfortable, homey looking living room.

I was meet with Jacob, Paul, and Jared's hard stairs, ready to jump on me, if I dare hurt her.

I guess they thought I was bitter enough to hurt her

" Maybe I should lea-" I said turning back to Emily, maybe I could try this again when she would be alone

" What? Please no, stay" said pleading then turned to the guys and tried to give them a hard stare

I laugh, no mater how hard Emily tried when we were younger to give a hard stare she never could, I guess that had yet to improve

She gave a small smile

" So do you still make awesome french toast?" I asked, ignoring the guys glaring at me

" I .. I haven't made them in a long time"

" Why" I asked confused. She made great french toast, I could eat it all day

" Didn't have anyone to make the jelly" She whispered sadly

I swallowed hard. That was our tradition when she would come visit, or when I would go visit.

_" Emily wake up. wake up" I whisper and shock her softly. I was fourteen and a freshmen in La Push High. She was fifteen and a sophomore at our neighboring reservation_

_" Leah, go away" She said covering her face with the blanket in the bed we always share when she would visit_

_" Come on Em, I am hungry" I whined_

_" No me sleepy" she said turning her head the other direction_

_" You know I wont stop bothering you, unless you wake up"_

_20 minutes later_

_Emily was making french toast and I was making fresh strawberry jelly. Our favorite_

_"So how is Sam?" Emily had been the first and only person I told that I had a crush on Sam_

_" Hot!" and he was_

_" Leah! am serious!"_

_" Hey! So am I. Have you seen him? He is getting a six pack" Emily rolled her eyes, she was not really into guys yet_

_" So are you two together yet?" she asked making a kissing face_

_" I wish" I said_

_" Don't worry he will notice you"_

_" Sure when I develop bobs like yours" We both laugh, Emily was an early boomer,while I was a late bloomer_

'' I'm sure whatever you have would be great" I said trying to cut the tension

" Great" she smile

She guided me into the the table. There were huge bowls of,eggs, bacon,sausage, muffins, hash browns

" Sit, I'll get you a plate" she said. She came back with a plate and a glass

" Get what ever you want" I saw the guys a few feet away still ready to attack if I hurt Emily, but looking kind of jealous I got to eat first. I places a muffin, some egg, a hash brown and two pieces of bacon. Contrary to what most of the pack thought I didn't eat as much as they did, I ate like a normal 19 year old girl. I took the bacon and showed it to the guys and ate it slowly , then looked back to the guys and wink

" Good bacon" I said

" Thanks " Emily blushed

" You, sit, and eat" I said pointing to the chair across from me

" I..I am waiting for S-"

" Am here, lets eat' He said, walking up to Emily and kissed her, I felt a little hurt, but nothing to bad

Emily turn to look at me, with a worried look almost afraid I would run out.

I smiled. Truth was I was kind of jealous

" Leah" he said

" Almighty alpha" I said smiling

Everyone was stunned at me being here, being in Emily and Sam's house, being nice to Emily, and smiling at Sam

"Well, I better leave"

" What? No please" begged Emily

" I'll come back, I mean I do have to return your plate am about to take. If that's OK?"

"What? Yeah,sure" she smiled

" Thanks, Sam can I talk to you outside quickly"

We walked outside

" Whats up Leah?" He asked almost in disbelief I had just been inside his house

" I was wondering if I could have a few days off paroling, I need some time to clear my head, and I don't need those idiots in my head"

" Yeah , sure" he said understandingly

" If you need anything am here" he added

"Thanks"

" So your not going to tell me?" he asked

" Nope"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Butter

Brown sugar

Granulated sugar

Vanilla extract

Eggs

Four

Baking soda

Salt

Chocolate chips

Cinnamon

So here I was at "La Push Market" buying ingredients to bake cookies for Bella OK more like hoping to see Charlie. But I was going to apologize to Bella since yesterday I didn't get a chance to.

I had everything, but the chocolate chips.

" Hey Leah" I turn to see Justin behind me, Justin is 5'11, strong straight features, dark brown age 19 and extremely cute

" Hey Justin" he moved towards me to hug me. He was a really good friend before the wolf thing to both Sam ad me, he even stuck by my side when a lot of our friends choose Sam over me, and offer to kick Sam's ass which was very tempting, but unfortunately I didn't have the time to keep our friendship strong like before.

" What are you doing here?" he asked. He worked here so he knew I rarely came

" You know, buying food" I pointed to the cart, he laughed

" I haven't seen you in a while" he said sadly. He didn't know the legends were true, so he probably thought I didn't want to be friends

" Yeah" I said sadly"oh hey I am free tomorrow so we could do some thing" I said remembering Sam gave m a few days off, he gave me a big smile

" Like?" he asked

" We can have a scary movie marathon" he looked at me as if I was a god

" Yes" he yelled. Did I mention he is a scary movie maniac. Honestly he has seen every scary movie ever. He even made me recreate one of his favorite scenes from " The craft" for his birthday

" OK be at my house at 5, bring food"

We said our good byes, and he was bringing his top 5 favorite movies.

I arrived home with the food bags

" What? My daughter bought food, I usually have to threaten you to go food shopping" Mom said looking in the bags. She was dressed in her nurse uniform, she was just getting here from her shift in the hospital

" Yeah,yeah" I said rolling my eyes. OK it was true, but the reason I didn't like to go food shopping was because people talked about me

_" Poor girl!" a lady about 45 years, . She was the gossip of La Push, and really mean. She was overweight, 5'2, and dressed a little to fancy for the reservation_

_" Yes, she lost her father" answer a women in her 50's,. She was in everyone business like it was her job, and loved new gossip_

_" I heard Sam left her" tried to whispered getting closer to like it was a secret, even if I didn't have super hearing I would have been able to hear her_

_" Oh Yes! That lovely young men! I heard he didn't go to college to help the council of the tribe" Yeah just watch him phase am sure you will still think he is lovey_

_" Oh Yes! Am sure he is a big help."_

_" I also heard he left her or a sister, or something" Just rub it in that I once thought her as family_

_" No, it was a cousin but her and her cousin were extremely close" said _

_" Oh! I think I saw them 3 walking down the beach last year" I practically handed him to her_

_" Do you think they were together, ' together' " asked Ms. Johnson  
_

_" You don't think... Ah! Maybe!" What the hell? They thought Sam, Emily, and I were together. OK did I just jump into the twilight zone_

_" They probably got tired of her"_

_" Definitely" said Ms. Jane  
_

_" To bad what happen to her cousin" Yes, she takes my boyfriend , but yeah poor her_

_" She got mauled by a bear, right?" No dumb-ass it was an angry wolf_

_" That's what they say but have you seen her scars it had to be something else" said Ms. Johnson  
_

_" You don't think... Do you think she would do that to her cousin?" What! They -? They think I did that to her?_

_" One never knows have you seen her new hair cut?"_

_" Looks like she did it with a knife" You try being a wolf with 4 feet long fur_

_" Yes! And she is always with Paul, and Jared" said , yeah they are babysitting me, making sure I don't phase and hurt some one, like right now that is taking all my control power not to go kick your ass_

_" Are they not really good friends with Sam?"_

_" Yes, maybe she is trying to make him jealous"_

_" Do you think she-" I cut off_

_" Oh Yes! Ms. Jane & Ms. Johnson am having crazy, hot kinky sex with Paul, and Jared to make Sam jealous! And you know what else " I got closer to both of them and whispered " I would love for you two to join us" I walked a way, turned to see their shocked faces and winked_

Small town, Big gossip

So apparently am into orgy and older women as far as the reservation knows

"Jenny called today" mom said looking straight at me

" What did she want?" Jenny was my dad's older sister, she was also Emily's mom, and who I once considered a second mother to me

" She said you went to see Emily" she said raising an eyebrow

" I was hungry" I said taking the things out the bags

" OK?" she looked at me questionably

" Small steps" I whispered. I don't think she has smiled such a huge smile since dad passed away

" That's good" her voice show how proud she was of me

" How was dinner last night?" I asked, I wanted to know everything. Did he eat enough? Was she nice to him? Was he nice to her? Wait was dinner just for the two of them? Did s-

" Dinner was OK, Billy and Charlie came after the game, Charlie was a little quiet, but Seth made up most of the conversation, over all it was good" I felt like a complete idiot of course it was not just Mom and Charlie. Some times when I came home from work or phasing I would hear her cry quietly in her bedroom

" That's good"

" What are the things for?" she asked, unable to stop smiling, pointing to the food gags

" Cookies, I owe some one an apology"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was waiting for the chocolate chip cookies to finish baking. I can still remember baking them for the first time

_" Daddy why do I have to wear a dress?" I whined, walking up to where he was sitting on the sofa_

_" Because we are celebrating being Quileute" he said pulling me in his lab_

_" Whats that?" I asked. Mom said she didn't like me being 4 because I asked to many questions_

_" Its that we are proud to be natives " OK I was confuser, but didn't really care_

_" Can I please take off the dress? Pretty please?" I said giving my best pleading face. This purple dress was annoying and ruffled which made noise when I walked_

_" No honey" he said, but I could hear he wanted to say yes_

_" Please daddy" I pleased_

_" May-" Mommy interrupted daddy_

_" Leah stop trying to convince him to let you change" she said, gave dad a hard look and went upstairs_

_" You head her honey, you have to wear a dress"_

_" Can I let my hair down, my head hurts" mom put my hair up into pig tales a few hours ago_

_" No, but we can loosen them" he grabbed a small brush and undid the pig tales,he brushed my hair softly, he redid them but not as tight_

_" Please daddy I want to go play with Sam, and Justin " they said today we would go climb the tree behind Justin's house_

_" No honey" he laughed, I pouted. I did not find this funny I wanted to go and play with my best friends. Mommy and aunt Jenny said I was a tomboy but am not Tom or a boy_

_" We can bake cookies" he smiled knowing he won_

_" That's not fair you know I love cookies" I pouted. He pulled my lower lip down softly_

_" If you keep pouting your face will stay like that" he laughed. He pulled me up and carried me to the kitchen and sat me down on the counter next to the sink_

_" OK, we need flour, sugar, eggs,vanilla,cinnamon" he grabbed all the ingredients and placed them next to me on the counter and grabbed a bowl and wooden spoon. I cracked the eggs, while he measured all the ingredients, and gave them to me to mix._

_20 minutes later we were done_

_" Daddy why do your cookies taste better than mommy's" I asked after my first bite. He smiled._

_" Well because you helped me" he said and poked me_

_" Daddy" I whined_

_" OK I will tell you, but you cant tell anyone" I nodded my head excitedly_

_" Pinky promise" he asked sticking his pinky out. I grinned_

_" My secret ingredient" he moved closer to me whispering_

_" Coconut" he said_

Ever since that day dad an I would bake the cookies every holiday.

The timer rang signaling the cookies were done. I took them out and placed on the counter to cool down, while I went upstairs to shower.I got out of the shower with a towel covering my body and another towel wrapped around my head. What should I wear? Jeans? A skirt? T-shirt? Blouse? I laughed out loud, it had been a very long time since I worried about how I look. On patrolling I was naked then just simply put on sweats and an old t-shirt when I phased back, around my house basketball shorts and t-shirts, work was the only pace were I tried a little to dress better. I looked in my closet which I had not open in months, there were dresses, all kind of jeans, pretty shirts,and blouses, also caprices and shorts when the weather got better like today, and shoes in the floor of my closet, high heals,wedges, flats, a few pair of tennishoes, a few dress up sandals, and regular sandals. I admit I use to love to dress up, maybe I will like it again.

I choose white caprice, a yellow t-shirt, and silver flats for the sunny weather today. My hair in a low ponytail.

I walked pass moms bedroom to say bye, but she was sleeping with the t.v on, so I turned the t.v off.

I placed the cookies an a nice plate.

" Here goes nothing"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I parked outside the house

" OK Leah lets do this" I said, getting out of my car and grabbing the plate full of chocolate chip cookies

I walked toward the door and laughed. Wow! It had only been yesterday that I was walking these same steps and I imprinted on Charlie yet it seemed like everything was different, truth was things were different because I was different.

I knocked on the door twice before Bella open. Bella didn't think her self pretty, but she was, she had the same chocolate eyes ( okay not same, because he had a sparkle in his eyes) as Charlie, same color hair ( but his was more curly), clear skin, and a nice body.

" Leah?...Leah.. What are you doing here?" This whole being surprise thing when I show up in peoples house is getting annoying

" Hey Bella" I smiled, trying to show I was here to apologize

" I have cookies" I showed her the cookie tray

" Oh? Come in" she said which sounded more like a question

" Yeah, thanks" I walked pass her

The inside of the house looked the same as last time I had been here, maybe cleaner, but almost still the same. The brown leather old sofa, the black recliner, same light wooden floors, same coffee table, the new thing as a 36' inch flat screen . I like it.

" You can put the cookies on the table" I walked to the kitchen and placed the cookies on the table

Still the same bright yellow cabinets, wooden counters, dark wooden table with 3 mismatch chairs. I like it

" So Leah, not to be thankful for the cookies but what are you doing here?" she asked from across the kitchen looking at me confused

" Can we sit down?" I asked pointing towards the chairs, I sat down getting the courage to apologize

" Yeah" she nodded and moved behind the chair across from me and sat

" I... I wanted to apologize" I said

" What? Why?" she asked clearly confused

" For what I said the other day, I was a bitch and had no right to say those things" I said looking down

" It OK" she said sounding like she meant it

" No, it is not I should not have suggested for us to hand you to the leech" I said looking at her

" Its forgotten" she smiled

" Are sure?" I asked

" Yeah" I pushed the cookie tray towards her as a piece offering and she took one.

This showed me she was a better person than I thought. She was willing to forgive me for saying those horrible things to her

" Mm, these are good. What did you put in them?" she asked

" I could tell you, but I'll have to kill you" We both laughed

" Leah, not to be nosy but why did you apologize?" she asked clearly amazed that I apologize

" I guess you heard I am kind of a bitch" she looked guilty and gave a slight nod. I laughed

" Its OK, I can be a huge bitch when I want to"

" Why? " she blushed turning 8 shades of red

" I mean... I remember when we were younger you were always nice to me" she said

" I am really sorry for being bitch"

" Its OK" she said

" I guess.. I mean everything was great with Sam I thought we were going to be together for the rest of our lives, then he went missing, next thing I know he breaks up with me and he is with Emily my cousin who I once considered a sister, then my dad dies , I find out I am a wolf and that Sam and Emily are soul mates, I never stood a chance" a few tears fall from my eyes

" I guess that's when my attitude change" I said Bella grabbed my hand squeezed it lightly

" I get it" she smiled sadly " things with him were great, I.. I thought I was going to spend eternity with him, his family where my family, then he was gone, they were all gone and it felt like..like-" I interrupted her

" Like some one punched a hole in your chest" she nodded her head

" He said he didn't love me" she whisper

" I felt like Sam never truly loved me, I mean he and Emily are soul mates they were always meant to be"

" He.. he said I was not enough"

" That's not true" I said grabbing her hand squeezing it

" I am starting to see that, but I believed him" her tears falling freely

" I felt like that too. Like it was my fault he left me" She nodded

" Then he left and took his family" she added

" Sam took my sister too" our tears coming down faster

The pain was coming and no way to stop it. We hugged. I hugged Bella. We got each other in a weir " we both suffered because of super natural things ". We had the same pain and were trying getting over it

" Bella I am home" said the unmistakable voice of Charlie


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Charlie came into the kitchen. He looked .. perfect, he was dressed in a navy police uniform, black boots, unfortunately he looked extremely tired almost as if he hadn't sleep more than a couple of hours last night.

" Hey dad" Bella said wiping her tears away

" Hi" I said waving and wiping my own tears

He looked surprise to see me here, but gave a small smile, that's until he notice Bella and I wiping our tears away, then he looked like he would give anything but to be in a room with two women crying. Ha! He was just cute standing there looking awkward. Ha ha

" Hi.. Leah, ..Bella" he said looking between us, wondering why we were crying but afraid if he asked we would start to cry again

" Oh crap! I am going to be late for work" Bella said graving her coat and getting out the door

" Bye Leah, bye dad" she yelled running to her car. I was surprised when she tripped over air, I guess that's what Jacob meant when he said she was a klutz

Charlie chucked, I turned to him, he saw my questioning face and just shook his head

" So Leah..What are you doing here?" he asked standing on the heels of his boots

" Well, honestly I had to apologize to Bella" I said guilty. He have me a questioning look, I shook my head repeating his action

Silence

" So..I am kind of hungry" he said shoving his hands in his pockets

" Oh, am sorry.. of course your hungry you just got off work.. I'll leave.. sorry" Ah! I am such an Idiot

" No! No! I mean are you hungry? he asked blushing

" Yes" I answer immediately wanting to spend more time with him

'' Do you want to go the dinner?" he asked fidgeting with his shirt. The dinner was where Charlie eat most of his meals before Bella came to Forks

" I guess" I said not really convince, I didn't want to share him

" We could.." he notice my unsureness and was trying to think of something else, he is sweet

" I could cook " I offered. That would be perfect, we could stay here and get to know each other

" You know how to cook?"

" Yeah mom taught me"

" Are you sure?" he asked. Maye he didn't want to be alone with me, that hurt but I was not going to force him to spend time with me if he didn't want to

" If you don't want-" he interrupted me

" Yes I do! I mean I am known for burning water and I wouldn't want you to waste your time" he was worried about me

" If I didn't want to be here I would not be here" I smiled at him" and you can be my helper so you wont burn anything" he laughed

" OK"

" Why don't you go shower while I look in you cabinets and find us something to eat"

He nodded his head and went upstairs, I could hear the water running. When I said 'us' earlier that felt right like it had always been an us. It felt natural as breathing.

I looked in the cabinets there was not a lot of food except for spaghetti,salt , bread and cereal, in the fridge there was milk, ground beef, tomatoes and other vegetables. I guess the menu would have to be spaghetti and meatballs.

Charlie came down dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair looking very curly

He must have seen me staring at his hair because he turned red

" Yeah my hair always gets curlier after a shower " he said embarrassed

" I like it" he gave me a small smile

"So whats on the menu?" he asked going to the refrigerator to get some juice

" Spaghetti and meatball"

" Sounds good"

" Do we have spaghetti sauce?" he asked looking in a counter

" I am making my own sauce"

" Really?"

" Yeah, it was dad's secret recipe" we both smiled sadly

I started the sauce while he waited for the water to boil.

" Do you need help?" he asked clearly board of waiting for water to boil

" Sure, chop the tomatoes" He moved next to me. He was close to me to feel his body heat. I felt tingling all over my body, butterflies frying inside my stomach, it felt wonderful. I wonder if it would fell like this every time he is close to me. I must have been lost in my thoughts because I suddenly felt my right palm throb. I looked down to see I was bleeding, the cut must be more than a couple inches long

" Leah, are you OK?" Charlie asked scared after seeing the amount blood. I went to the sink to rinse the blood off, under the water I could see my skin heal until only a small scar was in its place

" Are you OK?"he asked again

" Yeah" he didn't looked convince

" Are you sure? You bleed quiet a lot"

" Yeah, I'm sure. See" I said showing him, my now completely healed palm

" What, you were bleeding..." he moved to grab my hand. Shock, that's what it felt like when he touched me, like an electric electricity just waiting for us to touch to shock us. Charlie looked up to me almost asking if I had felt that too? What was I going to tell him " oh yeah you felt that because I Imprinted on you" I was not ready to tell him, so I said nothing. After my silence he went back to cheeking my palm to see that I was fine.

" I fine really"

" But you bleed "

" Am sorry for scaring you. I am a bleeder" I said. I didn't want him to worry about anything ever again

" OK" He said, but I could see some doubt in his eyes

Dinner passed quietly. Not in awkward silence, nor comfortable. We were comfortable with each other, but at the same time surprised that we were so comfortable with each other, and wanting to ask a million questions trying to get to know each other, but afraid to ask.

After diner we washed dishes, well he washed and I dried. Talking more than we did during diner

We watched a baseball game, thank you dad for teaching me about baseball

" Dad am home" Bella said walking into the living room, almost as if interrupting our own little world. We both got up from the couch

" I should leave" I said looking at him, trying to convey the message I didn't want to leave

" Leah, can you come up to my room" asked Bella in a weird voice

We went up to her room, she closed the door, and started to pace in front the door.I sat in her bed.

I wonder whats wrong did the red head leech try to hurt her? Did any one try to hurt her? I need to know

" Bella -" she interrupted me

" So you imprinted on my father. Now what you're going to be by step-mommy" she said angry

**Authors note: Yay Brazil won!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

" What? What are you talking about, Bella?" How the hell did she know?

" Am not stupid Leah" she said in an offended tone

" I never-"

" You used me" she accused me, taking a few feet away from me

" Bella-" I took a couple steps closer to her

" Don't come closer" she said, taking a step back until her back hit the door

" You fucking used me" she yelled

" No Be-"

" You did, you didn't really come today to apologize, you wanted some thigh, you wanted to see him, you used me" her voice, it sounded so broken, then she started to cry again

" You used me like he did" she whispered falling to the floor and curling in a ball

" You say your better than them because you don't kill people, but you hurt them, you hurt me like he did by using me" she whispered crying harder

" Sh, Sh Bella" I repeated until she calmed down. Once she stopped crying I helped her sit on the bed, I pulled her old brown rolling computer chair so I was sitting in front of her. She sat looking down at her hands that were in her lap

" Bella... how did you know I imprinted on Charlie?" I asked her

" Am not dumb Leah" still looking down

" I know that" she looked up to meet my eyes, I guessed she believed me because she answered

" I saw the way you looked at him when you said you were leaving, its the same look that Sam gives Emily, and Jared gives Kim, like a blind men seeing the sun for the first time" I laughed, I think she got a little angry

" Why are you laughing?" yep defiantly angry

" Am sorry! Its just "a blind men seeing the sun for the first time" have you seen a blind men look at the sun for the first time" she looked offended,

I stopped laughing

" Sorry" I said

" Leah, haven't you seen the way they look at each other?" she asked

" Not really" And I have not, I generally try to avoid anyone that is somehow involved with the pack. Its not like Jared and I were friends so I rarely saw him with Kim. I also tried to avoid Sam and Emily at all cost its not like I wanted to see them together.

" Oh"

" I didn't use you" I told her

" Yeah right, that's why your came to apologize so you could see him"

" I was going to apologize"

" Yeah ri-"

" When do you think I imprinted on him?" I asked her

" Yesterday, dad told me he was having dinner at your house"

" He did, but I imprinted on him in the morning" she looked at me not believing me

" Let me finish, I came to apologize yesterday morning, Charlie opened the door and I imprinted"

" But Jacob said yesterday morning there was a mandatory pack meeting" she said

" Yeah I ditched it" I was probably still in trouble for that

" But you didn't apologize yesterday"

" I.. I kind of run away" I said embraced" I mean I never thought I would imprint and there I was just imprinting, I was freaked out" she laughed

" I don't like you" I told her, she hugged me still laughing

" So you don't hate me?" I was worried she wouldn't even want to be near me when she knew I imprinted on Charlie

" Na, I am happy for him, dad deserves to be happy" she smiled. I hugged her. I was relived to hear that, the way Charlie talked about her earlier showed me how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy and that he would sacrifice anything to see her happy. Sacrifice his own happiness

I left her room heading to the door and saw Charlie on the sofa asleep.

" Charlie, Charlie" I shock him softly

" Leah?" he asked half asleep. I chuckled

" Yeah, go to bed " he got up, almost sleep walking up the stairs

" Miss you, Leah" he whispered softly

I walked out the door and closed it.

" He said he missed me" I smiled

Yep Best day ever

Authors note: Portugal scored 7 goals!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Today I woke up in a very good mood so I decided to make jelly.

I went down to kitchen, and there was a note

I'll be at the hospital all day

Seth patrols till 5, left money, order pizza

Love mom

I guess I have the house to my self. I went into the fridge grabbed 2 strawberry container and placed them on the sink, then I went to the cabinet took out the sugar and Cinnamon . Went to the sink and washed all the strawberries. Turned the stove on high, placed a pan on the stove, and added all the strawberries, and added a cup of sugar until it boiled for about 4 minutes, added another cup of sugar and boiled for about another 4 minutes added 1/2 a cup of sugar and boiled for about another 2 minutes. Removed it from the stove and stirred occasionally so it wouldn't stick to the bottom of the pan, then when it cooled enough I added freshly grounded Cinnamon and vanilla. I then placed it in a jar.

I arrived at Emily's house, it was around 9:30 which meant Sam,and Paul were on patrol and the others at school. I knocked on the door and Emily opened the door still in surprise I was here.

" Hi Leah" she smile

" Hey Emily" I smiled " I brought jelly" I told her, showing her the jar. She gave me a huge smile

" I haven't had your jelly in a long time" she said looking at the jar

" Well I did the jelly, so you do the french toast" We went into her kitchen, she placed all her ingredients on the counter while I stood around. I went into the living room where I could here Emily humming. I laughed quietly. She always hummed when cooking.

I looked around the living room it was nice and clean, and very homey. I moved around the living room there was a picture of our parents when they were younger, the next picture was of Emily and me she was about 18 months old I was about 3 months old we were in her parents house both asleep in the same crib, the next picture was when I was four and Emily five we were at the reservation picnic and we had just won the jumping rope contest we were laughing and hugging each other, the 2 next pictures were at each others graduation, the next picture was of Sam, Emily and me sitting on the old sofa of my house me sitting between them, the next picture was of Sam and Emily sitting on a couch without me in the middle just the two of them hugging each other, the last picture was of Sam down in one knee in front of Emily, I am guessing proposing her marriage.

" Ready" called Emily from the kitchen

Breakfast was quiet, we were just enjoying being here eating breakfast like we use to. When we were finish I tried to help her clean, but she wouldn't let me help her she said I was a guest.

" I should leave" I said, Emily looked sad

" Will you be back?"

" I'll see if I can come back later" she smiled. She moved towards me for a goodbye hug, but I moved back, I was not ready to hug her yet. She looked sad, but at the same time understanding that I need more time

At home I cleaned around the house, did mom's and my laundry, I didn't do Seth's because last time I went to his room a lizard tried to bite me, and when I told my parents they didn't even know Seth had a lizard, turns out he had her for about a month when he saved her from other lizards that were" bullying her" his words not mine

It was 3 in the afternoon. I drove to Bella's house and saw her red truck, I felt a lot of disappointment when I didn't see the police car, but reminded myself I was here to see Bella.

I knocked on the door

" Bella open up" I yelled which she did

" Have you ever been cliff diving" I remember Jacob said he was taking her but I don't remember if he did, maybe I should start paying attention when the pack talks instead of tuning them out and sing in my mind that they need to shut up

" No, I was going to almost jump, but Jacob stopped me saying it was to dangerous to jump in that weather** ( Authors note: That was in New Moon when Alice sees Bela jump) **he said he would take me another day when there was better weather, but with him going to school and doing all that patrolling he has been too tired and I don't want to bother him"

" OK, go put on something more comfortable, we are going cliff diving" I motioned to her cloths she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I was going to suggest for her to wear a bathing suit, but I had a felling she would turn 8 shades of red and I didn't want to embarrass her.

While she changed I went into the living room, the smell of cinnamon and apples hit me, Charlie, I smiled. This was the room he spend most time in the house. I walked around the living room there were pictures of Bella, those that are taken at school, there was one of Charlie and Bella that I really liked, Bella was in Charlies shoulders with a huge smile showing off a big fish and Charlie looking very proud of her, I guess she caught the fish. They looked happy

We drove in my car, since it would have taken longer in hers. We parked about 1/2 a mile away from cliff, and walked the rest of the way up

" OK, Bella just jump, keep your back strait, and take a deep breath, the weather is nice today so you will be okay" I said calming her down, she looked afraid

She jumped

I waited until she was swimming to shore before I jumped. I felt weightless, no worries, no pain,contentment. I could feel the wind in my hair, the air chill my skin , rush and adrenalin running through my veins from jumping, hear the splash and feel the cold water when I landed.I swam towards the shore feeling great, feeling renewed

We sat on the sand in quiet enjoying the view of ocean

" Can I ask you something? " I ashed her. She nodded her hear

" What did you mean yesterday when you said he used you?"

**Authors note:Yes! ARGENTINA WON!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'' How much do you know of my story with the Cullen's?" she asked looking straight into the ocean

" Not much, just that you were with the youngest lee-vampire" I remember Jacob saying Bella never said his name just called him "He", and she didn't like for them to be called leeches "and that Sam found you in the forest"

"When I arrived from Arizona I would never imagine that vampires were real. During lunch at school I saw them for the first time they were beautiful, but he.. he left me breathless. He didn't come to school for the rest of the week, and when he came back I was almost run over by a van, but he saved me, it was crazy I saw him just a second before a few parking spots away and the next second I was on the floor with his body being used like a shield keeping me from getting hurt. He promised to tell me the truth but didn't, and after that he avoided me for a few weeks, until he started talking to me" she took a deep breath, brought her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"He tried to warn me, he made these weird little comments that he wasn't good for me, that he was the bad guy, but I didn't believe him, one day I went to Port Angele's, and there was ... an accident" her body stiffen

"What? What kind of accident? Were you hurt?" I asked worried

" I got lost and a few men followed me, trapped me and he saved me" She said hugging her knees

" Trapped you?" I asked

" I... I think they were planing to rape me" she said, not really bothered by what was going to happen to her

" OK, you don't sound upset" wouldn't a normal person be angry because someone planned on hurting them

" I kind of putted out of my head till now, it could have been worse, but he was there in time to save me, am just thankful" I guess maybe that leech I didn't hate as much, he did save her, Charlies daughter

" That night he told me the truth about them being vampires, he took me to this beautiful meadow it was our spot. Then I meet his family, they were mostly nice" I wonder who wasn't nice to her " we went to play baseball " Seriously? Leeches play baseball? " and that's when we meet James, Victoria, and Laurent. James was a tracker"

" What is a tracker?" I asked

" James had extremely good senses better than a regular vampire, he could find anyone by their smell, and for some reason he wanted me, the Cullen's tried to trick him, but when we were hiding he called me and told me he had my mother even put her on the phone so I could heard her, so I went to him it was all a trick he didn't have her, but he had me. He bit my hand, I could feel the venom in his mouth the second it touched my blood, it felt like I was on fire, how the venom went up my arm with the circulation of my blood, the Cullen's arrived and Carslie told him that he either let me turn to a vampire or had to suck the venom out, I have never told any one this, but there was a second where I thought he wasn't going to be able to stop, I thought he was going to drain my blood out . Next thing I know I wake up in the hospital from ' falling down a flight of stairs'. He and Alice tricked me to go to prom and even if I complain I had fun"

" Over the summer things were great he... he became an essential part of my life. The others became family to me, Carlisle patient and caring became like a father" the thought of some leech replacing Charlie made my blood boil, I had to remind myself that this was her story " did you know he has never tasted blood,that is why he can be a doctor. Esme, she became like a mother, her baby died only a few days after being born" I felt bad for her " Alice, well she could get annoying, she always tried to dress me up and unfortunately I always gave in, but she was my best friend, my sister. Emmett he became a brother, really playful always making joke he was like a big teddy bear. Rosalie mostly avoided me, and when she was around she ignored me. Jasper... Ed-he shield me from Jasper almost like he was to dangerous to be around me'' she got quiet for a few minutes

" They did a surprise party for my birthday, when I was opening a gift I got a paper cut and Jasper came at me, he stopped him but int hat he had to push me away, I landed on the cake table, the glass broke cutting my arm. " her tears fell down "A few days after that Edw- he asked me to take a walk with him, he broke up with he... he said he didn't love me... that he never did... I wasn't good enough for him... he was tired of pretending... I was just a distraction... he used me" I hugged her, I felt so guilty for judging her because she liked the leeches

" He took his family with him, I didn't get to say good bye" she cried hugging me back

I never thought of vampires being almost human,I mean playing baseball, the leech doctor was appreciated by forks because he was a good doctor.I felt bad when she said about leech mother losing her baby, she sounded nice. The others were OK , she thought them as family. I can see why Edward would want to separate Jasper from Bella,she does have blood in her veins and he was afraid Jasper would be tempted. In saving Bella when she got the paper cut he tried to get her out of the way,but he ended harming her more.

She trusted him, loved him, and he told her he didn't love her he was using her. No wonder she was angry when she thought I used her.

The others left her, her family left her.

She was devastated and had every reason to be.

But some information was missing, think about it he sucked the venom out of her which must have taken a lot of strength, and more strength to see her everyday knowing she wanted to be a vampire, giving him permission to suck her blood, and yet he didn't. There was defiantly something off

We stayed on the beach a few more minutes. Then I drove towards her house.

We went inside. She went upstairs to change, I waited for her in the living room. I heard the door open, I turned to see Charlie walking in dressed in the police uniform. Our eyes met and everything was okay with the world. We both had goofy grins on our faces.

" Hi Charlie" my grin got bigger

" Hi Leah" his grin got bigger too. It made my heart jump

" Leah am-" Bella saw Charlie and I, and she gave me a small smile

" Hey dad" she said, taking Charlie out of our moment

" Bella.. Hey Bells" he recovered. " I ... I should go change" he said taking 2 stairs at a time. He was adorable. Bella and I laughed once we heard his door shut.

The phone rang

" Hello" said Bella

" Bella " a sweet almost suffocating sweet voice, not human, leech

**Authors note: US WON!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_" Bella " a sweet almost suffocating sweet voice, not human, leech_

" Alice" Bella said, her knees shaking a little, she leaned her weight on the back of a chair

I could hear a couple of other voices on the other line definitely a female, and the leech doctor who I meet about 2 years ago when I broke my foot, but couldn't make out what they were saying

" Bella, how are you a live? I thought you were dead" Bella looked shocked by the information

" Why?" Bella asked

" I saw you jump down a cliff. Wait what the hell were you doing jumping of a cliff?"asked leech, kind of angry. Bella' chin went up a couple of centimeters

" I went cliff diving" she said defiantly

" Where you trying to kill your self?"

" What? No! Its for recreational purposes"

" Are you crazy? You could have been killed"

'' I wasn't, I am fine."

" Good you saved me a trip to Forks" said the leech

" You.. you were coming?"

" Yeah, I was going to help Charlie" That pissed me of,f how dare she thinks she can console Charlie, when if it was anyone's fault that Bella would try to hurt her self was because of them. I was getting ready to take the phone away and start yelling, but Bella put her arm up to stop me

" Your not coming anymore" she stated

" No, I need to get off-"

" Are any of you ever coming again?" Bella asked in a pained voice

" Am sorry no, I need to go"

"Alice!" Bella yelled

" Yes?" leech asked

" Don't... Don't ever call again, or try to contact me, Bye" she hung up. I could see how much pain Bella was in, this was killing her. She just practicably shut down what ever chance she still had to see them, and she never truly got to say goodbye to them. She sat in the chair.I thought she would cry, or start screaming, but nothing she just stared at the telephone.

" Bella, are you OK?" I asked stupidly, of course she was not OK

" No, but I don't want to be here, do you want to do something its still early"

" Crap! What time is it?" Bella looked at the microwave then gave me a confused look

" 15 minutes till 5, why?" she asked

" I forgot I am meeting Justin for movie marathon" I slapped my head for almost forgetting

" Oh if you are busy its OK, I'll just watch t.v or something" she said sounding defeated

" What? No you are going with me to my house watching the movies" I smiled

" Thanks" she said

Charlie walked down stairs when Bella was putting her coat on

" Leaving so soon?" he asked me. Unfortunately

" Yeah, Bella and I are going to my house to watch movies" he looked surprised, turned to Bella and smiled. Ah! Now I remember, Jacob once said Bella stopped watching t.v and listening to music when the Cullen's left. I guess he also realized that and was surprised she was going to watch a movie.

" Dad, are you going to be able to fend for your self tonight?" Bella teased him

" How did I ever manage without you" he responded dramatically. I smiled, anyone could tell they loved each other

" We should get going" I said to Bella

" OK" she went out the door giving Charlie and I some privacy

" Well, I should go" he frowned

" Yeah... make sure come back" he said

" Of course" I answer immediately

The drive to my house was quiet but comfortable. When we arrived I saw Justin outside with brown paper bags which was probably food, and he looked like he was being stood up, as soon as the car was parked I got out as fast as I could

" Hey Justin" I yelled walking towards him, he turned to me and looked relieved to see me" am so sorry I am late" I said hugging him

" Its OK" he hugged me back. Bella walked in the porch

" Justin this is Bella, Bella this loser is Justin"

" Psh, whatever you loser" he told me. Then turned to Bella " Hello Bella"

" You wish" I told him

" Hi" she said, laughing at our little banter

I opened the door and we walked in. Justin placed the paper bags in the coffee table that is between the large couch and the t.v

" What movie are we watching?" I asked

" I couldn't find the perfect movie, so I brought the first season of my favorite show 'Supernatural" he said taking out the disk

" What is it about?" asked Bella sitting on the left corner of the couch. Justin put the disk on the D.V.D

" Its about two brothers who are hunting down what killed heir mother, and hunting down other evil things" he said sitting on the right side of the couch, I guess am stuck in the middle

" I like Dean " said Justin

" You mean you will like to do him" I said. Justin is bisexual

" I like Sam better" said Bella immediately blushing

" You Leah?" asked Justin

" She likes their dad" Said Bella

" You like them older" said Justin, the two of them laughed, I threw a pillow at their heads

Two pizzas, a bag of chocolate kisses, another bag of sour candy, 2 large bowls of popcorn, a coke and a lemonade later we watched 6 hours of super natural and wanted to watch more, but Bella had school and Justin and I have to work in the morning.

We said our goodbyes to Justin and promised to do this again.

I started to drive back to her home

" You look better" I commented

" Yeah" she said

" Am very curious, why did you tell her not to call again?"

Silence

" I shouldn't ha-" she interrupted me

" Yesterday I told you I was starting to see that I am good enough and I am, and when Alice said they weren't coming back I..I realized I need to move on, I guess I am scared that I will fall in love again and that person will think the same as Ed- Eward did"

She said his name

" I know you will move on and find your soul mate"

Bella fell asleep the rest of the way. So I walked her to her room to make sure she was OK.

I was closing her door when I bumped into light turned on I realized I bumped into not something but someone. Charlie. He looked great, his hair was messy from being in bed, he was shirt less only wearing flannel blue pajama, would have thought that under that police uniform was a six pack, and muscles arms with broad shoulders, a hard chest, and dark pink nipples.

He was near enough that if he would bend his head our lips would touch. I could see the hesitation behind his eyes. I stood on my toes, our lips touched, every nerve in my body was awaken, there was an amazing fire in the pit of my stomach spreading though my body. His lips felt warm against my own, soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck.I was afraid he would pull away, but instead he took my tongue in his mouth tasting me, tasting each other, he depend the kiss the passion growing stronger.

" Leah" he whispered

Unfortunately he pulled away

" We.. we.. shouldn't" he said

That killed me, I felt rejected, unwanted. I had to get out, so I ran out of the house


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

I turned to see that it was 8:10 am

Last night I ran out of Charlies house to my car, I drove around trying to calm my self down, I knew I couldn't go home because I was ready to phase at any moment and I didn't want my mom to end up paying for it. A couple of hours later I was by the diving cliffs without any idea as to how I got there. I got out of the car and walked towards the edge, I looked at the ocean and jumped.

In the fall I had a moment of clarity. I realized that Charlie did want me, because he kissed me with such passion that just remembering made me melt. He felt guilty to kiss me, I am the daughter of his best friend who is dead, and am only a year older than his own daughter.

It was a mistake to kiss him so suddenly, he needed time to make the transition from best friends daughter to more, it was a mistake but I couldn't bring myself to regret it, I needed that reassurance that he wanted me.

After I swam to shore I walked home with a big smile on my face

I turned to see what time it was again 8:35 and I had be at work at 9. I got up quickly and got in the shower. I dressed in black jeans and the work shirt, I was going to get some breakfast,but I remembered I left my car by the cliffs last night so I would have to walk to work.

The walk was quiet and calm

" Hey, Leah didn't see you park your car today" the annoying voice of Rick said

" Walked to work" short answers worked better with Rick

" Why?" he asked looking more confused than always

" Good for the environment" I lied, OK not completely lied because it was good for the environment, but there was no reason to explain last night to Rick

" Oh, you were just trying to shape that cute ass of yours to show of to me" he winked

" If you say so" the quicker I learned to ignore Rick, the quicker the day went by

The day went by pretty quickly. Before I left I bought a gallon of gas to put in my car, those hours of driving around last night probably left me with little gas.I walked towards the cliff for about 20 minutes I poured the gas in the car and placed the container in the trunk,but when I moved to open the truck I remembered I left my keys in my night table in my room.

" Are you fucking kidding me" I yelled up to the sky, which made people around me look at me

" Stop looking at me you idiots" I yelled at them, immediately they turned around

I guess I was walking home and then walking back here. Which really sucks because am hungry since I haven't eaten all day and it was 6:30.

I walked for about 10 minutes when I saw Sam's and Emily's house about 3 minutes away.

I knocked on the door and Embry opened the door

" Hey Leah" he was probably my favorite of the pack, he is nice, and sweet and while everyone judged me for being a bitch he gave me the space that I needed. I kind of considered him a friend.

" Hey Embry" I smiled back which surprised him

" What are you doing here?" he asked

" Am hungry" I said going inside

Unfortunately everyone in the pack seem to be hungry also, and they all came to eat at Emily's house. The pack glared at me while Emily and Sam smiled at me, Kim Jared's girlfriend looked confused, I had never been introduced to her, so I am guessing she was wondering that if I was such a bitch as everyone thought me to be then why in the hell was I here.

Emily got up and walked towards me. I threw my self at her. Everyone got up from their chairs so quickly they hit the floor with loud 'thump', but they stopped and their jaws dropped once they realized I was actually hugging her. I know yesterday I wasn't ready to hug her, but after my kiss with Charlie I have been almost like in a high most of the day.

I pulled away to see Emily shedding a few teas

" Come sit, you are probably hungry" she said wiping quickly her tears away. She went out the back yard and came in with another chair, that she placed next to the one she was sitting before, fortunately for me it was also next to Embry, unfortunately across from Jacob and Paul.

Emily served me meatloaf, mash potatoes, and macaroni and cheese.

Everyone started eating their dinner, when I looked up I saw Jacob glaring at me

" What?" I asked annoying he was staring at me

" So you think you can come in and that it will be OK? That we are going to forgive you for being a bitch" he yelled. Everyone go quiet not really sure if to get involved or not

" When did I ask you to forgive me?"

" See, your always a bitch, that's why no one will ever want you" I felt like someone punched me in my stomach

" Whatever Jacob" I was not going to show how much that actually hurt " you think your so much better than me, you need to get off your high horse"

" See there you go again with Bella-"

" I have no problem with Bella, I was a bitch to her and I apologize to her, and she forgave me"

" You are such a liar" he yelled

" Think what you want to think I don't care"

" You fucking hurt her by saying we should give her to the red leech" he got up fast from the chair making it break when it hit the floor

" Your telling me I hurt her, at least I don't lie to her every single day"

" I don't lie to her"

" Sure because not telling her you imprinted on her is not lying to her" I yelled

" How the hell did you know"? he asked ready to phase, Sam had to hold him beach

" How do you think I now you Idiot! When we phase" he looked angry

" What ever, Sam can I borrow your car quickly?"

He gave me his keys and I got out as fast as I could. What I said to Jacob about lying to Bella was true, but was I not doing the same to Charlie by not telling him. He wasn't ready to know,but he needed to know I wanted to be with him, so I drove to his house, I parked outside his house only his car was parked. I knocked on the door and he opened. I walked in

" Bella isn't here" he said

" Oh! I... " I looked at him straight on the eye "I need you to know I don't regret the kiss we had last night, and that I really like you, and I would love to be with you and not in a sexual way just like a date, the sexual will come later" I blushed" and I know you see me as your best friends daughter but I really like you and just please think about it" he tied to interrupt me

''Just listen, tomorrow night I will be at the dinner at 7 and I would love if you meet me there"I said nervously and walked towards the door and turned to look at him

" Please be there" I said softly


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

I woke up, got up went into the restroom,undressed, and got into the shower the water was a little more than warm, just the perfect temperature for me. I let the water fall on my body and relax me, I washed my body and my hair and got out quickly.

Last night when I left Charlies house I felt more hopeful than ever, more alive, but with that hope fear penetrated every bone in my body, fear that I pushed to hard, fear he wouldn't want me, fear that he wouldn't show up. I choose to ignore the fear, ignore the little voice in the back of my head that kept whispering that he was to good for me.

I dressed quickly in black jeans and my work cloths. I went to my moms room and found her asleep, today was her day off, I kissed her cheek and closed her door as quietly as possible. I guess today was breakfast for one, since Seth was in school already. I wasn't to hungry so I settled on some Cinnamon toast crunch. When I opened the cereal box I was meet with the aroma of cinnamon, which of course reminded me of Charlie who aroma was imprinted on my mind. I smiled to my self.

I went out side, today was one of those few sunny days in La push, I smiled up to the sky. I thought it as a good sign for tonight.

" Hi Leah" said Becky.

" Hey Becky" I smiled thankful to be working with Becky rather than Rick.

" Am so sleepy" she complaint stocking the some candy by the check-out.

" You just don't like working the morning shift" I told her, which she responded by sticking out her tough. Unlike Becky I preferred to work the morning shift, because when I worked in the afternoon I felt like my morning was to short and that I barely got anything done

Today was one of those work days that there was a customer about every half-hour

" How were your days off?" she asked. Well I had dinner with my imprint, Bella( ex- leech lover) knows I imprinted oh her dad and she seems find by it which I am extremely thankful. My cousin, Emily, and I are getting along, even talked to Sam, who broke my heart. But the best part was that

I kissed my imprint, nothing was even worth comparing to.

" They were OK" I smiled " Yours?"

" They were good, Steve " Becky's son" is riding his bycicle without training heels" she smiled a proud mama smile.

" That's good" I smiled sharing her enthusiasm

" Yeah, unfortunately Marks parents came to stay with us this week" I smiled a sympathetic smile. I meet Marks a few times, and every time they seemed like sweet nice people. Unfortunately Marks mom, Margaret she told everyone to call her that except Becky who was to call her , hated Becky. Becky always said that Margaret looked down at her like she was not good enough for Mark, and viewed everything she did as wrong even preparing a cup of coffee for Mark, Becky told me a story that once she made a cup of coffee for Mark and that as soon as she have it to him Margaret took the cup from his hand and dumped in the sink and made him a new cup without ever saying a word. I honestly believed Becky because I have seen the way Margaret scrunched her nose when she saw Becky, and the way she looked at her,her hand itching to slap Becky

" Why are they here?" I asked her

" They came for Steve's fourth birthday" she said, looking happy again. Becky has been very exited for Steve's birthday for Quileute it was a big day it signify another member of the tribe, and there was a big ritual, and then a party the parent would have. Becky has been saving up money for the last few months, even working extra shifts, she wanted him to remember that day, the day he becomes part of the Quileute community.

" But isn't the party next week?" I asked confused

" Yeah, but apparently I will ruin it, so she came here to help" I could see that it really hurt her to know Mark's mom really thought that low of her

" I better see you ass there" she glared at me. I gave her a small smile. Becky always invited my to parties, family gatherings, and dinners, but I tended not go, only went to a few, I really tried to avoid all couples which included Becky and Mark

" I will, promise"

I got out of work at six which meant I had to hurry up to make it to the dinner.

I practically ran to my car a soon as I punched out.

I parked in front of my house and walked in quickly taking 2 stirs at a time

" Leah, we have guest" mom yelled. I could really care less who it was, but mom would be pissed if I didn't show the manners she taught me, so I walked down the stairs quickly

" Hi" I said before I walked into the living room

" Really? I haven't seen you in 2 years and all I get is a 'hi' " said a familiar voice

" AH! Rachel" I went up to her and we hugged, screamed and jumped from excitement from seeing Rachel Black

" What are you doing here" I asked

" Here for the summer" she smiled hugging me again

" You suck" I told her

" What? Why?" she asked confused

" I want to catch up with you, but I need to be some where in" I looked at my watch it is 6:11" in 49 minutes, and I still have to somewhere"

"Be here tomorrow when I get of work tomorrow at 4"I said running up the stairs again

I showered with my favorite vanilla body wash, and Rose shampoo. I got out the shower in a towel and found Rachel sitting in my bed

" So how are you suppose to look?" she asked. This was a thing we did before she left to college, we would help each other pick what to wear for a date

" Flirty, older, mature, and not showing to much skin"

We decided I should wear dark blue skinny jeans, a white silk button up blouse, with a light pink tank top underneath, and white flats and only wear some powder and lip gloss.

" Go kick ass" she said as I walked up the door

The fifteen minute drive went by quickly

I walked in and sat in a corner table that sat four, I didn't want to push Charlie again

" What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress, red curly hair a little over weight, but pretty face and seemed nice

" Nothing I am waiting for some one" I said looking out the window

50 minutes later, nothing, except for the little voice in my head that was now more like a scream kept repeating " He is never going to love you"

I felt hopeless

I got up, I saw the waitress who had come to take my order about 3 times already, but I always said I was waiting for someone she gave me a sympathetic smile

" I hope I am not to late" I turned to see chocolate brown eyes looking at me


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

He looked afraid, afraid I would say that he was too late and walk out.

" No" I shook my head " its OK" He moved to sit across from me, his eyes looking down at the table. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt.

I chuckled, He looked at me, questioning me if he should sit down or not, asking if I had changed my mind

" Sit " I said pointing to the chair, he smiled nervously looking down again and sitting down

" What was so funny?" he asked a little nervous, finally meeting my eye. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt.

" Nothing" I smiled, shaking my head

" What?" he asked again,the look in his eyes was weir,it was to serious... almost like a life or death question

" Its... Its that we are matching" I pointed towards our clothes. He moved to inspect both our clothing

" Oh, yeah" he gave a small smile. The waitress, Lucy, came for the fifth time

'' What would you like to drink?" she asked smiling. I liked her, she had been nice to me this whole time and looked as relieved as me that I didn't get stood up.

" Leah?"Charlie asked waiting for me to order first. Ah! Such a gentleman, and when he said my name I felt like I was melting

" I.. I will have orange soda" I smiled at him

" I'll have a coke" he said his eyes never leaving mine

" OK" Lucy said and left

" Am sorry am late" he said as soon as she was out of hearing range

" Its OK" I said, he looked doubtful but just nodded his head. He stopped fidgeting with his sleeves, but started moving the silverware from hand to hand.

" So how was your day?" he asked

" It was.." What should I say that I practically counted the minutes until I would see him again " it was OK. Yours?"

" It was quiet" Lucy came back with our drinks

" OK, are you two ready to order?" she asked placing our drinks on the table

" Leah are you ready?" he asked

" Yeah, I'll have the chicken pasta" I said, handing her the menu

" I'll have the stake and fries, well done" he said, she wrote it down and left

Quiet

" So wheres Bella?" I asked

" She is working" he answer short

" Oh, that's good" I said

" Yeah, How's your mom and Seth?"

" Well today is moms day off so she is at home resting, and Seth is hanging out with some friends" OK he was patrolling, but Charlie didn't have to

know that

" That's good" he said nervous, I laughed, he looked at me confuse

" Am sorry its just that am nervous" I said, he nodded

" Me too"

" Can we start over?'' I asked. He nodded and got up from the chair, I followed his lead

" Hello, Leah"

" Hi Charlie" We both sat down and smiled

" So Leah, how was your day?"

" Work was slow, but nothing to bad, how was work?"

" Work was slow also, you know small town"

" So there is not no big criminal out in the lose" I teased, he chuckled

" No, no big criminal"

For the next 10 minutes we were in silence

Lucy brought our diner, and placed it on the table

"Here it is enjoy"

I eat some pasta "Mm its good"

" The steak is good too" diner again was quiet, every time I tried to make conversation he would give short answers it was getting very frustrating I didn't even eat more than a few bites the pasta, I was hurt he didn't want to talk to me

" Here is your check" said Lucy placing it on the table. I moved to grab it, but Charlie graved it before me

" Am paying" he smiled

" No, I am paying for me" he looked taken back by my seriousness, but what did he expect ?He has being quiet most of the night and now he thought by just smiling it will be OK.I got up and put a twenty down. Charlie took the twenty off and opened his wallet and placed a fifty. Took my keys that were in the table and walked out, I followed him. I didn't see the police car only Bella's truck, I guess he borrowed it

" What are-"

" Get in the car" he growled angrily. Walking to the drivers side of my car

" What?"

" Get in the car Leah" I got in, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He got in the car turned it, and backed out

" Whe-" he interrupted me

" Just.. just let me drive" I gave a short drove for about 15 minutes until we were out of Forks. 5 minutes later he parked across a park. He got out, I followed him. He started walking

" Ah!" I yelled

" What? Are you OK?"he asked finally looking back at me

" No! How can I be OK? You jut drove me here and I don't want to be here!" I want to be home in my bed crying my eyes out because of this horrible date

" Why did you kiss me?" he asked looking strait into my eyes

" I.. I don't know"

" Yes, yes you do. Why?" he asked again

" Because... because I wanted to"

" That's not it, why?"

" Because I have been wanting to kiss you, and I finally got the nerve to do it"

" Why did you ask me to dinner?" he asked

" I wanted to talk to you, but that was a bad idea every time I tried to sart a conversation you answered with short answers"

" You like me?" he asked

" Yes " I yelled

He walked up to me, cupped my cheeks an his mouth claimed mine as if he was I was his. His kiss deep, drugging, possessive that left me lightheaded and yearning for more Charlie. The kiss became fierce, his tongue was hot and slick, I could barely think , barely stay on my feet, so I wrapped my legs around his hips, my arms around his neck, dug my fingers in his soft curly hair. We were so close I could feel his hard chest rubbing against my own,his body lean and fit, broad, hard,shoulders. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. This was heaven, or at least as close as I have ever gotten.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

" Leah" he whispered separating our lips apart. I put my head in the crock of his neck

" Please,Please don't say it was a mistake" I whispered begging him

" Leah" he whispered softly, rubbing gently my back with one hand while the other one was still placed firmly around my waist holding my legs wrapped around him

" I will never say that" he vowed. I reluctantly unwrapped my legs from his hips and placed them on the ground and backed away, but when I tried his arms warped around me locking me in a strong embrace against his chest.

"Charlie" I whispered softly after a few minutes. He loosen his arms around me, but still held me firmly.

" Yes, Leah?" I tilted my head up until I meet his gaze

" I...this is not a dream?" I asked afraid. I placed my chin in hi chest.

" No, not a dream" he chuckled softly and kissed my nose

" What does this mean?" I asked. He let go of me and walked towards a bench a few feet away to our right. I felt lost without his arms around me, I pushed the hurt down from him walking away. He sat down and looked towards the swings, I walked towards the bench also, sat, and looked down at my lap.

" What do you want it to mean?" he asked, still looking forward

" I don't know" I said. He cupped my face softly and turned my head up to meet his eyes

" What do you want it to mean?" he repeated his question softly, but with determination to have an answer. He was giving me a choice, the choice of what I want our 'thing' to lead. I tried to look down but he firmly held my chin, securing our eyes together

" I want you" I said 100% percent sureness in my voice. He let go of my face and looked towards the swings again

" That's all you want is sex" he said defeated. Now was my turn to cup his check and turn him to look at me

" No, Yes, I want all of you, every part of you" I said running my thumb back and forth below his ears

" What does that mean?" he asked. I could hear the vulnerability in his voice

" It means that I want a relationship with you, I want to walk down the beach with you, go own a street holding hands, I want go food shopping with you and then for us to cook together and the two of us to have diner, I want-" he gave me a quick kiss. He then cupped me cheek and gave me another small, quick kiss

" I think that's the perfect way to shut me up" I said, he chucked

" So your my girlfriend?" he asked nervously

"Yes" I answered immediately. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, he then sat on the grass, and placed me between his legs, so that my back was against his chest, then wrapped his arms around me.

" That sounds great" he lowered his head and kissed my neck, I started giggling

" Are you ticklish?" he asked

" Maybe" he chucked ad kissed me again in the same place which which caused me to giggled again.

" Stop that" I said between my giggling

We ere quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying being in each others arms

" Can I ask you something?" I asked him

" Yes" hi said placing his chin in my head

" Why... Why were you so late?" I asked playing with the silver watch in his wrist. A couple of minutes passed

" Yo don't have to answer" I said quietly, he grabbed my hands into his larger ones and squeezed them

" I...I was scare, I actually got there on time, I was scared to go inside and that you wouldn't be there that it would be a joke" I tried to interrupt him, but he placed a finger on my lips. " Let me finish"

" I looked you to see if you were there and after about 10 minutes I saw you sitting in the corner. You know what was fear?'' he asked. I shook me head not really knowing, and not wanting to interrupt him

" It was that I would go into the dinner and sit across from you, and you would laugh in my face and tell me it was a joke that you wanted nothing with me, that the kiss meant absolutely nothing to you, then I just watched you the rest of the night, and I saw you look towards the parking lot and the look on your face killed me, it was hopeless like you have up and that...I couldn't let you feel hopeless so I got up and went in. During dinner I was so nervous and every time you tried to start a conversation I was terrified you next words would be ' This is a joke', but at the end of the diner I saw how hurt you were, I was so angry at myself for hurting you I...I brought you here" I wiped a tear that I didn't even know had fallen

" I am sorry I hurt you" He whispered softly into my neck. I could hear the hurt, and regret in his voice because he hurt me. I turned my body so I was standing in my knees looking strait into his eyes, into his soul. I placed my hands on his chest on top of his heart.

" You don't ever have to apologize to me" I said. He ran his thumb across my chin whipping my tear.

" Don't cry" he placed a small kiss were he had just whipped the tear.

" I would never tell you that this" I pointed between us" is a joke, because is not, I want all of you. I swear to you know that I will never lie to you about my feelings" I vow. He moved down to kiss me. This kiss was slow, sweet, loving, trying to convey the words we were both to afraid to say out loud.

After that he dove me to the dinner and we agreed to meet at the dinner at 9 in the morning, and spend all day together since it was Saturday and Charlies day off. He insisted on driving me home,but I convinced him it was not necessary, that I would call him when I arrived home and I did.

The phone rang twice

" Hello" he whispered, I guess he didn't want to wake Bella up

" Am home" I whispered back

" That's good" I could here his smile over the phone

" I should go to sleep, I'll see you" I looked towards my night table it was 1:16 "in few hours" we both chucked

" Goodnight"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I woke up with a large smile on my face

It was eight and I was going to meet Charlie at 9 at the dinner, but first I had to call work and ask for the day off. So I dialed the number for Pete's

" Hello this is Pete's" said a rough voice, thank god answered otherwise I would have to talk to Rick

" Hello, I know that I am suppose to go into work at 9, but there has been a family problem, and I was wondering if I could have the day off" I lied, I felt guilty for lying to him,but my need to see Charlie was stronger.

" Leah are you OK?" he asked concern, honestly how could he be the father of perverted Rick

" Yes I am OK, I need the day off to fix somethings"

" That's fine Leah, I hope out fix what you need to fix, and if you need my help just call me" seriously he is like the best boss

" Thank you ,and have a good day"

" You too Leah" OK now that was out of the day I was going to get ready to meet Charlie.

I took a nice, relaxing, hot shower, got out dried myself with a towel and dressed in light blue jeans and a dark brown shirt, and brown flats.I grabbed a thin sweater and headed out the door

" Leah" I heard mom call my name. I walked towards the kitchen where mom was probably fixing breakfast before she would go work at the small and only clinic in La Push

" Hey mom" I moved towards her hug her

" Good morning, hon" she hugged be back. I was right she was dressed in her blue scrubs ready for work

" Where's Seth?" I asked mom. I felt guilty because Seth was probably the one covering my shifts for the pack, because I couldn't imagine Paul or Jared, and specially Jacob after our last fight, offering to give their free time to cover my shifts.

" He's asleep, I didn't hear him get home till around midnight" mom said concerned, I guess she had also notice the less time he has been home

" He'll be OK" I said trying to reassure both of us he would be OK

" OK, I need to leave" I said and kissed her cheek

" Leah, eat something" mom ordered. I went to the table and grabbed piece of toast and took a big bite. I left before she forced me to eat a full breakfast, butterflies were flying around my stomach, I don't think I could keep anything down.

When I walked outside I looked up to see the sky filled with gray clouds, it will probably rain in a few hours, I was thankful I had decided to wear jeans today.I drove towards the dinner, listening to the news, but if someone was to ask me what the news were I would be clueless.

He was standing outside Bella's red truck dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiled when he saw my small '96 silver Toyota. He opened the door and took out what looked to be a picnic basket. He opened the back door and placed the basket there.I turned the car off and got out .

" Leah, What-" I threw him the keys and walked towards the passengers side of the car.

" You drive" I liked him diving my car, and to be honest I was scared he would distract me and that we would crash. He got in the car and we drove towards the park that we were last night in. The drive was quiet and comfortable.

He got out,opened the backdoor took out the basket. Then opened the passengers door and helped me out. I smiled up to him and whispered a quiet 'thank you'

" I thought we could have breakfast together" he showed me the basket and blushed

" That would be great" he grabbed my hand, we walked hand in hand towards a small table underneath a few ray of sunshine.

We sat across from each other. He opened the basket and brought out 2 boxes of take out. I laughed, he blushed

" Hey no laughing, I told you I burn water" he pouted

" I guess I believe you"I kissed his cheek and he gave me a small happy smile. I opened the box and there was french toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

" I bought it at the dinner before you arrived"he said I cut a piece of french toast

" Mm these are good, thanks" he placed a plastic cup in front of me and filled it with orange juice. Breakfast was quiet, there was no need to fill the silence, we were both just enjoying each others company and eating breakfast.

" Your hungry" he commented. I looked to see that I had practically eaten most of my breakfast while Charlie had only eaten about half.

" I am sorry" I whipped my mouth with a small paper napkin from the dinner " I guess I was hungry, I haven't really eaten since yesterday at lunch"

" I am sorry" he said looking down at the table

" What? Why?" I asked confused

" Last night you dint eat dinner you only had a few bites of the pasta" he sounded guilty. I got up from the bench and walked around the table and sat next to him. I cupped his cheek and turned his head so he was looking at me

" I told you yesterday you didn't have to apologize, and its my fault I should have eaten" I said trying to lift his guilt. It was my fault I had not even realize that I was hungry until I started to eat breakfast.

" OK" he smiled and kissed my cheek. He shared his other half of the breakfast with me. He feed me a couple of times and honestly I wanted to feed him, but I was scared I would scare him off.

Half an hour later we were on the swings, swinging our feet up,and down trying to see who would go higher. I landed on my butt when I fell off, Charlie helped me up as soon as he stooped laughing at me. We went back to the table were we had breakfast earlier.

" Leah, can I ask you something?" he asked determine to get an answer

" Yeah " I answered curious as to what he wanted to know

" Before your dad passed away he said you were going thou a tough time, I was wondering if you are doing better?" he asked concern

" What did dad tell you?" I felt my body stiffen. I could almost bet that he knew about Sam

" Nothing to much, just that you were in a tough time" he answer softly, noticing my stiff body

" I...I was going out with a guy" I paused

" Did ... did he hurt you?" he asked, his nostrils flaring up at the thought of some one hurting me. I shook my head and looked down at the table tracing imaginary figures

" We... I have known him all my life,there was this kid pulling my hair at daycare and Sam told him to stop or he would be sorry and ever since he became part of my life . When I was fourteen I develop a crush on him,and a few months later we started going out. Everything was great, we were great, we went out on dates, we were really popular in school, everyone wanted to hang out with us. Every Friday and Saturday were in one party or another, it was fun and great. He became like my whole world, where he was I was, he was more than my boyfriend he was my best friend. After we graduated we both decided to take a year off from school to figure out what we wanted to study, then he went missing for six weeks... they were very long six weeks I spend every waken hour searching for him, I even prayed which is something I rarely do. He came back and I thought things would be back to normal, I was wrong." I took a deep breath and looked up to him. He was looking at me waiting for me to continue.

" You know I have a cousin named Emily right?" He nodded his head

" Well Emily has been there my entire life, I cant remember a Halloween, Christmas, birthday or summer we didn't spend together. She was always there my cousin/ best friend, after I started to date Sam, she was still my best friend, and every time she would come visit I would plan for us to do something together, I wanted them to like each other, because they were both extremely important to me, and they did get along and I was grateful for it. After Sam came back, things were back to almost normal for a few weeks until Emily came to visit. Sam broke up with me, I was confused and hurt that he would just breakup with me when I thought things were going great. I immediately called Emily but her mom answered and said she wasn't home. " I hadn't even realize I was crying until Charlie whipped my tears softly with his thumb

"I kept calling her at least 6 times that day but every time she wasn't there,I went for a run to clear my head, I ended in the cliffs and saw Sam and Emily kissing, they didn't even realize I was there. I ran back home trying to convince myself that I had not just seen them together, but I knew what I saw was true I vowed that night to never cry because of them.I felt anger towards them, and betrayed. I kind of just stopped felling all other feelings but anger. I was so angry all the time and took it out on pretty much everyone and everything, I practically lost all my friends,but I couldn't bring myself to really care. I was so angry at my dad I didn't talk to him for a few weeks because he accepted the relationship between Sam and Emily , I felt like he didn't care that I was in pain, he just care that Sam and Emily were happy, then dad died and things happen and I... I learned that Sam and Emily were soul mates" I looked up to him, he looked confused

" I know its weird, I'll tell you one day, but not today" he nodded his head

" I felt worthless"

" Your not" he interrupted me sounding 100% sure, and angry that I had ever thought my self as worthless

" I know" I smiled softly

" But that's how I felt, I thought Sam and I would always be together, but I was wrong because he and Emily are soul mates. I felt as if they had used me, and then all the reservation saw me as a bitter girl that was jealous that her boyfriend left her, they started treating me different, giving me pity which just made me more angry. They started to treat me with disdain, started to avoid me, it was like they forgot that I would babysit their kids when they go out on a date, or that I water their plants when they went out of town. They see me as bitter, they don't see that Sam and Emily were my Best friends for my whole life, and then they were both gone at the same time " Charlie sat next to me and hugged me. For the next minutes Charlie hugged me and let me cry into his shoulder while he rubbed circles in my back and whispered softly that it was OK.

I laughed, he looked down at me wondering why just a few seconds ago I was crying and now laughing.

" Its just that I had not talked about it for such a long tome, but the last few days I have spoken about it, I am even getting over it. It..it just fells different"

" Different how?" he asked pulling my hair in the back of my hears

" When I talked about it with" I couldn't tell him I told Bella '' Sam" He looked jealous, he took a deep breath

" When did you talk to it with him?" he asked sounding hurt

" A few days ago" I whispered looking down. He pulled my chin up

" What did you two talked about?" he voice sounding vulnerable

" We... he apologized for hurting me, and asked me to forgive him that he never meant to hurt me, I accepted his apology" Charlie looked at me as if expecting me to walk away

" I... started talking to Emily too, I never realized how much I really missed her, I cant say that we are friends but we are getting there'' he gave a small smiled

" That's good" he said, sounding detach

" Whats wrong?" I asked worried

" Nothing" he said unwrapping his arm around me

" Charlie please tell me" He meet my eyes

" How can you be sure you wont want him back"

" I .. there is no place I would rather be right now than right here with you, I wont want him back" I tilted my head up and kissed him. His lips were sweet from the syrup he ate with his pancakes. The kiss was soft,and passionately trying to convey that I wanted to be here , and begging him to believe me. I felt his lips smile against my own,I couldn't help but smile back into his lips.

**Sunday Argentina won! Yay!**

**Monday Brazil won! Yay!**

**And today Spain won which sucked because I was routing for Portugal  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

We were sitting indian style across from each other.

" Favorite color?" he asked for the second time. I was having a hard time answering this question because last week it would have been green, but after kissing Charlie it was definitely be the color of his lips

" Pink" he chuckled " yours?" he seemed to thing about in for a long time

" Yellow" he answered. This is how we have spend the last few hours, just asking small basic questions getting to know each other like favorite music, band, scary movie, comedy.

" Charlie can I ask you something?" I asked shyly

" Yes" he smiled at me willing to answer anything I would ask

" It may be a little to personal" I said trying to warn him, I didn't want to push him to far. He nodded his head

" What happened with Bella's mom?" I asked wanting to know why anyone would ever leave him. Asking him this question was killing me because he was with some one that wasn't me, and this showed how even after every question we had asked each other we still only knew each other very little.

Silence

His head was downwards, his finger playing with the grass blades, twisting them, folding them.

" I practically knew Rene all our lives but it wasn't till freshman year of high school that we really started to hang out, we became friends, and then we were a couple. We were in love and as soon as we graduated high school we drove to Vegas and married. I joined the police academy and she was going to community college in Port Angele's we were happy. A few moths later Rene found out she was pregnant, we couldn't be happier. She started to decorate the house making it a "happy baby place". I went along with whatever she wanted, I helped her paint the kitchen cabinets yellow, the baby room purple. Everything during the pregnancy was great, she would wake me up at 3 in the morning telling me she had a cravings" he chuckled

" The day Bella was born, I was at work when Rene called me from the hospital telling me the baby was going to be born. 5 hours later Bella was born ans that was the best day in my entire life. Things were still great for a few months and then somehow along the way Rene stopped being my wife and just became Rene. I thought we could work things out, but one day I went home from work and when I arrived Rene was packing up her things in her car and telling me she had to get out that she couldn't stay in this small town, and that she knew I wouldn't follow her because I love living here in forks" a tear fell down his cheek. It took every once of my control power not to go hug him, but I knew he needed to tell me this vital part of his history.

" I was depressed for weeks, I called work sick for a few weeks, all I did was stay home and nothing, I did absolutely nothing I didn't have the will to get up from the bed in the mornings. After a couple of weeks Billy, and your dad came to the house, they told me I needed to get better, because Bella still needed me. My parent came that same day to stay with me, they helped a lot." He was looking back at the ground almost afraid I would judge him.

" What happen then?" I asked

" Rene called after a few weeks and told me she would be living in Phoenix and that I could come visit Bella when ever I wanted" He looked up to me waiting for my reaction

" You really love Bella " I commented not really sure what to say. I mean what do you say to a man who wife left him and took his child. I wanted to find Rene and hurt her for what she did to Charlie but I knew that wouldn't help at all.

" Yeah, the first time I held Bella, I.. I cried" He gave a small smiled

" I fell in love with Bella the second she was in my arms, and I loved getting up in the middle of the night no matter how late it was to feed her or just hold her. There were night when I would get home from work, Rene would be asleep and Bella would just be in the crib looking at her surrounding, she was such a quiet baby she never really cried unless she was hungry or needed a dipper change. Those night I would sit in the rocking chair in her room place her in my arm and tell her about my day, she looked at me almost like she could understand me, after I would feed her I would lay her in my shoulder and she would fall asleep there." the expression on his face was one of pure happiness, his memories with Bella were sweet and it really showed how much he loved her.

" It killed me when Rene took her away, I was so scared that she would hate me for not being with her all the time, or that she would be angry because I dint fight hard enough to keep her by my side. Then after a while Rene and I set up a routine that she would visit me during the summer for a few weeks, then it killed me when she said she didn't want to keep coming to Forks" his face was of sadness that she didn't think Forks a part of her like Charlie did

" Then we started spending two weeks out of the summer in California. It was a huge surprise to me when she called and asked if she could live with me last year. I was so exited to see my little girl again for longer than a couple of weeks, that she would actually be living with me in my own house and not in a hotel room" he gave a huge smile . I remember some of this, I remember dad telling mom that Charlie was very happy since he found out she was coming to stay, that the look on his face was of that he had won the lottery.

" Then she came and things were... not as quite as expected them, I know that we are both shy and tend to keep to ourselves, but there is a part of me that sometimes thinks that she does resent me for not being with her in her childhood" he said sadly

" She is too nice for that " I said trying comfort him

" Yeah " he smiled

" She is more than that she is very forgiving and understands better than you might think, maybe you need to talk to her"

" Yeah, maybe. She is leaving for college over the fall and I want her to know that she is welcome to come anytime she want, every holiday to spend it with me" he smiled. I felt good for suggesting that, I think that it would be good for their relationship.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

" I wonder what time it is" said Charlie. I looked around us and notice it was dark. Wow! I didn't even notice that the kids that were playing basketball earlier had left, or even when it started to get dark.

" Yeah me too" I said. Charlie looked down at his silver watch on his wrist.

" Its 8:32" he said sounding amazed that we have been here since 9 in the morning getting to know each other and yet wanting to know more.

" Are you hungry?" he asked. My stomach then decided to growl. He laughed

" I guess that's a yes" He said chuckling. He stood up from the grass and put his arm out for me to take and helped me up.

" Thanks "I said, blushing as soon as our hands touched

" What do you feel like eating?" he asked not letting go of my arm and walking to my car.

" Anything is good" I said not really caring, I was to distracted by how warm and soft his hand felt on mine, how his hand was larger that mine and yet our finger intertwined fit perfectly together.

" Chinese?" he asked opening the passengers door and letting me pass to sit

" Yeah" I said. I immediately felt the loss when our hands weren't any longer touching.

" I know a great place in Port Angele's" he said walking around the car to the drives side. He noticed my seriousness

" I am sorry... this is your car, you should drive" he said

" No, its OK, you drive" I dint mind him driving, just something seemed off

Charlie drove the 35 minutes to the restaurant. The restaurant was small but with many customers the waiters was probably in her 40's nice and always smiling. The food was great, I would definitely love to come back and eat specially their egg roles which were amazing. Dinner was quiet, I couldn't really explained it but I felt kind of angry and sad for some reason that I didn't even know. Charlie seemed to notice my uneasiness and asked me a couple of times what was wrong, but what could I tell him when I didn't even know what was wrong myself. After that he decided to eat his dinner and give me some time.

By the time we were driving back it was already 10:56. Charlie seemed distracted and was frowning

" What's wrong Charlie?" I asked. He parked on the side of the road near the forest, and got out, I followed him

" Whats wrong? Whats wrong with you? We were great when we were alone in the park and suddenly we are in a public place and you don't talk and you... you just ignore me" he said sounding hurt. He was facing the woods

" What? Your the one that took us all the way to Port Angels, not to be seen in Forks" Then it hits me. That is what was wrong, I felt like he was hiding our relationship or whatever you want to call it from other people

" What? You said you were OK with Chinese" He said

" Yes! I love Chinese! And there is a perfectly Chinese restaurant in forks" I said, mostly yelled

" How old are you Leah?" asked finally looking at me

" What?" I asked totally confuse why he was asking me this

" Just answer the question Leah"

" Am 19" He looked back to the forest

" And how old do you think I am?" he asked

" I...I don't know 36 or 37" he looked back at me with a pained expressin

" Exactly am 37, I could be your father. My own daughter less than a year younger than you." now he went back to looking at the forest

" I don't care" I said walking towards him, but stopped when he also took a few steps away from me

" But I do" He looked back at me

" I care because you are still my best friends daughter" he said sounding pained

" Are... Are you kidding me? Charlie than what the hell have we been doing here the last couple of days?" I asked hurt

" What did you thing Charlie? That I would be OK with just seeing you a couple of times? I told you yesterday I wanted to walk down the beach with you some day?I...I thought you wanted that but I guess I was wrong" I tarted walking away from the car. I dint care if I had to walk to LA Push, I just needed to get away. I heard Charlies footsteps follow me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him

" Leah stop don't walk away" he said pleading " I just don't know what to do" he cupped my cheek

" What do you want Charlie?" I asked

" I want you. I know that" he said ruining his thumb softly along my jaw

" What did you think things would go from here?" I asked softly

" I don't know, I am afraid" he said letting go of my cheek. I pulled my hand towards his face and cupped his cheek

" Why are you afraid?"

" What happens when you realize that am just an old guy, that you don't want to be with me " He said not looking at me

" That will never happen" I turned his face towards my own

" You cant be sure of that " he said frowning

" Yes I can, I will never get tire of you" He seemed to believed me but didn't look completely relieved

" What about your friends and family? What will they say when they see you with me? Your mom? Or Seth?" he asked looking down

" My real friend will understand and Mom will also and Seth as long as I am happy he will be happy" he looked a little more relieved

" What about other people?" he asked

" I don't care about other people" he gave a small smile

" Me neither, but what about Bella? Or Billy he is my best friend, could he understand that?" he asked worried

" Bella is a nice person and I am sure she can come to understand it, and so will Billy I can almost guarantee it" I knew Bella was OK with it, and I prayed so would Billy because I know he and Charlie are very close

" I believe you, and I want to be with you" he smiled and closed the distance between our lips. It was a small simple kiss, just enjoying being with one another


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The drive back to Forks was in a comfortable silence. He drove with his left hand while his right hand held were our finger that were intertwined.I honestly thought I would melt when he brought our intertwine hands and places a small kiss on my knuckles. It was bliss, just pure bliss being with Charlie and I love it.

He dropped me off at the dinner, and we agreed to meet at the dinner at 11 the next morning, more like in a few hours because it was past midnight. I felt lighter when he was the one that suggested to meet at the dinner and have lunch there together, the only thing I could do was nod my head a dozen times which probably made me look like an idiot.

I drove toward the reservation in a daze. I couldn't get over the fact that Charlie said he wanted me and it wasn't a sexual thing, when he said that he wants me, if made me fell alive and I know that sounds like something every love story has, but that's how I felt.

" Hello" I called out when I got in the house. No one answered I guess mom must have taken an extra shift since Saturdays she only worked in the mornings and Seth was probably at Sam's having a midnight snack, I guess I could go for one too.

" Ring, Ring, Ring" I heard the phone from my room where I was changing my jeans for a pair of sweats.

" Leah" I stopped, that sounded like mom and like she had been crying

" Leah, I guess that your not home, we are at Billy's place, Seth..Seth had an accident-" I dint finish hearing the message as soon as the sweats were on I raised toward the door and ran as fast as I could to the Black's place. I don't even know how I ended in front of the small red house, but I did.

I knocked twice, and let my self in. Everyone in the pack was scattered in the small living room. Sam was standing against the wall across from the door, his arms wrapped around Emily, whose eyes were red and puffy. Embry was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Jared and Paul were by the kitchen talking quietly, I didn't stop to try to listen what they were talking about. Jacob was in the sofa sitting next to Bella and rubbing soothing circles on her back and and Quill was sitting on the floor next to the couch. Billy was next to mom who was looking into the small hallway that led to the bedrooms.

" Mom?" in my hears my voice sounded shaky. She turned, her eyes were bright red from crying

" Where is.. is Seth?" I asked terrified to hear the answer

" The doctor is with him" mom said, her voice as shaky as mine. I took a couple of steps towards the room, but large hands wrapped around me, stopping me from going into the bedroom

" Leah, the doctor is checking him" said Sam

" Ahhhh!" I heard from the other side of the door. I was trying to break free from his hold

" The doctor said he needed to pop a few bones back in place" sobbed mom. Emily walked toward mom and wrapped her arms around her, almost keeping her from falling.

" Ahhh" He yelled. The pain in the scream was almost palpable. It killed me to know my little brother was in so much pain and yet I couldn't do anything to make it better. The doctor came out a few seconds later. It was Dr. Tyler, he is in his early 30's with 2 girls one who was 3 yrs and the other 5 yrs old. He was a good doctor,or at least that's what mom always said. The council had inform him that the legends were true so that if we ever needed his help he would be inform. Everyone in the pack was there when the council told him, but I don't even remember how he reacted

" A few of his bones I had to reset, his body is pretty bruised, he will most likely be in a lot of pain for the next 24 hours or so. He wont be able to phase for a few weeks at the risk of his bones resetting the wrong way once he phase. He also has to stay in bed for a couple of weeks" he said looking around everyone to see if they had questions

" OK Dr. Tyler, I will make sure that he follows your instructions" said mom looking relieved, but at the same time worried and determine to follow the doctors instructions. The doctor left and mom went immediately into the room to make sure he was OK.

" What the hell happen?" I asked Angrily unwrapping Sam's arms from around me

" Well.." Sam tried to explain, but if I dint know any I better would say he didn't know

" Well?" I asked. He looked down

" Sam what the hell happen to my brother?" I screamed at him

" You have no right to be here yelling Leah, its your fault that he is here!" yelled Paul walking from the kitchen to where I was standing

" In case you don't remember you were suppose to be on patrol today, he has been the one covering for you the last few days, and earlier today a leech saw him and attacked him" he said now only standing about a feet away

" Stop" said Sam using the Alpha tone

He... he was blaming me for what happen to my little brother, for him being hurt. It was my fault, I knew that he was the one covering my sift, and I also knew that the red head leech had brought a few more friends in order to get Bella. I knew and yet I did nothing about it to keep my baby brother from getting hurt.

I ran to inside the room and slammed the door close.

Seth was sprawled in the middle of the room on the small bed that was to small to be in this room which am guessing was Jacobs because of all the clothing on the floor. Mom was on right of his bed holding his hand

" I am so sorry" I said walking up to the left side of the bed. I dropped to my knees and grabbed his hand

" Leah, am OK I already told mom" he said weakly, trying to smile which looked like it caused him more pain

" No, its my fault your here, I was suppose to be on patrol" I was crying " I am suppose to take care of you and I failed, its my fault I have been in my own world and I didn't stop to think that you could get hurt. I am such an idiot, your just a kid and I want there to look out for you." I sobbed. I lent my head his and my hand that I was holding

"Sh, Sh, Leah its not your fault" he said

" It is, your my little brother and I couldn't keep you save" mom walked next to me and wrapped her arms around me, I lent towards her and wrapped my arms around her.

" Its not your fault Leah" mom whispered softly

I woke a couple of hours later, I was laying on a sofa. I sat up and looked at my surroundings noticing that I was still in the Black's house.

" Hey your up" I turned to the kitchen where the voice came from. It was Emily, she looked right at home cooking while everyone sat in the table around her.

" Hey" my voice sounded rough. I got up and went to the kitchen and filled a small blue plastic cup with water.

" Are you hungry?" she asked while flipping a few pancakes

" Sure" I answered, sitting on the empty chair between Mom and Embry and sitting where also Bella, Jacob and Billy. Emily served me a few pancakes and scrambled eggs.

" Thanks" I said. I looked towards a window and notice it was still dark

" What time is it?" I asked

" Its 6:30 in the morning" answered Billy looking at the clock to his left

" Thanks" I whispered. I guess no one could sleep so they just decided to have an early breakfast.

" Where are the other?" I asked. Everyone got quiet

" They are patrolling, making sure that we are safe" Emily answered

" Oh" I guess it was necessary after what happened last night. The rest of the breakfast was quiet and uncomfortable we all wanted to say something but not really sure what was appropriate or not. I noticed Bella and Embry giving me weird looks. It was getting extremely annoying and if they gave me another look there will be hell to pay. Embry turned to give me yet another look.

" Embry! Why are you looking at me?" I asked/ yelled. He looked surprise that I would ask

" Nothing.. Nothing" he stammered looking back at his plate

" Embry? What?" I asked in as much a softer tone as I could, he obviously wanted to say something

" Are you OK?" He asked concern

" Yeah" I said annoyed " am not the one on bed rest" I immediately felt horrible for saying that " Why?" I asked

'' You were crying last night.. it just that .. I have never seen you cry.. and well I was just wondering if you were OK?" he asked shyly afraid I would go slap him or something

" I am fine, I'll be better when I know he is better" I gave a small smile, which he returned. Everyone seemed to let out a breath I didn't even realize they were holding,I guess they were also scared that I would go crazy.

I heard crying. I turned and saw Bella crying. She got up and left. I followed after her but Jacob stopped me

" Just leave her, you will hurt her" He said to me 100% sure I would harm Bella

" Go to hell Jacob" I pushed his arms away and followed her. She was running towards the beach

" Bella! Bella" I yelled. I caught up to her quickly

" Bella, whats wrong?" I asked facing her towards me

" You hate me" she sobbed

" What? why would I hate you?" I asked. Bella was really starting to confuse me, I mean yesterday we were great and now she was telling me I hate her

" Its my fault that Seth is hurt! He was out patrolling because Victoria wants me! She wont stop until,she kills me, you should just let her that way no one will get hurt" She cried

" Bella its not your fault-" she interrupted me

" Yes it is, if Edward had not saved me Seth would be OK!" She fell to the ground

" I ... I saw what that vampire did to Seth. I saw how hurt he was, how much pain he was in. I wanted that once... I wanted to become a vampire"

she whispers

" I was so wrong, I don't want to turn into that...that thing that can harm anyone" she cried

" Your not" I told her"its not your fault" I really wasn't blaming Bella for what happened to Seth, if anyone I was blaming myself. I knew it wasn't her fault and she needed to know that also.

" Yes it is, he was trying to keep me safe, but he was the one that ended hurt"

" Bella-" she cut me off

" I dint stop to think.. didn't realize how stupid I was being. I was willing to give my dad, and mom and Jacob up without a second thought, I was willing to give up anything and everything to be with him. I never realize how much pain they would be in...and last night when I called to talk to Jacob, Billy answered and I knew something was wrong but he refused to tell me. I drove here scared out of my mind that Jacob was hurt or worst that when I arrived he would...he would be dead, he always acts like the pack is invincible , but he is wrong" she choked out

" I was so scared and terrified, how could I have thought to cause that same pain to the ones I love" I hugged her trying to sooth her.

She felt guilty for what happened to Seth, she felt it was her fault but over all I think she was just overwhelmed. But I think she is finally starting to fell the pull of the imprinting, she is finally letting herself fell for more that just sadness that the leech is not here anymore, and in doing so it almost killed her to even think that Jacob could be hurt or worst that he could be dead.

After about half an hour of trying to calm her, I was finally able to reason that it was not her fault that Seth was hurt and that he would be OK and that we might not be invincible but that we sure heal much quicker than a normal person. I also somehow managed to convince her that Jacob was fine, and that it was OK to fell feelings towards another person in a subtle kind of way. She seemed a lot better when we walked toward Jacob's house.

**Authors note: I cant believe Brazil lost! There goes my money :-(**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I was in the Black's living room sitting on the large blue sofa looking outside the small window across . It was still early in the morning only 9:30

" Leah?" I heard mom call coming from where Seth was resting

" Yeah mom?" I asked, she didn't sound as scared as she was just a few hours ago, I guess Seth was up and felling better

" Seth wants to talk to you" she said softly

" OK" I said getting up and walking towards Jacob's room. Seth was sitting up on the bed with his back against the wall, his stomach and shoulder were bandaged up

" Hey" he said patting the small empty place to the right side of the bed.

" Hey" I said sitting on the floor

" Leah" he said annoyed

" What?" I asked looking down at the floor

" Leah sit up here with me" he said patting the bed again

" I might hurt you" I said tracing the lines in the wooden floor

" Please Leah, I need my big sis" he said. I had no choice but to get up and sit on the bed.

" Leah" he said to try to get me to look at him, but I couldn't because I didn't want to see what I caused because of my selfishness. So I settled on looking around the room, I wonder if Jacob had ever cleaned his room honestly there were cloths everywhere , I was almost afraid if I clean his room I would lifted one of his shirts of the floor and something will jump up and try to eat me

" Leah" he said graving my chin and turning my head towards him. His face.. his face was filled with long scratches, and had 3 long deep scratches that started just below his ear and went inside the bandages in his chest, they looked very painful.

"What?" I asked. He frowned at me

" Leah, its not your fault" He said. I could feel my eyes watering

" Yes it is, I was the one that was suppose to be on patrol" I said looking down

" So what you were the one that was going to get hurt?" he asked angrily

" Yes me not you" I cried

" Damn it Leah! Its not your fault, I was the one that offered to be on patrol I...I" he didn't finish looking down at the small blue blanket that was covering him

" Seth? What?" I asked concern, was he in a lot of pain?

" I didn't do anything" he whispered still liking at the blanket

" What?" I asked confuse, what was he talking about

" In the pack, when the guys tease you, or bitch about you I.. I don't do anything just try to ignore them, even thou I know that you act like you don't hear them, but I know you care and that you hurt." He looked up to meet my eyes " But lately, the last few days you have been is such a good mood and looked so happy, and yesterday the guys were bitching about you getting days off patrolling and how they dint want to cover for you, and how Sam needed to tell you to come back and patrol, so I said I could take your shift, I wanted you to be happy. And I got distracted and that was when the leech attack me, it wasn't your fault it was mine for not being careful" I hugged him as much as I could without adding much pressure to his injuries. He was worried about me being unhappy again, and was willing to give up his time and cover for me.

I have him a big kiss on his cheek " Thank you" I said and hugged him again

" Leah" he complain, but I could see that he was happy that I finally was becoming my old self, no not my old self, better and happier

" So are you going to tell me why you have been in such a good mood later?" he asked. I shook my head

" Come on I risked my life" he complain. I hit him on his shoulder, not hard enough to do damage but hard enough for him to never say that again

" Please" he pouted, damn I was always suck a sucker for pouting and I guess if anyone deserved to know was Seth who had been covering my shifts and would probably be happy for me

" I... I imprinted" It felt foreign for me to say. I looked to see him, his face was one of shook,then his face turned into a humongous grin

" I knew it, I knew it" he yelled hugging me. I laughed

" You knew what?" I asked still laughing

" I knew you were to good for Sam, and that you would some day find your soul mate" he smiled. I always knew he thought that, but hearing him say it was a little weird because I knew that he liked Sam, but never really let him self see Sam as a brother like he saw Jacob, it was some loyalty that he showed towards me. And when he said that Charlie was my soul mate, I...I have thought that but hearing some one else say it made it more...real, made my stomach turn into knots

" Yeah?" I asked insecure. He looked straight in my eyes

" Definitely Yeah" hi smiled

The next few hours were of him telling me about his life so far, school, patrolling, his friends, and the older girls that now noticed him because he had muscles that he didn't use to have ( I tried not to laught, but failed misserably when he turned bright red, I thought it was funny)

Eventually Seth fell asleep while talking. I got off the bed and got out the door closing the door as quietly as I could.

" Boo" said some one poking my ribs

" Ahhh!" I yelled turning around and punching who ever scared me

" Damn Leah! You hit hard" Complain Rachel while rubbing her arm. I hugged her

" What are you doing here?" I asked

" Getting my ass kicked by you" she pouted. I smiled. We walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, I looked around and saw that we were alone

" Where is everyone?" I asked her

" Well your mom and my dad went to get Seth's prescription filled at Forks, and Jacob took Bella to work" when she said Bella's name she made it sound like Bella had committed murder or something

" Where were you last night I dint see you" she looked apologetic to me

" I am so sorry, I went to visit some old friends in port Angels and fell asleep there, I barely arrived home about 20 minutes ago. How is Seth doing?" She asked concern. Rachel had a real soft spot for Seth I think it had something to do with when we were younger we tried to play dress up with Jacob but he would always complain and tell my mom who would yell at us, so after a while we started to play dress up with Seth who never complain and was just happy that some one was playing with him even when we made him wear lip gloss and pretty pink dresses.

" He is doing better, but is in pain" she frown

" So what up with you and Bella?" I asked her

" I don't like her" she said like it was the most normal thing ever

" Why?" I asked. How did she not like her when she barely knew her

" She just rubs me the wrong way" she said, but my guess is that some one mush have told her that Jacob followed Bella like a little puppy and yet she didn't return his felling. I didn't want to argue so I would talk to he about this another time

" What time is it any ways?" I asked her, looking at my wrist but stopped when I remember it was in my night table at home

" 11:30" Oh My God! Are you kidding me! I was suppose to meet Charlie at the dinner at 11, he must think I stood him up

**Authors note: I just came from seeing Eclipse for the second time and it just gets better! If you haven't seen it you suck lol A few months aga I was reading a story in fanfiction but never got to finish it, It starts that Bella was maried to Jasper but then Jasper fell in love with Alice and him and Bella split, then when Bella was finaly moving on she meets Edward and later Edward learns that the women that Bellas husban fell in love with is his sister Alice who now is married to Jasper, so if any one knows the tittle of the story I would really appreciated it if you would sent me a message or wright it in a review Thank you  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

" I have to go" I said getting up but realized my car was at home

" Let me borrow your car" she must have heard my urgency sience she gave them to me quickly

I drove as fast as her car would drive. I parked in the parking lot of the dinner and ran to wards the door, once I was inside I looed around to see if I could find Charlie, but I couldnt find him.

" Can I help you?" Asked the same waitres from a couple of night when Charlie and I had dinner

" No,thanks" I tried to say as nicely as I could, but still came out harshly. I smiled apologetic to her hoping for her to undestand that I was in a hurry and I dint mean to sound like a complete bitch. Thankgod she smiled back undestanding.

I walked out the door and went aroung the back where Charlie had parked yesturday, I hoped he was there but I dint think he would be. I was right there was nothing in the back of the dinner but the trashcans. I got in the car and drove towards his house. When I got there both Bella's truck and the police car was there, then I remmember Rachel told me Jacob had drove her to work.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door twice. Charlie opend the door, when he realized it was me he looked hurt. I tried to walk past him and into the house but he blocked the path

" What do you want Leah?" he asked without any emotin

" I.. I am sorry" I said

" Why should you be sorry" he said sounding angry

" Why are you sorry,for making be believe you care about me? or for convincing me we could have a relation ship? or for yesturday convincing me that we could go out in public together? or for making me look like an idiot when I was waiting for you at the dinner? or was it payback because I made you wait last time in the dinner?I believed you when you said you forgave me. I hope you are satisfied for making me look loke a fool" he said and shutt the door in my face. I know that he was right behind the door, I could hear his heart beat, I could even smell the salt in his tears that he was shedding.

" Charlie please" He opend the door. His cheeks were all wet from the tesrd that had fallen

" What Leah? Just leave" he again shut the door, but this time I could hear his footsteps going towards the kitche. I was not going to lose him or leave him beliving I didnt care for him so I opened the door and walked in and toward the kitchen. He was leaning against the sink drinking a beer. He must have heard me

" Just lea-" I cut him off

" No, I am not leaving until you lisen and if after that you wasnt me to leave I will" I said pleading for him to lisen to what I had to say

" NO!LEAVE NOW!" he yeled angryly. He scared me, I was scared that he wouldnt lisen to me, wouldnt forgive me.

"Please-" he walked toward me, he was only about a feet away from me yet it felt like miles

" I believed you, I believed in Us" he said. I dint know what to say or do so I did the only thing I could think of I kissed him. I stood in my toes and my lips met his warm, sweet lips that had a lingering taste of the beer he had just drank. I wrapped my arms aroud his houlders, but not only a second later Charli was untangeling them from him

" Leah please" he whispered

" Please Charlie lte me explain" he backed away from me and sat in the chair across where I was standing. He move his hand motioning me to say what I wanted to say

" Last night was great" he gave me a hard look, not beliving me. I couldnt be only a few feet away from him, so I moved twards him and knelt infront of him placing my hands in his knees hoping to calm him.

" It was Charlie" I smiled at him. " but" I looked down at my hands noticing he was wearing basketball shorts and that my hand were touching his skin.

" But last night when I arrived home, Mom and Seth werent home I thought they we at Emilys, but then mom called and said that Seth was in an accident and was hurt" now I was crying. Even though Seth didnt blame me and that he made me see it wasnt my fault I still felt a little guilty that he was hurt. " they were at Billy's house and they were afraid to move him incase his spine was hurt, so they had the doctor come and see him there, and we spend all night taking care if Seth and then Seth and I started talking I...I felt guilty that he got hurt and that I wasnt there to help him, I dint even realize that it was 11 and the next thing I know is that its 11:30,as soon as I realize what time it was I drove as quickly as posible, I went to look for you at the dinner but you werent there so I came here, I swear it wasnt payback for last time" he pulled me up toward him and hugged me and whispered " I am sorry" softy into my hair. I wiped my teas away and smiled showing he had nothing to apologize for

" Its ok" I smiled

" No its not, I accused you of deciving me and , I was wrong, I doughed you, I am sorry" He said sounding ashemed of his self

" I should have been there with you when your brother was hurt" he said sounding guilty

" Its ok" I said kissing his cheek trying to make him feel better

" How is he?" he asked me concern

" He is alot better, mom and Billy went to get the prescription filled"

" How are you? You look exasted" he said traicing the purple circles below my eyes that showed that I barely sleped more that a few hours

" Am ok, I am sorry I really was looking foward to our luch toghether" I smiled at him

" Well my lady" he said in a really bad french accent " I happen to make very good sanwhiches" he said motioning for me to sit where he was sitting before. I smiled at him

He went ti the fridge took out mayo, mustard, turkey, lettuce, tomato, cheese and avocaido, and from the pantry a loaf of sanwhiches were pretty good, or maybe it was that I had barely eaten anything of the breakfast Emily had made.

" Mm these were good" I said taking the plates to the sink, but Charlie ook my plate and put it in the counter , cornering so my back was against the sink and he was only a few inches infront of me

" Yes, but I know something that taste way better" he smiled a sexy smile

" Oh really, what?" I asked liking my lips slowly hopinh I dint come out looking like an idiot

" You " he smirked .He towards me and gently captured my lips, wrapped his arms round me, bringing me as close as posible to him. He was kissing me, his mouth claming mine in a leisure manner like he had all the time in the worold, as if he meant for the kiss to go on forever.

" Leah?" Wait! That sounded like my mom!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Our lips stopped moving, I pulled away and tilted my head towards the right to see and hopped that mom had not just catch me kissing Charlie. Luck was defiantly not on my side today, there was mom behind Billy's chair, looking surprise to see me and confuse to why Charlie and I would be kissing. I looked back at Charlie his face was 8 shades of red, but there was a determination in his eyes. He pulled his arms away. I was scarred he would leave and not say anything but I was surprise when he stood next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

" Billy, Sue what are you two doing here?" he asked not disrespectful, but more curious as to why they were in his house

" You said not to knock when ever I came" answered Billy, because mom was still looking at Charlie and I as if trying to solve a puzzle

" Yes I did, Why are you in Forks?" He asked letting go of me, in an effort not to push mom to far

" We came to get Seth's prescription filled, and were passing by when we saw Rachel's car outside, we thought something might be wrong so we came in to see if we could help" said Billy. Charlie looked at me questioning why I drove Rachel's car instead of mine

" Her car was closer" I said . He chuckled softly and kissed my head. He immediately regretted it looking back at mom to make sure we hadn't pushed her to far

" Leah I... I" mom was stutter not able to finish her sentence. Billy rooled his chair to the living room giving us a moment

" Should I leave?" asked Charlie

" Yeah" I said appologetic, just trying to get a minute alone with mom

" Why are you here Leah?" she asked looking at me

"I...I kind of imprinted on him" I whisperd. Mom stared at me almost in disbelief I had just told her that

" What? When?" she asked

" A few days ago" I said biting my lip

" When you went grocer shopping" she asked. I nodded my head. She started laughing, like crazy laughing, honestly I was a little scare

" Mom are you ok?" I asked her. She came up to me and hugged me.

" Yes, thankgod" she said smiling

" Ok" I was alittle confused

" Honey sit down" she motioned for us to sit down, which I did and mom sat next to me.

" I am very happy for you Leah" she grabed my hand and squesed it. " I.. I was scared that you would never be able to get over Sam, that you wount be able to see how much you have to offer, how much of a good person you truly are, and I an happy that you have found that" she said and hugged me

" So its not weird I imprinted on him?" I asked, I wanted her to aprove of him

" Do you think its weird?" She asked me, which I shook my head " Then no its perfect, have you told him?"

" No, I am not ready to tell him yet" mom nodded her head understandingly

" Ok well we should leave, and I wont tell anyone" she winked

I was very thankfull that she would give me time to tell everone myself. I walked mom to the door and when we went to the living room Charlie and

Billy looked kind of uncomfortable, like they didn't know what to say they were just sitting looking straight at the t.v which by the way was off, then they left

" What did yor mom say?" asked Charlie. I think he was a little afraid that my mom woulnt aprrove and that the would forbade me to see him or something

" She was ok with it" I told him hugging him, I placed my head in his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist, with his chin ontop of my head

" So she wasnt freaked out?" he asked. I shook my head

" No just as long as I am happy "

" Thats good"

"I should probably go help mom take care of Seth, but before I leave I was wondering if you wanted to go in a couple of weeks to a party of one of my friends" I said.

" What kind of party?" he asked

" Becky's kid is turning four and she always invites me to hang out with her, but I mostly dont go so maybe you could go with me" I said

" I would love to"

We said our goodbyes and agreed to meet on tuesday here at his house since tomorrow was Monday we both worked late.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Hey Leah" said Rachel when I arrived back at the Black's home.

"Hey Rach" Mom went home to take a shower and Seth had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago. Billy kept staring at me wanting to ask me about the relation ship with Charlie but not really sure how to bring it up

" What to go down to the beach?" She asked

" Yeah sure" Today the weather was cloudy like always so we both wore sweats and a light sweater. We took a couple of blankets and some water down to the beach. We sat a few feet from the water. I turned to look at Rachel, she was really pretty with dark brown strait hair, light brown eyes, dark lips, and her nose was a little lopsided from a fight she was freshman year when a girl 'pissed her off' that was exactly what she said to the principal.

" So why are you back Rachel? " I asked her. Rachel had always been my favorite of the twins, where Rebeca was shy and quiet, Rachel was loud and always said what was on her mind.

" Well am done with my second year of college and I have no clue what I want to major in, so I decided that maybe spending the summer back home would help"

" That's all?" I asked knowing there was more to the story than that

" I never thought I would miss this place" it was true, the only dream Rachel ever had was to get out of the reservation and never come back

" But I don't know..I am so confuse to what I want in life so maybe going to the place I wanted to get out of would help, does that even make sense?" she asked

" Yeah it makes sense" I told her

" And I have been having a weir felling that I need to be here, I know it sounds crazy but I fell as if I were meant to be here' She said " I don't know why,but I know am staying at least until the summer is over''

"Are you sure?" Another reason Rachel and I were so close was because most of our childhood was her sleeping in my house. She hated the house, she hated how she always remembered her mom in that house, and even it she loved her dad I don't think she ever really forgave him for the death of her mom. Billy and Sarah were celebrating their anniversary when they were coming back and Billy had had a couple of beers to drink and even thou the other driver caused the accident Rachel thought that if he hadn't been drinking Sarah would still be alive.

" I don't know, but I guess am staying here" she said not at all sounding convinced " plus I think Jacob could use a little help" When Rebeca and Rachel lived here it was mostly Rebeca that helped Billy out, but after both of them left Jacob kind of took over the role of helping out his dad as much as he could. I sometimes forgot how much he helped his dad

" That will be good"

" Yeah, I guess'' She responded

" So who was that hot date you had a couple of days ago?" she asked happy about changing the subject

" I hoped you had forgotten about that" I groan

" What? And forget to torture you? Never!" She smirked. I Grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it at her

" Leah!" She shirked getting up and graving some sand to threw at me, unfortunately I was about to tell her to stop so the sand landed all in my moth, talk about discussing. This meant war. I ran towards the ocean which was only a couple of feet away and grabbed a handful of wet sand which was slippery but once it hit her it did the job of getting suck in her hair and shoulders. She came at me with a look that told me she was going to get me. She kicked water towards me which I was able to dodge easily, but then we were in the water to about our hips and we were 7 years old again, we were trying to sink each other and running away giggling like it was the funnest thing in the world.

We get out of the water looking horrible, our hard was wet and looked like a hay stack from trying to sink each other into the water. Our clothes dripping wet which meant our sweats were sagging which wasn't the most attractive thing to see. We ended deciding to take the sweats and sweater off whick meant we were both were only wearing a tang-top and boy shorts underwear. I know we should probably go change, but no one was in the beach and it looked like it would start raining in a few minutes.

We were sitting in the beach enjoying the quietness, two years ago when Rachel left we weren't as close as we had once been, I was always with Sam which meant I rarely had time for anyone else, and Rachel was busy trying to get out of here. We were just enjoining being friends again.

" So seriously who was you date?" She asked looking at me strangely

" What?" I asked,wondering why she was looking at me that way

" Nothing' she shook her head " who was it?"

" Am not telling" I stuck my tongue out

" Leah come on" she whined

" Nope" I said popping the 'p'. She sign giving up

" Was it at least a good date?" she asked with a wink

" Yes it was good, best one ever" I said grinning

" I am happy for you" she said sincerely, but there was a sad note in he voice. I turned to look at her and could tell she was remembering something that didn't look all to pleasant

" What happened?" I asked

" I had been dating George for about 4 months, I always knew he had a temper the whole school knew, but I didn't believe them I thought he was having a few bad days or some thing" she turned to look at the ocean " lately he had been angry alot, yelling for no reason, accusing me of cheating on him, I thought it was just the stress from finals so I always reazon with him and acted like it dint bother me. We were in a date it was just going to be dinner and a movie, the dinner was great he was a gentalmen, the movies started great too in wasnt untill the end were he keeped toughing me I keeped pushing him off and he backed up for a little while but... but when he was dropping me off in the dorm he... I dont know how he opend the door" she started crying " he was only dropping me off , but the next thing I know my shirt is off and I'm getting slaped and punched" she subconsiously rubbed where I guess she recieved a few puches " I hotestly didnt even realize what was going on untill he satrted to kick me, thats when I started yelling I... was lucky a police on campuse was passing by. He spend the night in jail and I pressed charges, but his family has money and he got off easy, so as soon as school was over I came here." I hugged her letting her cry on my shoulder.

I could not imagine any one wanting to hurt Rachel, on the outside she was tough but once you got to know her she was a sweetheart. I couldn't believe that some one would want to hurt her that way. Hurt her physically by hitting her, but also emotionally because the one who hurt her was someone she trusted. This was Rachel's worst fear, her fear of trusting some one and they intentionally hurt her , that was also another reason she was so tough , and why she didn't let people in her life. A few tears shed from my eyes.

" Sh, Sh its ok, Rach" that was her knickname when we were younger. A few minutes later we were both, back to normal acting like it didnt happen.

This was our way of diling eith things, we would talk about it later, we would give each other time then we would actually talk about it over a gallon of ice cream.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After the beach Rachel and I went back to the Blacks house and changed into something dry.

I knocked on the door of Jacob's bedroom where Seth was in

" Come in" he yelled. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall.

" Hey, you look better" I told him, moving to sit on the chair that mom had sleep on last night since she was to scared to leave his side. He in fact did look better, the scratches on his face and neck were almost heal only a light pink scar remain.

" Yeah, I definitely feel better" he smiled

" That's good you little dork" I said which caused him to pout but smiled, it had been a really long time since I called him that nickname

We talked for a little while, him telling me how the pack had come and check on him and how mom only left his side to go cook for him like right now.

" Leah diner is on the table, go eat" order mom coming in with a large tray of food for Seth

" Yes mam" I saluted her to which made she rolled her eyes but smiled to see Seth and me talking

Dinner was Rachel Billy and me which was spend in a long quiet uncomfortable silence. After dinner Billy went to see how Seth was which I was very thankful for him leaving, throughout dinner he kept staring at me which made me really uncomfortable. Rachel and I sat in the sofa and watched TV for a few minutes before Jacob came home and ate. When he was done he sat on the recliner to the left of the sofa.

" Where have you been Jacob?" asked Rachel lowering the volume of the TV

" Just hanging out with friends" he said sending me a dirty look that Rachel didn't miss. She sigh and got up from the sofa and turned towards us

" What the hell is wrong with you guys?" she yelled at us, then turned to me " Leah you are one of the person I trust more in the world so you better be nice to Jacob" she said then turned towards Jacob " what the hell is wrong with you? since the moment I got here you have been in a bad mood, what is it? Because if its bothering you that am here, I will leave just stop with this 'I don't give a dam' act"

" I am not in a bad mood because your here, am happy your here" Jacob said to Rachel

" Then what it it? Because if I am going to be staying here that means Leah is going to be spending a lot of time here in the house and I don't want you giving her dirty looks" for the first time in a long time Jacob looked sixteen, I guess being yelled by his older sister made him fell like little kid

" OK" he said defeated. Rachel turned to me and smiled, she then moved to sit next to me on the sofa again.

" So who are your friends?" she asked curiously,Rachel could be a bitch but she was super protective of Jacob

" Well there is Sam" he looked at me expecting me to start bitching, I just rolled my eyes at him

" Yeah I know that ass hole" said Rachel which caused me to smile, I guess she must have heard that he was now with Emily

" Yes well we mostly hang out at his house and Emily cooks for us" Rachel scrunched her nose like she did when I mentioned Bella's name earlier. Jacob saw that and gave be a dirty look as if I told Rachel not to like Emily or something. He really is starting to piss me off I mean I have barely talked to Rachel and yet he thinks I would told her to hate Sam and Emily like I told her they are horrible people

" There is also Jared, he is a senior and has a girlfriend named Kim'' Rachel nodded her head" and Paul he is best friends with Jared, but has a really bad temper almost anything pisses him off" I felt Rachel's body stiffen next to me, I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, she looked at me and have me a tight smile, then looked back at Jacob

" So is Paul here a lot?" she asked like nothing was wrong

" Na, he is mostly always at Sam's place"

" Yeah don't worry you don't have to see his ugly face" I said trying to ease her. I could tell that there was no way in hell that she would ever want to meet Paul just by hearing that he had a temper

" There is also Embry, you remember him?" asked Jacob, she nodded

" You guys are still friends?" she asked surprise that they have been friends most of their lives

" Pss, more like lovers" I said which caused Jacob to mouth 'Fuck you' when Rachel wasn't looking. But seriously they are always together I use to thing they were going to come out of the closet together

" Hey guys" we all turned and saw Quill there

" I see you still come in unannounced" said Rachel

" Pss, you know want me'' he said walking up to hugging Rachel

" Yeah I want you" she blew him a kiss "but really far away from me" she laughed as he pouted.

" What y'all doing?" asked Quill. He didn't even acknowledge me for which I was thankful, because no matter how many times I have been inside his mind and seen that he didnt see my little niece Claire in any sexual way it still creeped the hell out of me that he imprinted in a two and a half year old girl. Jacob and Quill started talking among thenselves, Rachel walked out to the beach and I followed her

" Do you like Paul?" she asked me

" Na, he is a complete ass hole, and a big pain in my butt"

" Oh" she said, then turned towards the ocean " does he really have a bad temper?" she asked afraid

" Rachel" I said truing to get her to look at me which she did " he is a complete asshole but he is never going to hit you, he is not like that and am pretty sure that if he even try Jacob would kick his ass, and incase you havent notice even thou Jacob is younger than you he looks alder and like he is on steroids, and if you are ever alone with him and you dont fell comfortable just call me and I will be there I an instant" she nooded and gave a small smile

" So he is an asshole?" she asked

" Yes! He pretty much make my days hell most of the time" I said honestly, Paul was the one that always had to remind me of how Sam left me for Emily

" What an asshole!" she said " so what happened between you and Sam?" she asked

" How did you know?" I asked remembering that just a few minutes ago she looked like she hated Sam and Emily which probably meant she knew already

" Small town, big gossip" she said like it was that obvious which I guess it was

" I guess, but Sam ans Emily are OK, we are becoming friends" she raised an eyebrow

" Really?" she asked not convinced

" Yes really"

" If you say so" We we quiet for a few minutes just enjoining watching the full moon reflect on the water

" Don't ever leave me alone with Paul" she said softly.

" I promise"

I turned to look at the Blacks house and saw that the pack was arriving.

" lets go inside" I said to Rachel, she nodded her head

We went inside the kitchen and saw that there were a lot of dishes full of food and Emily seating the table, I guess Emily brought them so we could all have dinner. Every one was in the living room talking to themselves when Rachel and I arrived walked out the kitchen

" Holly crap " I heard Embry whisper. I looked around the room to see what he was talking about that was when I say Paul looking strangely towards me, then I realize that he wasnt looking at me. No, he was looking at Rachel.

" Holly crap" I repeated. I think he just imprinted on Rachel, the girl who only a few second ago made me promise to never leave her with him


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I turned to looked at Rachel and saw that she looked scare, I turned to what she was seeing and saw that Paul was shaking

"Come on lets go to my house" I grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out the door. I could hear growling which was probably coming from Paul, I could also hear that some one was struggling to keep him in the house instead of allowing him to follow Rachel and me. We walked for a couple of minutes

" Leah" Rachel whispered in a small voice. I stopped

" Why.. Why was he shaking?" she asked in a whisper looking at the sand

" I don't know " I lied

" Oh" I could tell that she didn't believe me, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know

" Why don't you go to the house and you can sleep over while I go back and cheek on Seth and mom" she nodded and walked toward my house

I walked back to the house and open the door without knocking

" What the hell is wrong with you" yelled Paul walking up to me, face to face" how dare you take her away from me" Sam and Jacob grabbed both his arms and dragged him to sit on the sofa.

" Have you ever considered breath mint?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, which obviously backfire since the ones that have imprinted gave me a dirty look

" Leah" said Sam

" Sam" I mimic his tone

" Leah you had no right to take Rachel out of the house, I know you and Paul don't get along-"

" Have you ever consider that I was helping?" I asked. He looked confuse

" What?" he asked obviously not convince I was telling the truth

" In case you didn't notice you were scaring Rachel" I said looking straight at Paul

" What? How dare you! I would never scare her" He said getting up, but Sam pushed him down to stay sitting

" Yes in case you didn't notice you were shaking and that was scaring her you idiot" I said. That seemed to work,because it made Paul stop shaking

" I didn't mean to scare her" he whispered sounding regretful. Sam patted his shoulder like he was a puppy

" Yeah, well you did" I said, which cause Sam to give me a look that said that I wasn't helping so to shut up

" You have to be joking" said Jacob " I cant believe that you actually imprinted on my sister!" he yelled

" Who imprinted on Rachel?" asked Billy rolling himself in the living room and looked like very interested as to who could have imprinted on his daughter

" Paul" I said pointing towards Paul. I was laughing inside, I know I was being a bitch but there was no way in hell that I was going to miss the chance to be a pain in the ass to Paul like he had been so many times to me

" What?" yelled Billy. It was no secret that Paul was the most unstable out of the pack and Billy was probably concern that he could hurt Rachel

" I...I did imprint on Rachel" said Paul sounding nervous but at the same time 100% happy that he had imprinted on her. Billy took a deep breath and rolled himself towards his bedroom. I guess he needed a few minutes to work it out in his mind

" Sooo" I said which cause Paul and Jacob to look at me and give me like the millionth dirty look of the day. I just laughed which pissed them more off

" Look Paul" I said " we might not like each other but you might as well know that Rachel is pretty much like a sister so unless you want to sufferher fury you better be nice to me''

" What? No!" he yelled

" Shut up Paul" said Jacob" and she is right, Rachel and Leah are close and if Rachel sees that you are being an asshole to her, Rachel will not like you at all, no you know what? Yeah be an ass hole to Leah so that my sister doesn't like you" said Jacob proud of himself for coming up with the stupid idea of separating Paul and Rachel

" Jacob" warn Sam

" Whatever" said Jacob rolling his eyes

I went to cheek on Seth and found him sleeping, and mom reading a book next to him

" Mom are you staying here?" I asked her

" No Hun, go ahead I will probably be home in a few hours" she said

" OK" I said and headed out the door. I was walking out the house when I heard Sam call my name in the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and found everyone sitting on the table eating dinner. Jared was txting probably with Kim, Quill & Embry were trying to keep Jacob calm, and Paul was looking at the door waiting for Rachel to return

" Yes almighty alpha?" I asked Sam, who just rolled his eyes at the name

" Tomorrow after work you are going to have to patrol" he said sounding apologetic

"OK" he looked relive that I was not going to complain

I walked out and when I was about to close the door I yelled

" Rachel wont be coming home, she is sleeping over at my place" I could hear Paul growling because he wont be able to see her

I laughed, yep defiantly fun pissing Paul off


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Last night after I arrived home from the Black's house Rachel was asleep in my room, I guess am sleeping on the sofa tonight, I dint mind much because I knew that Rachel needed time to deal with Paul

Knock, knock

I woke up to the sound of some one knocking on the front door. I looked at the clock above the TV and realize that it was barely 7:56 in the morning

Ugh! Are you kidding me! Who is here this early in the morning? There have better be a good reason for waking me up when I still have about 30 minutes of sleeping before I had to wake up and get ready for work. I got up from the sofa I had sleep in last night carrying my blanket on my shoulders to keep me warm

" There have better be a fucking emergency if you are here at seven in the morning" I yelled before opening the door

" Leah its eight" said the annoying voice of Paul. He walked in to the house like he own the place or something

" Why are you here?" I asked annoyed that he would take such privileges when he didn't even like me

" Well obviously not to see you" he said scanning me like I was a disease " am here to see Rachel" he announced with a smile on his face

" Well good for you but she is still asleep" I said graving his arm and trying to drag him out of the front door.

" What? I thought she would be up" he said sounding disappointed. I pushed him of the front door

" She is not" I closed the door but he placed his foot in front of the door stooping it from closing

" Cant you wake her up?" he asked pouting

" I could" he smiled " but am not, because you are an asshole and I do not like you" I closed the door in his face " and don't ever come inside my house unless some one asked you to" I yelled

30 minutes later my alarm started ringing announcing it was time to go to work

I took a quick shower and dressed in my work cloths. I went upstairs to see if Rachel wanted to have a quick breakfast but when I got there she was still asleep. I guess I will have to talk to her later.

" Hey hon" said mom who was pouring some milk on top of a bowl of cheerios

" Hey mom" I said going to the cabinets and grabbing a bowl and a spoon " Have you cheeked on Seth?" I asked

" Yes, the doctor also cheeked on him this morning and said that he was healing a lot better and that in a couple of days he could be moved here, but that he would still have to be on bed rest" said mom sounding relieved that she would be closer to Seth

" That's good mom" I smiled at her. We finished our breakfast quietly and then drove mom to the hospital on my way to work. No matter how many times we tried to persuade her to buy a car she always said that everything she needed was in the reservation and in walking distance and that if she needed something outside the reservation dad would take her

I walked inside Pete's and punched in.

" Hello Leah" said who was in front of the counter fixing a light bulb

" Hey Mr. James" I said surprise that he was here

" Becky called to say that she would be late today" he said. I guess that would explain why he was here instead of Becky

" How is Seth doing?" he asked concern. Mr. James had only meet Seth a couple of time but the second he meet Seth I knew that he started to see him like a son

" He is doing better, thank you" we went back to work and an hour later Becky came in the store and Mr. James left saying he had to go to the bank and would be back around five

" Becky was wrong?" I asked, as soon as she walked in the door I knew that something was wrong her eyes were red and puffy which meant that she had been crying. also notice that she had been crying but his motto was that when some one wanted to talk about what was wrong they would talk.

" Nothing" answered Becky sniffing

" Becky that crap and you know it" I said going over to the coffee table and grabbing two cups of hot chocolate.I walked behind the counter where she was and handed her a cup and sat on the chair that was in the corner

" I don't know what to do about Mark's mom any more, this weekend all she did was complain and everything I choose for Marks problem she had something bad to say about " could it be any uglier" " cant you have better taste" " Jessy could trow a better party than this" Becky started had been Marks girlfriend before Becky and now when ever Mark's mom had something to complain about she would always say how Jessy could do it better. This really affected Becky a lot specially after one fight they had about a year ago it seemed that Mark got drunk and almost sleep with Jessy if it had not been that Becky had gone out to find him to try to work things out but instead found them kissing right outside Jessy's house.

" Am sorry" I said petting her back

" I know this shouldn't make me cry it is just that it hurt that she would think that an such a bad wife and mother"

" Sh, sh its OK Becky" I was able to bring Becky back to her usual happy mood by asking her about Steve and commenting how much he would enjoy the party.

I got off work at 5 like usual and went home. When I got there Rachel was in the kitchen cooking.

" Hey Rach" I said walking up to where she was to see what she was cooking

" Hey Leah" she responded adding salt to boiling water " am cooking lasagna"

" Cool, so not to be rude or anything but why are you here? I thought that you would be home by now" she tarted moving the pasta around a nervous habit that she had when she was cooking.

" I..I" she looked down at the pan watching the water boiling " Paul come by today, he started knocking and when I was about to open he jelled that it was him and I...I don't know I just couldn't open the door" she sigh " I guess I was too chicken not to open the door"

" Its OK Rach" I said trying to make her fell better.

An hour later and we were both done eating and I had to go patrol

" I have to leave but I'll be back around midnight" I told Rachel who had asked me if it was OK to crash in my house again, which of course I said yes

I walked toward the forest and took my cloths off once I knew no one could see me and folded the pair of sweets and t-shirt neatly and placed them near the thunk of a tree that I always hide my clothes in and phased

_"Leah" I heard Sam greet me in my mind_

_" Hey Sam" I said_

_There was a couple in the car the guy driving toward the cliffs with his hand in the girls knee and as he kept driving his keep moving his hand up her leg and inside-_

_" Jared! Leah is here so you can leave" order Sam who like me hated being in Jared's mind_

_" You are just jealous" said Jared pouting because he always got yelled at because his mind was always in the gutter when it came to Kim_

_" If you say so" answered Sam. The was a couple on a large bed only covered by a thin sheet, the guy on top of the girl thrusting his hip into her and the girl was whispering incoherently obviously close to her release then she yelled " Sam"_

_I swear if wolf could blush Sam and I would be bright red_

_" You..You can take the west side I will take the east" he said quickly and went of running _

Crap! I just saw Emily almost naked! But to be honest I was jealous that they were together while I was barely kissing Charlie not wanting to push him to far.

Ugh I guess I would have to have patience with how far our relationship would go

**OK I just wanted to let y'all know that the girl from Eclipse is not the same I picture as 'Leah & Charlies: New love' Leah so I have poster a link to the image I picture of my Leah in my profile, please check it out and tell me what you think**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Today was Friday and unfortunately I only got a chance to talk to Charlie a few times, we both agree to have dinner tonight at a chines place in Forks and from there we would drive to Port Angele's and watch a movie. I am really looking forward to see him, unfortunately Sam said that if I wanted the night off patrolling that I would have to patrol the morning shift which was with Paul and Jared today.

I am completely surprise that none of the other in the pack have guess that I have imprinted, a lot of that I have Sam to thank for since he has been the one I have been patrolling with most of the week. Thankfully after a few days of being awkward between us because he had let it slip in his mind him and Emily having sex we were able to get pass it and patrol with out either of us blushing 8 shades of red.

_" Leah" said Paul. This was the first time in the week that he had actually spoke to me, he kept telling everyone how I had not let him seen his imprint_

_" What?" I asked annoyed because honestly I was happy that Paul wasn't talking to me before _

_" Do you know why Rachel wont see me" he asked sounding hurt_

_" Nope" I said_

_" Leah I know you know ! why in the hell cant you just tell me" he said becoming angry that I wouldn't help him_

_" Because I have absolutely no obligation to help you" I said crossing over a small river _

_" You are such a bitch, you know that" He said_

_" Yes I know" I said sounding proud, but I really wasn't I just couldn't help him after all he had done to me_

_" You say that Rachel is like a sister to you and yet you know that I am her soul mate and that I would do anything to protect her and keep her safe and yet you don't help me"_

_" Have you ever thought that maybe she just need time" I told him_

_" What?" he asked sounding confuse_

_" Yes you idiot! Maybe she just want you so stop staking her" I said remembering how Rachel had complain that Paul seemed to be everywhere she was_

_" Am not staking her" he said. He started thinking and then this memory came to his mind._

_(This is Paul's memory )_

_Rachel was walking in the beach late at night,she was wearing jeans and a simple shirt , her hair was in a low messy pony tale,she walking bare foot holding a pair of pink sandals on her right hand. She looked perfect. Paul thought_

_" Rachel" he yelled trying to get her attention,she looked back at him and he smiled but as soon as I saw her face I could see that she was scared and then she started running. But Paul thought that maybe she was being a little shy so guess what the stupid ass did? Yep! He started running after her and no it wasn't a simple jog it was like "am catching you whether you want it or not "_

_" Rachel wait up" he yelled again, by this time they were both near the Black's house. He grabbed her arm and I saw her flinch, but Paul just thought that she was surprise at his body heat so he ignored her discomfort_

_" Wh.. What Paul?" she asked, I could see her shaking because she was afraid but Paul thought that since it was getting dark she was probably getting a little cold, so he wrapped her arms around but she removed them quickly and went inside the house with one last look at Paul, I could see her eyes started watering before she walked away_

_" AH! What's wrong?" he screamed up to the sky frustrated that Rachel wasn't like Kim that as soon as Jared started paying attention to her she was his forever_

_(Memory over)_

_" What? You think that Kim and my relationship was easy?" asked Jared a little angry_

_" What? Of course it was" Said Paul_

_" What the hell are you talking about?"asked Jared_

_" Yes! From the start you knew that she liked you" said Paul in like that was the most obvious thing tone _

_" You guys think our relationship was easy?" he asked both of us_

_" Yes" we answered immediately  
_

_" You guys are stupid then" Jared stared remembering  
_

_Jared was sitting in the back of a classroom bored of of his mind not wanting to be here but Sam and him mom had threaten him that if he was not in school today he would regret it. He grabbed his backpack moving his thing around looking for something, he then turn to his left knowing the girl always let him borrow a pencil_

_" Can I borrow a pencil?" he asked her. She then turned around to look at him and his whole world was linked to her, she was more important than any one else in the world, more important than the pack, more than his mother,his father, his little sister and his little brother, all that he ever needed was for her to be happy_

_" Yes here" she gave him the pencil that she was using and went into her own purse and grabbed another pencil. She looked back at him and realize that he was still looking at her and she started to blush._

_That same day at lunch  
_

_Jared was looking for her around the cafeteria he had given up and went back to eating his lunch and just by random chance he looked outside the window and notice that she was outside with another friend eating lunch out in a bench. He grabbed his paper bag lunch got up and walked towards the door to where Kim was sitting._

_" Do you mind if I sit?" he asked both the girls but only looking at Kim. Kim blushed and nodded her, they were quiet for a few minutes until the girl who Jared had completely forgotten that was still there spoke_

_" Well I should leave" she winked at Kim before walking away, Kim just blushed and looked down  
_

_Jared tried a few times to talk to her, but she would always answered with short answers or simply nod her head_

_"Ah" _

_" Whats wrong?" asked Kim concerned  
_

_" I have been trying to talk to you and you are just ignoring me" he said getting up and pacing_

_" What do you want me to say Jared?" she asked him " I have know you since the first grade and you have never talked to me before unless you needed a pencil or a pen! What do you expect me to say? That I have dreamed that you would final notice me and when you do that I don't know if am dreaming or that your playing a cruel joke" she said and walked away_

_(Memory over)_

_" It took her a long time to trust me, and even more time before she wanted more than friendship" said Jared_

_" What? But after you imprinted on her you were always with her" said Paul_

_" Yes but as a friend, not pressuring her for more unless she was ready, just give Rachel time" Jared answered  
_

_" Oh" said Paul thinking over what his best friend just said to him_

_" I cant believe am saying this but Jared is right you need to leave her alone for a little while, then just start talking to her without expecting anything"_

_" I can do that" said Paul_

_" And stop following her" I said_

_" What? I don't follow her"_

_" Yes you do just the other night I was in my room looking for a shirt to sleep in and Rachel was asleep and I looked out the window and there you were in your wolf form looking at the window, you need to stop following her and give her time"_

_" OK" said Paul pouting_

_" OK you dorks am going to Forks and make sure that everything is OK" I said running _

WOW! This was the first conversation with Paul that didn't end with me telling him to go to hell, we were definitely improving.

I was now in the woods of Forks, I don't think it would do any harm if I would go check in on Charlie. I change back from wolf form to human form.I grabbed a pair of sweets and a t-shirt I had hidden here a few days ago in case I ever needed them. I walked out the woods that were Charlies back yard.

What I smelled stopped me right in my tracks, it was the overwhelming smell of cheep sweet perfume.

Leech

There was Charlie grilling a couple of burgers and Victoria a few feet behind him.

I ran towards her and jumped phasing halfway in the air,I jumped on top of Victoria. She tried to scratch me but I kept dogging her, I bit on her shoulder trying to rip it off. She pushed me off her, and when I was on the ground she came on top of me and tried to bite me, fortunately I was able to push her off me, but then she kicked me sending me a hundred feet frying into a tree. The second my body hit the tree I herd the tree break and a few of my own bones break

I wanted to phase back to human but knew I couldn't leave Charlie unprotected.I started running which was a horrible Idea because as soon as I stepped on my left hand and on my right hand I started shaking from the pain, but I kept walking no matter how much it I looked back at Victoria I raised my chin up telling her she had not defeated me she then fled back into the other side of the forest.

_" Leah where are you?" asked Paul. I looked towards were Charlie had been a few seconds ago _

_" Charlie" I whispered seeing his scared face before I felt my body change back to human and blacked out._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Ah! My body felt like it had just been ran over by a dozen cars.

I could hear noise around me, I knew that someone was speaking but couldn't really make out what they were saying. I was trying to concentrate all my mind power to listen

"... you guys didn't realize that she was fighting a leech?" Yelled Sam sounding angry

"Ahh" I moaned out of pain. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a bed, the covers looked familiar but couldn't quiet remember where I had seen them before

" Leah? Are you OK? The doctor is on its way, don't try to move" he ordered in the alpha tone.I tried to nod my head but it hurt to even try to move an inch. I guess I must have knocked out because the next thing I know there was some one taking my pulse

" Who are you?" I asked unable to open my eyes the pain too strong

" It's Dr. Tyler, I am almost done cheeking your injuries" he finished taking my pulse

" OK, so far you right leg and left hand are broken and you have a fracture on your left wrist, and you have a few cracked ribs and am going to have to rest your shoulder" He said while placing his knee on my shoulder" I am doing it differently since you are a wolf and much stronger,I am going to push it in, its going to hurt" he warn. He then pushed his knee into my shoulder while his hands held me in place to not set it wrong

" Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed in pain, then I heard my shoulder pop back into place. Dr. Tyler moved off me and bandaged up my shoulder.

" You are going to be in pain for the next few hours,right now I am giving you some morphine and something to help you fall asleep" I tried to nod my head but I was in to much pain and to tired to do so.

I woke up with some one squeezing my hand gently.

" Mom" I chocked out

" Oh honey" I could hear in her voice that she had been crying " How are you feeling?" she asked

" Better mom" I said trying to sit up, but mom pushed me back gently

" Gr" I growled in pain

" The doctor was here a couple of minutes ago and gave you something to sleep" I nodded my head as I felt the medicine working making me extremely sleepy

The sunlight that was coming from the window woke me up. Ah! My body was in a lot of pain but not nearly enough pain like a few hours ago. Talking about time I wonder what time it is? I turned my head to look if I could spot any clock .I growled in pain as I moved my neck, I felt like it was breaking into million of pieces

" Leah" mom called coming into the room

" I am OK mom" I said trying to hide my pain

" Honey, I am going to call Dr. Tyler quickly for him to come and check on you" she gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving

A few minutes later came and checked my injuries, he gave mom a few prescription for the pain and gave doctors orders to stay in bed for the next 3 days and that until he gave the OK I shouldn't phase. Before he left he gave me another injection for me to fall asleep

" This is going to knock you out for a few hours, and when you wake up you will feel a lot better"

True to his word I woke up later in a lot less pain than before. I could smell the aroma of fried chicken, I guess they were getting ready to eat.

Knock knock

" Come in " I tried to yell which came out more like squeaking. Sam came in the door looking like he hadn't sleep in days

" Are you feeling better?" he asked concern

" Yeah" I said nodding my head

" Am sorry" he said looking at the floor

" What?" I asked confused

" I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you" he said

" Sam its not your fault" I said

" Yes it-" I cut him off

" No Sam it wasn't your fault, I wanted to check on Charlie and when I saw Victoria there I couldn't do nothing, she was so close to him and ready to attach him I... I couldn't let her harm him"

" No-"

" Sam don't go all melodramatic on me by blaming yourself, it was my fault and no one else" he seemed to think about it then let out a sigh

" OK" he said and smiled at me " so you imprinted on Charlie Swan" he smirked. I threw a pillow as hard as I could at his head unfortunately for me it only made it halfway there. He laughed at me.I looked down at the bed trying not to flick him off for laughing at me, I saw the sheet of the bed and it look extremely familiar. Where have I seen it?

" Please for the love of god! Sam please tell me that I am not in Emily's and yours bed where I saw two have sex" I turned to him and saw him blushing and looking down at his shoes

I grunted

" I..You shouldn't be in peoples mind" he said

" You shouldn't show me the imagines of you having sex with my cousin" I replied

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds

" Are you hungry?" he asked

" A little" he smiled

"That's good Emily made you some chicken soup" he said " I will go get you some " he was half way out the door

" Sam" I called him

" Yes?" he asked

" Where..where is Charlie?" I asked

**SPAIN WON THE WORLD CUP! YAY ( Just made 200 dollars)  
**

**I am going to be out of town for the next week so I wont be able to post any new chapters till next Sunday or Monday**

**Read & Review  
**


	36. Chapter 36

I knew that Charlie must have seen me phase into a giant wolf and had seen me fight the red head leech and her kick my ass, and that he saw me phase back to normal. I hope he wasn't scared but I knew that there was a huge chance that he would be scared, Charlie knew the legends of the tribe, when Billy and my dad were younger and didn't believe that the legends were true they told the stories to Charlie, but I don't think that even in his wildest dreams he would imagine them to be true.

" He is in the living room" said Sam. I felt my heart jump a little.

" He is?" I asked just checking that I had not heard wrong

" Yes, he has been here since yesterday" Wait yesterday?

" What? What day is it?" I asked

" Saturday evening, you and the leech fought yesterday in the morning'' he said looking at me with concern

" Oh, is he OK?" I asked concern

" Yes, he wasn't harm" Sam replied " before you blacked out Jared saw in your mind that you were in Bella's backyard and when they realize that you were hurt they howl and I phase to see what was wrong then they showed me that you were hurt and we went to get you. When we arrived you we on the ground and Charlie was next to you I guess he was making sure you weren't .."

" Dead" I chocked, finally realizing that she could have killed me. Sam gave a small nod

" Charlie kind of froze there, he didn't react at all, he didn't talk and when I asked if he had seen what happen to you his face was blank like he wasn't hearing what I was saying, so Jared drove the police cruiser to the rez with Charlie in the back to make sure that he was OK"

" Has he.. has he said anything?" I asked

" He has been quiet, Sue asked us to leave yesterday after you were brought here to talk with Charlie we all thought that she was going to explain what happen, but now that I think about it when we came back he looked confuse I don't think that Sue told him anything she probably told him that you would explain things to him"

" Did he spend the night?" I asked

" Yes, he slept on the couch " that's good in case the leech would go back and try to harm him

" Has he eaten?"

" Very little, Bella came but Charlie send her to Billy's place almost immediately. I think he was afraid we would harm her but at the same time afraid that the leech that hurt you could also hurt her so he settled for Billy's place" I guess it would make sense that he sends Bella to Billy's place because Charlie trusts Billy with his life and I am sure with Bella's life too.

" Oh"

" I should go down stairs and tell everyone that you are felling better" I nodded

Mom came inside the room a few minutes later with a bowl of Chicken soup and a glass of orange juice

" Here honey, Emily made the soup specially for you, your favorite chicken soup" she place the tray on the nightstand

" Embry" mom yelled. A second later Embry appeared at the door

" Whats wrong? Is she OK?" he asked worried running next to mom

" Yes" mom said apologetic " am sorry for scaring you, I just wanted to ask you if you could help me sit up Leah up so she could eat" Embry smiled at mom letting her know that it was OK, and then turned to me and smiled a relieved smile seeing that I was OK

" OK" he moved to help me move" Leah am going to touch you" he said which came out sounding wrong, unfortunately that made me laugh which caused my stomach to hurt

" Uh, if you make me laugh again am going to kick your ass" I threaten weakly

" Sure, sure" I groan Uh! I hate when Embry, Quill and Jacob always say that.

He moved me gently, I know it sound weird to be surprise that he could be gentle, but have you seen the guys in the pack they are all about 6'5 and full of muscles and even if they gain grace with becoming a wolf they still look as if they belong in the wild, like they could rough it in the jungle and yet right now Embry was careful to not even move an inch more than was needed.

" Thanks" I said quietly

" No problem" he said and walk out the door

" Honey, eat the food is getting cold" I had a couple of spoon fulls but I just wasn't hungry

" Mom" I looked at mom who was in a small chair next to the bed

" Yes?" she asked worried afraid I might be in pain

" Where is Charlie?" I asked her

" He is downstairs in the living room with Billy ans Sam"

" Sam told me that you spoke yesterday after... what happen" I was going to say attack but I thought that would be just to much for mom who just last week had gone trough the same scare that she was going through right now, that her child was hurt

" l talked to him yesterday and told him that there were things that you would explain once you woke up, he asked that if the things you two would discus would be had to do with the legends of the tribe and that if you would be OK" she took a deep breath " I confirm that you two would be talking and that it dealt with the legends of the tribe" she smiled " I knew that you would be OK". She lent in to hug me, it was a strong fierce hug , not wanting to let me go. I knew that she had started crying as I felt her tears on my cheek.

" Shh,Shh" I rubbed small circles on her back trying to sooth her, a few minutes she pulled away

" I think am the one who is suppose to be comforting you instead of the other way around" she smiled whipping her tears with the back of her hand

" Its OK mom, and am felling a lot better so don't worry about me" mom tried to persuade me to have a few more spoons of soup but I wasn't hungry and didn't fell like eating, she left after that saying she was going to go get me more juice which I finished quickly.

" Here Hun, drink" said mom and few minutes later left to go cheek on Seth

Emily entered the room well I guess that it was her room

I took a small drink of the juice " Hey" I said

" Hi Leah" she smiled at me

" Do you know if Charlie is still downstairs" I asked her feeling my cheeks getting warm

" Yes" she smiled kindly at me " he is downstairs sleeping"

" Oh"

" So you imprinted on him" she said

" What?" I asked confused as to how she guessed

" I saw the look when you mention his name, is the look that every one in the pack has when they talk about their imprints" I laughed remembering how Bella had mention something about ' a blind men seeing the sun'

" If you say so" I laughed

I guess I would have to wait till tomorrow to talk to Charlie


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I woke up with the sunlight coming through the windows, last night I couldn't sleep more than 30 minutes at a time, I would either move and cause me to add pressure to a wound or I just couldn't keep my mind from wondering what I would tell Charlie when we would talk.

Knock, Knock

" I brought you some breakfast and your pain medicine" said mom walking in to the room. She place the tray in the night table and gave me two small pink pills for the pain

" Thanks" I said to mom knowing that the pill would make the pain lessen

" No problem, Emily made you an omelet and some fruit salad'' she said placing the tray on the bed and sitting on a chair to watch me eat

" Mom have you eaten?" I asked

" Yes hon, don't worry about me" she said taking out a book from her purse and started reading

I was done about 15 minutes later

" Mom...is Charlie up?" I asked. Mom looked up from her book and gave me a small smile

" Yes, when I came up he was finishing his breakfast" she said placing her book mark on the page she was and closing her book" Do you want me to go get him so y'all can talk" I nodded my head unsure. Mom walked out the door with a last reassuring smile that everything would be OK

Oh God! I feel like I am going to hyperventilate, what am I going to say to him? Well obviously I have to tell him the true but how do you say to the person that is your soul mate that they are your soul mate because of this freaky thing called imprint and-

Knock, knock

The door open slowly, and unsure

Charlie, he looked nervous, scared and most of all worried

" Hey" I greeted, not really knowing what to say

" Hi" he said

" Um you should sit down" I said pointing to the chair where mom had been sitting just a few minutes ago, he gave a slight nod sitting down then he looked up at me meeting my eyes

" Have you slept?" I asked, he looked completely exhaust with bags under his eyes, his hair was messy , he had a slight stubble from not shaving the last couple of days

" Yeah" he said

" Have you eaten?" I asked trying to delay as much as possible the talk

" Yes" Oh I guess that we were back to short answers

Silence

" So I guess I should tell you what happen" he gave a small nod. I got out the bed and sat down so we were facing each other

"You know the legends of the tribe, right?" he nodded his head

" When there are cold ones are near the tribe the wolfs would protect the tribe" he said

" Yes, well the legends are true"

" I kind of figure that out, how did it happen?" he asked with out any emotion in his voice

" Sam was the first to phase about a year ago, he went missing and no one knew where he was until he came back about 6 weeks later. He had changed a lot, physically he was bigger with more muscles, looked older, his hair was shorter,he went from being a regular 20 year old to a responsible men and he always looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder, he became quiet, and distant" I looked to see that Charlies hand we in a fist,I guess that talking about my-ex boyfriend would make him jealous. This brought some hope in to me, I made me believe that maybe knowing this whole wolf thing wouldn't change his feelings for me what ever they were " Then Paul change ,Jared,Embry, Jacob, Quill and... and then I changed"He looked at me concern, I could see sadness in his eyes but not really sure as to why

" How did you change?" he asked

" I found dad dead in the living room and that trigger me to change" he nodded his head, but I felt his body shift away from me

"Who else?"

" Seth and-"

" Wait, Seth wasn't in ant accident last week was he" it wasn't a question it was statement, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in

" He was hurt, but no it wasn't an accident it was an attack" he gasped,his face turned pale, I thought he would pass out

" Have you.. you ever been hurt?" he asked with his eyes close

" No, well.."

" Friday" he said in more of a whisper

" Yeah" I replied quietly

" What happen Friday?" he asked

" I was patrolling earlier" he gave me a questioning look " in the legends we protect our tribe from the cold ones"

" That's what attack Seth" I nodded my head slowly " the cold ones are vampires" he said more to him self than me

" Yes, we all take turn patrolling the reservation from them, I usually patrol at night with Sam" his face turn hard and again his hand were in a fist

" But since you and I had plan that night Sam agreed to let me skip it but only if I would patrol in the morning. Paul, Jared and I were patrolling everything was pretty quiet so I... I wanted to cheek on you, make sure you were OK and remembered that you told me that on Fridays you like to eat at home. I arrived at your backyard and I changed back to normal, I was walking into that yard when I smelled the red head leech"

" You smelled?" he asked in a tone that said " What the hell" I chuckled

" Yeah all leeches they smell sweet like they bath in cheep perfume" he gave a small nod " I then saw the leech a couple of feet behind you and I...I got scared that she would hurt you, and my instinct came over me I had to attack her and get you out of harms way"

" Why?" he asked as if I had just said the stupidest thing ever

" You my imprint I couldn't leave you there"

" Am your what?" he asked

" Imprint..it means that you are my soul mate"

Silence

" That's what you meant when you said that Sam and Emily were soul mates" I nodded my head slowly

" But he was with you..." he said deep in thought

" He was until he saw Emily and feel in love with her"

" He loved you, but then because of this imprinting thing he had no choice.." his voice became force " he had to be with her"

There was a moment, in that moment I knew what he was going to say and that no matter what I could say would change his decision

" I will not force you to be with me, I don't want to be part of this super natural thing"he looked me strait in the eyes " Goodbye Leah" he said walking out my room with out looking back


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I could not believe that Charlie just walked out the room like that. I didn't even realize I had been crying until a few minutes after he left mom came in and wiped my tears away with her hand but after wiping them away so many time I think she realize that I was no where near finish crying. Mom just hugged me and I know that she was speaking trying to make me feel better, but I have no clue what she was saying. I just couldn't keep my mind from playing over and over when Charlie said goodbye and walked out.

This had just been to good to be true, how could I ever think that someone as great as Charlie could ever love me. I wasn't good enough for Sam and Sam is no where as great as Charlie so why in gods name would Charlie ever want me, and for crying out loud I turned into a huge wolf that could hurt Charlie at any time I would become to angry, Emily was proof of it every single day. I guess I was just meant to be unhappy for what ever time I had left. That just made me cry even more.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up later it wasn't mom that was next to me it was Sam.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice was rough from all the crying

" I wanted to make sure you were OK" he said sadness lased in his voice

" Yeah sure am OK" I said in sarcasm. He frowned

" Leah-"

" Sam what do you want me to say? The only thing I want to do right now is dig a hole and stay there" I said close to tears

" Emily left me" he said

" What? Sam you have to go get her! You two love each-"

" Leah" he said cutting me off with a chuckle

" Why the hell are you smiling you idiot?" I asked " you have to go get my cousin back"

" Leah, she didn't leave me today, she left me when I broke up with you. She hated seeing you in pain and just left without an explanation, I went crazy trying to find her,I knew where she was, but there was some small part of me that wanted to think that she had not gone back home to her parents and be away from me, some small part of me hoped that maybe she was taken by aliens and that was why she wasn't home. But I knew that She left and that killed me, I thought that we were happy and then she was gone" he was looking out the window, I could see his eyes watering

" Sam" he turned to me and gave a small smile

" What happened?" I asked

" She came back" he said smiling " I came a few days later from patrolling and there she was in the kitchen cooking, I felt as if my heart would jump from my chest of happiness. We talked about what happen she apologize that she left and there was no way that I could turn her away not that I would ever want to." he smiled

" She left because of me" I stated, Sam gave a small nod" But she came back. Charlie left because of the wolf thing, I don't think he will everbe able to understand it and-"

" Emily did" Sam cut in

" Yeah, but Emily was raised with our heritage she knows the legends of the tribe. She always believe that they were true no matter how much fun of her I made because she believe them. She understood them but Charlie doesn't"

" He will" Sam said 100% sure. I shook my head

" I don't think he will, when we were talking there was barely any emotion in his voice, and when I confirmed that I was a wolf he flinched and I saw him shift away from me and towards the door"

" What did he say?" Sam asked

" That he couldn't force me to love him because of a wolf thing and that he didn't want to be part of this supernatural thing " I said feeling another wave of tears coming

" Maybe he needs more time" said Sam rubbing circles in my back. I cant believe that just a month ago I would have done anything to be in bed with Sam and him touching me, but right now all I wanted to do was scream at him to get his hands of me and that Charlie was the only one that could touch me, but I couldn't do that when I knew that Sam only wanted to help me

" Maybe" I said not even believing the words my self. We were quiet for a few minutes before Sam spoke

" Well I should get going I need to go patrol" he said getting up and giving me a quick kiss on my cheek

" Does every one else know that I imprinted on Charlie?" I asked

" Yeah well except for Seth who is still on bed rest, when you two were talking earlier everyone else was having breakfast, sorry" he said before leaving

" Stupid wolf hearing" I mumbled before falling asleep again

The door squeaking woke me up

" Mom I am not hungry just leave the food and I will eat it later" I said hoping she would leave me alone

" Am not your mom you loser" I knew that voice but couldn't really remember from where so I stood up to see who it was, and there standing with cut off jeans white t-shirt was Jacob Black

" Jacob, What are you doing here?" I asked. He walked towards the bed and stood towering over me

" Scoot over" he said

" What? No" What the hell was going on? Maybe I was on to much pain medicine and I was hallucinating. He sign

" Please" he said pouting, I have him a questioning look but he just shrugged, I guess I was scooting over. We were quiet for few minutes, OK he was quiet I was just waiting for him to start talking and tell me why the hell he was here

" I don't hate you" he said looking at me, trying to show me that he wasn't lying

" OK?" I was lost

" I know that you think that I hate you but I don't" he said

" That's good?" I asked, he chuckled

" The only reason why I might not like you sometimes is because I hate how you always think bad of Bella" he paused" I hate how you think so low of her because she was in love with the leech, if you just knew her I know that you would fall in love with her, she is just great" I placed my hand over her knee that he kept bouncing up and down

" I know that she is nice" I said trying to calm him

" I am sorry" he said sounding ashamed

" What?" I asked confused

" You said that you had apologize to Bella and that she had forgiven you but I dint believe you and I was ready to attack you, but I talked yesterday with Bella and asked her and she told me that you had apologize to her and that you two had become friends"

" Sort of friends" I said not really sure if I would ever talk to her again with the whole' your dad broke my heart' thing

" I am also sorry for what Charlie said to you, you deserve better"

" What? I thought I deserved to die alone"

" I am sorry" he said ashamed " I tend to say stupid stuff when am angry. And you do deserve better Leah, you deserve to be happy and I wish that I could help you, if I can help you please ask and I will be there in a second"

" How do you do it?" I asked, Jacob looked at me confused " How are you close to Bella every day and you don't tell her that you love her? That you imprinted on her?" He thought about if for a minute

" You have been in my mind a few times" I nodded my head " So you must have seen that I practically restrain myself from telling her every single day that I love her, but she rejects me"

" What? If you haven't told her then how-" he cut in

" When we hold hands she always make sure not to hold hand for to long, when I hug her she pull away quickly, when I pull her hair away from her face she pulls if from my hand and moves it behind her ear. I know that these aren't exactly rejection but they are because every time I try to bring us closer she pulls away no matter how hard I try, it hurt and I can't do anything about it"

" Why don't you tell her the truth?" I asked

" Have you meet Bella? I swear if the world ever ended she would blame her self, I don't..I cant even think of telling her that she is my soul mate when I know that every fiber of her being want for him to come back, she would feel so guilty of hurting me and knowing the truth she would try to spare my feeling by not coming to the reservation anymore, by not talking to me and by cutting me off her life, so as much as it hurt for her not to love me the thought of her not being in my life even as a friend kills me"

" I am sorry" he shook his head

" I still pray that maybe one day she will wake up and realize that am here and I am going no where"

Jacob left a few minutes later ans mom came in and gave me the pain medicine, and a few minutes later I was sleeping


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I woke up feeling physically better, but emotionally worse, I think the pain from Charlie being away from me was starting to affect me. My entire body was screaming for me to get up and go see Charlie and do what ever it takes for us to be together, but I couldn't do that, he didn't want to be involved with the super natural things and I want going to force him, the irony, he felt that by imprinting on him it force me to be with him , and I dint want to force him be to be with me.

knock, Knock

" Come in" I yelled more out of necessity than pleasure, I wanted to be by myself

" Hey Leah" Came in Emily looking beautiful with a yellow and white summer dress

" Hi Em" I greeted her

" You look better" she said motioning to my leg that was not bandage any more because Dr. Tyler came just a few minutes ago to check on me and said my leg had set right but that I should not stand on it for the next couple of days

" Yeah, it hurt a little but it should get better in a few days"

" That's good" she said sitting on the edge of the bed

" You look different" I told her

" What? No I don't" she denied blushing

" You liar" I accused smiling " So you are either Pregnant or had a very good lay last night" she looked down at the floor

" Maybe both?" I asked, She was quit for a few minutes and when I thought maybe she didn't want to talk about it she looked up with tears in her eyes

" I think am pregnant" she whispered. I grabbed her hand

" That good Em, why are you cry?" I asked her " You have always wanted to have children"

" I know it just that Sam and I have talked about it many times but he always says that we should wait that we weren't ready for it. What if he hates me for being pregnant" she started sobbing the only word I understood were ' leaves me' and ' doesn't want kids'

" Emily relax" I said " you should first find out if you are pregnant" she wiped her tears away and nodded " You should take a pregnancy test"

" Maybe but I don't want to go to the pharmacy, works there and I know that as soon as I am out the door half the reservation will know that I might be pregnant"

" Why don't you go to the one in Forks not many people know you so no one will talk"

" I guess" she said but didn't move

" Emily go now" I said

" Thanks Leah" she left with a small smile on her face

I will not think about my ex-boyfriend being pregnant,I will not think about my ex-boyfriend being pregnant,I will not think about my ex-boyfriend being pregnant. I repeated over and over in my head

" Leah" came the voice from the hall way

" In here" I yelled trying to make my voice as even as possible

" Hey Leah" said Bella coming in the door

" Hey Bella" I said " not to be rude but why are you here I was sure Charlie...I was sure he would lock you in a room and not let you come to La Push" I said only half Joking. She sat in the bed where Emily had been sitting a few minutes ago

" Yeah, he was pretty angry about me hanging out with wolfs but was more angry about me not telling him. We had a huge fight last night after he picked me up from Billy's last night, he dint even talked to Billy which he always does and didn't speak in the car until we were home and he just started yelling. He was screaming at me for being irresponsible and that I could have been hurt" she sigh

" He is right" I said

" What?" she asked confused and kind of hurt

" You could get hurt"

" Leah please not you too, I know that you all are super strong but I know that none of y'all would ever hurt me" she said 100% sure of her self

" Its your decision Bella" I said

" I am sorry" she said looking at the floor

" What? Why?" I asked

" I heard what Charlie said to you, am sorry" she said

" Its not your fault Bella, it was his decision to leave"

" He just needs time" she said sure of what she was saying

" That's what Sam said but am not sure that you two are right, I wish I had as much optimism as you two"

" Do you mind" she said sitting in the bed where last night Jacob had sat with her back against the headboard " I know Jacob thinks that I am strong because even though I knew that the Cullen's were vampires I still hangout with them but am not strong .When Edward told me about himself and his family what they were, there was a part of me that already knew that they were vampires. Even when Jake told me about the pack there was a small part of me that knew that he had something to do with the wolfs that saved me from Laurent. So I know that Charlie would accept you he just need time, he needs to digest all this information, you need to believe in him and that he can handle things" she said

" How can you be so sure?" I asked my eyes watering

" Because this is new to him Leah. Just please believe in him wait for him" she said in a soft voice

"So you knew that they were lee-vampires before he told you"

" Yeah, since he saved me from the van I knew that he was different so I Google a couple of things and Vampires keep coming up more and more, so I knew before he even told me I had an idea and I warm up to it. With Jake I...I don't know how to explain it but I just knew that he had been there to save me when I needed him" she gave a small smile

We had a few sandwiches and chips for lunch

" I should get going before dad arrives home"

" Your breaking parole?" I asked laughing

" Something like that, Bye Leah I hope you fell better" she said before leaving

A few minutes later Emily came in the room with a brown paper bag which am guessing the pregnancy test was in

" Hey" I said. She didn't move, just stood there in the doorway " You should go take the test" she still stood there quietly

" What if I am pregnant how am I going to tell him? What if he doesn't want-"

"Emily! Shut up! Go pee on the stick and then we will freak out about the results" she gave a weak nod

" Do you mind if I use the restroom" she said pointing towards the door

" Its your house, of course you can use it" she nodded

5 minutes later she came out the door looking at the pregnacy test. She looked up and she was glowing, I knew that she was pregnant

" Congrats Em" I said my voice almost giving away that I would start crying any moment

" Thanks" she came and hugged me " I have to.. to go and tell my mom" she said walking OK more like skipping out the door

The tears that I was holding just fell from my eyes, and I started sobbing. Sam my ex-boyfriend was going to be a father something that we both talked about when we were together, I was happy for him and Emily but I was also jealous that he would have a family when I knew I might never be able to have children, since my period had completely stopped once I started phasing. Paul was right I was going to end alone because my soul mate rejected me and I was never going to have a daughter or a son, I was destiny to be alone.

I took a few sleeping pills that doctor had prescribed for me and fell asleep right away

" Leah" said the unmistakable voice of Charlie


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

" Charlie?" I asked sleepy, I sat up with my back against the headboard

" I am so sorry Leah" he said walking up to the bed and kneeling in front of me

" No, No" I whispered knowing this was a dream

" I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I was wrong I shouldn't have left you-" I cut him off

" No stop" I yelled, I couldn't hear any more of this, I couldn't let myself believe that he was here that he would actually want us to be together

" Leah am not going to leave until you listen to me please" he pleaded

" No" I stood up with the help of the head board which was a bad decision because when I stood on my left foot I felt pain shoot up from my foot to my leg " Ahhh" I yelped out of pain

" Leah" I feel myself fall to the floor. I was expecting to meet the floor but the impact never came, instead a pair of warm hands grabbed my hip and pulled me up. He pulled me close to his body I could hear his heartbeat beating, he then carried me to bed and covered me with the blue blanket

" Are you OK?" he asked concern

" No" I said whipping a few tears away " I know that this is a dream and that no matter what I do am going to end up waking up and your not going to be. You are going to be home staying as far as possible from me" I sobbed

" Leah am here" he said softly pulling my chin up

" No your not, I should have never taken those stupid pills" I said

" What? You took pills" he looked around the nightstand trying to find them" Leah what did you take?" he asked very serious

" It doesn't matter, I don't matter" I said

" Leah" he closed his eyes and counted quietly under his breath till 5 " Don't ever say that" he pulled my chin so we were eye to eye" you matter, you are worth the world to me" he said strongly

" But you wont be here when I wake up, I am going to make up alone"

" Leah, what pills did you take?" he asked worried

" Just the ones that prescribed for sleeping" he let out a sigh

" How many did you take?" he asked concern again

" I wasn't trying to hurt myself I was just tired but couldn't sleep" he said a small OK and kissed my fore head. I yawned

" Sleep Leah, your tired" I shook my head stubbornly

" No, because you wont be here" my teas still falling

" I will, I swear to you" he laid in bed nest to me and draped his arms around me, my back to his chest.

" Good night Lee" I fell asleep

I woke up with the sunshine coming in the window. I kept my eyes close. There was a small part of me that was scared that when I opened my eyes I would realize that Charlie had not come last night, that I was right that it was all a dream.

I opened my eyes slowly and let them readjust to the light in the room. I moved my hand slowly to where Charlie was suppose to be, but my hand only touched the sheet and the mattress. I sat up in the bed with my back to the headboard and brought my knees to my chest and let myself cry.

I...I couldn't believe it, I know that I knew it was a dream but I wish I had been wrong, I wish with all my heart that Charlie had come to see me last night.

" Leah whats wrong?" said Charlie alarmed. I looked up to see that Charlie was in front of me with a tray full of food.I started to cry even more

" Leah" he placed the tray in the night stand. He sat next to me in the bed and wrapped his arms around me

" You weren't here when I woke up" I sobbed into his chest

" I am sorry, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed" he said rubbing soothing circles in my back

" I thought it was a dream that you weren't here" I whispered

" I swore to you last night that I would be here and I am sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but now an here and I have no plans on leaving" he said

" You will change your mind" I said into his chest. He pulled me away from him so that he could see my face

" No I wont" he said moving forward to kiss me, but I moved my head to the left so his lips landed on my cheek

" Leah"

" You just left" I accused " you didn't let me explain anything, it didn't matter that I told you you were my soul mate" I sobbed " you just decided that you dint want to deal with this stupid wolf thing and left. How could you just leave and not care what I had to say? How could you just leave me here all alone" I sobbed trying to get out of his arms to go anywhere but here where he was. He wrapped his arms around me quickly and firmly not letting me out of his arms

" I know I hurt and that I can never do anything to remove that pain but am here, and am here to stay"

"You cant be sure that one day you wont change your mind, that you will decide that maybe you were right the first time by walking away from me from all of this that-" he placed his finger on top of my lips shutting me up

" That wont happen, I know that I don't really understand what is happening but that's why am here" he cupped my cheek with his palm " explain it to me and help me understand what this all means" he took a deep breath " I know that I said that I wouldn't force you to be with me if you dint want me, but the moment I stepped out of this room I feel like I my heart had been ripped out of my chest with out any mercy" I threw my arms around him. I was in the same pain when he left but I dint want him to be in the pain I was. He kissed my forehead lightly

" I let the person I loved once walk away from me but with you I pushed you away and I cant do that, I cant let you be out of my life" he said. He kissed my pulling my body close to him, I could feel his strong, warm chest against my own chest. The kiss was fierce with both of us trying to convey the words that we weren't ready to say into the kiss


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

" You must be hungry" said Charlie getting off the bed and placing the tray of food in the middle of the bed " There are eggs, pancakes and fruit salad" he said pointing to each item

" It looks great" I smiled to him " did you cook?" I asked teasing remembering how he had once said that he could burn water

" No" he said blushing " Emily cooked, I just asked if I could bring it up to you" he said embarrassed. I crawled on the bed to the edge where he was and gave him a small kiss on the lips

" Thank you, I love it" he smiled back at me

" Have you eaten?" I asked him

" No I was waiting for you to wake up"

The food was great but it was no where as good as to when Charlie feed me. We were done 30 minutes later

" Do you want to talk about the wolf thing?" he asked kind of hesitant

" Do you?" I asked, he simply nodded his head

" Yeah, I think it would help me understand a lot of things"

I told Charlie the story of the Spirit warriors and how then they became to be able to phase. Then I explain to him what imprinting was but I don't think he really got it

" Its like when you see the person its love at first sight. I know it sounds crazy but that's how it works"

" So you just saw me and what? Fell in love with me?" he asked

" No" I shook my head " When we imprint on someone that person becomes the most important person the world. You never want that person to suffer, you want them to be happy and you would do anything and everything to achieve that"

" So you want be to be happy?" he asked confused

" Yes, but" I sigh, I was even confusing myself " All imprints before us have ended in a relationship, they fall in love and are happy"

" So when you saw me you imprinted on me" I nodded my head " and it was decided that we would be in a relationship"

" We would be what ever you wanted" he seemed to think about it

" Am still a little confused" he admitted

" OK let me give you an example, when Jared imprinted on Kim. They had gone to the same school for years and yet Jared didn't really know Kim and then after he phased he went back to school and saw her and imprinted on her. He tried talking to her and hanging out with her but it was weird for her because she had always had a crush on him, and here he was talking to her something that she had always wanted but she thought that he was playing a prank on her. So Jared decided to give some space and time to Kim, you know let her know that it wasn't a prank and that he would be there waiting for her when she was ready, so when Kim was ready they began by becoming friends and after Jared had earn her trust they became more"

" I think I get it" said Charlie deep in thought " So you wanted more than friendship with me?" he said, I don't know but the way that he said it made it sound like I was trying to take his virginity or something away from him, I busted out laughing

" Yes, but it was all up to you" I said smiling after my laughing was in control, he gave me a confuse look" nothing" I mumbled

" What if I had only wanted a friendship" he asked, that stopped my laughing completely

" I guess I would have done that, I wouldn't have wanted to be far away from you so I would be the friend that you needed" I said not completely sure if I would have been able to be around Charlie with only a friendship. I have seen how much Jacob suffers because Bella only wants a friendship with him.

Charlie cupped my cheek softly

" I want more than friendship" he said pushing me back softly so I would fall and land on my back. He started kissing me moving on top of me but holding most of his weigh on his arms only letting me feel his body on me. I wrapped my leg around his waits and closed my eyes feeling him placing small kisses down my neck. His fingers lingering lazy in the hem of my shirt.

" Leah are you...What the hell !" yelled Seth. I open my eyes in surprise that we had not heard Seth open the door. Seth looked angry I don't think I had ever seen him this angry, his hands were shaking. Everything moved in slow motion I didn't have time to react when Seth walked up to us and picked Charlie up and threw him against the bathroom door and moved to tower Charlie and punched him

" Seth" I yelled. Every one in the pack was in the room in an instant. Sam and Jacob pulled Seth off Charlie before he had a change to punch Charlie again.

" I cant believe you would take advantage of my sister like that" yelled Seth disgusted " For gods sake you were my fathers best friend, you saw Leah and me grow up and here I find you kissing her! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you no respect for my father?" asked Seth ready to phase at any moment. Charlie looked surprised and stunned that Seth my baby brother, the kid that was always smiling and laughing, had just attack him.

" Seth" I tried to get of the bed but Embry stopped me

" Leah, you cant walk on your foot you know the doctor told you to stay of it for a few days" he said

" I don't care" I said trying to push him off my way

" I care Leah" he said not moving an inch. I look to see Seth and every passing moment seem to add to his anger

" Seth" I called softly begging him to look at me. He finally looked at me and I could see his anger decrease very little

" Leah are you OK? Did he hu-" I shook my head

" No Seth am OK" I said calmly " Seth I.. remember when I told you I imprinted' he nodded his head confused " I imprinted on Charlie" I said. Seth gasped

" I ..I am sorry " he said running out the door. I wanted to follow him and make sure he was OK but taking care of Charlies injuries was more important. I looked down at the floor to see that Charlie was in the floor with a bloody nose and a bruised lip

" Wheres mom?" I asked everyone wanting mom to bandage Charlie up

" I am here" said mom walking in the room

" Embry go get some cotton and alcohol out of the bathroom and every one get out of the room" she ordered. Embry went strait into the bath room and everyone left the room but not before both Sam and Jacob gave me a smile trying to say that everything would be OK

Mom cleaned Charlies nose determining that it was not broken but that it would be in pain for a few days. Mom left giving us a few private moments

" You should leave" I told Charlie, he looked at me confused and then hurt. He got up from the bed and started leaving, I moved up and grabbed his hand before he could leave " I don't want you to leave, but tomorrow is Monday and you have to work and I want you to have a good night sleep the last thing either of us need is for you to get shoot" he chuckled and lend down to kiss my fore head

" Your right, but tomorrow after work I will be here" he said

" Wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled up to him

" Are you and Seth going to be OK?" he asked concern

" Yeah, I will talk to him" He gave me a quick peck in the lips before leaving


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

A few hours after Charlie left came in the room to cheek on me and said that my injuries were better and that tomorrow I could walk a few minutes but that I should use crutches when I walked and that I didn't have to be in bed all day, I could go to the living room and sit in the couch but that my foot had to be elevated.

" Thanks doc" I said to him before leaving

Mom brought me dinner a few minutes later

" Its pot roast and mash potatoes" she said placing the tray in front of me and sitting down on the chair she always sat in when she came to see me

" Mom go out there with the rest and have dinner with them" I could see that she was about to argue " Mom am OK, don't worry to much" After a few more minutes of convincing her she finally left

The pot roast was good like always, I use to joke about how Emily should open a restaurant when we were younger but I think by feeding everyone in the pack she has her own little restaurant except she didn't get paid, well that sucks.

Knock. knock

" Mom really am OK" I yelled

" Its not mom" came from the other side of the door

" Seth?" I asked not sure if it was him. The door opened slowly, Seth walked in looking at the floor the whole way until he was standing in front of me. I scoot over to my left and patted the empty space so he would lay next to me which he did

" Am sorry" he whispered still not looking at me

" Seth" I called his name

" I know I fucked up and am sorry that I hurt Charlie it was -"

" Seth" I called his name again " Seth look at me" he did and it killed me that my baby brother was close to tears

" Seth it OK" I said patting his knee

" You hate me" he said shedding a few tears

" No I don't " this was ridiculous why would he think I hated him

" Yes you do, he is your imprint therefor he is the most important thing in the world to you and I hurt him"

" Seth-"

" I have seen it in Sam and Jared's mind, how protective they are of their imprints and how they are ready to kill anyone who would hurt them" he cried

" Seth I don't hate you" I smiled " Yes Charlie is very important in my life but so are you and mom. I don't hate you, and am kind of proud of you" he looked at me confused

" What?" I wrapped an arm around him

" Yeah you know. I know that you were trying to protect me so yeah am proud of you" he gave a small smile

" Yeah I was trying to protect you from your big, bad imprint" I chuckled

" Yeah well its OK, Charlie is OK only a bruised lip"

" Are you sure you forgive me?" Seth asked

" Seth I have nothing to forgive you for, if anyone you should apologize to Charlie" I said, he nodded his head

'' I will" he said " So what do you have here" he asked pointing to my diner plate

" Well I had dinner but am done so you can have the rest" I said giving the plate to Seth

" So how was I the last one to know that you had imprinted on Charlie?" he asked shoving a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth

" How do you know?" I asked, he rolled his eyes

" Am not stupid Leah, earlier when you said you had imprinted on Charlie no one looked surprise but me" he said finishing the pot roast

" Oh! I told Charlie I had imprinted on him and forgot that the pack was just down the hall with their stupid wolf hearing" he chuckled

" Am hurt I was the last one to know" he said placing his hand over his heart, I punched his arm. I knew Seth and I would be OK

" Hey you know now" I said to him

" How did he take it?" asked Seth

" Not to good, but we are working on it" I told him, he gave me a small smile

" Well I should get going" he said getting out of the bed " But I will be back tomorrow to see you" he leaned down to kiss my forehead

" OK, but before you leave can you pass me the pills on the dresser" Seth passed me the pain pill and a grass of water " thanks"

" Hey aren't this the once that prescribed for me also" I nodded my head remembering that they were " I hated these, they made me so sleepy"

" Yeah" I agreed with him

" Night Leah" he said before leaving

The day had been crazy but it was in the top ten of my favorite days. It had not been a dream that Charlie was accepting that I phased into a wolf and that he wanted to be with be. I was happy that Sam and Emily were going to be parents I might be a little jealous but I know that they were going to make great parents. I was happy that Jacob and I had spoken, for such a long time I started considering all of the pack like they were my enemies specially Jacob when he would always pick Bella above any one else, I can see that he would pick her because she was his soul mate. I think in our own little weird way we forgave each other he forgave me for all the mean things that I said about Bella and I forgave him for all the mean things he said about me. I was also happy that Seth accepted Charlie as my imprint even if he did punch him a few times

I was kind of surprise at myself also, because just a few weeks ago if anyone had kissed me like so many people had done the last couple of days they would have been in the hospital with something broken but now I am kind of getting use to them. And with those I dozed off


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I woke up feeling a lot better in the morning. I was in a lot less pain than I was in a few hours ago. I was finally able to shower with out the help of mom.

The shower felt like it had renewed me and when I got out I felt even better than I had before. I dint gave any clothes with me so I borrowed a pair of black jeans and a pink tank top of Emily's. After I changed I grabbed the crutches that had brought last night and walked out the room to have breakfast with everyone else. I walked in the kitchen and only found Emily washing the dishes

" Hey Em, where is every one else?" I asked. She smiled at me looking happy to see me out of bed

" They left about 20 minutes ago, Jared, Embry, Quill, Seth and Jacob went to school and Sam and Paul are patrolling" she said drying the last dish

" Oh, I guess I must have taken a longer shower than I thought" I said " Oh hey I know I didn't ask to borrow your cloths but mom didn't bring me anything and I really wanted to shower I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some cloths with out your permission" she waved her hand

" Don't worry about it, am just happy I can help you" I sat a chair and lent the crutches against the fridge

" Have you eaten?" I asked Emily

" No I was too scared of eating with the pack in case I got morning sickness or something" she smiled

" Euu! Em, that is not the picture I need when am about to eat" she smiled apologetic and sat next to me

" Am sorry I just haven't really started showing any pregnancy signs and am scared that Sam will figure it out"

" Emily I don't understand why your scared you should be happy" she sigh

" I am happy, I just don't want to tell Sam now that everyone is so worried about the vampire coming into the reservation, what if he where to get distracted or something because I told him and he got hurt I couldn't live with myself if I caused it" she said close to tears. I stood up leaning my weight on the table and patted her back. I guess I could understand that she didn't want him to be thinking of other things when he had to be alert of the things around him during patrol

" Its OK Emily you can tell him when ever you feel ready" I said " but you cant be starving yourself just so you wont feel morning sickness" I jumped on one foot to the counter and grabbed two plates, two spoon, a box of cinnamon crunch and a carton of milk " Since you have been feeding me the last couple of days I think its my turn to feed you" I told her opening the box of cereal and adding them to the bowl and then pouring milk on top. Emily chuckled and said a small " Thank you"

We finish breakfast talking about the baby, I asked her if she wanted a boy or a girl and what would she want to name it. I was still a little jealous but I covered it as much as I could. When we were both done I offered to wash the dished but Emily wouldn't hear any of it saying I had made breakfast which made us both laugh

" Am going down to the beach" I announce graving the crutches

" Leah are you sure?" she asked concern " maybe you should lay in bed for a little while"

" Am sure Em, I feel better and if I have to stay in bed another day I am going to kill someone" she smiled at me but still looked concern " I promise I will be safe and if I get to tire I have my phone so I can just call you or some one for help" she smiled at me relieved

" OK" she went to her room quickly and came back with the Ipod I had given to her a couple of years ago as a graduation present " here so you don't get bored" she handed me the Ipod which looked new

" Thanks Em" I said grateful and walked to the beach. I don't know for how long I walked but it really helped me clear my head. I ended close to the edge of the reservation which was about 3 hours of walking from Sam& Emily's house. I guess I must have been to lost in thought. I decided to head back to the house to not worry anyone but after about an hour my foot started hurting.I guess it was time to call some one for help. I pulled out my phone ready to dial when I realize that my phone only had very little battery that would provably only last a phone call since I had not charged it in the last couple of days. The pain wasn't to strong so I decided to sit on the beach and let my foot rest for a while and then I would continue walking back. I put on the headphones and listen to music, about the fifth or sixth song I heard some one call my name

" Leah" it yelled. I stood up to see who it was and about 100 feet away was Charlie wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt looking extremely worried

" I am here" I yelled waving my hand, he saw me and immediately looked relieved and started running up to me

" Leah where have you been?" he asked kissing my forhead quickly

" I was just walking down the beach"

" All the way out here? Emily has been worries sick she was about to call Sam to look for you"

" Am sorry I was just walking and dint realize that I had walked to far and when I was heading back my foot started to hurt" he looked worried again and moved down to look down at my foot to examine it

" It a little swollen it should be better in about 20 minutes" I nodded my head

" Wait! What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be at work" he smiled sheepishly at me

" Yeah, but I couldn't concentrate on work so decided to take the rest of the day off and spend the day with you"

" I would really like that" I smiled at him

" What are you listening to?" he asked pointing to the Ipod

" I was listening to Muse, but Chasing cars is starting" I said taking one headphone out my ear and giving it to him

_ We'll do it all_

_ Everything_

_ On our own_

He listen to the lyrics trying to recognize the song

_ We don't need_

_ Anything_

_ Or anyone_

He moved his head up and down recognizing the song

_ If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me_

_ And just forget the world?_

He lent close to me and whispered " I believe it is asking me to lay next to you" softly in my ear

_ I don't quite know_

_ How to say_

_ How I feel_

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me down so we were both laying down on the soft sand

_Those three words_

_ Are said too much_

_ They're not enough_

He pulled my hair behind my ear and started singing

_If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me_

_ And just forget the world?_

" Would you just lay here with me?" he asked me

_Forget what we're told_

_ Before we get too old_

_ Show me a garden_

_ That's bursting into life_

" Will let me make you happy?" he asked in between the lyrics, never losing eye contact

_Let's waste time_

_ Chasing cars_

_ Around our heads_

" I never want to waist a single moment you you" he said

_I need your grace_

_ To remind me_

_ To find my own_

" I need you near me" he added to the song

_All that I am_

_ All that I ever was_

_ Is here in your perfect eyes_

_ They're all I can see_

" Will you accept all that I am?" he asked

_I don't know where_

_ Confused about how as well_

_ Just know that these things_

_ Will never change for us at all_

If any one had ever told me that Charlie Swan, the quiet man that had trouble showing feeling was singing beautifully in my ear and adding his own lyrics t the song I would have thought that they were lying, yet here we were laying in the middle of the beach him singing with his arm wrapped around me in a strong embrace that I could never think of leaving


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

We stayed on the beach for about an hour before Charlie and I went back to Sam's house. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way, here I was walking hand in hand with Charlie, sure I was using crutches but that didn't matter this had been a thing that I really wanted to do with Charlie but earlier on I was positive that it would never happen because Charlie just wasn't ready to do the ' public' thing now. I couldn't get the grin off my face.

We walked in the house and notice no one was around

" Hello" I yelled thinking maybe some one was in the bedroom or something because the last thing I needed was to walk in on Emily and Sam having sex where I had been sleeping the last few days. " Hello" I yelled again. No one answered

" I guess no one is here" said Charlie moving towards the living room " Here sit am going to go get you a pillow to keep your foot elevated" he said going into the linen closet, he came back with a couple of pillows

" How did you know they were there?" I asked confused, while he placed the pillows on top of the coffee table

" Well I did sleep on the couch for a few days" he said lifting my foot on top of the pillows

" Sorry" I said to him felling guilty that he had to sleep on the couch

" Its OK' he said kissing my cheek " Do you want to watch a movie?" I nodded my head and he walked to the DVD collection that was next to the TV " OK do you want comedy, romance or horror?" he asked

" Defiantly comedy" I dint want to push Charlie to far with seeing me phase into a wolf and then having to watch a scary movie, and I dint want him to sit with me trough a chick flick, so comedy was safe

" OK, we have the hang over or pineapple express" he said showing me the DVD's

" The hang over" he started to movie and walked towards the room I was using

" Here" he said handing me the pain pills and a glass of water

" Thanks" I swallowed the pill with little water and gave the glass to went into the kitchen and came back and sat on the other sofa

" What are you doing?" I asked confused why he wouldn't sit next to me

" I don't want to hurt you" he said to me

" Charlie" I smiled to him, he was so sweet " Your not going to hurt me" he seemed to think about it and smiled at me

" OK" he said and walked towards me. I scoot up so he could sit behind me. Charlie moved the coffee table so it was at the end of the couch. He laid horizontally and I laid next to him on the couch leaning most of my weight on him and faced the TV with one foot on the sofa and the other on the coffee table

" Comfy?" he asked in my ear while trailer for other movies were playing on the screen

" Very" I felt my self blush as Charlie fingertips moved up and down my thigh slowly, to bad I started yawning he chuckled softly

" Go to sleep" I hated that the pills made me sleepy and was about to complain

" Don't complain you tired yourself" said charlie, he was right it had been all that walking that tired me.

I watched about 5 minutes of the movie before I fell asleep

".. give her time" said Sam his voice waking me up

" What more time do I need to give her I haven't sen her in days" said the annoying voice of Paul

" You just saw her two days ago" I said annoyed that they had woke me up with their talking.

" Shut up Leah" I sat up and was ready to tell him to shut the hell up

" Shh, me sleepy" I turned to see who had spoken and saw that it was Charlie. I smiled, somehow I knew that he talked in his sleep that was probably where Bella got it from, it was really adorable. I got up from the sofa with the help of the crutches and walked towards the table that Sam and Paul were sitting on. Sam pulled out a chair for me to sit in

" Thanks" I smiled at him, he smiled back at me

" No problem, how are you feeling?" he asked pointing to my leg

" It hurt a little but over all is healing quick, at least that was what the doctor said"

" That's good" said Sam" Where is Emily?" he asked looking around the room

" I don't know, I thought she was with you" I said

" No she is not" he frowned slightly " Paul and I just got done patrolling since school let out about 30 minutes ago Jared and Quill are patrolling now"

" She is probably at the grocery store, y'all eat like wolfs" I joke. Sam chuckled but didn't seem look relieved that Emily wasn't here

" So what was about that arguing that woke me up?" I asked, I already knew it had to to with Rachel but didn't know why

" Yesterday I was patrolling with Jacob and when we were done he invited me for dinner-"

" OK that is a lie, well all know he cant stand you" I told Paul

" OK fine, so I tagged along when he was going home. When we walked in the house Rachel was in the living room but as soon as she saw me she literally flew past me into her room, I tried to talk her to come and have dinner with me and Jacob but she refused barely answering me with a yes or a no" he said slamming his hand on the kitchen

" I swear Paul if you break the table that Emily's mom gave us I will not stop Emily from killing you" growled Sam

" Or worst she wont feed you" I joked. Paul glared at me

" I just don't know what to do anymore" he said frustrated

" Didn't we just talked about this Friday?" I asked annoyed that he was not following Jared's and mine advise " Give her time" he was about to interrupt me " Shut up, two days is not enough time you need to give her time and space Paul" I said

" Paul you need to listen to Leah, stop pushing Rachel or you will push her to far" warned Sam. Paul looked horrified just by the thought of not having Rachel near him

I heard some one yawn and turned to see that Charlie was waking up. I got up from the table and walked towards the couch. Charlie was sitting up from the couch, his hair was messy from laying down in the couch. This reminded me of the first time we kissed, which brought me thoughts of

Charlie shirtless with his broad shoulders and his six pack and only had flannel pajama bottoms

" Hey sleepy head" I said hopping my blush was not to visible

" Hey" he said looking at me curious, Damn why did he have to notice my blush. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap, I giggled as he licked my neck. We heard some one clear they throat

" Hey Charlie" called Sam from the table

" Chief " called Paul. Charlie berried his head in the crook of my neck, I could fell his face getting warm

" I didn't know they were here" he whispered into my neck

" Yeah we are here" yelled Paul. Charlie looked up at me questioning me as to how they knew what he had said

" Wolf hearing" I said sheepishly, he groan slightly

" Well we should get going, we are meeting with the council " said Sam

" Do I have to go?" I asked

" Nah, Sue said for you to rest" I nodded by head

" Bye" called Sam and Paul walking out the door

" Wolf hearing?" Charlie asked waking a few minutes after they left just making sure they couldn't hear us

" Yeah, I guess its like really, really, really good hearing" I chucked

" What else can y'all do?" he asked, he didn't seem to mind that we had, they weren't super powers but gifts I guess

" We have a lot of strength" I said flexing my arms in my muscle, he smiled kissing the inside of my arm" Good eyesight we can see pretty well during the night" he nodded digesting the information

" What about turning into a wolf? Does that happen only during a full moon? Or how?" he asked

" No" I laughed " We can pretty much decide when we phase" I said

" But not all the time?" he asked

" No, somethings can trigger us phasing. Like if we get too angry and are unable to control it we have to phase, or if we come across a leech it is our job to protect anyone from them so we phase, and when our imprints are in danger we phase" I said

" Is that good?" he asked referring to the last one

" Yeah, its more likely that we can protect them in our wolf form"

" Like Friday" he said, I nodded my head slightly.

" Good" he flipped me over so that my back was on the couch and he was on top of me. He felt good on top of me and the aroma of cinnamon was the intensifying my senses. His lips meet mine, they were sweet and full of yearning to it. He started kissing up my jaw until his lips were on my ears

" What sweet, red lips you have" he said in my ear

" All the better to kiss you with, my dear" I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. I had never felt so free to be daring like had right now, with Sam I had always tried to be sexy and seductive but with Charlie it felt natural. Wait! Why the hell was I thinking about another guy when the perfect guy was on top of me and kissing me.

I wrapped my good leg around his waits, pulling him closer to me and closed my eyes. The kiss was gentle and building stronger. His hands slid down my sides and lightly caressed my back. He flipped my lip with his tongue, I parted my mouth inviting him in.

I opened my eyes to look at him, he was looking straight at me. His eyes were shy beneath his dark lashes, his lips curved with delight and desire, I could see my reflection in his chocolate brown eyes reflecting the same desire for him. I closed my eyes and let him take me where ever he wanted. All that my senses were able to sense was Charlie so I didn't hear when some one was knocking or when the door opened

" Hey is any- Leah?" Asked the voice of Rachel Black


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

I looked around Charlie's head and saw Rachel standing in the doorway holding the nob, looking shock to see me kissing Charlie, the guy that would go fishing with us when our dads would make us go fishing with them. Here he was kissing me with my leg wrapped around him.

Charlie immediately got off me and helped me sit up so we were sitting next to each other. There was a moment when I saw doubt in the eyes of Charlie when he got off me, deciding if to stay here with me or leave. I was thankful when I felt his arm wrapped around me

" Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?" I asked a little out of breath

" Dad ...dad told me that you were in an accident.I was going to come Saturday but dad said it was better to wait a few days" she said looking between Charlie and I

" Oh I am better" I said

" Really?" she lifted and eyebrow and pointed to my foot that was still bandaged

" Its OK, I have to use crutches but other than that is healing really well" I said. The door opened reveling Emily carrying a few plastic bags full of food.

" Hey Leah, Charlie" she said and then noticed Rachel " Hey Rachel didn't see you there" she said offering a smile to Rachel. Rachel scrunched up her nose like she always does some one mentions Sam, Emily or Bella's name

" Hello" was all Rachel said before looking back at me and ignoring Emily" Well I should go" she said getting to the door

" Wait Rachel I will walk you home" I yelled, Rachel looked back at me and nodded. I got up from the sofa and grabbed the crutches and walked quickly to the kitchen were Emily was putting the food away." Sam was looking for you earlier" she nodded her head not looking back at me, I knew something was probably bothering her but it would have to wait because I needed to talk to Rachel first. I walked back to the living room and gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips" I'll be back in a few minutes" he nodded his head and I walked out the door.

Rachel and I walked in silence for a few minutes

" You and Charlie?" she asked in disbelief, I nodded my head." When I came back to La Push he was the hot date wasn't he?" she asked but already knew the answer

" Yes he was"

" Why didn't you say anything earlier?" she asked

" I was trying to keep things private"

" But you were in the middle of Emily's living room practically getting ready to have sex with him. How is that Private?" she asked

" OK first of all we weren't getting ready to have sex" I felt blood rushing to my cheeks " and after the accident Charlie came to see me so they kind of figure out that I was seeing him" I said

" They?" she asked

" Sam, Emily well you know all the guys that your brother hangs out with"

" Embry and Quill?" she asked. I nodded my head " but why were you in Sam's house?"

" His house was the closest one, so he brought me there and called the doctor"

" He rescued you?" she asked sounding doubtfully

" No not really mostly Paul and Jared" I felt her body stiffen when I mentioned Paul's name

" Oh" she said looking lost in thought. We arrived at the Blacks house. We walked inside an saw Bella and Jacob on the floor sitting Indian style doing their homework on the coffee table. Both of them turned around to see us walk in and smiled when they saw me. Bella got up the floor and practically ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me hugging me.

" Am so happy! You look a lot better!" she said sounding genuine happy I was well

" Thanks Bella an felling better" she disentangle her arms around me and Jacob got up and have me a quick hug

" You look well" he said. We all walked to the living room and sat down. Jacob and Bella sat in the love sit, Rachel sat in a chair to their left and I sat in a recliner to their right

Ring,Ring

" Leah can you answered that, the phone is underneath you" said Jacob

" Hello" there was no noise on the other line

" Hello,Hello" no one answered

" Just hang up" said Jacob rolling his eyes " They just keep calling but no one answers"

" Really?" I asked amaze that someone would be calling without answering, even if it was a teenager joking around, the Black's were decedent from the chief of the tribe and there for Billy was the Chief of the tribe and Jacob next in line

" Yeah, its probably Quill and Embry prank calling" said Jacob sounding annoyed

" How is school?" I asked both of them. We talked for a few minutes before Jacob and Bella left to Emily's house where they were going to have dinner

" So everyone goes to eat with Emily?" asked Rachel

" Yeah I guess, its to keep us close like a family" she nodded her head

" Well I feel sorry for her first she gets stuck with the idiot Sam and now she has to cook for all this people" she said. I got up from the recliner

" Rachel what hell? Why would you say that" I practically yelled. She looked stunned that I had reacted that way . She stood up

" Why are you defending them? Sam left you for your cousin, she was like a sister to you. I am taking your side and your yelling at me" she said sounding hurt

" Rachel" I sigh" Rachel I never asked you to take my side because there are no side to chose from"

" He cheated on you so yes they are side" she said stubbornly sitting on the love seat

" Rachel stop! You don't have to choose sides. Sam and Emily are both really nice and if you got to know them you would really like them"

" How can you sat that?" she asked " he cheated on you, he hurt you" and that's when I realize that if wasn't about me it was about her it was how she got hurt.I knelt down on the floor so we were face to face

" Rachel,Sam would never hurt me like that he is not George. Yes he hurt me but I know that he tried to prevent it,so I don't blame him or Emily" I said trying to calm her.

" So what? Now you have forgiving him just because now you are with Charlie" she said getting up

" Rachel" she threw her arms around me and started crying

" How can I forgive him? Every minute of every day I want to hurt him like he hurt me" she sobbed, she kept speaking but I didn't understand the rest

" Come on lets go to your room" I said pulling Rachel to her old room. I sat on the bed with her while put her head on my leg and cried. A few minutes later her breathing got even and I knew she was asleep

I felt guilty for not talking more with her when she told me what happened to her, but I thought she needed time and that she would be OK. Now I can see that I was wrong that she needed a friend and I wasn't there for her.

I walked to Sam's house. I walked in through the back door. Jacob, Bella, Paul, Sam and Charlie were sitting on the round table.

" Hey " were chorus of greetings

" Hey guys" I said. I wanted to go and kiss Charlie hello but I wasn't sure if he would like for Bella to see us together

" Hey Leah" said Charlie winking at me, I smile at him. Sure it wasn't a kiss but it was better than nothing

" Hey, were y'all waiting on me?" I asked noticing no one had started eating

" No" Sam looked at me sheepishly " we are waiting for Emily"

" Where is she?" I asked

" In our room" I nodded my head and walked to the room. I knocked lightly on the door and opened the door. I clearly saw when Emily placed something under her when she sat down

" I saw that" I told her joking, she looked relieve to see that it was me

" Oh! Hey Leah" she smiled

" What was that?" I asked thinking it might be what she had been thinking about earlier. She bit her lip deciding if to tell me or not. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote

" Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" I nodded my head

" Well I went to forks clinic yesterday to take the test and they gave me the results today" she wrote

" What were they?" I asked. She handed me the piece of paper she had sat on. they proved that the test she had taken earlier was right. She was pregnant. I was about to scream of happiness for her when she cover my mouth with her hand

" Shh" she said " We will talk about it tomorrow when no one is here" she said

We went back outside with everyone else. There was a chair between Charlie and Jacob waiting for me to sit was grat there was no awkwardness because charlie was here. Everyone was in there own conversation, I could feel Charlie relaxing more as the dinner carried on.

" I should be getting home" I said missing my bed

" I will take you" said Charlie to me after diner " Bella I will meet you at Billy's house in 10 minutes and follow you home" he said to Bella who only nodded

He drove me home since his car was here since the morning when he came to check on me. He walked me to the porch

" Well I should go" he said

" Probably" I said. His lips met mine while his hands slid up and down my arm. He pulled away reluctantly

" I will call you tomorrow" he said before giving me a quick kiss and walking to his car


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

It had been a month and half since the dinner at Sam and Emily's house, Emily was still reluctant to tell Sam that she was pregnant, she was the happiest person in the world knowing that she would be a mother but was worried about Sam getting distracted while on patrol while the pack was in alert for the red head leech to attack. No matter how many times I tried to convince her otherwise she would argue that it was a chance she was not willing to take specially after seeing how badly Seth and I got harmed when we were attack. I could understand that but what Emily wasn't realizing that while she went to doctor trips no one knew where she was. On top of that Emily was starting to get morning sickness but hidden from Sam, making her leave the house earlier so when Sam woke up he wouldn't see her vomiting. There were time when Sam would ask her were she was and she would always say that she was running an errand or something, Sam was feeling a lot more comfortable around me and when we would patrol at night I could see his defense weakening and saw Sam had started not believing her and there was a small doubt in the back of his mind that was screaming to Sam that Emily was not to be trusted

Right now we were patrolling the forest between La Push and Forks

_" Sam you cant think that way, you know that Emily is not one of those girls" I said to him_

_" How can I be sure when every time I ask her where she has been she always says that she was doing an errand and when I ask her what it is she always says that it was nothing" he said sounding defeated_

_" Sam what do you think Emily is doing?" I asked wanting to know what he really thought_

_" I don't know but I don't trust her anymore" he said clearly, every moment that passed he distrusted her more  
_

_" Sam, you need to trust Emily, she doesn't deserve your distrust" I chastised  
_

_" What the hell am I suppose to think?" he asked getting angry_

_" Your suppose to trust her"_

_" How can I thrust her when I know that she lies to me"_

_" Sam-"_

_" No Leah! Just stop. Phase back that its Jared's turn to patrol in a few minutes and I need to clear my mind" he said in an alpha tone_

_" OK" I said reluctantly_

I phase to normal near my house where I kept a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top hidden. I changed quickly and walked home

It really hurt to see Sam in pain when I could just tell him the truth and know he would be as happy as Emily was. Over the last month and a half I have come to see some members of the pack like family, well primarily Jacob and Sam and as much as I wanted to tell Sam I would never betray Emily's trust in me

I walked inside my house and up the stairs to my room and laid on the bed

After Rachel cried on last month I tried to talk to her about a few times

_We were sitting in her living room watching a_ _Freddy Kruger__ movie. Jacob and Paul were patrolling and Billy was in a doctors appointment so I thought it would be a good time to talk to Rachel with out getting interrupted or some one listening in_

_" Rachel what hap-" she cut me off sensing what I wanted to talk about_

_" So is Charlie a good kisser?" she asked _

_" Rachel that's not what I want to talk about"_

_" I always wondered if he was, I mean he is so quiet most of the time but you know maybe he saves them for kissing" she smiled wickedly at me_

_" Rachel you know-"_

_" Come on its just a yes or a no. Is Charlie a good kisser or not?" she asked_

_" Yes" I felt my cheeks getting warm " he is an excellent kisser" now my cheeks were on fire_

_" Is he better than Sam?" she asked smiling_

_" You cant compare them" I told her forgetting what I wanted to talk to her about_

_" Why not?"_

_" With Sam if feels like it was a lifetime ago, almost like I have completely changed"_

_" Have you?" she asked_

_" I guess" I though about it for a moment "I have mature a lot since Sam and I were together and I know that Charlie and I are meant to be together" I said _

_" How do you know?" she asked " That you two are meant to be together"_

_" I just do" she seemed to think about it and accepted the answer  
_

_" Have you two sleep together?" she asked_

_" Rachel" I threw a pillow at her head_

_" Its just a question" she laughed trowing the same pillow on my head, fortunately I was able to dodge it_

_" I am not answering that" _

_" Come on Leah, its not like you didn't tell me when you and Sam sleep together for the first time" I felt my self blushing even more remembering how I called Rachel and Emily after Sam and I had sex for the first time_

_" No we haven't" I told her_

_" Why not?" she asked confused " if you two are meant to be together why wait"_

_" We are not waiting, its just not the right moment we are still trying to get to know each other"_

_" Maybe you should dress more girly" she said_

_" What?"_

_" Yeah, your always wearing jeans and long t-shirts and when you were with Sam you always wore dressed or skirts"_

_" Its not that" I told her shaking my head_

_" Then what?"_

_" Its just different. With Sam I kind of needed that reassurance that he wanted me and that he thought I was pretty and sexy, but with Charlie just holding hands I know that he wants me and I don't need that reassurance with him"_

_" I guess" she smiled. __The phone started ringing_

" _Hello" she answered" Hello, Hello" she hung up_

_" Who was that?" I asked_

_" I don't know, someone has been calling bu not answering" she said looking annoyed  
_

_" Didn't Jacob think that it was Quill or Embry" I asked her remembering when I answered the phone but no one spoke on the other line_

_" Who knows" she said not really caring _

_" So your OK with Charlie and I being together?" I asked_

_" I think you two make a cute couple" she smiled. We continue watching the movie until it was finished_

_" You interrupted me when I was going to asked you a question" I said to Rachel. She looked down at the bowl of popcorn in her lab_

_" I know, am just not really to talk" I nodded my head. If she needed time I was not going to force her. Unfortunately that was 6 weeks ago and she was not closer to talking about it_

I laid comfortably on my bed listening to my old mp3 that I found a few weeks ago while cleaning my room

Rachel was warming up to Sam and Emily slowly but still avoided Paul like the plague. She still didn't like Bella but tried to be as nice to her as possible which unfortunately wasn't much

Bella was really great about the whole thing and didn't hold it against me for being friends with Rachel . Bella and I were getting closer unfortunately we didn't have much time to hang out with school, patrolling and both of us working. Charlie was still a little wary about him and I being close in front of Bella. I think he still saw her like a little girl and was scared that she wouldn't approve

Things between Charlie and I were pretty good. We were getting closer to each other with each passing day, we were learning more about each others past. Things were moving slowly but I was enjoying every small touch that he gave me, like holding my hand, playing with my fingertips, brushing his fingers on my arms, or his hand 'accidentally' brushing against my leg. No matter how small the touch I absolutely loved it.

I turned to see what time it was and saw it was 3:50 in the morning. I needed to go to sleep.I promised Bella that I would help her get ready for her graduation tomorrow. I also promise mom to help her cook and clean the house for Bella's surprise party that she though was only going to be her and Charlie going out to dinner

I turned off the MP3 and let sleep take over


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

I woke up at 9:30 thanks to my alarm otherwise I would have sleep all morning. I took a quick shower knowing that after helping mom cook I would need another one. I got out of the shower dried off and dressed in a pair of cut-off jeans shorts and an old gray t-shirt.

I walked down the stairs and found Mom sitting in the table eating breakfast

" Hey mom" I said hugging her

" Hey hon" she said kissing my cheek " I left some pancakes in the oven to keep warm"

" Thanks mom" I said walking to the dishwasher and taking out a clean plate. I filled the plate with a couple of pancakes and scrambled eggs.

" This are good" I said sitting next to mom

" Thanks Hon" we finished eating quickly knowing we still had a lot of cooking to do. I washed the dishes quickly and went to grab a pen and paper

" OK what do we need?" I asked standing next mom who was leaning on the kitchen counter

" Well we are going to make Bella's favorite which is fajitas with fried beans and Boracho beans, spicy rice, guacamole and grilled corn" she said. I looked at her confused

" What are Boracho Beans?" I asked not remembering ever eating them or even heard of them

" They are slow cooked beans with Bacon and sausage and when they are almost done a couple of bears are added" she said

" OK, but why do wee need all day that sound easy enough to be done in a couple of hours" mom looked at me like I was crazy

" Do you really think that we are going to cook all that food in 2 hours?" she asked

" Well yeah" I said

" Have you seen all the food the guys eat"

" Wait I thought it was just going to be Bella, Charlie and the Black and us" I said, she laughed

" You know that everyone in the pack is close so everyone was invited to the party" I guess I understood why we would be cooking so much now, not only were we going to cook for about 20 people but half of them were the pack and they eat the normal amount of food for 3 people

" I guess" mom told me all the ingredient we needed so when we would go to the grocery we wouldn't forget anything

" OK let go" I drove towards the Forks grocery that had a wider variety of food than the local reservation grocery. We filled 3 cart full of food for tonight.

" Mom am going to go get a coke" I said leaving her in line to pay " Do you want something?" I asked her. She shook her head

I walked towards the beverage isle and opened the fridge door to get a cold Coke.

" Leah?" I heard some one behind me. It startled me making me bump my head against the door.

" Ouch" I sad getting my head out of the fridge and ribbing the sore spot.

" Leah are you OK?" I looked up and saw that it was Charlie

" Charlie" I said feeling my lips turn into a smile,and greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips

" Are you OK?" he asked, I looked at him confused

" Your head" he said pointing to where I bumped into the door

" Oh yeah am OK" I said the bump completely forgotten

" I should go" he said. This was the first time that I notice that he was frowning. He turned and walked away

" Charlie" I called out catching up to him" Charlie whats wrong?" I asked

" Nothing" he shrugged walking away again

" Charlie" I yelled but he just kept walking. I was confused but most of all hurt. I couldn't believe that he just walked away, maybe he didn't like that I kissed him in public, I thought that we had gotten over that but I guess I was wrong. As much as it killed me maybe we just needed time apart.

I walked to the cashier where mom was next in line

" Hey I thought you were getting a coke" she said, I looked down to my hands and realize that I had not grabbed the coke

" Am not thirsty anymore" I said

" Are you OK?" she asked concern

" Yeah mom" I said trying to act normal. The cashier looked at us like we were crazy for buying so much food

" Graduation party" mom said, the cashier nodded his head. She ended paying 450 dollars for all the food. We loaded the trunk and back seat full of food. We parked in the driveway and saw that Seth was walking up the porch

" Seth" mom yelled calling him to come help

" Where have you been?" I asked Seth when we were walking inside the house carrying plastics bags full of food

" I patrolled in the morning so I could go to the graduation and the party" he said placing the bags in the kitchen table

" So who is patrolling during the party?" I asked

" Brandy and Quill will patrol for about 2 hours then Embry" I guess that makes since since we didn't want to leave the reservation unprotected

"Leah do you think you can go to the market we forgot to but green peepers for the rice" said mom

" Yeah sure" I said walking out the door.

I walked in the store and went to the vegetable isle not wanting to waist time

" Leah" some one said behind me while I was picking out the green peepers for the rice. I turned around and saw that Justin was there

" Hey Justin" I said

" Hey Leah" he said hugging me

" What are you doing here?" he asked

" Buying green peepers" I said showing him the plastic bag fulled of green peepers. I turned around to pick another green peeper

" Why are you weeing this shirt?" he asked

" What?" I turned around to face him " It just an old shirt that I found in the back of my closet"

" Oh, I thought you were together back with Sam" he said

" What? Why?" I asked confused

" Your wearing his shirt" he said pointing to the back of the shirt. What? I looked down and finally realize that I was wearing on of Sam's shirt when he was in the football team and had his name in the back of it

" Fuck" I said " I need to go" I walked quickly and paid for the green peepers.

Charlie wasn't upset that I kissed him, he was upset that I was wearing my ex-boyfriends t-shirt and he was jealous. I can't believe that I even thought that Charlie and I needed time apart, I needed to talk to him but had to go help mom with the food. I decided to go help mom and then apologize to Charlie when I helped Bella get ready later.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Mom, Seth and I finished cooking after about 4 hours in the kitchen. When we were done so I washed all the dished while mom cleaned the stove and the oven and Seth sweep and moped the floor and cleaned the living room.

" Am going to go shower" I said to mom and Seth walking up the stairs

" I thought you were going to pick the cake" said mom. I looked down at my watch and saw it was 3:41

" I don't have time, I have to get ready and I promise Bella I would help her get ready"

" I will call Jacob and see if he can get it" mom said walking to the kitchen to call Jacob

I walked up to my room and closed the door. I walked in to the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as I could handle, hoping that it would relax me. I undressed and got into the shower. I let the water caress my body. After the shower I definitely felt more relax than I had in a long time. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me and walked from the bathroom to my closet .

I was a little nervous of talking to Charlie, I could understand why he would be angry that I was wearing Sam's old t-shirt but he should have talked to me instead of just walking away. I didn't want to argue with Charlie we hadn't yet had a real fight and I specially didn't want it to be today of all days when his daughter was graduating.

I choose to wear a simple black dress that stopped just above my knee and showed very little cleavage. I paired it with black wedges and silver necklaces and earrings. I dint know what to do with my hair so I settled on a ponytail.

I walked down the stairs and found Seth laying on the couch watching t.v

" Seth shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked

" Yeah, am just waiting for mom to be done with the shower" he said sitting up

" Go use mine" I said

" Are you sure?" he asked a little nervous

" Yeah why?" I asked confused

" Well you generally don't let people in your room much less in your shower" he said. Oh yeah now I remember, a couple of years ago his toilet wasn't working and dad was fixing it and Seth had to pee and asked if he could use mine of course I said no. A couple of hours later I was talking on the phone with Sam and got thirsty so I went down stairs to get a glass of water and when I came up I found Seth in my restroom peeing. Seth was 11 so he fit perfectly in the hamper which I put him in and sat on top of the top until mom and dad got back from Forks where they had gone to get a missing piece that was needed for the toilet and made me release Seth of the hamper. Now that I remember I am pretty sure that was the last time that Seth had been in my room

" Yeah Seth don't worry" I said grabbing my keys from the side table at the door " I wont put you in the hamper this time" I said walking out the house but not before I noticed his horrifies expression

" Its OK, I'll wait for mom" he yelled. I started laughing

The drive to Charlies house was short. I got out of the car and made my way to the door and knocked

" Come in " Bella yelled. I walked in and and notice that she wasn't in the kitchen or in the living room

" Marco" I yelled

" Polo" she yelled from the second floor. I guess she was in her room

I walked up the stairs and into her room

" Oh good your here" she said trowing her arm around me " I can't decide on what to wear or how to do my hair. And what if I fall on the floor? Why did.." I unwrapped her arms from around me

" Bella shut up!" I yelled laughing" OK now calm down, breath in and out" I said hoping that would help. I realize that Bella was only dressed in a towel

" OK first of all we need to put cloths on you" After 10 different outfits she decides she like the first one which was a strapless dark purple dress that ended below her knee with silver flats.

" OK so what was all this that you are going to fall?" I asked. Right now she was sitting in front of a her dresser with a large vanity mirror while I was curling her hair

" I am really clumsy" she said like it was the most obvious thing " What if I fall and that is what every one remember me by" she said looking at her lap

" Bella, you can't think that. Your not going to fall" I said " and since when do you care what other people think?" I asked

" I don't" she said

" Then what?"

" I just don't want to make a fool out of myself" she said

" Bella your not, don't worry" I said. I was done a few minutes later

" What jewelry are you wearing?" I asked her

" Charlie gave me a necklaces this morning" she said showing me a beautiful silver necklaces with her birthstone. She put in on

" You look very pretty" I said

" Thanks" she blushed " I told him it was to much but he said I only graduate once so to let him give it to me and no complain"

" He is right so no complaining" I said " Where is Charlie shouldn't he be ready" I said

" He went out a few hours ago" she said

" Oh" when I arrived earlier I thought he was in his room getting ready but now that I think about it I didn't see his truck in the drive way when I parked. Just then we heard the door open and shut. I immediately smiled knowing I was about to see him

" Ready?" I asked Bella wanting to go downstairs

" Yeah just let me get my purse" I walked out her room down the stairs while she grabbed her purse. I was expecting to walk up to Charlie and kiss him and tell him that it was all a misunderstanding.

I saw Charlie and was speechless, the moment I imprinted on Charlie I knew that he was the most handsome man on earth. But this moment showed me how wrong i had been because Charlie looked more than handsome he looked perfect. He was dressed in a back well fitted suit that showed his muscled in his arms and his wide chest making him look very muscled. He had a dark blue dress shirt which made his eyes look more chocolate than usual. I was about to walk up to him but what I didn't expect was for him to be talking and laughing with a blond women dress in a short white summer dress that barely covered her breast .


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

I couldn't believe that here I was, standing in the middle of Charlies house and Charlie was talking and laughing with this blond women who was ugly except that she has blond hair, blue eyes, a really nice body, and very pretty

" Mom" yelled Bella running past me and trowing her arms around who I think was Renee, Charlies ex

" Bella" she screamed hugging her daughter back. Bella and Renee separated and Renee twirler Bella around " You look gorgeous" said Renee to Bella who of course blushed 8 shades of red

" Thanks mom" she said " You look gorgeous too" Renee turned in a circle

" You like?" she asked Bella

" Yeah mom, you look gorgeous like always" said Bella who suddenly dint look as exited as she had been just a few minutes ago but covered it a few moments later " What are you doing here?" asked Bella

" Your dad went to pick me up in the Port Angele's " smiled Renee to Charlie. I have never in my life felt so awkward and angry. Awkward because I don't think anyone notice that I was here besides my self, I felt like an intruder who was crashing a family moment. Angry because Renee left Charlie and I know how much that hurt him and yet here he was smiling with Renee looking very happy. While I was standing a few feet away from him and he didn't even look at me.

" I thought you were with Billy or something" Said Bella turning to Charlie

" He called me about a month ago and told me that he wanted to surprise you" said Renee. Bella walked up to Charlie and hugged him. I could here the quiet 'thank you' that she said to him

" We should go " said Renee, Charlie nodded

" Bella don't forget your gown" I said. Bella looked surprise to see me there. Renee smiled at me probably thinking I was a friend of Bella. Charlie just glanced at me and looked back at Bella

" Sorry Leah forgot you were here" smiled Bella apologetic " Your right" she turned to Renee " Mom will you help me put the gown its upstairs" Renee graved Bella's hand and pulled her upstairs. Seeing Bella leave with Renee brought a feeling that I dint quiet understand

It was very awkward to be here with Charlie, when he was trying to ignore me. I took a few deep breath trying to calm myself so I wouldn't say anything I would regret

" Charlie" I called trying to get his attention

" Don't talk to me" he said angry

" Charlie is no-" he interrupted me

" I don't want to talk right now " he said completely shutting me out

" We are ready to go" said Renee walking down the stairs with Bella behind her

" Leah ready?" asked Bella

" No she is not riding with us" said Charlie grabbing his keys and walking out

" Leah?" asked Bella

" Your dad's right I forgot that Embry needed a ride so am going to go pick him up"

" Oh are you sure?" she asked

" Yeah but don't worry about it I'll see you at graduation"

" Are you sure?" she asked not believing me

" Yeah, well I should go if I want to make it in time" I said walking out and getting in to my car without looking back at Charlie

I drove to the local store because I knew that it was in the opposite side of the school where graduation was going to be. I parked in front of the store

" I am not going to cry" I said to myself trying to stop the tears that were ready to fall

knock, knock

Some one knocking on my window which scared me causing me to jump in the seat. I turned my head to the window and realize that Embry was there. I rolled my window down

" What are you doing here?" asked Embry concern noticing me watery eyes

" Nothing"

" I thought you were going to drive with Charlie and Bella" he said. I shook my head. Embry walked up to a car that was parked a few spaces away and a few seconds later the car drove away and Embry got in the passengers side of the car.

" Leah whats wrong?" he asked

" Nothing Embry" I said

" That Bullshit and you know it. We both know that you were going to drive with Charlie to graduation. So why are you here crying in an empty parking lot"

" He is angry at me" I said close to tears

" Why?"

" Because I was wearing one of Sam's old t-shirts, I dint even realize that it was Sam's. After I helped Bella get ready I walked down stairs and Charlie was talking and laughing with Renee ,his ex-wife, like that were long lost best friends who just reunited"

" Did you explain?"

" I tried but he didn't let me" I said " I tried, I thought that maybe I could talk to him in the car or something but he didn't want me to ride with them" I started crying. Embry wrapped his arms around me and let me cry for a few minutes

" Leah you need to stop crying. Your lucky that you have some one who loves you"

" He doesn't"I said

" Maybe not now but he will, you know that he is your soul mate. You know that you can count on him no matter what. You should be happy and exited that you have him here you are complaining"

" Am not complaining" I said wiping my tears away

" Am sorry" he took a deep breath " I know that your not. Am just... I don't know" he said

" Whats wrong Embry?" I asked

" You lucky Leah, you have your mom and Seth who love you. Emily is your cousin and loves you too. You also have Charlie who is is your freaked soul mate" he said close to tears

" Embry so do you, everyone in the pack loves you like a brother and Emily sees you as a brother and so do I and you know mom sees you like another son" I said. He shook his head

" Its not the same" he said " I have no clue who my father is, I don't get along with my mom since most of the time I am grounded for going out all night when I have to patrol ,and I barely even see her from all the extra shifts that she"

" Embry"

" Lets just go Leah, we are going to be late to Bella's graduating"

" Embry"

" Its OK Leah lets just go" I looked at the clock and notice that it was 6:27 and we only had 3 minutes to get to the school.

I didn't even want to go to the graduation, I dint want to see Charlie and Renee laughing together but I dint want Bella to think that I dint care about her so I guess that I was stuck with going.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

" Are you ready to go in?" asked Embry sitting next to me in the parking lot of Forks High school

" Yeah I guess" I said opening the car door and getting out the door. We walked to the back part of the school where the football filed was and where the Graduation was going to be. I could tell right away where the pack was in the back of the bleachers, they looked completely out of place, where most of the people were about 5'5 and white complected the pack and the others that came from the reservation had dark honey skin and the guys were a foot taller than the rest. Embry and I walked up the stairs to go sit with the rest of them.

" What are you doing here, I thought you were going to sit with Charlie" said Seth

" She was but she had to pick me up" said Embry. I smiled a grateful smile to Embry because I didn't know what to say to the pack.

" Where is Jacob?" I asked not seeing him

" He is in the front with Charlie and Billy" said mom. I looked down at the rows to look for a big native guy sitting in the front sits. I found him and Billy sitting in the second row, and Charlie and Renee sitting in front of them.

I know that they weren't together but honestly I was jealous that Charlie looked so happy sitting next to Renee. They were smiling and laughing and I felt like going over there and just kicking her ass, but I couldn't do that I couldn't ruin this for Bella. I took a deep breath and decide to just ignore the feeling of jealousy and be happy for Bella.

Graduation like most graduations was boring, everyone in the Pack was just waiting for Bella's name to be call unfortunately her name was one of the last ones since its started with S.

" Isabella Swan" called the principal. That moment every one in that came to see her stood up and screamed of excitement. I could see her blushing 8 shades of red when she was walking up the stage to receive her diploma, but she looked happy that we were cheering for her not to mention that we were the loudest in there. Bella walked back to her chair smiling and looked relieve, I guess she was really afraid of falling down the stage.

A few minutes later the graduation was over and you could feel the excitement in the air. The students were jumping up and down and trowing their caps in the air, it made me remember my own graduation and how happy and exited I was to graduate.

We walked to the front of the school, that was the first that I realize that it was dark already. We were going to leave separately to meet at my house and start the party, while Charlies job was to distract Bella for a few minutes before going to the rez.

I drove to the rez with Embry and Seth, I think Seth thought something was going on and didn't want to leave me alone. I parked in front of the house which looked like always

" I thought you were going to decorate" I said to Seth

" Just go in" he said getting out of the car and walking inside the house. I was getting ready to get out of the car when Embry pulled me back in

" Are you OK?" he asked, I nodded my head " Are you sure?" he asked

" Embry am OK" I said. He looked doubtful but nodded his head

I walked in the house and was stunned, it looked great. There were white and yellow balloons( the colors of the high school ) everywhere, there was a disco light in the middle of the sealing, the Bannister on the staircase was filled with yellow Christmas lights. There was a huge poster saying 'Congratulations Bella'. I walked to the kitchen where I guess we were going to eat, but went I went in I saw that there were no tables in there only pots filled with food. I walked out the back door to the beach and was amazed there were about 6 tables in the beach under a huge white tent with light all around lighting underneath the tent, and each table had a center piece of a doll about 9 inches dressed in a graduation gown and at the bottom of the dolls gown said ' Congrats Bella', each chair having either a yellow or white balloon that was shaped a a graduation cap. There another table with a 4 layer white cake with small plastic balloons and dolls dressed in yellow gowns, there was also a few small cakes around the big cake

" It look amazing" I said to myself

" It took about an hour" said Sam walking up to me

" Who did it?" I asked looking around, it looks beautiful

" Jacob" he said " Every one offered to help but he refused saying it was his gift to her"

" It looks awesome" I said still amaze

" Yeah" he said sounding a little lost. I turned to him and was that he was frowning

" Whats wrong?" I asked him

" Can we talk?" he asked pointing to take a walk

" Yeah sure" I said. We walked for a few minutes before he finally talked

" You know being at the graduation made me remember my graduation" he said

" Me too" I agreed

" It made me remember how happy I was and how the only person I wanted to see after walking out the stage was you" he stopped walkingand faced me " Why cant we try it again" he said. Wait! What?

" Sam What-" he placed his hands in my hip and brought me closer to him, and when we were only a few centimeters away he brought his lips to mine, I don't know why but I moved my lips with his

**Authors note: For the next few chapter you have to remember that while Leah heals faster than a normal human does, she doesn't heal as fast as the other wolf so keep that in mind for the next chapters  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I could feel my lips moving with his like old times, I knew that I had to stop but part of me was angry and jealous that Charlie was somewhere of with Renee laughing like they were best friends, so I let my lips moved with Sam's without feeling guilty.

In that same instant it felt wrong. His body was too warm, his lips were rough they weren't gentle like the ones I had grown to love the last month, he was too tall, his hair too long when I moved my hand to his head, his hands were to large and heavy in my hip, they felt like they were burning a hole where ever he touched me. I pushed him back

" Sam...No..We cant do this" I said taking a few steps back

" What? Why?" he demanded walking towards me

" Sam is wrong" I said shaking my head

" I saw how sad you looked at the graduation, why cant you just let us be" he said wrapping his arms around me

" Sam no!" I practically yelled unwrapping his arms from around me

" Leah this is what you wanted" he said walking closer to me " This is what you wanted for a year now" he said " you wanted to be with me again here is your change I saw you wearing my shirt earlier. I want to be with you too" he said kissing me very rough, I had tried to push him off me, and kick him but that didn't work it only made him pull me closer to him. I brought my knee to his groin as hard as I could which caused him to finally release me .Sam feel to the ground with his hands protecting his groin

" What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled whipping my mouth with my arm discussed that he had forcefully kissed me

" She hurt me too" he yelled

" What?" I asked confused

" She thinks I don't notice when she leaves and doesn't tell anyone where she is, or when some one call her and she says that she will call later and only calls back when am gone, or when she is more tired than usual and doesn't even want me to touch her" he said close to tears

" Sam " I shook my head,

" Emily is suppose to be my soul mate, I don't believe that anymore" he said " She is cheating on me" he whispered, if I didn't have wolf hearing I wouldn't have know what he said

" Sam that's crazy, Emily is not capable of that" I was ready to tell him the truth but I knew that Emily was the one that was meant to tell him

" Go away with me" he said suddenly getting off the sand

" What?"

" Neither you or I ever wanted to be part of this super natural thing, we might as well leave" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me the opposite direction from my house

" Sam stop" I yelled pulling my hand from his grip. He release me making me fall to in the sand, then pulled me up by grabbing my arms and pulling me up roughly

" Sam you need to talk to Emily, she isn't cheating on you and you know it" I saw his hand move in slow motion towards my right cheek, slapping me, to my own ears it sounded like thunder making me fall to the ground

" No I don't" he argue. Pulling me up off the ground and slapping me again with the same amount of force if not more

" Sam" I didn't know what to say, he was so angry. I had to calm him down before anything worse happen

" Yes you do Sam, you and I have both know Emily all our lives and we know she would never hurt you like that. You need to go back and talk to her, and I am sure that she will tell you that its not what you are thinking" he let go of me

" Don't you think I have tried talking to her she always says its nothing and that I shouldn't worry" he said frustrated

" Sam..I...I..You need to talk her and try again"

" I don't know if I can" he whispered

" You have too" I said walking back to the direction of my home " Sam" he looked up to meet my eye " If..if you hurt her I will kill you" I threaten

I walked home in a daze, my mind just couldn't process what just happen

" Whoa! Congratulation Bella" was a chorus as I walked in the house. I was about to head back outside trying to avoid every one but Bella yelled my name

" Hey" I said waving my hand

" I was looking for you in front of the school but couldn't find you" she said hugging me

" Sorry we just wanted to make sure your party was a surprise" I said to her

" Its great " she said grinning from ear to ear " You knew" she accused me laughing

" A little " I laughed

" Whats on your dress?" she asked, by now everyone else was in the beach only Bella and I remained in the living room

" What?" I looked down and realize that my dress was wet and covered in sand when I had fallen " I was sitting on the beach" I said as an excuse " I should go change" I said

" OK but hurry" she said. I was walking away " Wait what happen to your wrist" she said pointing to my wrist. I looked down and realize that it was red and a bruise was forming

" I fell" I said practically running up the stairs to my room. I closed the door to my room quietly and locked it, I sat on the floor with my back against the door. I wanted to be alone but I knew that some one would eventually realize that I was missing and come up to find me. I stood up and went to the closet to change the clothing. I took of the dress had on and put in on top of my bed,I was only wearing a pair of pink undies and a black bra, when I was walking to the closet I passed a full length mirror. I stopped in my tracks. There were bright red finger marks in my hips and my back from when I was struggling to get out of Sam grip and his hand print on my face was starting to form.

I gasped, I never thought that I would be here in front of my mirror looking at the injuries a friend, no scratch that Sam was now like family, what a family member did to me. I felt my tears fall from my eyes and there was no way to stop them

Knock, Knock

" Leah are you in there?" asked the voice of Seth

" Yeah I am just changing" I said trying to sound as normal as possible

" OK well hurry cuz Bella is asking for you" he said

" OK" I yelled. I walked up to my closet took out a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve blouse that would cover my wrist. I put on extra make up trying to cover the hand print in my cheek. My hand was in the door nob ready to turn but I just couldn't, I couldn't walk outside with everyone else, but I had to. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out to the beach,

" Hey there you are" said Rachel coming up to me and hugging me

" Yeah hey, I thought you weren't coming" I said my own voice sounding shaky, I remembering how she had said ' I wouldn't be caught there dead' earlier when I invited her

" I wasn't but dad was saying how Jake decorated it and that he would be happy that I would be here, so here I am" she said " What wrong with your voice?" she asked curiously

"I think am getting sick" I said having my hand in dismiss

" Sorry, I know how much it sucks to be sick during the summer" she said, she then pulled me towards an empty table

" Am going to go get food I'll be right back" she said walking towards the serving table

All of the other tables were full with people in the pack eating.

" You did this" I turned and saw Bella talking to Jacob

" Yeah" he blushed

" You shouldn't have" she said looking amazed at the cake

" I wanted to" he said. Bella threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek

" Thanks " she said then left to help Emily serve the rest of the people leaving an starstruck Jacob. I smiled

" Leah" my smile disappeared completely when I realize that it was Sam's voice

**Hey guys I need you guys to review this chapter and tell me what you think, Please. Tell me if you like the chapter or what you didn't like .  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

I didn't want to talk or even look at Sam but I also didn't want to cause a scene so I had no choice but to look at him

" Leah" he said. I stood up

" Sam no, just don't" I said shaking my head and my hands to stop him from apologizing

" Am sorry" he said sounding regretful

" Just don't" I said still shaking my head, I ding want him to apologize

" Please" he said moving to grab my hand

" No" I took a few steps backwards felling my eyes filling with tears.

" Leah" I turned and saw that Jacob was a couple of feet away

" Hey Jacob" I walked up to him trying to get as far away as possible from Sam

" Hey so what do you think?" he asked waving his hand around the tents and all the decoration he had worked on

" It look good I cant believe you did all of this" I said

" Whats wrong with your voice?" he asked

" Nothing, I think am getting sick" I lied clearing my throat " why aren't you helping Bella serve?" I asked noticing Bella having trouble caring a plate full of food to Seth. Jacob turn to see what I was looking at and smiled

" I don't want to push her" he said following every small moment of hers with his eyes ready to help if she needed him

" What?" I asked

" I don't want to push her, first with the party and I don't want to be shadowing her all night" Bella was about to trip, Jacob jumped into action by running to her and catching her in his arm. I laughed knowing that he would be be following Bella like a little lost puppy

I walked around the party for about an hour, trying to avoid anyone that wanted to talk to me, only waving when people tried to greet me. Right now I was ready to go hide in my room, I was only a few feet away from the back door to go inside when some one called my name

" Leah" I turned to see that Bella was standing a few feet away from me

" Hey Bella" I said waving. Bella walked up to me

" Hey I have barely seen you but a couple of times" she said

" You know am so popular " I said trying to joke

" Yeah, yeah" I laughed knowing she had picked that up from Jacob

" So wheres your mom I don't think I have seen her" I said trying to remember if I had seen her even though I hadn't really paid attention the last hour

" No, after the graduation she left" she said looking down at the floor

" Oh why?" I asked

" She had to go back with Phil since he had a game tomorrow "

" Oh am sorry" I said remembering how exited she was from seeing Renee earlier

" Its OK" she said " She does that you know" she told me

" What?" I asked

" She leaves" she said

" OK am confused" I told her

" I don't want you to feel like you have to compete for Charlie"

" Am not" I lied

" If you say so" she smiled " he likes it here, while she wouldn't never return" she said

" She came today" I pointed out

" Yeah but she left"

" Why didn't you ask her to stay?" I asked Bella

" You cant force her to stay, she stays when she want and when not she just leaves"

" I am sorry Bella" I said to her. She shook her head like trying to shake away her tears

" Its OK, I got use to it" she said " You should go talk to Charlie" she said pointing to where Charlie and Billy were sitting down drinking a couple of beers and talking

" Maybe" I said walking towards them. I was a few feet away from them before Sam suddenly appeared in front of me making me jump a little

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said

" Yeah OK" I said trying to walk pass him and go anywhere, but he kept blocking me

" Leah you need to talk to me" he pleaded

" Sam I don't want to" I said taking a a few steps back and walking away. I thought that was it but Sam pulled me to the side of my house where no one was near and couldn't hear us.

" Sam" I pleaded with him to let me go

" Leah you need to know how sorry I am" I pushed his arm away from me

" OK just let me go" I pleaded again. He dropped his arm

" Am not going to hurt you" he said getting angry which just made me more scared

" I know " I said as calmly as I could which unfortunately wasn't much. He waved his hands in the air making me flinch

" I wouldn't hurt you" he said noticing me flinch.

" How can you say that?" I yelled " you kissed me and when I fucking tried to push you off me you fucking hit me" I yelled close to tears

" WHAT?" Sam and I both turn to see that Jacob was the one who was yelling. Jacob ran towards Sam and pushed him to the side of the house

" Jake! No!" I yelled pushing Jacob off Sam

" What?" Jacob asked looking at me as if I was crazy for defending Sam

" Jake" I said " we cant do this to Bella this is her party and I don't want to make a scene and ruin it for her" I said pleading with Jacob

" He. Fucking. Hit. You" he practically growled. I place my hand in both his cheeks hoping to calm him down

" I know but we cant deal with it right now" I said. He nodded his head reluctantly. We started to walk away but before we left Jacob turned around to look at Sam who was in the floor and where there was a huge dent where Jacob had trowing him in the side of the house

" We will fucking talk about if tomorrow " he growled practically in an alpha tone. Sam's eyes pop out realizing like me that Jacob was in an alpha mode, Sam only nodded his head stupidly

Jacob and I walked out with the rest of the party

" Are you OK?" asked Jacob sounding very concern

" Yeah am OK" the words sounded unrealistic even to my own ears. Jacob nodded his head knowing that I was right before about not being the right place to talk about it.

" I'll come tomorrow to cheek on you" he said

" you don't-" he cut me off

" Leah I am coming" he said authoritative

" OK" I said. Jacob wrapped his arm around me giving me a hug

" Am sorry I wasn't there to help you but am here when ever you need me" he whispered into my hair. It took every once of my power not to break

down and just starting to cry instead I nodded my head. Jacob unwrapped his hands from around me

" I am going to cheek on Bella, are you going to be OK?" he asked me. I nodded my head. Jacob walked towards the inside of the house where Bella was probably inside

" Leah" said Embry walking up to me

" Whats wrong?" I asked noticing how confused, angry and lost he looked

" I think I just imprinted..on a guy.. on your friend Justin" he said in a daze


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

" What?" I asked confuse because to me it just sounded like Embry said that he imprinted on Justin who happens to be a guy

" I don't know" he said sounding as confused as me. There was a huge part of me that just wanted to tell Embry to go talk to Jacob or Quill who are his best friends because there was no way that I wanted to deal with this drama that I knew was about to come. On the other side Embry was the first in the pack that I really trusted and didn't see me as an angry jealous ex-girlfriend that was bitter.

" Are you sure?" I asked letting the smaller side win

" Yes, I was talking with Bella when he came up to her to congratulate her and Bella introduce us and that was it, it was weird like nothing matter but him and his happiness, then he hugged Bella after he gave her his gift and I had to control myself from not hurting Bella" he said sounding ashamed of himself

" OK, maybe you need to sleep on it and think about it more tomorrow" I said

" I cant leave him" he growled at me

" OK Cujo" I laughed at my own stupid joke, but seriously Embry growling was one of the funniest thing ever. Embry is the quietest of the pack so to see him angry and growling was funny.

" Are you fucking laughing at me" he growled again which only made me laugh even more

" No" I said trying to hold my laughter in

" Leah why the hell are you laughing?" he asked

" No reason" I said trying to control my laughter

" What do you think I should do?" he asked getting more serious

" Embry I just told you, go home and sleep on it" I said

" What if something happens to him when he is walking home alone" said Embry looking terrified of Justin being hurt

" I'll make sure that some one takes him home" I promised

" Are you sure?" asked Embry skeptical

" Yeah" I nodded my head

" OK" he said walking away reluctantly and looking back at Justin at least a dozen times before diapering into the beach

I wanted to go inside my bedroom and sleep but I had just promise Embry that I would make sure Justin went home safe so I guess I was driving him home or something. I looked down at my watch and realize it was a quarter after midnight. I guess I better go look for Justin and see if he wanted to leave.

I was walking forward not really paying attention to anything when I bumped into someone. I looked up and my eyes meet chocolate brown eyes

" Sorry" I said quietly walking away

" Leah stop" said Charlie

" What?" I asked turning to look at him, I thought he was trying to ignore me

" I..I don't know" he said looking down at the ground

" What ever" I said taking a couple of steps forward

" Your just going to walk away?" he asked sounding hurt. I shook my head

" Charlie...I don't know what you want from me ...I am tire no scratch that, I am exhausted and the last thing I want right now is to argue with you or whatever is going to happen. The only thing I want to do right now is go to bed and sleep" I said walking into the house

" Leah stop" he said graving my arm when I was halfway up the stairs. I flinched slightly, it wasn't that he was hurting me it just that he was adding pressure to the bruises Sam had left in my arms

" Are you OK?" he asked noticing me flinch

" Yeah" I laughed a little crazy and kept walking to my room

" Leah" he called my name as I walked into my room

" What Charlie?" I asked sitting in my bed

" I asked if you were OK" he said a little annoyed closing my bedroom door

" And I said I was OK" I said reaching for my shoe to take off

" Leah am being serious" he said

" What do you want from me Charlie? You asked me if I was OK and I said I was just like I did at the grocery store and the only thing am waiting for is for you to walk away like you did before" I said harshly. Charlie looked completely taken back

" Leah-"

" What charlie, did you fucking expected me to be all smiling and laughing? I asked you if something was wrong and you said that nothing was wrong and just left me there calling your name like an idiot "

" I-"

" Then I go help Bella get ready hoping to see you and that we can talk about what ever was bugging you and your there talking and laughing with your ex-wife like you two are best fucking friends" I said sounding more angry

" You were wearing your old boyfriend shirt" he accused

" And you couldn't have stayed and yelled at me or done something other than fucking shutting me out like you did and walking away?" I asked/ yelled

" What did you want me to say?" he asked " If it was just and old boyfriend it would have been OK but it was Sam's shirt, the guy that you see everyday when your patrolling with him or go have dinner at his house" he said jealous

" You -"

" You talk more about him than anyone else" he said hurt

" So what now am fucking sleeping with him?" I asked out of anger. Charlie stayed quiet." Are you kidding me! You think am sleeping with Sam? Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled at Charlie angrily

" Leah I didn't say that" he pleaded

" You didn't have to just by your silence I know that you actually believed me capable of cheating on you. Get out! " I yelled again

" I was angry and confuse that you were wearing his shirt" he said " Cant you understand that?" he asked

" I can Charlie, I can understand that what I can't understand is why you just walked away from me like that, why you didn't talk to me, asked me why I was wearing it" I said

" Why were you?" he asked, both of us calming down

" I didn't realize I was " I said shaking my head " I got out of the shower and dressed quickly and put on that shirt that I didn't even realize that the shirt use to be Sam's" I said

" I.. I didn't know that" he said

" You didn't asked" I said

" Am sorry" he apologize sitting next to me on the bed

" I thought you were ashamed that I kissed you in public and that was why you left,you can't do this you have to talk to me when something is wrong" I sad holding back the tears . He cupped my cheek softly

" Am sorry that I hurt you, I have never nor will I ever be ashamed of you kissing me" he gave me a small loving smile. I started crying

I know that I was suppose to be happy that things between Charlie and I were fine and I was but by him smiling at me like that it made me angry and sad that I let Sam kiss me earlier, it made me angry that I wasted such a long time wanting Sam to want me back and that he would hurt me like he did just a few hours ago when I knew with all my heart that Charlie would never hit me.

" Leah" Charlie whispered softly in my ear concern. I started to shake my head, trying to form word that I would be OK but I count, only more tears fell from my eyes.

I sobbed into his chest for a few minutes, Charlie rubbed my back trying to sooth me with out speaking for which I was grateful because if he asked I don't think I could lie to him

Charlie placed a small kiss on my forehead sensing that my tears were subsiding, his thumb wiping away the tears. I heard Charlie gasp

" Charlie was wrong?" I asked. Charlie pulled my face out of his chest so we were face to face. It was like he was inspecting every inch of my face and that's when I felt his thumb run lightly over the skin where Sam had slapped me.

**I want to apologize because my grammar and spelling aren't very good and I don't really have time to really fix it because I work in the mornings till 5 so that's when I get ideas to write the next Chapter and when I get home I write the chapter and post it because later I have other things to do and get ready to leave home in the next few weeks when I start my freshmen year in college**.**And honestly English was never my best subject it was always History and Math. I know that many have suggested I should get a beta reader and I did considering it and looked for one but I really couldn't find any that I felt comfortable with doing my story because I have really come to love my story even with all the I am thinking of writing another imprint story when am finished with this one,so if any of you want to beta read it for me I would be very grateful.**

**Read and Review  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

" What happen?" he asked angry, but immediately soften his face when he saw me flinch a little " Am sorry" he whispered softly

" Its nothing" I said taking his hands off my face and standing up

" Where are you going?" he asked when he saw I was heading out the door

" Am thirsty" I said trying to keep my voice as even as possible. I moved to open the door that's when Charlie pushed the door close with the weight of his hand

" Leah" Charlie was right behind me and I knew that if I turned around I would not be able to not tell him

" its nothing" I said shaking my head trying to open once again the door, but Charlie didn't moved not letting even an inch of the door open

" You just said that when something was wrong we would talk about it" he said not moving an inch

" Nothing is wrong" I whispered unconvincing. Charlie wrapped his arms on my shoulders turning me around to face him.

" Leah" he said. I looked at his pleading eyes, begging me to trust him to tell him who hit me and I realize that all my defenses that I had for such a long time were all gone because I trusted Charlie and every inch of me was demanding for me to tell him to tell him

" Sam" I whispered not even sure if he heard me. Charlie looked murderous.

" Char-" Charlie moved me slowly out of the door. He walked out the door quickly without saying a word

" Where-?" I was about to ask where he was going but I knew that he was going to go look for Sam. I quickly got out of my room and down the stairs looking for Charlie and hoping that I could stop him. I was almost out the door when I saw that Charlie was only a couple of feet away from where Sam ans Emily were sitting down quietly lost in their own thought.

Everything moved in slow motion for me. When Charlie walked up to Sam and punched him with all the force Charlie had making Sam fall out of the chair and to the ground. Sam was up in that same second ready to kill who ever just punched him. Jared moved quickly holding back Sam while Jacob was running up to them knowing what it was about. That's when the slow motion stopped for me and return to normal letting me catch up with Charlie and hopping his hand was fine

" Charlie" I called now only a feet away from him. I grabbed his hand and moved it around making sure nothing was broken

" Am OK" he said pulling his hand out of mine " You need to go back to your room" he said not looking at me but at Sam that if looks could kill Sam would be six feet under now

" What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Sam, who was now being held back by Jared and Paul

" What the hell is wrong with me? You ** hit Leah! That's what is wrong with me!" yelled back Charlie who was being held back by Jacob.

Everything stopped that second, the few guest that remained which was mostly the pack who were helping clean and a few other people like Kim who was Jared's imprint, they all stared at Sam not believing what was going on.

" It...it was an accident" Sam said. I heard a small gasp and looked around Sam to see that Emily was the one who just gasped.

" You..what?" she asked

" I thought you were cheating on me" he said to Emily not looking at her

" You..I...Cheating?" she asked

" Your never home anymore" he accused " you don't even let me touch you"

" So you hit Leah" said Emily close to tears

" No,No..I...I asked her to leave with me b-"

" What?" yelled both Emily and Charlie

" I saw how sad she looked at the graduation so I kissed her and asked her to leave with me" said Sam

" You Kissed her?" asked Emily, Sam only nodded his head " You were going to leave" she accused

" No, no" he said pleading with Emily " she said she wouldn't leave with me" he said realizing that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he was done speaking. Emily nodded her head slowly

" She wouldn't leave but you would have" she said walking to the inside of my house

" No Emily" Sam grabbed Emily's arms pulling her back to him

" Sam" warn Jacob concern that Sam would hurt Emily

" I would never hurt Emily" he said towing Jacob a dirty look." Emily I would never hurt you" he said to her. She shook her head

" I can't believe you hit Leah and were planning on leaving" she said

" I am sorry,it-"

" You thought I was cheating on you!" she yelled at him, angry tears falling from her eyes " You know what I was planning to do tonight?" she asked him

" No" he shook his head

" I had this stupid dinner plan for us at home then when we would be done I was going to give you a gift. A stupid gift that took me 2 weeks to find" she shook her head slowly " I was going to give you a ** white little teddy bears like the one you had when you were younger" she said crying " Do you know why?" she asked him, Sam only shook his head." I was going to tell you that I am pregnant" sobbed Emily and walked away inside my house. Sam was too choke to even realize that Emily was leaving.

" I..I..you knew" he accused me. Charlie and Jacob moved in front of me blocking me out of Sam's way ready to protect me if he tried anything stupid. I wiggled between Jacob and Charlie to be able to see Sam

" Yeah" I said

" Why didn't you say anything?" he asked angry taking a few steps forward

" don't even think about moving closer" warned Charlie

" don't be stupid" said Paul who didn't look to convince that I was telling the truth

" I am not going to hit you" Sam said to me taking a few deep breaths

" She made me promise that I wouldn't tell you or anyone anything" I said calmly trying to calm Charlie and Jacob who were ready to attack

" I trusted you" Sam said to me

" What?" I asked

" I trusted you, I told you I didn't trust Emily anymore and you didn't ** tell me what was going on when you knew it could fix everything" he said angrily

" You trusted me?" I yelled angrily crying " Your telling me you trusted me! I ** trusted you! I trusted you when you said that you wanted to talk earlier! When I pushed you away I trusted you to let go of me! I trusted you not to hit me, but you did and then tried to make me leave with you" I sobbed falling to the ground, I felt a pair of hands pulled me up softly to a warm wide chest and for the first time today I felt safe knowing charlie was holding me.

" You need to leave, Emily is going to stay the night and as many more as she wants here" said Jacob blocking Charlie and I from Sam.

Paul pulled Sam walking away but not before throwing me a dirty look almost accusing me.

" Everyone in the Pack go patrol" Jacob said

" I have to walk Kim home" said Jared who looked completely confused

" OK, walk her home and then go patrol" said Jacob. Jared nodded his head and walked towards Kim pulling her to the west side of the reservation where she lives

Charlie pulled me inside the house to sit sofa in the living room with Jacob following us

" Where is Bella?" I asked hoping that she hadn't witness this

" Bella, Seth and your friend Justin went to the gas station to buy more trash bag" answered Jacob," Are you going to be OK?" he asked me softly

" yeah, I think I just need some sleep" I said. Jacob nodded his head walking away

" Jacob" he turned around " Could you not tell Rachel?" I asked

" What? Why?" he asked confuse

" Its just that she worried a lot and I know that she will freak out" I lied. Jacob nodded his head " Could you also tell your dad not to tell Rachel" he nodded his head" Oh! Am sorry for bugging you but do you think you could take Justinn home?" I asked

" Yeah sure" said Jacob and walked outside

" Lets go upstairs" said Charlie. I laughed which made me sound kind of crazy

" Leah?" asked Charlie concern

" I hoped that when you would say that we would be in a empty house and not in this situation" I laughed

" Leah" he said shaking his head and smiling only slightly blushig


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

I opened my eyes to see Charlie laying next to me. Last night Charlie brought me to my room and as soon as I was in his arms I fell asleep. I guess he must have stayed with me last night. I got out of bed as quietly as possible not wanting to wake him up. I need to take a shower.

"Leah."

I turned back thinking that Charlie had woken up, but realized that he was just sleeping. I smiled.

I walked into my restroom and turned the hot water on. The shower was short but felt very relaxing. I was about to walk out of the restroom only wearing a towel when I passed the mirror on top of the sink. I gasped - the hand print on my cheek was now more like a huge nasty bruise. I unwrapped the towel and realized that my hips were also extremely bruised, and I ran a finger lightly over the bruise and gasped once again as pain shot in my hip. The bruises on my wrists weren't as noticeable as the one on my face but still as painful as the ones on my hip.

I put the towel back on and walked out of the restroom to see that Charlie was still sleeping. I walked quickly to my closet where I dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants that didn't add to much pressure to my bruises, and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I walked out of the closet quickly and went back to the restroom to put make up on the bruise hoping to cover it. Fortunately I was able to cover most of it; unfortunately it was still very noticeable. I walked out of the restroom ready to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast for Charlie and I, but instead I walked into my room and saw that Charlie was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on.

"Hey," I said to him. He looked up to me and smiled.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?" he asked looking at my alarm clock to see that it was 10:37.

"Twenty minutes or so, you?" I asked walking to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"3 minutes or so" he said. He turned so we were face to face, cupped my cheeks and ran his hand over the bruise. I could feel the makeup smearing on his fingers making the bruise more noticeable. Charlie stared at me for a few minutes before taking his hand off my cheek. He looked down to his fingers that were covered in make up and shook his head.

"Charlie" I called his name, he shook his head once again.

"I should have been there to protect you. I was so stupid to be angry with you. It's my fault, if I wouldn't have ignored you, you wouldn't be hurt" he said.

"It's not your fault" I said. He looked up at me.

"It is. You were right last night I should have talked to you instead of just leaving and automatically thinking the worst. I should have told you about Renee" he said.

"Why didn't you?" I asked him.

"I was planning to tell you, but there was a part of me that was afraid that you would be angry."

"I wouldn't have, she is Bella's mom and has every right to see her graduate. But I was angry that you were talking and laughing with her when I know how much it hurt you when she left. I was jealous" I said.

"You never have to be jealous. You're right, when Renee left I was hurt and even after all of the years that have passed there is a part of me that hurts. But don't you see?" He cupped my cheek again, "it doesn't hurt anymore because I have you. Since Renee left I felt like there was a part of me that was missing, but you make me feel complete again." He smiled. "I have even started to sing in the shower - not very well - but still singing. I've smiled more in the last couple of months than I had in the last 18 years and the person I have to thank is you and only you."

I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"I love you Leah" he said to me with such love, adoration, admiration and happiness that it blew me away.

"I love you Charlie" I said to him. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose and saved my lips last. The kiss was very gentle, I think he was afraid that he would hurt me. Charlie stopped kissing me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me so we were both with our backs on the mattress lying next to another. We lay together a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Renee."

"It's OK, but you have to tell me these thing" I said turning around so I was facing him with my fingers on his chest.

"I promise" he said kissing my cheek where the bruise was.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked "I want the truth, don't leave things out because you are trying to protect him" he said growling when he said 'him.'

"We got here after the graduation ceremony and I was looking at the decorations, and Sam and I started talking about them and how Jacob did all of it by himself. He looked kind of upset so I asked him what was wrong and he asked me if we could talk and I agreed. We talked a little and then he kissed me." I took a deep breath wondering if I should tell him the truth. ''Charlie, I was angry with you and there was a second where I kissed him back." I looked down at my fingers that were in his chest. A few seconds passed which felt more like hours, before Charlie pulled my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Then what happened?" he asked, he wasn't angry at me but he was hurt.

"He started saying how he didn't trust Emily anymore, and I was trying to convince him that he needed to trust her. He kissed me again and I was trying to push him away and then I kicked him in the groin making him fall to the ground. He then asked me to leave with him but I said that I wouldn't. He kept getting more angry until he slapped me" I said. Charlie pulled me a little closer to him and a little more firmly.

"I said he needed to talk to her and left" I said. Charlie took a couple of deep breaths.

"Do you have any more bruises?" he asked.

"Some" I whispered quietly.

"Where?"

"On my wrist and my hip" I whispered quietly hoping he hadn't heard me.

"That's why you're wearing long sleeve shirt" he said. I nodded my head. "I will never forgive myself for not being there when you needed me" he said close to tears.

"Charlie it's not your fault" I said kissing his lips lightly. "Come on let's go eat" I said, getting up and pulling him with me hoping that he wouldn't dwell on the guilt that he didn't deserve. We were almost out of the door when Charlie spoke.

"Are you going to patrol?" he asked.

"I don't know, I will talk with Jacob later" I said, and I could see that Charlie was about to argue. "Come on let's go eat I'm hungry." I said pulling him out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. We were walking into the kitchen where Emily and Mom were sitting at the table. They both looked up to see who it was, and that's when I realized that they had both been crying. Mom got up from the table and gave me a hug, pulling me to her almost afraid to let go. She kissed my cheek before letting go of me.

"Charlie we ran out of eggs, will you give me a ride to the store?" she asked sensing that Emily and I needed to talk.

"Ah." Charlie looked at me asking if it was okay and I nodded my head. "OK, let's go."

They left a few minutes later. I went to sit across from Emily, who was looking down at the table crying.

"Sam hit you!" She said, looking up at me.

**I want to thank ****hgmsnoopy (Holly)**** for editing this chapter and agreeing to Beta for me. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys I am updating twice today because tomorrow am unable to do so. I am going to six flags Yay!**

**ShadowCub you were right about Sam**

**I want to thank ****hgmsnoopy (Holly)**** for editing this chapter**

**Enjoy  
**

**Chapter 56**

"What happened yesterday?" She asked me, almost begging me to tell her that it wasn't true, that it was all a bad dream.

"Emily it's not your fault" I said, knowing that she probably felt guilty.

"I don't understand" she said crying. "He wanted to leave with you, he thought I was sleeping with someone else!"

"He was angry," I said "he didn't mean it."

"Yes he did, the past month he has been acting weird around me. I thought he was suspecting that I was pregnant" she sobbed.

"He is just confused."

"Maybe the imprinting thing doesn't work" she said, trying to control her sobbing.

"You don't believe that Em." She stood up.

"Don't I? I thought we were always going to be together. But he wanted to leave me. I bet he even thinks the baby isn't his," she said falling to the floor.

"Em" I said, getting off the chair to help her out.

"No!" she yelled, stopping me from helping her. "You're not supposed to help me, you should hate me!" she said sobbing once again.

"Emily."

"No, you should hate me. It's my fault that you're hurt. If I would have told Sam he wouldn't think that I was cheating on him and he wouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Emily," I pulled her up and to the living room to sit on the sofa. She cried for a few more minutes.

"I should have told him" she said.

"Em it-"

"I didn't want him to worry and because of that he thought I was cheating on him. How could he think that I would ever do that? He was my first and the only, how could he think that I would ever betray him like that?" she cried more. I patted her back while she cried until her breathing evened out, signifying she had fallen asleep.

Mom and Charlie walked in the door a few minutes after that.

"We brought some eggs and pancake mix" said Mom. "She fell asleep?" asked Mom pointing to Emily.

"A few minutes ago" I said.

"OK you two go eat while I help her get upstairs," said mom kicking us out of the living room.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Charlie.

"I'm not that hungry," I said. Talking with Emily had taken my appetite away.

"Let's go for a walk, maybe when we come back you will be hungry" he said holding out his hand for me to take.

3 weeks later

Seth had completely freaked out when he found out what happened with Sam the night of the graduation. He was ready to kick Sam's ass. If Jacob had not stopped him and told him that he was handling it, he would have. On top of that, Seth refused to patrol with Sam. He was a little angry at me for not telling him and finding out from Quill when they were patrolling a few days later and said, "He was my brother so he had the duty to protect me." Mom spoke with Jacob and they both agreed that I wouldn't patrol for about a month and when I tried to argue with them they told Charlie who of course agreed with them. There was no way that I was going to win against Jacob, Mom and Charlie.

Jacob came to see me the day after everything that happened with Sam at the graduation party.

_We were sitting on the living room while Charlie was at work, and Mom and Emily were cooking in the kitchen._

_"I talked to the council" he said._

_"What did they say?" I asked, not remembering Mom mentioning anything about a meeting._

_"They all agree that Sam should step down from the being the alpha."_

_"I'm sorry" I said._

_"You shouldn't be, he needs time to figure out what he is going to do and with the red head still on the loose we need to be prepared."_

_"I am sorry that you are stuck being the alpha when I know you never wanted to take over."_

_"Its OK, the council is right, Sam needs to step down and I don't really mind."_

_"Huh?" I asked confused, remembering how Jacob was also like me at the beginning and hated being in the supernatural world._

_"I think I finally realize that I am the alpha of the pack and no matter what I was always meant to lead the pack" he said._

_"Does Bella know?" I asked him._

_"Nah, I'm not even sure if she cares."_

_"Jacob you know that she does" he shrugged._

Now that I think about it I don't think he has told her that he is now the alpha of the pack.

Bella overheard what happened with Sam when Seth and Quil were talking but hasn't mentioned anything to me. I think she is afraid to make me feel uncomfortable if she were to say anything about it.

The next day after graduation Rachel called me telling me she was going to go to Seattle to visit a couple of friends for a few weeks. I haven't seen Paul since that night. I think he blames me for Sam having to step down from being alpha, but Seth says that Paul is always in a bad mood since he doesn't really know where Rachel is or even if she is OK.

Emily was still living with us and refused to talk to Sam.

I have only seen Embry a couple of times since he is always at the La Push grocery store where Justin works.

The last 3 weeks whenever Charlie wasn't working he was here on the reservation with me, not wanting to leave me alone and when he was working Seth was practically babysitting me. I loved having Charlie with me most of the time but he kept his distance a lot of the time, most kisses were quick and gentle like he was afraid to hurt me.

Right now I was in the kitchen by myself since Seth was patrolling, Mom went to the store to buy food and Charlie was working. Right in front of me was an envelope from the University of Washington in Seattle that I had applied to a few weeks before I imprinted on Charlie.

I skimmed the letter till I found: _ Leah Clearwater you have been accepted to the University Of Washington_.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that I was accepted to the University of Washington, I had completely forgotten that I even applied to it after I imprinted on Charlie. Sure when I applied I did nothing more than pray that I would get accepted and imagine how happy and exited I would be when I received the letter of acceptance. What I never expected was to imprint and completely forget about my dreams of leaving La Push for a few months - if not the rest of my life. But I didn't want to leave. Right?

Knock, knock.

Charlie walked in the back door as I tried to hide the letter of acceptance somewhere but couldn't decide where so I ended up sitting on the letter.

"Hey Leah" he said, walking up to me and kissing my forehead.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing here so early?" I asked him knowing it was a quarter after two.

"It's very slow" he said sitting across from me. "Where is Seth?" he asked.

"You know, this is getting very annoying," I said. I was about to get up but remembered that I couldn't unless I wanted Charlie to see that letter, which I didn't.

"Leah it's to keep you safe."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I don't need you or Seth to be babysitting me 24/7."

"We are not, we are just trying to keep you safe," he argued.

"Charlie, Sam is not going to hurt me." He sighed.

I really wish you would stop saying that," he said, getting up and walking to the living room. I took this chance to hide the letter in the knife drawer and walk into the living room where Charlie was sitting.

"Charlie-"

"Why do you always defend him?" he asked me, looking out the window.

"I'm not defending him." I sat down next to Charlie.

"Yes you are. This isn't the first time that you said that he is not going to hurt you. How can you be so sure when he already did hurt you?" He asked without looking at me.

"Because... Because-"

"See! You don't know and yet you are willing to trust him."

"What do you want me to do? Sooner or later I will see him and talk to him. Emily is my cousin and even though she doesn't want to see Sam right now, she will very soon because just as I imprinted on you, Sam imprinted on her. They are soul mates and they are meant to be together and when that happens I don't want Emily to resent me for being a bitch to Sam, especially when they are having a baby soon." I placed my hand in his knee trying to calm him.

"So this is about Emily?"

"Yes. No. Well, both. I spend so much time and energy trying to hate them, telling everyone that I hated them but the truth was that as angry and betrayed as I felt I could never hate them and I understand that now. Sam and I were never meant to be together, yes we were happy for some time but at the end of the day he belongs to Emily like I am yours. I don't want to waste more time and energy hating him or being angry with him. I would rather just be happy with you."

"I don't know," he said, finally looking at me.

"Trust me Charlie."

"I do trust you, I don't trust him."

"Then just trust me," he nodded his head. He laid back on the sofa and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him playing with the buttons of his uniform shirt.

"She went with Angela to Port Angele's to do some shopping."

"That's good," I said. We talked for a few minutes before Mom walked in with the groceries. Charlie helped put the groceries away and even helped me cook after Mom left to start her shift at the hospital. We finished eating about half an hour later.

"I was thinking of painting my room," I said putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What colors?" he asked.

"I was thinking violet or a dark maroon."

"When?"

"I don't know, but probably in the next few days since I have nothing to do," I said referring to the fact that I was not patrolling and that Mr. James was training a new cashier so I had the next week off

"Leah…"

"I'm not complaining, I am just saying that I have free time the next few days," I said turning the dishwasher on.

"OK why don't we do it tomorrow since its Saturday and I have the day off."

"Yeah, but I still have to chose the color and go to Port Angele's because I don't like the paint options that they have in Forks." He wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"This is new," I commented.

"What?" he asked confused and stopped kissing me. I turned around to face him.

"Well, you have barely even kissed me lately" I said.

"I… I…" he sighed. "I just don't want to hurt you." I cupped his cheek.

"You're not going to hurt me Charlie."

"You don't know that, I saw that bruises on your back when you tried to push him away, the ones on your wrist and on your face," he said frowning. "Not to mention that you couldn't wear jeans for a few days because of the bruises on your hips. So yeah, I worry that I might hurt you." He honestly looked like he believed that he could hurt me and even though I really doubt it I didn't want him to think that I thought of him as weak because that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Let's go upstairs so you can help me pick out the color," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. "So I was thinking of moving my bed a little more to the left because I always bump into it when I walk out of my closet."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Maybe purple wo-" Charlie wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and planted kisses just below my ear, which of course made me forget what I was saying.

"I like purple" he whispered, making me shiver.

"Or..Or ...maybe ma-" he ran his warm tongue lightly up and down my jaw.

"Maybe what?" he asked.

"Ma..maroon" I stuttered.

"I like maroon" he said trailing small kisses from my jaw to my neck.

"Me..me too" Charlie turned me around slowly and pushed me down to the bed so my back was against the mattress and he was on top of me.

"The walls maroon" he whispered kissing my neck painfully slow.

"Charlie," I whispered pulling his lips to mine. He took my lips with abandon: a deep, drugging, possessive kiss that left me lightheaded and yearning. The kiss deepened, and grew fierce. His tongue was warm and slick over mine and tasted better than anything in the world. My hands slipped up his t-shirt that clung loosely on his back and pulled him closer to me breathing him in. He held me so closely that I could feel every inch of his body pressing into mine, and his arms around me making my knees feel weak. I forced myself to pull away.

"Charlie" I whispered in his ear.

"Leah" he whispered looking at me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Charlie." Charlie leaned towards me, bent his head and captured my lips with his own.

"Hey Leah th-" I turned to see that Emily was standing in the door way.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't...the door was open...sorry!" she said walking out as quickly as possible. I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Charlie asked, blushing 8 shades of red.

"This is like the 5th time that someone has walked in on us," I said, trying to control my laughter. Charlie got a hold of me and laid next to me, pulling me closer to him.

"Maybe you should go talk to Emily, she looked completely scared," he said smiling.

"You're the one that started it," I said "you should talk to her." Charlie moved on top of me with his knees on either side of my hips and cupped my cheeks.

"If I remember correctly you didn't complain," he said, capturing my lips once again. "Were you?" He asked, kissing down my jaw.

"N..No" I stuttered like a complete idiot.

"Leah..I am sorry. I thought you two had stopped," a voice said who sounded suspiciously like Emily called from the doorway. Charlie stopped kissing my neck and whispered.

"Make that a 6th time," he said. He moved off me.

"I think I better go talk to her she probably wants to talk about something," I said, more than a little annoyed that we were interrupted twice in less than 2 minutes.

"Yeah, I will be waiting here" he said. I got out of bed wanting to come back to Charlie as quickly as possible. I walked into Seth's room that Emily was using while she was here. I knocked on the door lightly and opened the door.

"Hey Em" I said sitting next to her in the bed.

"Sorry," she said, looking down at the floor and blushing.

"It's OK. It's Charlies fault, he forgot to close the door!" I laughed.

"Still sorry." I waved my hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Sam called again today," she said.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked. Sam had called the house many times before but Emily refused to talk to him and he couldn't come around my house because Jacob prohibited it.

"I answered because I thought it was going to be my mom" she said explaining quickly.

"Emily you don't owe me an explanation. You are free to talk to Sam whenever you want."

"I know. You keep saying that but I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't, it wasn't your fault."

"Ye-"

"No it wasn't Emily. You need to stop blaming yourself! If you want to talk to Sam, then just talk to him."

"I..I don't know if I want to talk to him," she said "There is a part of me that wants to run back home and jump in his arms, but there is another part that hates Sam for kissing you and hitting you and for wanting to leave with you. I hate him for not trusting me and thinking that I would ever cheat on him!" She started crying. "That has never even crossed my mind." I hugged Emily trying to comfort her until her sobbing stopped.

"Emily, I am not taking any one side, but when Sam was talking to me he was really desperate. I don't even think he actually believes that you would ever cheat on him but I think that was the only possibility that he saw" I said.

"No, he had absolutely no right to ever think that of me," she said a little upset.

"OK," I said not wanting her to be angry at me. "But I think you should consider talking to him." She nodded her head reluctantly.

"So what did you want to talk about earlier?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you would go with me tomorrow to my doctor appointment," she smiled, rubbing her stomach that was starting to show since it was last week in her 3rd month.

"No. I..I don't know, Charlie and I had...we have plans," I said. Emily looked disappointed but nodded her head.

"That's OK" she said and yawned.

"You should take a nap," I said to her walking out of the room. I walked back to my room quietly. I found Charlie sleeping, he was probably tired from last night when I made him stay late so we could finish watching The Notebook. I crawled into bed and lay so that my head was resting in his chest and let myself cry.

I was angry that there was a chance that I would never be able to get pregnant, my period had completely stopped when I first phased. I was truly happy for Emily because she deserves to be happy but I was jealous that I would never have what she has, I will never wake up in the mornings with morning sickness like she does everyday. I will never get a weird craving like Emily did a few days ago when she wanted fried fish fried on top of a pepperoni and ham pizza. I am never going to have that and I know that Charlie hopes that in the future we will have a family and that he will be the father that he wasn't with Bella, that he will be there every step of the way for our child. But I have been too afraid to even mention to him that it might never happen. I don't know if I can tell him.

"Leah what's wrong?" asked Charlie sleepily.

"Nothing," I said, wiping my tears away but then realized that Charlie's t-shirt was wet from my tears.

"Leah," he put a finger under my chin and pulled me to him so we were face to face.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. He was about to say something. "Please," I begged. He nodded his head reluctantly and wrapped his arms around me. A few minutes later I could hear Charlie's heartbeat slow down and I knew he had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and followed his lead.

I woke up half an hour later feeling extremely guilty for not telling Charlie when he asked me what was wrong but I felt that if I told him it would just mess things up when we were just getting out of the Sam situation. I decided to take a walk down the beach and let Charlie sleep and then come back so we could go out for dinner or something.

I walked out of the house wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt and pink sandals not really sure where I was going, just walking to clear my head.

I walked for about 15 minutes on the beach complaining to myself about what I should do, when I bumped into Embry.

"Hey Embry, haven't seen you in a while," I said, hugging Embry and realizing how much I have actually missed him the last few weeks.

"Hey Leah," he said hugging me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked remembering that Justin worked today. "Shouldn't you be stalking Justin?" I smiled.

"I am not stalking, just keeping an eye on him," he said, not sounding remorseful at all.

"If that's what it takes for you to sleep at night..." He stuck his tongue out, reminding me why Embry is my favorite of the pack, he was the easiest to get along with and he could make me laugh easily. Now that I think about it, he was probably my best guy friend.

"What are you doing here, isn't Seth on babysitting duty?" he laughed.

"Ugh! Don't remind me," I said and started walking again. "Between Charlie and Seth, I am never alone!" He started laughing hard. I punched him on his arm. "Don't laugh, I'm serious. I almost have to ask permission before I go pee." That put Embry over the edge, and he fell to the sand holding his sides from all the laughter.

"Embry shut up," I said to him, because he was laughing at me and people were starting to stare at the overgrown teenager rolling on the sand like a complete idiot. I walked away acting like I didn't even know him. A few seconds later he jogged up to me trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but seriously Leah I never thought that someone would ever have to baby sit you" he chuckled.

"Yeah, laugh it up. You're not the one that can't leave the house without a babysitter." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Does the little baby want candy?" He said in a ridiculous baby voice. I pushed him away from me.

"Fuck you Embry," I said, walking away from him trying to hide the smile forming on my lips because his voice sounded like the Patric from Sponge Bob.

"OK, I'm sorry," he yelled laughing. "I was actually going to go see you at your house," he said seriously.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to John's?" he asked pointing to the small ice cream shop a few yards away.

"Yeah sure" I said. I ordered a strawberry cone - double scoop - and Embry ordered a mint triple cone and a chocolate sundae for when he was done with the cone.

"You guys are pigs," I said knowing full well that all the guys in the pack would probably order the same if not more.

"Oink,oink," he said swallowing the top scoop of mint.

"I'm about to leave your ass here alone," I threatened. He smiled apologetically and nodded. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to ask you for a favor," he said.

"What's the favor?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could talk to Justin," he said grinning as he said Justin's name.

"Why don't you talk to him?" I asked.

"I have tried but he doesn't even remember my name. He only calls me Leah's friend," he said frowning.

"So you don't think he is gay?" I asked trying not to smile.

"He is not gay! I am not gay!"

"OK," I said.

"Leah, I'm not," he said.

"Let me get this straight. You imprinted on a person who happens to be a guy, but that doesn't make you gay."

"I'm not."

"If you say so."

"Leah."

"So have you thought about which one of you is going to be on top?" I asked laughing.

"What? No!" he stuttered.

"So you're bottom?" I asked, laughing harder.

"No! Leah..what?

"Some one has to be bottom."

"I'm not gay," he said.

"Stop licking them balls," I laughed, pointing to the two scoops of ice cream that he was licking up and down.

"Leah! Gosh! You're such a pervert," he said, getting up and walking away but taking his cone and liking the ice cream. I jogged to catch up with Embry.

"I'm sorry Embry, it was just too easy."

"I'm not gay!"

"What are you then?" I asked him.

"I'm... I'm him-sexual?"

"You're what? What sexual?"

"Him-sexual."

"OK, and what does that mean?"

"I'm Justin sexual."

"OK?"

"I'm just attracted to Justin and no one else" Embry said.

"OK so you are him-sexual."

"Yep," he said smiling.

"You know that's stupid, right?" I said laughing but kind of understanding. He shrugged.

"So are you going to talk to Justin?" he asked me.

"So you want me to talk to him because he doesn't remember your name?" I asked.

"Yeah... No... I don't know. Ask him if he likes me? If he is me-sexual?" I laughed.

"That just sounded more stupid." I got a little serious. "Embry, you have to admit that you're gay."

"What? I'm no-"

"Look him-sexual is fine with me and whatever but that isn't going to pass with Justin. He is bisexual and very open about it so unless you want to push him away you better think whether you want to be with him or not. Not just this 'I'm not gay but want to go out with Justin' thing." We were quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't know."

"Well think about it," I said, turning back to my house


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"I don't know. I like the darker one but the lighter shade would make the room brighter," I said, looking down at the two samples of paint in front of me. Charlie and I had driven to Port Angeles early in the morning to buy paint cans and then go back home and paint my room. On our way to Port Angeles Charlie was very quiet and kind of distant, but then started acting normal again, so I decided to just leave it alone. He would tell me whatever is bothering him later.

"I like the darker one," he said.

"Me too," I said comparing the two next to each other, "But the lighter one will make the room brighter," I said, undecided.

"Why don't you use both?" he said.

"You're right, we can paint the wall that is against the bed dark and the one across light."

"That sounds good."

"How many cans paint do you think we need?" I asked him.

"I think 2 dark ones and 3 light ones," he said.

"Cool." Charlie put the paint cans on the store cart.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No" Charlie pushed the cart toward the cashier. The cashier that was probably in his 30s kept staring down my shirt. This was one of the first times that I actually took more than 10 minutes getting ready, and I was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink semi low cut shirt and black flats trying to look good for Charlie: Not some idiot looking down my shirt.

Charlie wrapped his an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. The cashier ignored Charlie pulling me to him and looked up to see my face and licked his lips which he probably thought was sexy but was gross because his tongue was blue from the cupcake he ate before we arrived, so he left a trail of blue saliva all over his chapped lips.

"That will be $120.56, but if you want I can give you a discount," he said to me, once again licking his lips.

"No thanks," I said, taking out my credit card.

"I'm paying," said Charlie, taking out his credit card.

"No Charlie this is for my room," I said handing my credit card to the cashier.

"But you're my girlfriend so I pay," he growled directly to the cashier. The cashier looked a little scared and didn't take Charlie's card, instead charging it on mine which was what I wanted. He gave me a receipt and mumbled "have a good day." I pushed the cart towards the exit but Charlie stayed behind.

"If you ever look at my girlfriend again in any inappropriate manner I will kill you," he growled, taking out his badge that he always carried around in case it was ever needed. "And I have ways to make it look like an accident." Charlie then walked to me and wrapped an arm around me while he pushed the car with the other hand. I looked back at the guy who looked like he peed his pants. As soon as we were out of the store I starting laughing.

"I think he peed his pants!" I said when we were close to my car. Charlie pushed me so my back was against the trunk of the car.

"I am the only one that can look at you," he said crashing his lips to mine. The kiss was not one that I was used to with Charlie, this one was hard and rough, and I loved it.

"You're mine" he growled against my lips. I wrapped my legs around his legs bring us closer. I bit his lip as hard as I could without actually hurting him. He moaned into my mouth and bit my lips hard.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled at us. I felt Charlie smile against my lips.

"We need to go back and paint your room," he said, unwrapping my legs from around him and opening the trunk of the car to put the cans of paint.

"OK" I said, disappointed that we had been interrupted once again. We drove back to La Push quietly but every once in a while I could see Charlie trying to adjust his jeans. This honestly made me happy because it was the first time that he actually showed that he was thinking about us having sex in the future.

A few hours later Charlie and I were done painting the walls of my room.

"It looks great!" I smiled, looking around the empty room.

"It does," agreed Charlie, wrapping an arm around me. "We have to wait for the paint to dry and we can bring your things from the backyard."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know but a few hours for sure."

"You should go shower," I smiled realizing both of us were covered in paint. Charlie looked down and realized the same thing.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours and we can go have dinner," said Charlie.

"Sounds good," he gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

I took a long shower trying to get the paint off my body until I was clean. I got out of the bathroom and dressed in dark denim shorts with a white t-shirt. I went downstairs to watch TV while I waited for Charlie to come back so we could go eat. I was watching Supernatural when someone knocked on the door.

"I am going," I yelled, walking to the door not taking my eyes of the TV.

"Ready to go?" asked Charlie.

"Hold on," I said, walking back to be able to see the TV better.

"What are you doing?" asked Charlie closing the door and walking next to me.

"Watching Supernatural."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh my God!" I yelled at the TV.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Charlie worried.

"Lilith knows that Sam and Dean are trying to trap her."

"What?"

"Dean has to kill Lilith or he is going to hell at midnight."

"OK," he said sitting on the couch realizing that I was planning on watching the show.

"Who is the little Blond girl?" He asked.

"That's Lilith."

"Who is?"

"A demon."

"Demon?"

"Bad guy."

"But she is just little girl."

"You should have arrived a few minutes earlier, she is possessing the little girl and killed the grandpa."

"Okaaaay," said Charlie like 'what the fuck?'

We watched the show for a few more minutes.

"What's that barking?" asked Charlie.

"The hell hounds."

"OK?"

"They are going to take Dean to hell."

"Nooo!" I yelled dramatically when they started chewing Dean piece by piece.

**( I haven't seen this episode in a long time so am probably wrong about some things, sorry)**

Knock, Knock.

"I will go get the door," said Charlie seeing how there was no way I was going to get up.

"Hey Charlie, is Leah here?" asked someone who sounded like Jacob.

"Yeah, in the living room" I turned off the TV since the episode was over. I looked back and saw that Jacob looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up.

"The red head is back."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

"What? Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Wait, what does Bella have to do with this?" asked Charlie. Jacob and I looked at each other. Last week I spoke with Bella and told her that Charlie was starting to ask questions about the cold ones and that I was going to tell him. Bella got angry at me but then asked me not to tell him that she would tell him in the next few days.

"The red head is the vampire that attacked you," said Charlie.

"Yeah," I said.

"We have to go Leah," said Jacob.

"What is going on?" asked Charlie.

"We have to protect the reservation," answered Jacob.

"Leah you can't leave," said Charlie, begging me to stay.

"I..I have to," I said. Saying no to Charlie was killing me but I knew that it was for the best. Jacob and I were walking out the door.

"What does it have to do with Bella?" asked Charlie.

"Quill went to pick up Bella, she will be here in a few minutes," whispered Jacob quietly.

"Bella will tell you, she is going to be here in a few minutes."

"Sam is going to be there," said Charlie to Jacob.

"He is one of our strongest," said Jacob.

"He is going to hurt her," yelled Charlie.

"He is not going to be near her. I will be by her side, I wont let anything happen to her" promised Jacob.

"Leah," whispered Charlie quietly. I was thankful that Jacob chose that moment to walk out the door.

"Charlie," I cupped his cheek with the palm of my hands felling his soft skin "I have to. I couldn't live with myself if someone was hurt when I could have been there to protect them." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you Charlie," I said before running out the door.

"Let's go," I said to Jacob who was standing in front of my door. We ran towards the woods and started phasing as soon as we passed the small stream. I tensed my thighs and abdomen to phase and spread my fingers as they lengthened, as my teeth sharpened and my jaw extended. The skin on my arms bubbled and my legs buckled to a new shape. The momentary pain in my spine passed.

_"Where are you guys?" asked Jacob._

_"Brady and I are running the south side," answered Embry._

_"Collin and I are at the border between La Push and Forks," said Jared._

_"Sam and I are in the running up north," said Paul._

_"I'm here" said Quill._

_"Where is Bella?" asked Jacob._

_"I dropped her off at Leah's house," said Quill._

_"Seth and Quill, you two go patrol near Bella's house. Everyone be careful and don't do anything stupid. I put you in pairs to work together so protect one another," Jacob ordered._

_"Come on Leah, we are going to the border too" he said running. I followed behind him sniffing the air for any sign of a vampire being near. We caught up to Jared and Collin._

_"You two patrol this area, Leah and I will patrol a few miles up," he said running past them. Jacob and I ran for a few more minutes._

_"OK we are splitting up here Leah, you patrol to the west while I do the east. Don't do anything stupid if you smell a leech tell me and I will be there in a second," I nodded my head and began running the west side._

_"We don't smell her," said Embry and Brady._

_"Neither do we but there has definately been a vampire here only a few hours ago," said Paul._

_"Do you recognize the smell?" asked Jacob._

_"No," both Sam and Paul said._

_"Follow the trail and see where it leads you" ordered Jacob._

_We all patrolled quietly, concentrating on finding the leech that could hurt any one in La Push._

_"Jacob the smell stops here," said Paul. We could all see in Paul's mind an old abandoned cabin._

_"Wait there don't go in," ordered Jacob. "Leah go to Bella's house, every one else keep patrolling."_

_Jacob and I split, he went north while I went east to Bella's house. I arrived at the backyard of the house and found neither Quill nor Seth. I decided to go into the house and make sure no one was inside._

I phased back to human and opened the door.

_I phased back quickly and walked to the kitchen where the only smell was the spaghetti sauce that was on the stove. I climbed the stairs and pushed Bella's door open with my nose. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks._

_"Jacob she has been here." _

_"What?" asked Jacob who was about half way to where Paul and Sam were._

_"The red head leech was here less than a day ago, probably yesterday when Bella was in Port Angeles."_

_"Where is the smell?"_

_"All over the room, it looks like she came up the window and got out the same way" I said sniffing the overpowering smell of cheap perfume to the bedroom window that was open._

_"Go downstairs and see where it leads you," he said. I walked down the stairs and got out of the house walking underneath Bella's window to see if I could find the stink. I followed the stench down the pathway that hikers use. I was about a mile in when I saw what looked like pale fingers sticking out of a bush. I walked slowly trying not to make a noise, hoping to catch the leech unprepared. I walked around and gasped._

_"Leah what's wrong?" asked Jacob calmly._

_"There..there is a dead body" I said. There in between two small dark green bushes was a girl that could be no older than 14. Her eyes were wide and scared, her mouth open, I could practically see her screaming for help. She looked...lifeless._

_"Check if it was a vampire," said Jacob who was now closer to where Sam and Paul were. I walked closer to her and saw were the leech had bitten her in the neck._

_"It was the red head" I said._

_"Seth and Quill go patrol with Collin. Jared go to where Leah is and Leah I need you to phase back and go to the police station and say you were walking around and found a body."_

_"OK" I waited about 10 minutes before Jared came._

_"Leah are you OK?"_

_"Yeah" I said turning back to Charlie's house._

I phased back to normal and climbed the stairs to Bella's bedroom. I hope that Bella would not mind that I borrowed a pair of black sweatpants and a large t-shirt. I was walking down the stairs when I saw Bella's keys on the kitchen counter. I hope she doesn't mind that I borrowed her truck. I drove to the station and parked in front.

"Hello can I help you?" asked an elderly lady with light gray hair.

"I..I was walking down the path in the woods and found a body," I said not really thinking about what I said.

"Where?" she asked calmly but I could see her start to panic.

"About a mile and half from the main road," I said.

"OK honey sit down, you look pale. I'm going to bring you a cup of water." Everything after that was a daze, I only remember when the deputy came to ask me questions and when he said I was free to go but if they had questions they would be calling.


	61. Chapter 61

Hey guys remember that the italics are used in this chapter when Leah is in wolf form

**Chapter 61**

_I drove to Charlies house and got out as soon as I was parked. I walked to the forest and phased._

_"Hey Leah, what happened?" asked Embry._

_"They are going to come look for her body," I said._

_"Jared and Leah, you two need to hide but stay close in case the leech comes back," ordered Jacob._

_"Did you find anything?" I asked Jacob wanting to change the subject._

_"No, we tracked the smell to the border of Canada and then it just disappeared."_

_"Was there anything in the cabin?" I asked._

_"Not really, the cabin is messy and run down but the stink of leech is permanent. I think that's were they might be hiding or at least passing every few days," he said._

_"OK," I said and walked around trying to find a trail as to where the red head went. About 10 minutes later I couldn't find a trail, almost as if she vanished into thin air._

_"The girl said she found the body close to the trail between two bushes."_

_"The police are here," said Jared._

_"OK, be careful that no one sees you," said Jacob._

_"Leah, east or west?" asked Jared, referring to what side I wanted to patrol._

_"West," I said. A few minutes later I was close to where I found the girl's body. There were 3 police officers looking around the bushes and 3 or 4 others helping them find the body._

_"We need to hurry, its going to start getting dark in a few minutes," said the deputy that asked me the questions in the police station._

_I could see all the people looking for the body, a few were taking out their flashlights getting ready for the night which was only a few minutes away._

_"I found her!" yelled the deputy._

_A man dressed in blue jeans with a black t-shirt looked up the second the deputy spoke and started running towards him. He stopped dead on his tracks when he was in front of the deputy and looked down: he was speechless. He dropped to his knees ._

_"No,no!" he yelled._

_He pulled the girl to him hugging her close to him._

_"No, she can't be dead!" He said, shedding a few tears._

_"Come on Ann wake up," he said trying to wake up._

_"Come on Honey, wake up for daddy," he said sobbing trying to wake her up._

_I was frozen, I didn't want to watch this guy hold his dead daughter begging her to wake up but I couldn't move. I couldn't stop thinking that this one day might be Charlie if we didn't protect Bella._

_"Sir we need t-"_

_"No you can't take her!" The man pushed the deputy away._

_"Sir, we can't le-"_

_"You can't take her away from me," the man sobbed pulling her closer to him. "She was only going for a walk before dinner," he cried._

_"I'm sorry bu-"_

_"She was going to come back."_

_"We need to take her," the deputy said. It took two guys to pull the father away from his daughter, almost to the point of having to wrestle him to the ground. The deputy carried the girls body to a police car and drove away taking her to the morgue. The other 3 men helped the father into a car to follow the deputy. They all drove away with night falling on everything leaving everything in complete darkness with no moon._

_"You OK?" asked Jared who was now next to me._

_"Yeah, why?" I asked. He showed me myself in wolf form shedding a few tears._

_"Oh," I shook my head trying to shake away what I just saw._

_A few hours later we were still all patrolling the area trying to find a new trail and on alert waiting for the red head to come back._

_"It's two in the morning," said Jacob. "Sam and I are going to patrol for a couple more hours. You all go get a few hours of sleep and Paul, Embry and Collin be ready to patrol in a couple of hours."_

The rest of the pack started walking to their house to phase back to normal and then get some sleep.

"Let's go sleep," said Seth coming a couple of bushes away from where I keep a change of clothes. I nodded my head walking to the house. We walked inside the house and Seth was about to jump in the couch to got to sleep.

"Leah," he called my name.

"What Seth?" I asked half way up the stairs.

"I almost landed on Charlie."

"What?"

"He is here in the sofa," I walked down stairs and found Charlie sleeping fully clothed on the big sofa.

"Go crash in my bed," I said to Seth. He nodded and walked up the stairs. I want upstairs to get a couple of pillows and a few blankets.

"Leah," called Seth walking out of my room.

"What?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Bella is in your bed." I forgot that Bella was even in the house, but it did make sense that she would be staying when the red head was in the loose.

"Go see if you can crash on Mom's floor," I said, trowing him a blanket and a pillow. I walked downstairs and covered Charlie with a blanket. I laid another blanket and a pillow on the floor for me to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

"..be there in an hour!" The talking woke me up. I sat up ready to tell who ever it was to shut the hell up when I saw that Charlie was on the phone.

"OK," he said then hung up.

"Charlie, what time is it?" I asked feeling like I barely slept for 2 minutes.

"7:10" he said in a cold voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"You couldn't tell me that a vampire was after my daughter," he said walking out of the house. I got up as quickly as I could to follow Charlie who was half way to the police car.

"Charlie," I yelled. He stopped and looked back at me.

"You didn't tell me Bella is in danger. Not even that she dated a vampire!"

"I couldn't tell you," I said. Charlie turned and walked away. I ran to catch up to him until I was in front of him.

"You can't do this, you can't just walk away," I said. "It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Bella was never planing to tell me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I was never there for her when she was younger, so why would I even expect her to trust me now?" I didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. But you can't just walk away. We both agreed not to do that again because it just brings more problems between us. I get that your mad at me, and that you have to yell at me but you just can't leave," I said close to tears.

"I'm not mad at you," he said hugging me.

"Why were you going to leave?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I am angry but I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I thought that if Bella was ever in any trouble she would come to me, I thought that she knew she could count on me."

"She knows that."

"No she doesn't. She didn't say anything when she found out that the vampire is trying to kill her."

"She didn't want to worry you."

"It's not her job to worry about me. I'm the parent; I worry about her."

"Charlie, you can't blame yourself."

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"We are taking care of things," I said. He sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this again," he said.

"What?"

"I waited for you all afternoon and all night until I fell asleep. I don't know if I could handle having to wait," he said.

"Charlie I ca-" he cut me off.

"Why can't you just sit here with me?" he asked. I moved out of his arms.

"Charlie," I shook my head, "you can't ask me to do that."

"Why not?"

"You can't ask me to leave the tribe unprotected."

"There is more of the pack to do that."

"Do you know what happened while I was patrolling?" I asked him.

"No."

"I found the body of a girl that could be no older than 14 in the woods dead because a vampire sucked her blood out," he gave a small gasp.

"I didn't know that," he said. I laughed bitterly.

"Then I watched as they came to look for the body and when they found her. I saw the face of her father when he saw her dead on the ground, when he was begging her not to be dead, when he said that she had just went out for a walk. So no, I can't just let the others patrol when its also my responsibility to protect the tribe."

"Leah I-"

"The whole time I was saying to myself that I wouldn't let you go through the same thing, that I wouldn't let the leech kill Bella only for you to find her dead," I said walking inside the house.

"What about when I have to find you dead?"

"What?" I looked back at him.

"What happens when a vampire gets you? What do I do then?"

"Its no-"

"Don't say that's not going to happen when I saw the red headed vampire attack you right in front of my eyes."

"I am a lot more careful now."

"But you can't be sure," he said.

"Charlie, I would never ask you to stop being a police officer, because I know that you love your job and I know you would do anything to keep a stranger safe, so why can't you see that yes, I was hurt but just as I was hurt so were you a few years ago when they were robbing the Newton's house and you got shot."

"It not the same th-"

"It is the same thing, because you put you life in danger every day yet you expect me not protect the people I grew up with. You want me to stay home while I know that they are in danger and that I could protect them if I was out there patrolling."

"I don't like not knowing where you are," he said knowing that I wasn't going to change my mind.

"I will always come back because I have a reason to come back," I said kissing his lips. "I have you and I love you."

"I love you," he said, kissing me back.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Two weeks have passed since I found the dead body in the woods. A few days later was the funeral. I know I never met Ann Keller but I just couldn't miss the funeral, I felt like I had to be there. I honestly felt responsible for her death, I think all of the pack felt some kind of guilt towards her death but I was the only one that went to the funeral. The guys wanted to forget that I found her body, but I just couldn't forget. Sometimes when I close my eyes I can see her lifeless body on the cold floor of the woods.

When I was younger I hated funerals and tried to avoid them like the plague and now I remember why.

**(Flashback)**

_I was thankful when Charlie agreed to go with me to the funeral. We were both dressed in black paying our respects to her. I don't know why I thought it would be better to get there early but now I realize that was a mistake. When we entered the small church only her parents and the priest were there. Ann's parents were talking to the priest, I could see her parents holding to each other._

_"Can I help you?" asked the priest when he noticed us._

_"No..I ..I.. I'm sorry I guess we arrived too early," I stammered, turning back ready to walk out of church._

_"Its OK," he said, "have a seat."_

_"You knew Ann?" asked her mom wiping her tears away._

_"No," her parents looked at me confused._

_"I'm sorry, this was a mistake," I said getting ready to walkout._

_"Wait," called her mom. "You..you were the one that found her, weren't you?" _

_"Yeah, I'm so sorry for your loss." I was thankful that the rest of the people chose to arrive at that moment. Charlie and I sat in the back, I was afraid of taking a seat of someone that had actually knew her._

_"A great human, young woman, daughter, sister and friend. We were fortunate to have Ann with us for 14 years...Tragedy... in a better place... rest in peace..." those were the only pieces that I heard when the priest was talking. Her family and the rest of the people who came where crying for the loss, I was crying because of the guilt. I couldn't stop thinking that after the accident with Sam the pack got lazy, we were all too wrapped up in our own little problems: Jacob with Bella, Jared with Kim, Paul with Rachel, Sam with Emily even the younger ones were too wrapped up in enjoying the summer. I don't blame them, I know it wasn't their fault we were just too stupid to remember that the redhead was still on the loose._

_"Let's go Leah," I turn to Charlie who was sitting next to me._

_"What?" I turned around and saw that everyone was leaving the church._

_"We have to go to the cemetery" I nodded my head and stood up. I felt Charlie wrap his arms around me for which I was very thankful._

_Everyone gathered in a small circle as they lowered her body into the ground. The rain started falling lightly._

_"Would any one like to pay their last respects?" asked the priest when they were ready to bury the coffin. Ann's mother walked up to the hole and kissed a white rose._

_"I love you," she said between tears. She walked back to her family. Ann's father walked up._

_"I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you honey, I love you" he sobbed falling to the muddy ground. Ann's mother walked up to her husband an knelt in front of him and hugged him._

_"It wasn't your fault," she whispered into his ear. Twin little girls that couldn't be older than 5 years old walked up and threw daisies onto the coffin._

_"I'm going to miss you, sisi," said one crying._

_"I love you," said the other one. Both walked to their parents who were still on the ground and hugged them crying into their chest._

_I couldn't move. I knew that people were starting to leave yet I couldn't move an inch._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered so quietly that I didn't know if I said it out loud._

_Charlie drove to his house that was empty since Bella was prohibited from leaving the reservation and was staying at either Jacob's or my house._

_"I have to go back to work for a few hours, are you sure you don't want me to drive you to La Push?" he asked me._

_"I'm sure," I said opening the door and getting out of the car._

_"Leah," I looked back at him "be careful." I nodded my head and walked inside the door. I don't know how long I sat on the sofa staring out the window, it could have been hours, minutes, maybe even seconds, but I could no longer be surrounded by silence. I walked out the door into the woods. I walked for I don't know how long until I tripped on a branch that I didn't even see was in front of me. I don't even remember standing up and walking back to Charlie's house until I opened the back door. I walked up the the stairs knowing I was covered in dirt. I walked into the restroom, undressed and got in the shower letting the water take away the dirt from my body. I got out a few minutes later not bothering to wash my hair only wanting the dirt off my body. I walked naked to Charlie's bedroom and put on a large plaid shirt that stooped just below my butt and a pair of his boxers. I sat on the edge of his bed._

_"Leah," I heard Charlie call my name. "Leah!" He called my name again but this time laced with worry. I heard his steps as he climbed the stairs, checked the bathroom then walked in to his room. "Leah," he sighed. He sat next to me pulling me to his lap and kissed my head._

_"It's my fault" I said._

_"What? No it was an accident Leah," I shook my head._

_"I should have been there, I should have protected her."_

_"You couldn't have known" he said._

_"I knew she was still out there, yet I did nothing to stop her."_

_"You blame me," he said hurt. I was quiet._

_"Yes you do, I agreed with Jacob when I said you shouldn't patrol for some time. You think its my fault you that you weren't there."_

_"No Charlie, I don't blame you," I sighed. "I would never blame you, it isn't your fault: it's mine."_

_"Damn it Leah, it isn't your fault!"_

_"I wa-" he moved me off his lap and started pacing._

_"Are you going to blame yourself for everyone that dies because of that vampire? You are doing everything you can to stop it from happening again. This is the first time I've seen you more than an hour in the last 2 weeks."_

_"Charlie th-" he knelt in front of me pulling my chin so we were eye to eye._

_"Leah it's not your fault, it's horrible that she is dead but you need to understand that it was nobody's fault but the redhead who killed her!" I threw my arm around him and cried in his shoulder. He held me until I fell asleep._

I just got back from an 8 hour shift with Jacob and Embry. It was 3 in the morning which meant I had only 5 hours to sleep before I had to go to work. I slipped in quietly to my bed.

"Leah," said a sleepy Charlie. Charlie and Bella were both staying in La Push to be safe from the red head.

"Sorry, go back to sleep," I said, placing my head on his chest knowing that I would see Ann's dead body as soon as I closed my eyes.

I unfortunately woke up late, had to take a quick shower and run to work. Work was long and boring and I wanted to kick Rick's ass, because every five minutes he asking me out and no matter how many times I said no he wouldn't take a hint. Thankfully around noon Becky arrived for her shift and Rick left.

"How are you doing?" Becky asked me.

"Fine," I said, fixing the candy bars.

"Did you read the newspaper this morning?" she asked me while wiping the counter.

"No, why?"

"Mark was reading it and it seems that the family of the girl they found in the woods was planning to leave Forks today."

"What?" I asked. "I have to leave" I said, taking off the apron and getting out the store and ran to my car. I drove to Forks as quickly as possible without really realizing where I was going until I was in front of Ann's house. I sat in the car a few minutes.

Knock, knock.

I turned around as saw Ann's mom.

"Do you need help?" she asked me kindly.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry I found her," I said. She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Come in" she motioned for me to follow her. I got out of the car slowly, not sure if I should follow her. She opened the front door letting me pass first and sitting me in the living room.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, sitting on the couch across from me.

"I should have been there earlier," I said, looking down at the floor.

"What? You didn't do anything wrong," she said.

"Exactly. I didn't do anything! If I had been there I could have saved her."

"Are you sure you could have helped her?" she asked me.

"I don't know but I would have tried," I said close to tears.

"And then what, both you and Ann would be dead," she shook her head. "You are someone's daughter and I know the pain it feels to have a child dead so I wouldn't wish it upon anyone to suffer what I am suffering," she said crying. She stood up and moved to sit next to me.

"Thank you for finding her." I was about to interrupt her. "She was missing for a day and it felt like every second was endless. When John walked in the front door I knew she was gone. I knew I had to see her again and I dreaded that moment when I would see her dead. I dreaded to think how she would look the last time I ever see her. My worst fear was that she would have suffered greatly, that who ever killed her would have tortured her," her tears falling faster. "I am thankful that you found her because I know she suffered, but it was quick and we were able to rest her in peace."

She hugged me. "It wasn't your fault and I know that she would have never blamed you." I hugged her for a few minutes more.

"I should go," I said, wiping my tears away. She nodded her head and walked me out the door.

"I don't know you but you seem like a good person and it looks to me like you feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I just want to tell you to enjoy and live your life. Make every moment count because it goes by quicker than we'd ever expect. I hope you live a happy life and don't ever think it was your fault because it wasn't."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I drove to Charlie's house and parked in the driveway. I got out and knocked on the door but no one answered. I know that Charlie always says to go in, but I just didn't want to intrude in his house. I sat on the steps smiling, I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders, the guilt was gone.

"Leah?" I looked up and smiled. In front of me was the man I love and who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He always managed to leave me breathless every time I saw him. He was dressed in his navy police uniform with black boots and looked completely perfect. I stood up and ran towards him, hugging him with a huge smile on my face.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: As some of you know next week I will be starting college and my friends decided that since it was our last week of summer we should go on a road trip which we will be leaving for tomorrow in the morning, but that's not the point, the point is that I will not be updating for a few weeks maybe a month or so. I am very thankful for all of the readers that read my story everyday when I update and I promise that as soon as I settle in college I will start writing again please don't forget my story**.

**I spend yesterday and today writing this chapter as a " see you in a month" chapter, so I hope all of you enjoy reading and please review**.

**This chapter is for all of you that hate when some one interrupt Leah and Charlie.**

**P.S I blushed a lot when I was writing this chapter so it isn't as graphic as some of you might like but I promise to work on it  
**

**Chapter 63**

** Charlies point of view  
**

I was driving back home from work, it had been a long day. Everyone was still worried that we couldn't find Ann Keller's killer. I knew that it was a vampire and I also knew that there was huge chance that no one would catch her and make her pay for Ann's death.

I parked in the driveway ready to go in, take a shower and leave for the reservation. I was out of the car when I saw that Leah was standing in the steps with her head down.

"Leah?" I asked concerned. She looked up and smiled, a ray of rare summer sunlight gleaming against her jet black hair. She walked up to me and hugged me, pulling me closer to her. A smile cover my face to see her smiling. The last two weeks I had been so worried about Leah. She took Ann's death so hard, feeling that it was her fault that Ann was dead and no matter how many times I tried to explain to her that it wasn't her fault, I knew she didn't see it that way. She just saw it as if she would have been there she could have saved Ann. I know that it sounds horrible that I am thankful she wasn't there, because I could never wrap my mind around her not being here with me. As selfish as that sounded I didn't care.

I pulled her legs around my hips, and brought her lips to my own.

"Hi," I whispered against her lips.

"Hi" she smiled. She unwrapped her legs from around me and pulled me to the door. I pulled out my keys and I turned to my left to look at her and she smiled at me without a care in the world. My mind went back to the first time I saw her as Leah, not Harry's daughter.

_(Knock,Knock)_

_I grunted. Today was my only day off this past month with all the wild animals on the loose in the woods. I was honestly just planning on being lazy and watching baseball games on TV. I stood up from the recliner and walked to the door and opened it._

_I was blown away, in front of me was this beautiful girl. The golden skin and raven-black hair, the perfectly shaped eyebrows and dark pink almost red lips the color of roses. Images came to my mind. Leah dressed in a simple, white dress in my arms as we whirled around a ballroom. Leah in my bedroom, her fingers sliding through my curly hair, her mouth soft and welcoming under mine._

_"Hi Leah, can I help you with anything?" I said, sounding like an idiot._

_"Yes... No I... I forgot something at home so I am going back to get it.. yeah that's it am going back home, bye!" She said, running back to her car and driving away. I was left standing there like an idiot, and had probably scared her off._

I shook my head.

"Let's go inside," I said opening the door and letting her in. "You look happy."

"I talked to Ann's mom today." I nodded my head. "It wasn't my fault," she said. I walked up to her and cupped her cheek, feeling her soft, smooth skin under the palm of my hand.

"It was never your fault," I said firmly.

"Thanks," she smiled. "How was work?" She asked me, pulling me to the sofa.

"Boring, yours?" I asked, sitting her in my lap.

"Annoying. Rick cannot take a hint," she said. I took a deep breath calming myself from going to kick that little boy's ass. I remember the first time I met Rick.

_I was walking in the small store. I said that I was going in there to buy some beer for Billy and I to watch the game but the truth was that from the moment I saw Leah again I couldn't keep her off my mind and just had to see her. I know from the moment I stepped foot in the store and saw her behind the counter that a grin cover my face._

_"Hey Leah, got stuck working tonight?" I asked. I was thankful I was right that she would be working today. We talked for a couple of minutes before stupid Rick interrupted us._

_"Oh! I have seen that look. You were probably having dirty thoughts about me, but you don't need to use your imagination, just come to the back room and you can find out." He was moving his hand to grab her breast, and fury over took my body._

_"Don't TOUCH HER!" I growled, pulling his hand away as roughly as possible._

_"Look, I don't know who you are, but Leah likes it rough," he said. I was disgusted that he would ever speak of her that way._

_"I am a police officer and that looks like sexual harassment," I said furious._

_"What? No! Dad will kill me," he said, getting out of my tight grip and running out of the store, rubbing his arm. I smiled knowing I definitely left a bruise on him._

_"I'm sorry. I mean, if you two are together I don't want you to be angry with me for hurting your boyfriend. I..." I stammered, suddenly horrified of her being angry with me for hurting her boyfriend, and at the thought of that jerk being her boyfriend._

_"What? No! He is not my boyfriend, I was about to hit him where the sun don't shine before you stepped in," I smiled at the new information._

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" I asked trying to joke.

"Yeah, sure" she laughed, kissing me and reminding me of our first kiss.

_I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard noise outside my door._

_I walked to Bella's room to check if she was okay when I bumped into something. I turned on the light and I realized I bumped into Leah. The last thing I expected was for Leah to be in my house. I wanted to kiss her, but was afraid she would hate me if I did. She stood on her toes and our lips touched; her lips felt warm against my own, soft. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I wanted her closer to me, I took my tongue in her mouth tasting her, tasting each other, trying to deepen the kiss. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the thought that Bella was just in the next room or maybe that she was my best friend's daughter, but I pulled away._

_" We.. we.. shouldn't" I said. Her face was covered in rejection and she ran out of the door before I could say anything else._

"Let's go eat," she said, getting up from my lap and pulling me to the kitchen. She looked around the cabinets and realized that they were empty since most of our meals were at her house these days.

"Captain Crunch or Cheerios?" she asked, pulling the boxes out.

"Captain Crunch," I said, grabbing a couple of bowls and spoons. She grabbed the milk from the fridge and sat across from me. Guilt settled in the pit of my stomach remembering when she asked me out.

_I arrived at the diner on time, I saw her go in and the waitress seat her at a table for two. My mind was telling me that this was a joke, it had to be a joke because there was no way that a girl - no she wasn't a girl, she was a women - as gorgeous as her would ever want someone like me. Someone who was almost twenty years older than her and had a daughter only a few months younger than her. I watched her sitting there alone for an hour, looking at her watch every five minutes, looking at the door waiting for some one to go in. I saw rejection cover her face once again and it killed me. She was standing up to leave and I couldn't take it. I ran out of my car and into the diner as quickly as possible._

_"I hope I am not too late" I said, praying she wouldn't tell me to go to hell._

"You okay, Charlie?" Leah asked, me bringing me back.

"I'm great," I smiled pouring milk in her and mine cereal. We finished eating and she started to wash the dishes. I wrapped my arm around her hip.

"You don't have to clean," I said, trailing small kisses from the back of her head to her neck.

"I know," she said and I knew she was smiling. I turned her so she was facing me and kissed her. I lifted her up, so her butt was on the edge of the sink. I felt her moan into my mouth.

I couldn't imagine why I was afraid of ever going out in public with her, beautiful Leah who I told I was in love with my ex-wife even 17 years after she left me. She who knew how much it hurt when Renee took Bella away from me and yet she was willing to give me a chance, give us a chance. I felt guilty for doubting her when she didn't show up at a lunch we were having together. I felt betrayed, felt like she used me and then to find that her brother had an accident and she was taking care of him, made me feel horrible. And then Sue and Billy catching us kissing. Sue was more accepting of our relationship but Billy wouldn't even speak to me all day. I tried calling him but he didn't answer so I waited until Leah left and went to see him.

_I knocked on the door. Billy opened the door and realized it was me._

_"What do you want?" he asked me._

_"Billy you can't be angry with me."_

_"You're telling me I can't be angry at you for kissing Leah; the daughter of one of out best friends? You could be her father, your own daughter is only a couple of months younger. You are still in love with Renee! You, who hasn't even been on a date once because you hope that she will come back even now when she is married!" It was like he was reading my mind and every doubt I had he was throwing back in my face, but I promised Leah I would try and I was going to keep that promise._

_"I am sorry you feel that way but I have to see her. Since the moment I saw her again, I've wanted to be with her forever, I feel like we are bound together like nothing matters but her."_

_"What?" he asked, confused like he was solving a puzzle._

_"Don't you think I know that I'm old enough to be her father bu-"_

_"Not about that. Bound to her? The moment you saw her?" he asked me._

_"Yeah." _

_He laughed. What the hell was wrong with him?_

_"Good luck with that," he said. The rest of the afternoon we watched a football game with a couple of beers._

I wrapped her legs around me pulling her closer to me.

_I was home from work cooking a couple of burgers on the grill when Leah appeared out of nowhere and jumped high in the air, half way up turning into a huge gray wolf landing on top of a red headed pale women who I didn't see was even in my backyard. The wolf and the redhead looked like they we almost dancing they were both so graceful. The red head kicked the wolf sending it almost half a mile across into a huge 100 year old tree. The sound was almost like thunder. The redhead ran away. The gray wolf suddenly turned back into Leah, naked on the ground. I ran as quickly as possible next to Leah to make sure she was okay when a huge black and 2 brown wolves appeared next to Leah. The 3 phased back to normal; one was Sam her ex-boyfriend who I knew had hurt her, and the other two were kids I had seen on the reservation._

_"Chief, you need to move," he said. But I couldn't move, I didn't know how to react._

_"Chief," he said. I only looked down at Leah whose arm and leg looked broken._

_"Jared, take Charlie to my house," he said pulling Leah up and carrying her into the woods and taking off running. I was about to say something when the guy - Jared - spoke._

_"They are taking her back to the reservation to make sure she is okay," he said, and we drove off. I wanted to see Leah but when I arrived at the house it was full. There were about 5 or 6 kids that were as huge as Sam and Jared. Dr. Tyler came and checked on Leah for a couple of hours, we all could hear her scream as he was setting her bones right. I don't know how I was able to sit there without going into the room and killing the doctor for causing Leah pain._

_I was a coward to walk away when Leah was honest with me about the legends. The second I walked out the door my soul screamed that I needed to walk out the back in there, but the thought that this imprinting thing was forcing her to be with me, I couldn't handle it._

_When I went back to see her she was drowsy and was saying that I wasn't real, that it was the pills, I panicked. My mind was telling me that she was trying to kill herself. I was thankful when she said that the pills were for the pain._

I secured Leah around myself and lifted her off the sink, carrying her up the stairs to my bedroom, rubbing my thumb on her hip.

_I was angry when I saw Leah in the store wearing Sam's t-shirt, I didn't want to confront her about it because my mind was telling me that she changed her mind and that she wanted to be with Sam. I left the store quickly, going home and changing before I went to pick up Renee in Port Angeles._

_I was waiting when I saw Renee walking up to me. She looked almost the same from when we were dating in high school, same blond hair, blue eyes, nice body and yet I felt nothing, absolutely nothing._

_"Charlie!" Renee yelled, walking up to me and hugging me. I hugged her back._

_"Hi Renee," I smiled._

_"You look good Charlie," she said._

_"You don't look too bad yourself," I said back. It felt like we were both back in high school, back when we hadn't hurt each other and we were just happy to be friends. I did everything to avoid Leah that night, I was angry that I felt nothing for Renee yet the person that I had feelings for didn't want me._

_I accidentally walked into Leah when the party was almost over. We started talking and then I realized that her face was bruised, I asked her who hit her and she said it was Sam. I couldn't stop myself from walking out and punching him, making him fall to the floor. I yelled at him for hitting her, then he started confessing how he wanted to leave with her but she wouldn't. I felt like such a dick for leaving Leah unprotected and for that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her._

"You are so beautiful," I said, "God, I want you." I stared into her eyes.

"Have me," she whispered, deepening our kiss, pulling her shirt up.

"Easy," I whispered "this is my job." I slid the straps of the tank top off her shoulders, pulled it down and lowered my mouth on her shoulder teasing and kissing her golden skin. I glanced at her lovely breast and her dark round nipple, swelling below her black lace bra. I kissed her as my fingers unfastened the hooks and her breasts fell forward into my awaiting hands. I lifted each one, bent and captured one firm, soft breast with my mouth. A soft moan escaped her.

Leah ran her fingers in my hair, pressing her self against me, arching her back giving me better access. I sucked and tasted, my mouth watered at the taste of them, gently biting the end. Her hands moved to my shirt pulling it up slowly, her soft, warm fingers leaving a trail of fire where ever they touched me. When my shirt was off I unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down while she kissed my neck and bit my ear. When her jeans were off I unfastened my own jeans, pulling them down with my boxers. I pulled her closer to me, cupping her firm butt, drawing her into the V between my legs, letting her feel how hard I was. My lips returned to her own, plundering them, taking her deeply and relentlessly. I moved my hand to her breast pinching it softly and feeling it harden under my thumb. My body felt hot and my heart pounded madly in my chest.

My hand moved lower and I slid a finger inside her. I stroked and caressed her, kissing her, and kissing her, and kissing her. I lifted her up and carried her a few feet to the bed, setting her on the mattress. My mouth found her breast while my hand slid lower to her nub wanting her to feel the pleasure. I settled on top of her, pressing her down as I covered her with me. I spread her legs and positioned myself between them, preparing myself to take her.

"Charlie, please," she whispered between ragged breaths. I pushed inside and then paused letting her adjust.

Dear God, it felt so good.

My hand wrapped around her waist and lifted her a little and let her sink down creating a rhythm.

I began to go faster and deeper, she gave small cries of pleasure.

"Don't stop," Leah begged "Oh God, So big, Charlie please..Don't ... don't stop. "I held her firmly, giving her deep, penetrating thrusts, stoking the fire that was spreading through my body, drowning both of us with pleasure.

"More," she pleaded, wrapping her legs around me.

"Let your self go, Lee. You're mine, do it for me." She tightened around me and I could see pleasure flooding through her. I thrust deeply again and again, and soon I followed, a growl low in my throat, my muscles clenching, my seed spilling hotly inside her.

We were still for a few minutes catching our breath. I moved out of her slowly and pulled her towards me. Her head slumped onto my chest, every part of me alive with sensation.

We were quiet for a few minutes, just happy and enjoying each other.

"You should go" I said.

"What?" she asked looking up to me.

"You were accepted to the University of Washington, you should go."


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N** Hey guy I am sorry that it has taken me this long to write this chapter but i am thankful that y'all have been patient enough for me to settle in college. Thank all of you that asked about my road trip it was really fun we ended driving to California and then back home in time to go to college. I hope you like this chapter, I have to be honest in saying that i was totally lost as to what to write about so i hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think.

Big thanks to Holly for Editing the chapter

**Chapter 64**

"You were accepted to the University of Washington, you should go."

"How do you know?" I asked Charlie, raising my head from his chest.

"I was looking for a pen in your room and found the letter of acceptance," he said calmly. I stood up quickly finding my jeans and putting one leg in.

"I can't believe that you went through my things," I said buttoning my jeans.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me," he said, standing up and walking towards me.

"It doesn't matter," I said, finding my shirt and pulling it down my head.

"Yes it does," said Charlie wrapping his hand around me.

"No it doesn't, and who do you think you are going through my things?" I said, unwrapping his arm around me and walking out of the room.

"You're mad at me for knowing?" he asked, following me down stairs.

"No, I'm mad that you were looking at my things!" I said, looking for my keys.

"Leah," he called my name. I ignore him.

"Leah," he called again. He walked towards me and turned me so that we were facing each other.

"What?" I asked close to tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me wiping my tears with his finger.

"We just made love for the first time and you asked me to leave not even 10 minutes later," I said looking down.

"Leah you-"

"The only person that I had ever slept with caused me so much pain for such a long time but that can't even compare to what you caused in less than a minute," I said, grabbing my keys and running out the door to my car. I opened the door, quickly turned on the car and drove home as quickly as I could.

I parked outside my house and looked out the the windshield finally realizing that the weather matched my own sadness. The night was dark with pouring rain and rumble of thunder that startled me. I ran inside the house and up the stairs to my room remembering Seth was on patrol today and that Mom was working the graveyard shift.

I threw myself on my bed crying. If you had asked me a few hours ago if Charlie and I would have made love tonight, I wouldn't have believed it. He had been so cautious, seemingly not wanting to pressure me when all i wanted to do was jump him. Everything was so perfect as soon as he was inside of me I knew that this was heaven, he was so gentle yet he moved faster and harder when I asked him to.

When we were done he pulled me up so my head was on his chest. There was a moment were I regretted ever sleeping with Sam. I regretted not waiting and losing my virginity to Charlie - my soul mate - but then I was thankful because I know that not even on the best days with Sam weren't nearly as perfect as with Charlie.

It hurt when Charlie told me to leave. First I thought he was kicking me out of his house because he got what he wanted, then he tells me to go to college and it hurts that he wants me to leave. I hated myself for thinking just a few seconds before that he had used me but at the same time he was telling me to leave. I had to get out.

"Leah," came the voice outside my bedroom door.

"Just leave Charlie." I heard the door open and could feel Charlie walk towards me and lay down behind me, my back to his chest.

"Leah, I thought we agreed not to walk away."

"That idea went out the window when you told me to leave," he tilted my head so we were facing each other.

"Why didn't you tell me you applied?"

"I applied a long time ago, before I imprinted on you," I answered.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I wanted to get away."

"Why didn't you tell me you were accepted?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." I shook my head. "Leah."

"I don't know if I want to miss the opportunity," I whispered quietly.

"I know," he gave me a small smile.

"How?"

"I always knew that you didn't want to stay in La Push."

"I don't want to leave you," I said.

"You don't have to."

"How?"

"We can talk on the phone and I can go see you," he said placing a small kiss on my lips.

"No.. I don't want to leave you."

"Leah just think about it." I was about to answer stubbornly that I didn't need to think about it when my bedroom door opened.

"Leah..Oh am sorry, I didn't know you were here." Emily blushed looking at Charlie.

"It's OK Em," I smiled at her. "Did you need anything?" I asked her.

"I.. yes," she said seriously. I stood up and walked up to her.

"We can go and talk in Seth's room," I said noticing her fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah," she said, walking to Seth's room.

"I will be back," I said to Charlie. I walked into Seth's room where Emily was sitting on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," she said looking down.

"I won't."

"Sam came by today and we went to have dinner."

"That's good Em."

"We talked about it and I have decided that I want to go back and live with him," she said looking down.

"That's great news."

"You're not mad?"

"No Em, I am happy that you're back with Sam. I know that you two love each other."

"I just don't want it to be weird between us," she said.

"Em do you really love Sam?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Then I'm happy that you're back with him because I want you to be happy."

"You will visit?"

"Not just yet," I said.

"Oh."

"I just want Charlie to be comfortable with the whole thing, but don't worry about it I am not going to miss out a second of my nephews life," I said, rubbing her 4 month belly.

"It could be a niece" she said, and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's a girl?"

"I don't know."

"But you think its a girl?" I asked smiling. She nodded her head smiling. "Oh!" I squeaked. "We can dress her up as a princess," I said, hugging Emily.

"Yeah," she said, shedding a few tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"I..I just really missed you Leah. I am so sorry for ever causing you pain," she cried.

"Emily its OK. We are both happy you have Sam and are expecting a baby. I have Charlie and I couldn't be happier."

The next day Sam came to help Emily move all her things back to their home and a few baby things she had bought in the month she was staying here. Charlie happened to arrive home only a few seconds after Sam arrived and we left to eat, he didn't want me to be close to Sam no matter what. I thought he was being ridiculous but I knew that he was really worried about me.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"You know, Discovery Park is the largest park in Seattle, overlooking Puget Sound," Charlie said when we were leaving for dinner.

"Washington Park Arboretum has more than 5,500 plant species and is home to a vast Japanese maple collection," he said during dinner.

"The Space Needle is one of the most iconic landmarks in Washington, built for the 1962 Worlds Fair," he said the next day when we went grocery shopping.

"The Smith Tower dates back to 1914, with panoramic views of downtown," he said when we were walking down the beach.

"The Burke Museum in Seattle is a unique state museum of natural and cultural history."

The next two weeks passed with Charlie commenting on all the great things that Seattle had to offer and how great it was to be accepted to the University. Thankfully all these comments were when we were alone since no one besides Charlie and I knew that I was accepted. I honestly think he just Googled these things to tell me.

Right now I was finishing getting ready and waiting for Charlie to pick me up so we could go to the bonfire that the pack had been planning for the last week. Lately it seemed like everyone was busy doing one thing or another so this would be one of the first times that we were together since the Sam incident. It took a little while to convince Charlie to go. Honestly I told him that if he didn't go I was going to go by myself, and I knew he wouldn't agree for me to go alone so at the end he agreed to go with me.

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" I yelled knowing it was Charlie.

Sometimes it annoyed me that Charlie still knocked to come inside my room because I wanted him to feel welcome in the house and in my room but at the same time I loved how he gave me my space and my own privacy.

"You look gorgeous," he said to me in a husky voice. I turned to look at him and smiled. He was wearing simple dark blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt and yet he always took my breath away.

"Thanks," I said looking back at my refection the mirror wearing a dark denim skirt with a white button up shirt.

"We are matching," I said smiling at him.

"Mmm, I guess we are," he said moving closer to me taking my face in his palm and moving his head down till our lips meet. I pushed him lightly away a few seconds later.

"We'd better go otherwise we will never get there," I smiled.

"We could stay here," he said looking at the bed.

"I think we'd better go," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him downstairs. I knew that if Charlie asked me again to stay in my room again I wouldn't be able to say no. Since the first time we had sex it's been weird - well I guess not weird - but different for me. It's like I can't get enough of Charlie and not just in the physical sense but more. Well yes, in the physical sense but also the fact that when we are together I feel more complete than ever. He is the one that completes me. We can't keep our hands of each other. I mean even going food shopping somehow we always find a way to make love, and it is making love its not just sex. I am not complaining I would be the last person to complain but I also want us to be outside with the rest of the world.

We arrived at the bonfire ten minutes later.

"Come on, it will be fun" I said pulling Charlie closer to the bonfire.

"Hey Leah, Charlie," waved Billy from his wheelchair near the fire.

"Hey Billy!" greeted Charlie while I just smiled and gave him a small wave.

"Haven't seen you the last couple of weeks," said Billy to Charlie. I looked up to see Charlie had blushed 6 shades of red in just a few seconds.

"Yeah, I've been *cough* busy at work."

"Well, you missed a hell of a game last week."

"Yeah well we'd better get some drinks," said Charlie pulling me towards the cooler."

"Don't laugh."

If I kept biting my lip I knew that it would start bleeding, so I had no other option but to laugh.

"Leah it's not funny!" he said which just made me laugh harder until my eyes were crying after a few minutes my laughing subsided into chuckles.

"I'm sorry honey it's just your face," I said kissing his cheek. After all the time we have spent together it still surprises me how shy Charlie can be and he does get uncomfortable when someone mentions sex in front of him. It wasn't that he was a prude because he wasn't but he is very reserved about things like that with other people.

"Hey Leah, Chief," Charlie and I turn to look at Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," Charlie and I greeted at the same time.

"I wanted to talk to both of you quickly before the others got here," said Jacob.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I asked curious about what he wanted to talk about.

"Charlie, I've been thinking of what you said a couple of days ago and you're right if Leah got into the University of Washington she should go. As you both know the elders have a meeting with the alpha every month and since tomorrow its the meeting I think it would be better if I talk to the elders tomorrow and see if I can convince them to let Leah go to college and even if you want to completely stop phasing."

"That sounds great!" said a happy Charlie.

"Is that OK Leah?" Jacob asked me. I could do nothing but nod my head.

"OK I'd better go check to see if every one else is here," said Jacob before leaving. As soon as Jacob a few feet away I was walking away the opposite direction.

"Leah!" called Charlie. I could hear him calling my name as he ran to try to catch up to me.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I stopped in my tracks.

"How can you ask me what's wrong?"

"I thought you would be happy."

"You had absolutely no right to tell Jacob that I was accepted to the University much less ask him to talk to the elders about deciding to let me go to college, I don't need their permission!"

"Jacob can convince them."

"I don't need him to convince them because it's not his or your decision to make!"

"Leah-"

"I can't believe you betrayed my confidence like that. I told you I wanted no one to know until I knew what I wanted to do and yet you go and tell Jacob and he is going to tell the elders. I haven't even told Mom, how do you think she is going to feel when Jacob tells her tomorrow?"

"I didn't think-"

"That's the problem, you didn't think!" I said walking back to the bonfire where I knew that Charlie would give me time since he didn't like to argue in public. I didn't even notice where I was going until I bumped to something - well more like someone - and probably someone from the pack.

"Sorry," I said without looking who it was. The person snorted.

"What is your problem!" I yelled.

"You're my problem!" answered Paul.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked angry.

"First you accuse Sam of hitting you than you practically take Emily to live with you, that's my problem!"

"Whatever" I said and walked away. Paul grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me towards him.

"Let go of me!" I said pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Still the same bitter Leah as always."

"Screw you!"

"Aren't you tired of messing with people's lives, Leah?" he moved his face closer to me threatening me. That's when the overwhelming smell of alcohol hit me.

"You're drunk," I said.

"And you are going to end up alone."

"Why is so hard to believe that Sam hit me?" I asked

"He didn't!"

"Whatever…"

"Fine, he hit you and I'm glad! I am fucking glad that he hit you because you know what, Leah? You fucking deserve it!"

I heard some one gasp to my right.

Both of us turned to see a shocked Rachel with silent tears running down her cheeks.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"Rachel," I whispered.

"Sam," she shook her head rapidly "He hit you?" She asked unable to believe it. She looked straight at me for a second and knew that it was true.

She turned to Paul.

"You," she sobbed, "you think she deserves it!" she said with a heart broken voice. She started running to the bonfire.

It took a few seconds for Paul and I to react and run after her.

"Rachel!" yelled Paul when we were only a few feet away from her in the middle the bonfire. I don't think she even heard him, she was just focused on getting out.

"Rachel!" he yelled again, quickly grabbing her arm. I knew that he was probably hurting her, adding too much pressure on her arm. Everyone in the pack has had to adjust in order not to harm anyone even with the smallest touch. I look up to see Rachel's face and knew I had been right as I saw her flinch, and her eyes were full of terror - pure terror - and she stumbled on a few rocks and fell to the sand.

"No! Please don't hit me George!" she pleaded. Covering her head with her hands almost ready for the blow. Even though I couldn't see her I knew that she was crying.

Everything stopped. Jared and Kim stopped kissing. Quil stopped playing dollies with Claire, she stood quiet almost sensing the severity of what ever was going on. Brady and Collin stopped their arm wrestling. Sam stopped rubbing Emily's belly. Seth stopped shoving the burger into his mouth. Mom gave a small gasp that if I didn't have super hearing I knew I wouldn't have been able to hear. Bella stood next to a shocked Jacob staring at Rachel. Billy dropped his half filled red cup of beer.

Paul stood there looking at Rachel on the floor crying, he couldn't move.

"Rachel," he whispered softly, tears streaming down his face.

"Please don't" she sobbed hugging her arms to her legs and curling into a ball.

Paul turned to me. His face, it was open and completely vulnerable like anything could break him at this point. 100 percent heartbroken.

"Help" he crocked out to me. I nodded my head softly.

"Rach," I whispered softly kneeling next to her. She shook her head.

"Rach," I whispered again, slowly moving my arm to her back and rubbing it slowly to soothe her.

"How..." she turned to face me. "How could he hurt you?" she asked me, sobbing again and shaking her head left to right.

"How could he hit you?" she sobbed her tears falling faster. "How could he hit you like...like George hit me?" she sobbed curling into a ball again.

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her.

"Shhh Rach," I whispered softly. A few minutes later everyone was still around the fire not knowing if they should move or if it was even appropriate to move. Rachel's breathing was starting to level back to normal, and her crying subsided.

"Let's go home," I said softly to her and stood up giving her my hand to help her get up. Rachel looked up to me, I don't think she expected me to help her get up. But no that wasn't it, it was more that I don't think she expected me - or for that matter anyone - to be there for her after this mini freak out thing that just happened.

"Thanks," she said, her voice horse from the crying. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up.

"Let's go," I said pulling her towards her house.

"OK," she whispered looking down at the sand, I think she was nervous about looking up and meeting the eyes of those who care for her.

We walked quietly towards the house. We arrived at the house 10 minutes later and went straight to her room.

"Are you OK?" I asked her softly once we both sat down on her bed. She kept staring down at her lap, and I knew she needed a few minutes.

I looked around the room trying to give her privacy and at the same time trying to remember the last time I had been in this room.

It was probably about 2 years ago; the day before Rachel left for college. Looking around this room I could see how much Rachel had matured. Where as she used to have her room full of posters of boy bands, now dozens of books were scattered around the room. I knew and I think probably every one knew that she wanted to get out of La Push and she probably still wants to,yet her room felt more home-y than it ever had before.

"He has been calling," she whispered.

"What?" I was confused.

"George... George has been calling," she said looking up at me.

"What? When?" I asked confused as to why he had called her and angry that he was calling.

"You know that someone had been calling and not answering?" she asked me. I nodded my head slowly.

"About a month ago he...he told me that he had been calling."

"Why didn't he say something when Jacob or I answered the phone?"

"He was waiting for me to answer."

"What?" I asked. She stood up and started pacing.

"When the phone rings most of the time Jacob or Dad answer and a month ago no one was home but me."

"What did he say?" she stopped pacing and looked down.

"That he was coming."

"What? I yelled standing up from the bed. "Has he come?"

"Yes" she answered quietly, silent tears falling.

"When?" I asked harshly. "Sorry," I apologized realizing I was putting my anger onto Rachel.

"Yesterday."

"What? When?" She moved to the bed and sat down.

"Yesterday I went to the grocery store and when I was coming out he was waiting by the car."

"What happened?"

"Nothing too bad." What did she mean by nothing too bad?

"Nothing too bad?"

"Seth was coming out of the store too, I think he scared him off."

"And what happened before Seth came out?" She was quiet for a few minutes.

"He tried to push me in the car and...and he punched my stomach," she said sobbing and pulling in her arm, seemingly to protect her right side.

"Let me see," I said softly, moving to the bed and slowly pulling her shirt up.

I gasped at what I saw. There was a huge purple - almost black - bruise just below her rib cage.

"Rach," I whispered.

"I know," she said crying.

"You should sleep for a while," I said tucking her in the bed. Hopefully sleeping would help her even if I was skeptical.

A few minutes later her breathing was even and steady. I slowly and carefully walked out the room, shut the door quietly and walked to the living room.

"Who hurt her?" was the first thing Paul said to me, shaking with anger and ready to kill.

**A/N Thank you for reading. I just published another story called The Journey and would be grateful if you guys would check it out and tell me what you think**.** I am also looking for a Beta Reader so if you are interested Please E-mail me**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N Hey guys I am sorry that i havent updated in a couple of months i been so busy with school and work but i am commited to continue this story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please review**

**Chapter 67**

"Shh," I said to Paul pushing him towards the kitchen. He looked like he was going to argue. "She's asleep." I said walking past him while he stood there staring at the door.

"What happened?" asked Jacob.

"I can't tell you."

"Cut the crap Leah," he said, close to tears. "What happened to my sister?"

I took a deep breath. I knew that they all wanted to hurt who ever hurt Rachel like I did. I knew that Rachel wasn't ready to really tell anyone but after tonight we all needed to protect her and make sure she was ok.

"She was dating a guy name George and one night he…. He took her to her dorm after a date and just…he started hitting her."

I don't know what was more painful to hear, Jacob's cry of anger and outrage that someone would hurt his sister or Paul's pain of not being there to protect her when she needed him

"Jacob" I heard Bella whisper his name, who I hadn't even realized she was in the house. I looked to the living room to see that everyone that was at the bonfire was now standing in the small living room. Sam had Emily as close to him as possible almost like he was protecting her from something. Kim stood a little behind Jared both her arms wrapped around his one arm. Seth and Quill were sitting on the small couch looking down at the floor. Embry stood facing the small window next to the door. Mom was behind Billy her hand on his shoulder almost comforting him. Charlie had his back against the wall just behind them.

"Don't touch me" growled Jacob. Bella looked completely taken back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking down.

"Bella so-"

"When?" asked Paul.

"It happen a couple of weeks before she came back."

"That's not all" I said. Paul looked up to me.

"What?"

"He... the guy ...Rachel said that he is back."

"Back ?"

"He wants her back."

"What!" yelled an outraged Jacob and Paul.

"Yesterday she went to the store and he was outside waiting for her."

"What? I think I saw them yesterday... but I just thought they were old friends" said Seth.

"He was with her and you didn't protect her!" growled Paul, ready to attack Seth.

"Paul calm down" ordered Sam.

"Fuck you Sam! I was defending you and now she hates me and you know what? I fucking deserve it!" sobbed Paul falling to his knees.

"Paul" I said kneeling in front of him "she doesn't hate you."

"She does."

"She can't hate you."

"Someone hurt you and I blamed you for it, saying that you deserved it. She is going to think I blame her too."

"Do you?" I asked.

"What? No, of course not!"

"But you blame me."

"No, I was just so angry."

"Oh."

"Sam is like an older brother to me I never thought he could hurt anyone like that. It was easier to believe that you were lying rather than believe that he did that. I am sorry."

"It's okay," I said knowing that I really did mean it.

"What are we going to do about the…the guy?" growled Jacob.

"We can't kill him" I said knowing that they were ready to suggest that.

"Why isn't he in jail?" asked Embry looking out the window.

"What?" asked Paul?

"Did Rachel not call the cops?" asked Embry looking at me.

"A security officer from campus stopped him but his family has money and a few hours later he was out of jail."

"She needs to always be with one of us, I will take the first shift" said Jacob.

We all nodded our heads.

"Call me when she wakes up" I said to Jacob. He nodded his head and walked to his room while the rest of the pack was starting to leave.

"Let's go home," I mouthed to Charlie. He'd nodded his head following me out the door.

"Leah, I am sorry."

"It's ok Charlie."

"No you're right I shouldn't have told Jacob anything."

"Its-"

"It's not. You asked me not to tell him but I did it anyway."

"Charlie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I over reacted. I was just... I don't know. I just haven't made a decision and I didn't want anyone to know because I don't want anyone to try to make a decision for me."

"I am not trying to make a decision for you."

"I know" I said holding his hand.

"I am sorry" he said apologizing again.

"I know, right now I just want to go home." He nodded his head but I knew that he wanted to talk about it more. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking towards my house.

As much as we all argue and fight when one of us was in pain, we were all in pain. Rachel was always important to all of us in the pack just because we all knew her when we were younger but she became more important to them when Paul imprinted on her. Despite his temper we all knew that Rachel was the most important part of his life and that we all would do anything to keep her safe like we would with Emily, Kim, Claire, Bella, and Charlie. I just hoped that she would give Paul a chance.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Leah, she's been awake for about half and hour but still hasn't come out of her room?" asked a worried Jacob. I looked at my clock to see that it was 8:36 in the morning.

"I'll be there in a few" I said shutting of the phone.

"Leah" I turn to look up to see a sleeping Charlie, whose chest I was currently using as a pillow. I smiled to myself. I love waking up with him lying next to me, especially when we were both fully clothed. It wasn't that I didn't love having sex with him but I loved just for him to hold me especially after last night. I really just needed him to hold me.

Got out of bed as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake Charlie. I knew I didn't have time to shower so I settled for just changing into a black pair of sweats with a matching hoodie. I walked down the stairs towards the door.

"Leah" I turned to the living room and saw my Mom there. She smiled sadly at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Going to see Rachel" I said.

"Oh, that's good." This was followed by an awkward silence.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't-"she cut me off.

"You should hurry to see Rachel" she said turning her back and turning on the TV. I stood there frozen. I knew I had hurt Mom by not telling her about college but I never would have imagined that she would actually turn her back on me. That just wasn't what my Mom did. I wanted to stay and talk to her to apologize but as much as I wanted that I knew that Rachel needed me more right now.

"I am sorry" I whispered just loudly enough for her to hear me and walked out the door.

I practically ran all the way to their house making it in less than a couple of minutes.

Jacob opened the door, looking like he had not slept a wink last night, and had a worried expression on his face that seemed permanent. "You don't have to knock" he said quietly.

I nodded my head thanking him "she's in her room" he said stepping away letting me in the door. I walked past him and towards her bedroom stopping just outside her door. I could hear her breathing and it sounded like at any moment she would just start crying. I knocked lightly on her door twice and let myself in.

"Hey" I said opening the door. Rachel lay in the middle of her bed, covered with the same blanket that was in her room for as long as I could remember. She seemed deep in thought, staring at the ceiling, her eyes glistering with unshed tears.

"Hey" I repeated trying to get her attention. She turned her head to look at me."Hey" she whispered back before turning back to the ceiling. I slowly walked towards her bed and sat down at the bottom corner.

"I am…I am sorry" she said a few tears escaping.

"What?" I asked her.

"I am sorry."

"Why? You have absolutely no reason to apologize."

"I ruined everyone's night" she cried.

"You didn't" I said.

"I did. I always mess up."

"Rachel…"

"I always do." I slowly crawled up the bed and faced the ceiling.

"No you don't."

"I messed up."

"What?"

"When I started dating Ge-…him they all told me that he had a temper and that I just would get hurt. I messed up I should have listened to them."

"No you didn't. He did."

"I should have listened."

"Rachel shut up!" I yelled. I heard all Jacob, Billy and Rachel give a small gasp.

"You didn't mess up - he did! You trusted him and he ruined it. So just stop it! It wasn't your fault: it was that son of a bitch that deserves nothing more than to be burning in hell!"

"I –"

"Do you blame me for Sam hitting me?"

"What? No!"

"Then stop because you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

She threw her arm around me, hugged me and then just started crying and sobbing. After about ten minutes her sobbing calmed down.

"I...I don't know what to do" she confessed, "I don't know how to handle the pity and I know that everyone will look me that way now that they know."

"I know and I don't have pity for you and neither do they," I said softly.

"What do I do?" she asked wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I can't tell you what to do. I will only tell you that there are two people waiting outside the door that just want to know that you're okay." She stood out up and walked to the door grabbing the knob.

"What if am not ok?" she whispered. I walked to her and hugged her knowing that my best friend was ready.

"Then you soon will be" I said.

"Ok" she said opening the door and walking out in the hallway. I followed her just to make sure that she didn't get overwhelmed. Rachel ran over throwing her arm around Billy hugging him and crying softly into his shoulder. "I love you Daddy" she whispered. Billy's eyes widened at the realization that after Sarah died she had stopped calling him Daddy.

"I love you too princess" he replied a few tears of his own falling. She kissed his cheek quickly and turned to look at Jacob who was also crying.

"I love you Jakie" she said throwing her arm around his waist.

"I love you to Sis," he whispered hugging her until she was of the ground.

"Ha" she laughed. Jacob let go off her. We all looked at her curiously.

"You need to stop taking steroids Jake" she smiled. We all laughed just happy that she looked better.

"We should talk" I said walking to the living room. I hated ruining the family moment but I knew that we needed to keep her safe.

"Ok" said Rachel walking towards me and hugging me "I love you too Lee, you're my best friend."

"I love you too Rach" I replied. We sat in the living room.

"I am sorry you found out by me having a breakdown" she said looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jacob, sounding hurt.

"I didn't want to worry you, and I thought that I could handle it" she whispered.

"You should have told us" said Billy.

"I …I know am sorry."

"We need to keep you safe" said Jacob.

"You and your big muscles."

"Damn right! They'd better be good for something" he said showing of his guns.

"Ok take it down a notch Mr. Showoff!" I turned to look at Rachel.

"I know you might not like it but one of us will always be with you."

"Us?" she asked.

"Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, me ...or Paul."

"Paul?" she whispered.

"Rachel" she turns to look at me.

"I know you don't have the best impression of him but he is a good guy."

"What about last night?" she asked.

"We talked about it and we're okay."

"Oh." Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil," whispered Jacob before opening the door, and letting Paul in.

"Hey" he whispered looking at Rachel while shifting from foot to foot.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," he said.

She nodded her head slowly. Jacob walked towards Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered to her looking straight at Paul.

"I will never hurt her," vowed Paul just loud enough for Jacob to hear.

**A/N Don't forget to review and happy new years**


	69. Chapter 69

I walked slowly back home. It had been an hour ago when I was running to the Black's house to make sure that Rachel was ok. Rachel definitely seemed better but even though Jacob assured Rachel that Paul would not hurt her she refused to be alone with him in a room - even following me to the bathroom when Jacob had to leave to talk to the rest of the pack to talk about how to better protect Rachel. Paul refused to leave Rachel's side and even though Jacob said it was mandatory he knew that Paul needed to stay even if Rachel wouldn't speak to him. Just as long as Paul knew that Rachel was okay he would be okay.

Yeah sure it was weird Rachel waiting outside the bathroom while I peed but I knew that she just wasn't ready and we just couldn't push her right now. I was able to leave once Jacob came back from the meeting.

I opened the door to my house and walked in towards my room where I hoped Charlie was still asleep, until I heard mom sniffing inside her room. I knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," Mom said from the other side.

"Hey mom" I said noticing the Kleenex on her hand.

"Leah, how's Rachel?" she asked.

"She is doing better" I answered.

We were both quiet. I took this time to look around the room smiling at how much the same it looked about 14 years ago when I was 4 and walked in on Dad and Mom.

_I woke up alone in my 'big girl' bed that Mom and Dad got me a couple of months ago for my birthday. I rubbed my eyes sleepily with my fist. My tummy started growling because I wasn't hungry when Mommy was giving me lunch._

_I pouted wishing that I had eaten the jelly sandwich that mommy had made for me and those carrots, which was the only veggie that I like. I smiled to myself remembering mommy telling me that if I got hungry later to look for her and she would cook for me but not to make too much noise because Daddy had to work late last night and needed to sleep. If I was really quiet and went looking for Mommy without waking Daddy she would make me another sandwich and maybe give me some carrots just as long as she didn't give me any broccoli I thought scrunching up my noise in disdain._

_I walked out the room quietly laughing a little thinking how maybe if I was quiet enough I could be just like the pink panther. I walked down the stairs thinking that was where Mommy was, either in the kitchen or in the living room. I looked for her everywhere even in the cabinets where I hid when Sam and Justin came to play hide and seek but I couldn't find her._

_I remember how I really liked being in my room maybe Mommy was in her room too. I walked quietly up the stars trying not to run because Mommy said girls shouldn't run up that stairs and because I was the Pink Panther. I walked to the door that's when I heard, well I don't know what it was but it sounded like the noise I made when I hate ice cream and that Daddy made because it was so good. I slowly open the door thinking that maybe Mommy was eating some ice-cream in her room, but that was not the case because when I walked in both Mommy and Daddy were naked, maybe they were going to take a shower._

_Mommy had her back against the mattress and Daddy was between her legs and they were wrapped around him._

"_Oh...Harry...Oh" said Mommy making that noise again._

"_I am so close" growled Daddy which scared me because he never growled._

"_Oh. Faster" yelled Mommy._

"_I am coming" yelled Daddy which just scared me more. Maybe Daddy was hurting Mommy because he just growled at her and yelled which he never did._

"_Ahhhhhhhhh" yelled Mom._

"_Stop hurting her!" I yelled tears making its way down my cheek._

_They both gasped turning to look at me._

"_Leah" whispered Daddy his eyes wide open and looking very pale just like a couple of weeks ago when Mommy said he had the flu._

"_Leah, get out!" yelled Mommy._

"_What?" I yelled "he is hurting you!"_

"_Leah, get out!" she yelled again._

_I was so hurt, I was just trying to help Mommy and she yelled at me kicking me out. Fine, if she wanted me to leave I would leave. I ran into my room, grabbed Mr. Bear, ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran crying to the only place that I wanted to be, a small clearing that was close where Uncle Billy use to tell us scary stories. I sat on the grass sad that Mommy yelled at me and mad that Daddy was hurting mommy. I heard someone come close behind me I turned to look at a pair of very pretty dark brown eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked me._

"_Mommy yelled at me" I said crying._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_I don't know. Daddy was hurting her and I was trying to help her but she just told me to get out."_

"_Your Daddy would never hurt her" he said, sure of himself._

"_Then why was he yelling at her?" I asked._

"_I don't know" he said sitting next to me._

"_Can I go live with you?" I asked pouting._

"_Yes!" he yelled happy "We can have a sleep over and then we can eat roasted marshmallows."_

"_Thank you, Sam" I said hugging him._

_Later Dad and Mom found me in the clearing, apologized for yelling at me and they explained that Dad wasn't hurting Mom that sometimes grownup's expressed their love in a different ways. I really didn't care because I forgave them right away and asked if I could sleep over at Sam's house. Now that I think about it that was probably when they conceived Seth, to think that if I had come in any sooner meant that maybe I wouldn't have Seth in my life; well that would just suck._

"– Ok?" asked Mom which brought me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking of something," Mom nodded her head.

"Mom-"

"It's okay Leah."

"No Mom, it was wrong of me not to tell you." Mom looked down at her pillow that was in her lap.

"I know that since your Dad died that we haven't been that close. I… I guess I just thought that maybe you would tell me the important parts of your life."

"Mom-"

"I know that I closed myself off after Harry died and that maybe I pushed you away. I just…. I am not doing as good a job as I thought-"

"Mom stop! Don't say that."

"It's true, I had to catch you in the act with Charlie before I found out that you imprinted on him, and to find out that you were accepted to Washington State – I didn't even know that you had applied" she cried.

"Mom! Just stop!" I said "don't think that you're not doing a good job because that's just stupid. Mom" I called her name for her to look up at me. "Mom you are the best mom I could ever hope for, don't ever say that you're not doing a good job because you have and you are. You didn't close off after Dad died. If anything I did and after everything with Emily and Sam you have constantly been my rock. I don't know what I could do without you." I said a few tears escaping my eyes.

"I love you Mom, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Charlie. I just wanted to keep him for myself a little while. I am sorry for not telling you about college, I applied when I wanted to get out of here. I guess I just never thought I would get in so I never bothered telling anyone. Charlie just happened to find out when he found the letter otherwise he wouldn't even know. I swear Mom that you were the first on my list to tell."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Mom. I would have told you and am sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"Its okay honey."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too honey," she said hugging me.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem honey."

"No Mom really, thank you. You brought me back to my old self. You reminded me of who I really am."

"Thank you honey but I think Charlie had something to do with that." I shook my head.

"No. You handled all my moods and my bitchiness last year and you were a constant reminder that I wasn't this bitch that I kept pretending to be. You and Seth were the reason why I could really be myself when Charlie came along because you two helped."

A couple of tears fell from both her eyes and mine.

"I love you Leah" she said.

A few minutes later I left her sleeping in her bedroom while I walked down to my room, opened the door and was not disappointed when I saw a sleeping Charlie lying in my bed. I slowly crawled up next to him, wrapped my arms around him an instant later both of his arms were around me pulling me closer to him.

"Leah" he whispered in his sleep. And with that I let sleep take me over.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling refreshed but extremely disappointed that Charlie was no longer lying next to me. Lifting my head I sew my clock that said that in was 27 minutes past noon.

I sighed, thinking that Charlie was probably at work and was unmotivated because there was nothing that I wanted to do other than just hang out with him the rest of the day. I got up, went to my restroom, washed my face and decided that I should probably go eat something; not that I was really hungry. Maybe I could cook something and take it to the Black's house.

I went downstairs and saw that Charlie was sitting on the sofa watching TV with the volume very low.

"Hey" I greeted still on the stairs.

"Hey" he greeted turning to face me, his face lighting up which just made me smile.

"You're still here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he said and I knew it was true. I ran towards him practically throwing myself at him and landing on his lap.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"It's true" he said kissing my lips lightly. I leaned my head down to his chest just content to be in his arms.

"Why is the TV so low?" I asked. He blushed.

"Didn't want to wake you up" he said refusing to look at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Wolf hearing." a huge smile broke on my face.

"You're sweet." I playfully accused making him blush even more. I moved forward until his lips were less than an inch away. Charlie closed the distance. He kissed me gently, wrapping one of his arms around my waist while the other held the back of my head. I pressed my body closer to his, as much as I could.

"Mom!" We both stopped as we heard her clear her throat.

"Hey mom" I greeted her. Charlie hid his face into my shoulder. I could feel his face getting warm, realizing that he was probably 8 shades of red.

"Hey Leah, Charlie" she bit her lip to keep from laughing, sensing Charlie's discomfort "I'm off to work. Beth called asking me if I could cover her shift because she hasn't been feeling well."

"Bye Mom" I said while she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Bye Leah, Charlie. Have fun but not too much," she laughed her way out.

"I hate your mom" said Charlie his face getting warmer if possible. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." We watched TV for a few more minutes more until Charlie's stomach started growling.

"Come on, let's find something to eat." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me to the kitchen. I walked towards the cabinets without letting go of Charlie's hand

"Ugh" I groan "I think we are out of food" I said frowning, knowing that Charlie was hungry.

"Want to go food shopping?" he asked me pulling me towards him so we were facing each other.

"Sure" I could feel my face breaking into a smile. After the last 24 hour we definitely needed the normalcy of food shopping. Not only that, I don't really know how to explain it, but maybe it was just the thought of not only going food shopping but going with Charlie which we had never done was just so domestic and it made me smile. I never really saw myself being domestic not even when I was with Sam but with Charlie it honestly made me giddy.

"Let's go" he said giving me a quick peck on the lips and grabbing both of our keys. We were out of the house when he used my keys to look the door which made me laugh.

"You do realize that this is La Push right?" I asked.

"You can never be too safe" he said frowning "You should always look your doors."

"Yes sir!" I laughed, saluting at him as if we were in the army.

"Leah, I am serious."

"Ok" I said knowing that there was no way that I would ever grow used to locking the house when I left. Come on honestly here in La push crime is nonexistent.

Charlie walked towards the police cruiser.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am driving" he said unlocking the car.

"Oh, no there is no way that we are going to the supermarket in a police cruiser."

"Aw, come on Leah." He actually pouted.

"Charlie no. Here" I threw my keys to him. "You can drive my car."

"Fine" he says still pouting like I had just taken his favorite toy away which I probably had. We drove to the local food market which was only a few minutes away.

"What do you want to eat today?" I asked Charlie as he pushed the food cart into the store.

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for?" he asked me.

"I am in the mood for…Hmmm…." I looked around me "Fish" I answered looking at some salmon that looked fresh.

"Sounds good" he said pushing the cart towards the seafood.

"How can I help you?" asked Mrs. Johnson, the town gossip, sending me an evil glare.

"Good afternoon" said Charlie not noticing the glare "We would like some salmon? 4?" he looked back at me questioning.

"Yeah" I answered quietly nodding my head just wanting to out of her sight. Mrs. Johnson grabbed 4 salmon and pulled them into a plastic bag

"Enjoy" she said smiling at Charlie.

"Thanks" he said grabbing the bag and placed them on the cart.

"What's wrong?" he asked once we were out of hearing range.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Leah…"

"It's just…. I guess I hadn't realized that some people still see me as the bitch that I was."

"Leah you-"

"I guess it would take longer for them to realize that I have changed.

"Leah" Charlie pulled me to him so we were face to face and cupped my face in his palms. "Since when do you care what Mrs. Johnson thinks? Or for that matter anyone who you don't really know."

"I just don't want them to think less of you because you're with me" I said not meeting his eyes.

"Leah" he said and waited until I met his gaze.

"It just feels like a lifetime ago when I was that person and I don't want it to affect you. Us" I whispered.

"Leah I could care less what Mrs. Johnson or anyone like her thinks of me. I feel sorry for them because they don't know what a great, incredible person you truly are" he said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" he answered seriously.

We stopped until the cart was full of all kinds of food for the rest of the week, only if Seth didn't eat at home. We practically decided the menu for the next week and a lot of snacks which would come in handy if someone from the pack chooses to visit.

"That would be 328.68" said teenage girl behind the cashier. I was pulling out my credit card.

"Here" said Charlie handing his card to her.

"No" I shook my hand grabbing his card before she could "You're not paying."

"Leah"

"Charlie I'm paying"

"Leah, come on let me pay."

"Leah."

"Charlie, no" I said handling her my card. I felt little sorry for her she looked so uncomfortable looking back and forth between us trying to decide which card to take.

"Here," I tried to smile. She quickly scanned the card.

"Thank you for coming. Have a great day" she said.

I pushed the cart out the door towards the car and even though I couldn't see Charlie's face I knew that he was definantly frowning. I quickly opened the trunk and started putting all the bags full of food into it.

"Why didn't you let me pay?" he asked sounding hurt.

"Charlie it's my house you shouldn't have to feel like you have to pay."

"I don't feel like I have to pay. I want to pay"

"Seth's going to end up eating all the food."

"So?"

"He is my brother you don't have to pay."

"Leah you should have just let me pay."

"Why?" I asked finishing with the last bag.

"Because I practically live at your house yet I pay for nothing."

"You don't"

"Yes I do. I go from work to your house every day."

"I like you being at my house."

"Leah I want to help with something."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to. I know you don't need me to help but please next time just let me pay I don't want you or your mom feeling that I am taking advantage by eating there every day."

"We don't."

"Please."

"Ok" I said giving up knowing that this really meant a lot to him. He moved closer so our lips were almost touching.

"Thank you" he whispered before moving forward.

"No! Let go of me" I turned to look at the far corner where Rachel was trying to free her arm from a guy.

"George, please" she whispered crying.

**A/N I know that a lot of you are wondering why I have been focused on Rachel and George and I promise that there is a reason for it so please be patient with me. You'll just have to wait and read**

**Don't forget to review**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

I couldn't believe that this guy was George. He looked so normal with white pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. I guess that when I thought of George who hurt Rachel I just didn't imagine him so normal: I imagined a monster. Somehow I was still right because his eyes were cold and determined to get what he wanted.

Before I could react or even move, I saw Charlie running towards Rachel. He quickly punched George making him fall to the concrete floor and release Rachel's arm.

I ran towards them pulling Rachel at least a few feet away. That's when I saw that George was halfway up and throwing himself at Charlie, both of them ending up on the floor, rolling around trying to hit one another. Every ounce of my body screamed to kill George - pull them apart and rip him limb by limb.

Suddenly Charlie pushed George off him.

"You are under arrest for harassment and attacking a police officer" growled Charlie pulling his badge from his pocket along with the handcuffs.

"Stay where you are Leah" he said to me when he noticed I was walking towards him. I nodded my head.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"I will be back, Rachel you will be mine. I will-"before he could continue Charlie punched him hard knocking him out.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Charlie asked her softly.

"Yeah….yes" she stammered looking at George on the floor

"Leah stay here with Rachel and call someone to come pick you up while I go take this _person_down to the station," he said grabbing George roughly.

"Charlie," He looked back at me worriedly. "Be careful."

"Always" he smiled. He pushed George into the back of my car and drove out quickly. I looked back at Rachel who still looked a little panicked.

"Rachel, why are you here alone?" I asked as gently as I could but irritated that she had put herself in danger and in the process Charlie.

"Embry… He wanted to buy a quick snack," she said, not moving her eyes from where George had been just a seconds ago.

"What?" I growled.

"I offered to wait outside."

"Let's go look for him" I moved to grab her arm. She looked at me frightened. "I am sorry" I whispered.

"No, it's not your fault" she said looking back at her arm that was bright red.

"Let's go" I said moving towards the door. I quickly scanned the store but couldn't find him. I focused on my hearing trying to find Justin who I knew Embry was most likely with.

"He is over there" I said to Rachel walking towards the far right corner of the store. In the last aisle was Justin stacking a few vegetables cans while Embry was next to him smiling.

"…No way Rambo 3 is better than the second one," argued Justin.

"Hell no!" laughed Embry throwing his head back.

"Embry" I growled. Both were startled to see me standing in front of them.

"Hi Leah." Justin tried smiling sensing my anger. I nodded my head looking straight at Embry trying to push my anger towards him.

"What?" he asked me looking angry probably because I had just interrupted him with his imprint.

"Do you know where Rachel is?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"What? Yeah she is… right next to you?" he sounded confused.

"Yes, and do you know why?"

"No" he said slowly.

"Are you fucking kidding me Embry? How could you be so fucking irresponsible?" I yelled feeling myself shake I was so angry that at this point the slightest thing could set me off making me phase right here.

"Calm down" he growled "You could hurt Justin or Rachel" whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I closed my eyes counting backwards from ten and breathing in and out trying to keep my cool because I knew he was right and there was no way that I wanted to hurt either of them. I felt my body stop shaking and got complete control of my body once again. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Did you bring your car?" I asked him much calmer but still angry.

"Yes."

"Good we need to leave" I said. He was disappointed having to leave Justin's side but I think he could tell that even though I was calm right now there was a chance that I could just as easily phase.

"Ok, see you later Justin" he said giving him a weak smile.

"Bye Embry, Leah, and Rachel," he said going back to stocking but with a frown on his face.

The ride back to the Black's house was a quiet one. The three of us quickly got out of the car. Seth was coming out of the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked me realizing something was off.

"Seth, I need you to take Rachel home and STAY with her" I said smelling Paul inside the house.

"Is that okay?" I asked looking at Rachel.

"Yeah" she whispered not meeting my eyes.

"Leah-"

"Seth" I growled "just take her home," he nodded his head looking defeated at my growling. They were out of hearing range at least when Embry spoke.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked. I ignored him and walked inside the house were Jacob and Paul were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Em, Leah" greeted Jacob.

"Where is Rachel?" asked Paul looking around us as if we were hiding her or something. Jacob followed Paul's gaze until he couldn't find her.

"Where is my sister?" he asked standing up from the couch and facing both of us

"Seth took her home," I replied still trying to calm myself knowing that after they found out what happen at the supermarket they were going to want to kill Embry.

"What? Why?" asked Paul frowning.

"There was an incident" I said feeling all three of their eyes on me.

"What kind of accident?" asked Jacob

"Is she hurt?" asked a worried Paul.

"What?" said Embry. I threw a dirty look at him.

"I was walking out of the store with Charlie when we saw that George was pulling Rachel towards his car." There was silence, complete silence.

"What!" the three of them yelled.

"I need to see her" said Paul mostly to himself moving towards the door to leave. I moved in front of him. "Move Leah" he growled at me, starting to shake.

"I don't understand how he could even get near her when… When Embry was with her" said Jacob.

"Move Leah!" growled Paul once again.

"I am sorry" whispered Embry.

"No" I said to Paul "Don't you see yourself, you're shaking, ready to phase at any moment!" That seemed to work because his shaking complexly stopped.

"You fucking left my sister alone!" growled Jacob.

"I was gone just. Just a sec-" Before he could even finish his sentence Paul tackled Embry both flying out of a now destroyed window.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Paul punching Embry. Before he could punch him again Jacob pulled him off from Embry.

"I am sorry"

"Don't fucking apologize" growled Paul.

"I really sorry-"

"Get the fuck out" said Jacob.

"Jacob!"

"You fucking put my sister in danger!

"Jake!"

"I fucking trusted you as my best friend to take care of her. I was wrong." With that he pulled Paul into the house.

"Em-"he cut me off.

"He is right. I fucked up," he said before running towards the forest and phasing mid air.

I sighed. I wish I had thought things more though I knew that both Jacob and Paul would be angry. In my own anger I didn't realize the consequences. I should have told Embry before I said anything to them but I was just so angry at him for putting Rachel and Charlie in danger and now I knew that it was going to be a long time before Jacob would warm up to Embry again. I sighed again walking into the house.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt?" asked Paul bombarding me with questions.

"She is fine. A little shaken up, but other than that she is okay."

"What happened?" asked Jacob.

"Charlie arrested him and is probably booking him right now." They both nodded their heads taking the information in.

"Jacob you-" he interrupted me.

"I know what you're going to say. Just don't." he said for the first time using his alpha command on me. I pursed my lips but nodded my head.

"Is she really okay?" asked Paul.

"She is" I smiled at him.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"I guess we should wait until Charlie calls and see what we need to do. You guys should also call Sam."

"Why?" asked Jacob

"Because you need to fix the window otherwise when Rachel comes back she is going to freak out about the broken window." Paul smiled with the new information, and said that he would be back later.

3 hours later Sam and Paul had placed a new window and Seth had taken Rachel home before he started his patrol. I walked down to the kitchen. I sighed in disappointment remembering that all the food was in the car. I needed to do something to occupy my mind. I decided to try to clean to distract me from worrying about Charlie. I was worried because he had yet to call me, and I was nervous about calling him because I knew that he was on the job and I didn't want to distract him with my worrying.

An hour later the kitchen, living room, and bathroom were squeaky clean. I decided to take a bath. I walked into my bathroom turning the hot water on and adding a few of drops of my favorite rose bubble gel and a handful of vanilla bath rocks. Waiting until the water was full I undressed, leaving my clothes in the corner before going into the water. I moaned little at the feeling of the water relaxing my muscles.

I really needed to talk to both Jacob and Embry and try to convince him to forgive Embry, I know that he eventually will but I also know how close they are to each other and how much it will affect both of them, even if Jacob denies it. I was feeling guilty because it was partly my fault literally throwing Embry to the wolves, but I knew that I would have probably done the same for Charlie. I would have dropped anything just to see him, especially when Embry and Justin have yet to really define what they are. Friends? More than friends? Friends with benefits? That's where the guilty got heavier. I have been so busy with Charlie that I had completely forgotten that anyone else existed much less that Embry had imprinted on Justin. I decided to stop thinking about it because I knew that at the end I couldn't change what happened.

30 minutes later I decided to get out of the water before my skin turned to a raisin. I got out covering myself with a green towel and walking to my room. In the middle of the bed was Charlie looking at the ceiling, his legs hanging off of the bed.

"Hey," I whispered walking until I was in front of him.

"Hi" he said sitting up and smiling at me.

"How did it go?" he sighed leaning back into the bed.

"The deputy is watching him until tomorrow when it will be his 24 hours and I have to let him call his lawyer. He will probably stay in there for a couple more days for assaulting an officer but I think that he will probably make bail later," he said frowning. "How did Jake take it?" he asked.

"He was angry that he even had a chance to get near her."

"I just don't get how he was able to get so close to her. I thought that someone from the pack was always going to be watching her."

"I don't want to talk about it" I said walking to my dresser.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. So assaulting an officer?" I asked smiling. I saw him blush "I think it was you who hit him" I said immediately getting turned on remembering how tough Charlie was. The sight just screamed 'don't fucking mess with me!'

"I don't remember" said Charlie trying to act nonchalant.

"It was pretty hot" I said walking back in front of him only wearing the towel.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Definitely." He looked up at me, and I looked back at him as a bewildered expression took over his features. I leaned down to his face, my fingers just barely brushing over his lips. He dropped his eyes to my parted lips, and a few mumbled curse escaped his lips just before he crushed them to mine. His fingers tangled in my wet hair, as his hungry mouth devoured mine, and I flung my legs around his hips, straddling him. His hands were not gentle, but urgent, and insistent. He trailed down the exposed skin of my legs leaving a burning frail of fire. I moved my arms around his neck, breaking the kiss, and I quickly started unbuttoning his shirt, down to the very last one, and his hungry lips found mine again. His warm hands caressed my arms, and then skimmed down my sides, and his heat seeped through the thin, old green towel, melting me into him. His cinnamon and apples aroma surrounded me, beckoning me, no other thought than him in my mind. His hands traveled down the small of my back, cupping my ass a little roughly, and I hitched my breath. I instinctively tightened my legs around him feeling myself dripping wet.

I broke the kiss until he opened his eyes and discarded the towel. His eyes were wide open, a sexy smirk on his face. I stood in front of him in nothing but my own skin. Any other time I would have felt shy but the way he looked up and down at me I couldn't help but feel confidant and sexy. He had already kicked off his shoes when I walked in. I lifted my hips just enough to unbutton his jeans and pushed them until they were around his ankles.

"I don't think I should be the only one naked" I whispered huskily. I just wanted to see his muscular body. His nodded, pushing the jeans off with his feet and removing his shirt, and then slowly pushing his boxers down, the back of his hand lightly brushing against my center.

"Better?" he asked as I pushed his hand away lowered his boxers myself. He groaned and rested his head against the mattress. I leaned down and swirled my tongue around the tip of his huge erection, leaving my hands on his chest.

"Oh baby…" he groaned. "You're killing me…"

I sat up with a smirk on my face. "Do you not want me to?" I asked innocently

"Yes, please…"

"You have no clue how hot you were today kicking the shit out of him" I growled "How wet you got me just remembering."

He took control. He grabbed the back of my head. He didn't let me finish. He yanked me up by my arms and pulling me back into his lap so that I was straddling him.

"I just want to be inside you" he groaned as my center was just above just erection. I pushed down sliding down his length, we both moaned as he completely filled me. I didn't move, just sat there breathing hard adjusting myself to him. No matter how many times we had sex, I still had to get used to how huge he was. I looked down to see him smirking. He loved that – it boosted his ego every time not that he need it after I confided in a night of passion how he was bigger than Sam.

He moved his hand behind my neck until we were kissing fiercely. He grabbed my hips roughly and began thrusting hard and fast. We had sex. Just plain sex. I loved it. It was fun and different and ….just great. He always went slowly before careful with me even if I was a werewolf, whispering how much he loved me. He told me he loved me this time as well, but he also whispered a lot of "Fuck… that's…. good". I had never seen this side of him, and it made me even more wet, if possible.

"I'm... So close" he whispered.

"Me too" I said meeting his thrust. We both had our release, feeling as his hot released into me, I laid my head on his chest completely wiped out. I was the first to move getting off him with a soft pop as we disconnected. I lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back up against his chest.

"I love you, Lee…" he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me… are you okay?" His voice worried.

I pulled away and turned over to face him. "Are you kidding? I'm more than okay…" I smiled and kissed him.

"Are you sure? Because I was pretty rough with you "

"It was hot" we both smiled. In a few minutes, we were both asleep naked cuddling.

**I know alot of you have been askking for more Leah and Charlie so i hope you enjoed.**

**R&R**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Last couple of days everyone had been walking around eggshells with Paul and Jacob. After Charlie told me that the next day George would be able to call his lawyer I told Jacob so he and Billy could convince Rachel to press charges against George but she refused, even when mom and I tried. She just said she wanted to forget about it and would walk to her room where she spends most of her days.

Paul was on the edge wanting to help Rachel yet he didn't know what to do. It seemed even when he would speak it would frighten Rachel.

Jacob was also on the edge because of Rachel but everyone could tell that it was more than that. No one had seen Bella on the reservation since the night when they all found out about Rachel. We all just tried to stay out of their way and when we were patrolling we tried to think of anything other than Rachel or Bella.

Today was my day off and I wanted nothing more than to spend all day in bed with Charlie but guilt was consuming me. I knew that no one else knew that Embry had imprinted on Jason and that I have been an awful friend when I knew that he probably needs a friend right about now - even more so since Jacob was not speaking to him.

I quickly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" yelled a female from inside. The door was opened by Embry's mom. She was about my mom's age but couple of inches shorter and with darker skin.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Embry was home?" I asked but already knew the answer since I smelled him from half a mile away.

"He is grounded" she answered frowning.

"Oh, I am sorry. I just really need to talk to him" I said making my voice sound urgent.

"No-"

"Mom, it will just take a second." She sharply turned to look at Embry.

"Not until you tell me why for the last month you consistently haven't been home until 2 in the morning." Even though Embry was twice her size she looked twice as scary as her overgrown teenage wolf.

"Mom" begged Embry.

"You have 5 minutes" she growled giving me a dirty look and walking inside the house.

"Let's go" said Embry closing the door behind him.

"What? You will get in more trouble" I argued.

"I am grounded till I'm a hundred" he tried smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head and walked to the beach. We walked silently next to each other for about a mile until we were out of sight from his house.

"Want to sit?" he asked already halfway sitting on the sand.

"Sure" I smiled. We were quiet just admiring one of the few times a year the clouds didn't completely cover the sky letting the sun reflect beautifully on the ocean.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. My best friend is not talking to me; I haven't seen Justin in a few days because I am grounded. I have been stuck patrolling with Brady and Collin who has just discovered that girls don't have cooties." I laughed at the last part.

"Cooties?" He nodded his head.

"Instead they have boobs." I laughed.

"Doesn't every boy go through that?" I asked.

"I don't know" he whispered quietly, finding the sand more interesting.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you're lucky because we really do have cooties" I tried to joke stupidly.

"You're lucky" I commented after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Huh?"

"To have imprinted on Justin. He is nice, sweet, has a great sense of humor, very trustworthy…" Embry interrupted me.

"He is also kind, loves animals, funny…"

"Has one hell of a body…" I said.

"Yeah" he nodded his head. "Wait! What? How do you know?" he growled.

"Down boy" I laughed at his reaction. "I have known Justin my entire life. Don't you think that at one point or another I saw him naked?"

"What? When?" he growled standing up.

"Sit down" I reprimanded, seeing the people around staring at us. He sat next to me with a frown on his face.

"When did you see him naked?" he asked.

"I don't know when I was 4, 6, 9, 11, 12, 13, and 18."

"What?" he growled again.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" he repeated "how would you like it if I said I have seen Charlie naked before."

"Angry" I answered.

"Exactly."

"But it's not like that with Justin and me. Never was."

"Then why have you seen him naked so many times."

"When we were younger, we always went to the beach and somehow he always lost his trunks."

"What about when you were older?"

"I accidentally walked in on him senior year when I was looking for Sam and went into the guys locker room after a football game."

"You just can't just tell me that you have seen my imprint naked," he shook his body almost like trying to shake the jealousy of off him.

"He is like a brother to me."

"What?"

"I think of him like a brother, even when we were younger."

"Then why did you have to tell me you have seen him naked?" he asked irritated.

"Honestly, just to bug you" I smiled.

"You suck!"

"I wanted to apologize about what happened to you a couple of days ago with Rachel."

"It wasn't your fault. I knew that Jake had trusted me with his sister and he is right to not be talking to me right now. I even deserved that punch. I was stupid thinking that just because I was close she would be safe. I …I just started talking to Justin and it's like… I don't even know how to describe it. Like nothing else in the world matters; like it's just us."

"Like the perfect bubble. I get it, you know. When I am with Charlie I completely forget about everything else on the planet."

"Yeah" he nodded his head with a goofy smile.

"But I was wrong to tell them before you even knew what actually happened."

"Yeah, that was kind of fucked up" he agreed "But I am kind of happy that Paul kicked some sense into me. I need to be on alert. I honestly don't know what I would have done if something had happen to her; I could never face Jacob ever again. And Paul… if something ever happen to Justin-"

"Nothing will" I said patting his knee.

"He would never forgive me. Not to mention Billy who has been like a father to me. I would lose half my family."

"I am sorry."

"It's my fault."

"I am sorry for being such a bitch when I first phased. I am sorry for…for thinking about your paternity. I am sorry being even a bigger bitch when you forgave me every time and still managed to smile and be nice to me" I said a few tears falling from my eyes.

"It's ok."

"It's not."

"You know, it never bothered me."

"Why?" I asked sincerely curious.

"Sam became like brother to me once I phased. Jacob and Quil have always been like brothers to me, so I guess I just don't really care who my father is."

"You don't?" I asked.

"Not really. I guess I just like to think its Sam's dad."

"I never knew that."

"No one does."

"But why?" I asked

"Because Billy was married to Sarah and Quil's parents are still happily married." We were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"You Embry Call, are a great person" I declared loudly. A few people around us turn to look at us which only made him blush.

"Shh, don't let everyone know" he joked still blushing.

He sighed next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Still grounded" he frowned.

"Why don't you just tell your mom? I am sure that if you talked to Billy he would let you tell her."

"Sometimes I want to."

"Sometimes you don't?"

"Most of the time I don't want to tell her."

"Why?" I asked confused. "You would no longer be grounded most of the time" he shook his head.

"I couldn't do that to her."

"What?"

"I couldn't bring her to this our world; a world that filled with evil vampires and crazy teenage werewolves."

"I didn't want to tell Charlie because of those same reasons."

"But its different, Charlie is your imprint and sooner or later he would find out. But mom doesn't have to know it would just make life harder for her."

"Why?"

"Because she has always been a single mom and had done everything to make me happy and safe. How could I tell her that I am out there looking for vampires to kill? It would worry her so much and I don't think …no, I know that I couldn't do that to her."

"You're pretty sweet, you know" which he blushed even more than before.

"No, I just want to keep her in the dark without lying late at night scared." I never saw it that way.

"So you and Justin?" his face instantly brightened with just hearing his name.

"We are starting to get closer."

"How closer?" I asked laughing and wiggling my eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"You're sick Leah" he said.

"Come on."

"Leah, I am not gay" he said very seriously. I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought you had gotten over that."

"I am not."

"This is going to be a problem with you and Justin."

"What? Why?"

"Embry do you think that girl is hot?" I asked pointing to a quilter girl that was a few feet away from us. She looked to be about 5'6 wearing cut-off jeans and a tank top that barely covered anything.

"Yeah she is pretty" he said.

"Yes," I agreed "Would you have sex with her?"

"What? No!"

"Why? She is pretty"

"So? I don't care if she was Miss Universe, I only want Justin."

"Ok. Good. Have you thought about if you two are going to have sex?"

"Well...yeah. I know that I am going to be gentle with him."

"Ok, stop" I covered my ears "so you are telling me that you have thought of you two having sex?"

"Yes"

"Ok, so you have thought of having sex with Justin who is a guy?"

"Yes."

"So, you and another guy having sex."

"I have already told you yes."

"Two guys having sex."

"Yes…. Oh my fucking hell, seriously? Am I gay? Why didn't somebody tell me?"

"Eureka, our breakthrough is finally beginning after all."

"I am gay" he whispered more to himself.

"Well, hallelujah. I'm so glad you've seen the light."

"Leah" he growled.

"I am sorry I am just happy that you finally realized."

"Why?'

"Because you would really hurt Justin if you told him that you weren't gay."

"Why?"

"Because I know Justin and I know that he would feel like he was your dirty secret."

"He is not" he growled.

"I know."

"Get up" he ordered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We are going to Sam's house."

"What?"

"Come on."

"Embry I can't. Charlie is still not very comfortable with me being close to Sam."

"Oh" he said disappointed "I forgot."

"It's ok."

"Please!" he gave me the puppy eye look

"What?"

"You have to go with me know before I lose my nerve."

"What?"

"Please. I can't stand the thought of Justin ever feeling like his my dirty secret which he will if I don't tell the rest of the pack. Please Leah."

"Ok" I sighed "Let's go."

We ran all the way to Sam's house arriving in less than 4 minutes. He didn't even bother knocking in the door.

"I am gay and I have imprinted on Justin" he announced. I walked next to him and squeezed his hand in support. I looked to see Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Quil, Brandy, Collin, and Jacob staring at Embry like he had grown a second head.

Kim ran to hug Embry.

"I always wanted a gay friend" she squealed. "We can go shopping!" she was bouncing up and down. Jared followed his imprint's lead.

"Cool" was all he said before getting back to his lunch.

"Yeah" agreed Collin.

"That's great." Emily smiled sincerely at Embry.

"I always knew you were a fairy" laughed Quil, walking to Embry and patting his back in a brotherly kind of way. "But next time you sleep over your ass is in the next room" he joked.

"You don't mind?" Embry asked timidly. Obviously Quil's answer mattered to him.

"You happy, bro?"

"Yeah."

"Then hell no, I don't care."

"Jake-"

"I am happy for you Embry, but am not ready to forgive you." Embry nodded his head with a small smile on his face. This was the beginning of getting their friendship back.

"So who's bottom?" asked Brady.

"Oh god! You're going to be as bad as Leah" he said hiding his face into his palms "I hate you two."

Embry and I moved to the table were everyone was sitting and eating.

"Hey Leah, do you mind if we talk?" asked Sam.

"Sure" I said following him out the house.

"What's up?"

"I just…. I will never stop apologizing for what I did at Bella's graduation…"

"Sam, stop."

"No Leah, you have every right to hate me."

"I don't."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"But Charlie does." It was a statement.

"You have to give him some time."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No I don't. I get that you weren't yourself but if you ever in any way, shape or form try to kiss me or hit me again, you will find out how it feels to have your balls cut by a very dull knife," I threatened. He cringed at the mental image.

"Thank you."

We walked back inside the house and joined the rest of the pack to eat lunch with them. I turned to look at Emily who was looking at me.

"Thank you" she mouthed. She had smile on her face while running her hand over her swollen 6 and half month belly.

We finished all the food that Emily had prepared: meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, rolls, mac and cheese.

"Well I'm full, I better go check on Rachel" said Jake.

"Here, take her and Billy lunch" said Emily bringing out two plates she had obviously hidden from these bottomless werewolves.

"Thanks" Jacob was interrupted when the door slammed open revealing an angry Rachel with a frowning Seth trailing behind.

"What did you do to _him_?" she growled.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

"What did you do to _him_?" asked Rachel angry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jacob confused.

"I just got a fucking phone call from one of his friends saying that he has been missing!"

"Who cares!" yelled Jacob, angry that she cared.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know!" growled Jacob.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but since the moment I came back I knew something was wrong! I don't know what it is, I come home and all the little kids I left behind are on fucking steroids following Sam like his little bitches! At one point or another I have seen every one of you fucking shake like you're crawling out of your skin or something."

"Rachel-"

"Shut up Jake. I want to know what the hell happened to my little brother to make him grow up so much!"

"Have you ever thought that you and Becca leaving Dad to my care when I was 15 had something to do with it?" he was starting to shake.

"You fucking ran off to college and Becca fucking practically married the first guy she saw in Hawaii! I was the one who got stuck here taking care of Dad! I was here when he couldn't even sit up to eat - not you, not Becca! Maybe that's why I have grown so much."

"Jake I didn't think-"

"You didn't think? You didn't fucking think that it would affect me to be left alone and have to take care of Dad. And after two fucking years you come back home saying how you just needed some time away from school. We all took you in like only 3 calls in fucking 2 years were nothing. I'm trying to protect you and you don't fucking listen to me. Do you even want us to protect you? Because you sure as hell don't act like it" finished Jacob, a few tears escaping.

"Jake" she threw her arm around his waist.

"I've been so stupid" she whispered to him sobbing. "I am so sorry."

"It's ok Rach" he whispered rubbing soothing circles on her back. He took a deep breath and let it out. "It's ok," he gently unwrapped her arms from him and walked her to the door "Let's go home" he said to her walking out the door.

We were all quiet, very uncomfortable and sad from just having seen our very powerful alpha, who if he wanted could beat us in any match, say how much he was in pain. Even though he didn't say it directly, we all knew just how much more difficult it got for him having been thrown into this supernatural world.

"Ow!" we all turned to Emily who blushed.

"Sorry" she gently rubbed her stomach "this little guy keeps using my bladder as a punching bag" she smiled.

It was the perfect way out of an uncomfortable silence.

"It's a boy?" I asked confused because the last time we talked she say she thought it was going to be a girl.

"We just found out a few hour ago" she grinned, glowing with pride and happiness.

"Congratulations" I smiled, knowing it didn't reach my eyes. The room went crazy with everyone hugging Emily and congratulating Sam, who threatened that if anyone dropped Emily, they would have to deal with him. I quietly slipped out the front door and walked back home.

"Hey" I looked up and saw Charlie a few feet away from me and instantly smiled.

"Hey" I greeted back. I couldn't believe that I had not smelled him but happy at the surprise.

"You weren't there when I woke up" he accused with a frown.

"Sorry, I had to apologize to someone" I said walking closer to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sam?" he asked his voice with no emotion.

"What? No," I said hurt. He pointed to Sam's house that was a few houses away. I sighed walking pass him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home" I replied. We both walked home quietly, Charlie keeping my pace a few feet behind me.

"Leah" he said as soon as we walked in the door.

"Charlie."

"Leah."

"What, Charlie?" I nearly yelled.

"Why were you at Sam's?"

"Embry needed help with something."

"So I asked for the day off so my girlfriend could go to her ex-boyfriends house?" he asked.

"Yes Charlie that's exactly what happen! Except that you're missing the part where Sam and I had sex!" I said running to my room and shutting the door with such force that it continued shaking few minutes later.

"Leah" Charlie walked in.

"It's always going to be a problem isn't it?"

"What is?" he asked.

"Sam."

"Leah, he is your ex-boyfriend not to mention that he hit you!"

"Why can't you get over it? I have."

"I can't. You're asking me to get over someone that has hurt you so bad. Some one that made you feel that you weren't good enough. Someone who I will never stop hating" he growled.

"Charlie I just can't cut off Sam, he is married to my cousin not to mention he is in the pack. I thought we had discussed this for god's sake!" I threw myself on top of my bed.

"And I told you I didn't feel comfortable when you're with him alone."

"You're fucking jealous?" I asked angry.

"I have every right to."

"You have to be fucking kidding me Charlie? I fucking imprinted on you and in case you forgot that means you're my soul mate. Can't you just trust me?"

"Leah I trust you. I don't trust him."

"Then trust me to stop him if he ever tries something."

"Leah."

"Look Charlie, just stop I don't want to argue." We were quiet for a few minutes.

"I am sorry I am being such an ass. I do trust you Lee. Sometimes I get scared because you make me so happy and you're perfect and I am not." He laid down next to me in bed.

"I love you" he whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you crying?" he asked me as he felt my tears being soaked into his shirt as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"I am not perfect" I sobbed.

"Leah."

"You want kids."

"Well, yeah" he sounded confused. I got up from the bed and started pacing in front of the bed.

"Don't you?" he asked me.

"No."

"What? I thought you did."

"Well I don't."

"That's ok."

"Stop that!" I yelled "Stop being so fucking understanding!"

"Leah, I just want you to be happy and if you don't want kids than neither do I."

"Stop. You know you want kids."

"Yes, but you're more important." I fell to the floor landing on my knees.

"I can't want kids"

"Leah I don't get it." Charlie wrapped his arms around me pulling me up and sitting me on the bed.

"I can't want kids because…" I choked on the words "because I can't have kids."

"H…how?"

"My period completely stopped. I can't have kids. I know how much you want to have kids and I can't give it to you. I am not perfect."

"Shh." Charlie pulled me down the bed and laid next to me just letting me cry.

"I want that. I want the fucking white picket fence as we're in the backyard sitting on the porch watching our grandchildren play. I would give anything for it" I sobbed into his chest.

A few minutes later my eyes were heavy from all the crying and I just let sleep take over.

"- need the next couple of days off."

"Thanks" I heard Charlie shut his phone off.

"Hey" I greeted sitting up with my back against the wall.

"Hi" he smiled sadly at me and came to sit next to me. He lifted my chin until our eyes were locked. He moved slowly towards me until our lips were touching. The kiss was gentle and soft.

"I love you Leah Clearwater. I am happy as long as we're together."

"I love you too, Charlie. I wish I could give you children" I said looking down at my hands.

"Leah" he was silent until I looked up to him.

"I am not going to lie and say that I don't dream that I would have kids with you. Honestly, I am happy just to be with you."

"I wanted it."

"I know" he said sadly.

"You have Bella."

"I do. So when am about 100 and you're in you're 75 we will be able to see our grandchildren when Bella brings them over," he smiled "You will be a Grandmother Lee" he gave me a wide smile pushing me down until he was on top of me.

"Yeah sure, Grandpa" I smiled kissing him. I knew that I would be okay.

A few hours later we were in the living room curling up on the love seat watching The Notebook when the phone rang.

"Hello" I asked annoyed that someone was interrupting our bubble.

"Leah, its Emily."

"Hey Em."

"I was thinking about having a small dinner here so we could meet Justin."

"Wow Em, I think Embry will love that. It's a great idea."

"But I don't have his number and was happing that maybe you would call him"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks Leah. I expect you and Charlie at 7 on the dot" she hung-up before I could give her answer. I felt Charlie stand off the couch and turn off the TV.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to take a shower now, if we want to make it on time for dinner." I gave him a wide smile.

"Well you know we do need to save water." His eyes clouded with lust.

"We need to do all we can to save the environment." I nodded my head.

"." he growled. I ran giggling as I passed him heading to the shower.

couple of hours later

"I'll be right back" I said giving Charlie a quick kiss before walking out of my room and down the stairs, leaving him to get ready so we could go to Emily's house.

I started walking in the direction of the Black's house with a huge smile on my face. Never in a million years did I ever imagine that Charlie would say that he was okay with me not being able to have kids. Whenever I thought of telling him I just thought that he would hate me for not being able to give him that.

"Hey Leah" I looked up and saw Rachel in the porch watering the almost dead plants that were next to the porch.

"Hey" I greeted back, happy to see her out of her room. Maybe the talk with Jacob had helped her.

"You look happy" she commented motioning for me to come inside the house.

"Yup" I smiled but didn't explain any further. "I am actually here to invite you to dinner at Sam's place." She frowned a little.

"I don't know. When?" she asked me.

"Now." She bit her lip, looking very thoughtful. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sure."

"That's great" I smiled hugging her.

"Should I take anything?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Ok, give me a few minutes to go change." I nodded my head, sat down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. I heard the door open and saw Jacob walk in.

"Hey Jacob" I smiled.

"Hey Leah" he sat next to me on the couch.

"Are you going to Sam's later?" I asked him.

"Someone has to patrol." I automatically felt guilty.

"I can" I offered.

"No" he shook his head "Everyone should be there to support Embry."

"So should you."

"Maybe."

"I could patrol with you" he gave a forced laugh.

"I know I'm not the most fun to be around at the moment."

"Jacob-"

He cut me off. "It's true. I need some time to myself." I nodded my head. Jacob wasn't one to really ask for help but I wanted him to know I was here for him when he needed me.

"You know where I live if you ever need me." He nodded his head and gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes but was genuine.

"So not to be rude but why are you here?" he asked me.

"I am waiting on Rachel. She is going to Sam's house with me."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"That's good."

"Hey Leah what- Hey Jake I didn't hear you come in" said Rachel holding a light blue t-shirt and a pink button down blouse.

"Just got here."

"The blue one" I said before she even asked.

"Cool" she smiled walking back to her room. A minute later she was back.

"Are you going?" she asked Jacob. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Later."

"We should get going, we have to go get Charlie."

"Oh" she frowns.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Rach, you're not. It will be fun."

"Yeah Rach, Charlie is pretty cool" Jacob encouraged gently.

"Okay" she agreed grabbing her jacket that was sitting behind one of the chairs in the dining room.

We walked quietly to my house.

"Ready?" I yelled when I walked in.

"You shouldn't yell inside" reprimanded Mom.

"Sorry." I saw Seth and Charlie sitting in the on the couch watching a game.

"Ready?" I asked Charlie. He nodded his head walking towards me.

"Seth's coming with us."

"Rachel too" Charlie looked surprised that she was coming.

"Hey Rachel" he smiled sensing her nervousness.

"Hey Charlie, Sue, Seth" she greeted.

"Hey Rachel," Mom and Seth said at the same time.

"Well I'll see you later" she smiled kissing Seth and me "I have a double shift today so I won't be back till tomorrow in the morning" she hugged and gave a motherly kiss on Rachel's cheek "Don't be a stranger" Rachel smiled at my mom.

"I won't."

15 minutes later we arrived at Sam and Emily house. Seth didn't even bother knocking before walking in the door.

"Seth!" I was about to reprimand him.

"What?" he asked looking back at me confused.

"Nothing" I sighed shaking my head. I guess no one really knocks when coming to their house. I looked up at Charlie and could tell that his shoulders were tense. I reached for his hand.

"It'll be fun" he nodded his head and started walking in door. I looked back to see that Rachel was just as tense as Charlie

"Come on Rach" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the house. To say it was full would be an understatement, everyone in the pack was here and so were their imprints.

"Hey Leah!" Emily came to greet us.

"Hey Em." I hugged her.

"It's good to see you Charlie" she smiled at him.

"You too, Emily" he said returning her smile.

"Hey Rachel" Rachel responded with small shy wave.

"Come on; take a seat I'll be serving in a few minutes."

"I'll help you" I offered.

"Thanks" she smiled walking to the kitchen.

"Charlie why don't you and Rachel go find a seat and save me one" I said giving him a quick kiss and offering Rachel a reassuring smile.

"Okay" said Rachel giving me a small smile.

As I walked to the kitchen I noticed that the table had been moved outside with a couple of other tables making a long rectangular table that could definitely fit everyone.

"What do you need help with?" I asked Emily.

"I just need to move all the food to the tables" she smiled, but I could see that she looked exhausted.

"Emily, go sit, I will take care of it" I ordered.

"You don-"she tried to argue but I cut her off.

"Go sit."

"Thanks Leah" she smiled walking towards the tables to sit. I was about to go look for someone in the pack to help with all the casseroles when Sam walked in the door.

"Just the man I wanted to see" I smiled, motioning to the casseroles.

"Oh! I am flattered" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" In a couple of trips the food was placed on the table.

"You should call for everyone to go sit down before the food gets cold" I said going to sit next to Charlie. When I had walked outside with first round of food I saw him sitting here and he smiled at me, at least until he noticed that Sam was helping me and his body went rigid.

"I'm okay" I whispered to him. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face until he was facing me.

"I am trying" he said letting out a deep breath.

"Thank you" I said closing in on him until our lips met. Our lips intertwined, I tried to convey the love that I felt for him in this simple kiss.

"Get a room" I heard someone yell at us. I pulled away ready to tell that person to fuck off when I notice that it was Justin standing next to Embry with their hands intertwined.

"Yeah, yeah" I laughed, happy to see them together. I looked back to see Charlie blushing and laughed once again.

"Not funny" he said his face eight sides of red.

"Sorry" I smiled "I love you, Charlie" I said more seriously.

"I love you too."

Dinner started out a little quiet and awkward but a few minutes later it was better. Everyone tried to get to know Justin better asking him all kinds of questions. I think that Embry and I were praying that none of the guys would make a stupid gay comment or anything that could make Justin uncomfortable, and fortunately no one did. Paul looked surprised to see Rachel here when he walked in during dinner, Rachel offered him a small smile which Paul returned. Sam and Emily sat a few sit away from us and I was happy to see Charlie talking to Emily and he even asked Sam a couple of questions to be polite. I laughed when suddenly Claire saw Charlie and called him "Uncle Char" and from then on seemed to attach at the hip to him.

We were half way through dessert when we heard a howl. But not just any howl it was Jacob. Everyone in the pack tensed, we could all tell that something was wrong.

"We have to go" said Sam. We all nodded our head.

"Be careful" I nodded my head and kissed Charlie quickly before standing up and walking to the forest until I remembered Rachel. I was about to walk when I saw Paul standing next to her.

"I have to go with them" he said frowning.

"It's okay, be careful Paul" she said softly.

"I will" he smiled. "Charlie can you make sure she gets home safe?"

Charlie nodded his head. "Thank you" Charlie's eyes widened with surprise.

"No problem."

Paul caught up to me quickly. "We should hurry" he said seeing that we were the last ones here. We ran into the forest where everyone's clothes were scattered everywhere on the ground. We quickly undressed and phased.

_"What happened?" asked Paul as soon as we phased._

_"George" growled Jacob. We all saw in his mind George standing in front of him but he looked different. His skin was pale white, his eyes red and the sickening smell of cheap perfume surrounded him. He was about to attack Jacob when the red head leach pulled him away._

_"Not now," she said to him then looked back at Jacob with an evil smile, "But soon."_

_"George is a fucking Leech!" growled Paul._

**A/N Remember y****es Jacob has imprinted on Bella only that she doesn't know**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N I want to apologize for taking so long to continue my story. I hope to finish it in the next few weeks. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Also just wanted to remind you that Jacob has imprint on Bella even though she doesn't know.**

**Ps. the italics are when they are in wolf form**

**Chapter 73**

_"How could….how did he become a leech?" growled Paul._

_We were all quiet wondering the same thing. A few days ago when Rachel had accused Paul and Jacob of hurting George, no one really thought that he was missing we all had just assumed that since his family had money they had paid to get George of out trouble._

_"I don't know," growled Jacob in full Alpha mode, "but I know that Rachel cannot be left alone, especially not now."_

_"That's the last time we let him slip past us," said Paul throwing a dirty look to Embry who looked down to the ground._

_"It can happen to any of us" said Sam, "but Jacob is right we can't let Rachel out of our sight. We must protect her. She is a part of our family."_

_Jacob nodded his head in an agreement and paced around for a few seconds until he turned to look at us one by one. He had always been one of the bigger wolves with only Sam and Paul around the same size. But now here standing in front of us he was a lot bigger than Sam had been. Even while pacing, the grace and delivery of each step seemed calculated and performed perfectly. This was the moment that we all realized that as much as he had not wanted to be the Alpha and lead us he has stepped up and given 100 percent of himself and is the leader and Alpha that he was always meant to be - his birthright._

_"We will all have to give up a lot of our free time to do more patrolling. No one is to patrol by themselves. I don't want a repeat of the accident that Leah and Seth had." We all nodded our heads. "We will all be doing eight hour shifts. From the shifts will be divided into two groups. Leah, Embry, Paul, Collin and I will be a group. Leah and Embry I want you both to take the western part of the territory between Forks and La Push. Paul and Collin I want you to take the eastern part of it. Sam and Quil you will take Leah and Embry's shift while Jared and Brady take Paul and Collin's shift. Seth, I want you to be closer to home at all times in case something is needed." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

_"I know that you, Paul, don't want Rachel to know about the wolves yet but if we plan to keep her alive one of us will have to keep an eye on her." Paul was about to interrupt. "Don't. We need Rachel to know that she is in danger and will need to stay in La Push until we get rid of all those leeches. It is the only way that she can be safe." Paul looked ready to argue._

_"Jacob is right," I said, "I don't want anything to happen to Rachel. She is a sister to me and in order to keep her safe, she will have to stay on the reservation. And unless we tell her the truth she will be stubborn and want to leave the rez."_

_"I am…. I am not ready to tell her," Paul said quietly._

_"Maybe you're not but she deserves to know the truth. I am not saying that you need to tell her about imprinting on her but I am saying that there is no way around her finding about us. She needs to know because there is only so much we can do without her cooperation." Paul looked down on the grass and gave a short nod._

_"Sam, Quil, Brady and Jared you will take the first shift." They all nodded their heads. "I will go talk to Rachel and will be joining you in about half an hour. Be careful all of you and listen to Sam and Jared," he said to Brady who was the smallest wolf. All of us nooded our heads while Sam and Quil ran towards the western side of the border and Jared and Brandy ran towards the eastern side._

_I was truly amazed at how Jacob had divided us. Sam and Quil. Sam was stronger but Quil was quicker and together they will be patrolling the western side, which is most likely the side that the leeches will try to pass us. While Jared was stronger and faster than Brady, Jacob knew that he would never let anything happen to Brady or any one of us while on his watch. Jacob also knew that Jared had great instincts and would follow them and when he would need help he wouldn't hesitate to howl. I think he separated Paul and I so we would not be arguing and be distracted so pairing me with Embry seemed the right choice since we always worked together well. Paul was stronger than Collin but Collin was quicker and would not hesitate to fight when needed. He was also the quietest one of all of us so he wouldn't need to fill the time by talking, which was probably the better for Paul._

_"Embry and Collin, I think you better go get some sleep to be well rested tomorrow. It's going to be a long day."_

_"Yeah, I just need to make sure that Justin gets home," said Embry._

_"That's probably a good idea. Seth, go with him and make sure that everyone gets home safe." They both nodded their heads._

_"What about Charlie and Bella? Should they stay on the rez? I don't think it is safe to for them back in Forks." Jacob looked thoughtful._

_"Embry, let Charlie know that he needs to stay in Leah's place tonight, and after you take Justin home go with Seth to pick up Bella. I don't think that the red headed leech will try anything but it's better to be safe than sorry." Embry, Seth and Collin nodded their heads and started running towards the rez._

_"Paul, I think it would be for the better that Leah is there when we tell Rachel." Paul nodded his head._

_We walked in wolf form until we were near the forest of Jacob's house. We saw Seth pushing Billy's wheelchair into the house while Rachel walked next to them looking very worried._

_We separated to phase back to our human forms and change_.

"Ready?" asked Jacob stepping from behind a bush. Paul and I nodded our heads.

We walked quietly towards the house. I know that both Paul and Jacob were worried about Rachel's reaction but for different reasons. Jacob was worried about his sister not accepting him. While Paul was worried about Rachel rejecting him because even if she did freak out there was not going to be a way that she would push Jacob away for good, because he was her brother and no matter what she would always be by his side. But she could reject Paul and that thought that she wouldn't want to be with him petrified him.

Jacob walked in the house followed by me and then Paul.

"What happened? I was worried about you guys." Even though she was talking to all three of us she was looking at Paul. Paul looked happy that she was worried about him but only for a second because he was afraid that after telling her the truth she would no longer care for him enough to be worried.

"We are okay," said Jacob, "but there is something that we want to talk to you about." He took a second to look at Billy who was in the middle of the living room. Billy nodded his head understanding what Jacob was going to do. Jacob motioned for Rachel to take a seat while he sat on the other end of the love seat. Paul chose to stand on the other side of the room, looking outside the window. I chose to sit on the recliner.

"Do you remember the stories of the spirit warriors?" he began. Rachel's eyes narrowed in thought, probably remembering that Sarah, her mom, would always tell us the legends whenever I slept over.

"Yeah…" she answered guardedly.

"Do you remember what happened to them?"

"Do you mean that they could transform in to wolves?" she asked confused.

"Yeah and how they protect us. Do you remember what they protect us from?"

"Jake what are you talking about - Spirit warriors? Really, I thought it was only mom that believed in that crap."

"It's not crap Rachel," Jacob said seriously.

"God, Jacob I don't know what you want from me? Why do you need for me to remember those stories?"

"What did they protect us against?" he asked.

"Jacob-"

"Just answer the question."

"The cold ones?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Ok, I guess your mission is completed, now you know I still remember," she said standing, ready to walk away to her room.

"They are real." Jacob said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Ok," she chucked humorlessly.

"Rachel!" he called her name and waited a few seconds for her to stop walking away. "They are true –everything is true. Some of the people from the tribe are able to transform into wolves in order to protect our people from the cold ones." Rachel shook her head still facing the hallway to her room.

"I think those steroids that you are taking are starting to kill your brain cells." Jacob let out the first genuine laugh that I have heard from him in the last couple of weeks.

"I used to think the same way. I guess none of us really believed the legends." He shook his head. "Come out side with me." Rachel stared at him, not really sure what he expected. "Please." Rachel shook her head taking the hand he had extended.

Jacob pulled Rachel closer to where just a few moments ago we were in wolf form. Paul, Billy and I stood a couple of yards away letting Jacob take the lead.

"I need you to trust me," he told her gently.

"Jacob you know I trust you."

"I know. Just…just remember that I will always be your brother and that I would never hurt you." He took her in his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked away into the forest.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N Tell me what you think about the guys explaning to Rachel about imprinting and the Cullen's please**

**Chapter 74**

"I know. Just…just remember that I will always be your brother and that I would never hurt you." He took her in his arms, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away into the forest.

Rachel turned to us looking confused and uncertain. She looked like she wanted to follow Jacob and asked him why he was being cryptic.

Just after she had taken the first step to follow him we heard soft steps hitting the ground. Rachel turned to look at the spot where a few seconds ago her brother had gone in. But now emerging from the same spot was a being that resembled a wolf but much bigger and taller, with long slender legs. Its paws carried gracefully the weight of the being like it was nothing and with every step each muscle flexed instantly showing the power it held in its legs, paws and back.

The full moon shining on a few spots of the brown reddish fur that covered its large body, with dark, intelligent, almost black eyes.

"Jacob?" whispered Rachel.

"I ….I don't get it." She turned to look at Billy. "Jacob….. That's Jacob?" she said so sure yet so uncertain at the same time. Billy placed his hands on the wheels of his wheelchair pushing himself closer to Rachel.

"You're right, that's your brother," said Billy. Rachel took a small step closer towards Jacob.

"I trust you Jacob. I know you would never hurt me," she whispered softly when she noticed Jacob had taken a step back when she had taken a step forward.

"I know you," she whispered gently as she moved to pet his head softly. We could all tell Jacob was smiling; the wolf's white teeth showing softly.

"I always knew you were a weird one," said Rachel smiling down at him.

"Maybe we should go back inside and we can tell you the rest," I said. Rachel nodded her head agreeing but not moving.

"It's going to take him a few minutes to turn back. Maybe we should go inside and wait for him to come in?" I said knowing Jacob would probably want to check in on the guys and see how everything was going.

"Ok." She petted Jacob one last time before turning back and helping Billy push his wheelchair towards the house. As Paul and I walked behind Rachel and Billy, I could tell some of the worry had been lifted of him as his shoulders were more relaxed.

Just as Rachel was pushing Billy over the threshold we all heard footsteps a couple of feet behind us. We walked inside of the house sitting in the same places as we were a few minutes ago. Rachel smiled softly as Jacob sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Rachel asked as soon as he was sitting.

"I am ok," he said.

"Are you sure? It looks like it is painful?" she asked worriedly, gently touching his shoulders; afraid of hurting him. I smiled at that.

"I am not going to lie and say that it wasn't painful the first time, because it was and a few times after that, but now it just feels so natural," Jacob tried to reassure her.

"When was the first time?" she asked curiously.

"It was a couple of days after Valentine's Day."

"How did it happen?" she asked.

"I was driving home from the movies when I started feeling a little ill. I didn't really know what was going on. I just remember somewhere along the way I parked my car and ran towards the forest and that was the first time I phased." He looked deep in thought. "I thought I was crazy," he chuckled, remembering. "I was in pain from having to phase but then suddenly there were voices inside my head talking at once, each one saying something different."

"Voices?" asked Rachel.

"When we phase we are all connected though our thoughts. That's how we are able to communicate with each other," answered Jacob.

"Who were the voices?" asked Rachel.

"There were four: Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry." Rachel gave a small gasp.

"Both of you?" she said looking between Paul and I.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

"Oh." She was quiet for a couple of seconds before asking, "But why? Why phase?"

"Remember? The cold ones?" asked Jacob.

"But I always thought that the cold ones were vampires?" she asked, confused.

"They are" said Billy, who until know had been mostly quiet letting Jacob explain it to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I am still confused," she confessed, "Why phase now?"

"Do you remember the Cullen's?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen fixed my arm when a broke it a few months before I left for Washington State." Billy nodded his head.

"Oh, but he can fix my arm and not try to kill me?" she asked.

"Do not say that!" growled Paul causing Rachel to jump a few inches of her seat and look at Paul who had been quiet since we had arrive to the Black's house.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No," he said as he took a step towards her before he stopped himself. "I'm sorry I just…I don't think that Jacob would appreciate thinking that something could have happened to you," he said looking back outside the window.

"Oh."

"Bella said that the leech…" Rachel gave me a questioning look, "that Dr. Cullen has never tasted blood and that is why he is able to work and interact with patients."

"I guess that makes sense," she said "But didn't he have a few adopted kids? How could he adopt them?"

"They are all like him."

"But were they not going to school with all the other students? I don't think Dr. Cullen would have put the students in that danger if he is a doctor and wants to help people."

"They like to call themselves vegetarians because they don't drink human blood. They sustain themselves with the blood of animals," answered Jacob.

"I guess that's better. But if they weren't harming anyone, why did you start phasing?" she asked.

"It's just natural I guess. They were close and we had to protect our tribe in case there was an accident." Rachel looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"But I remember I talked to Becca a couple of days after Christmas and she mentioned something about the Cullen family being gone a few months before that. So why did you start phasing four months after they were gone?" She asked.

"There is this red headed leech that keeps coming back."

"One of the Cullen's?" asked Rachel.

"No. But she keeps trying to pass us. She wants to kill…to kill Bella," said Jacob.

"What? Why?"

"There was an accident last year" - I started noticing Jacob didn't want to speak any more about it - "apparently the red headed leech's mate tried to kill Bella but the Cullen's were able to stop him but they had to kill him, and now the leech wants to kill Bella."

Rachel stared at Jacob probably noticing his jaw clench, his hands clench into fists and the muscles on his arm flex as his fists turned tighter and tighter, and I continued to speak.

"You love her," Rachel said. Jacob met her eyes not saying a word. "You just don't love her you are IN love with her."

"There is a difference?" asked Billy trying to lighten the mood noticing the intensity in everyone's eyes. It wasn't a secret that Rachel didn't like Bella or that Jacob knew this.

"Yes," answered Rachel not moving her eyes.

"I imprinted on her," answered Jacob.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah Rachel, I am in love with her."

"What's an imprint?" asked Rachel, not letting it go. Paul threw a hard look to Jacob. One that Rachel did not miss.

"What is it?" she asked again turning to Paul who quickly turned to the window, an emotionless mask firmly on his face. "Jake?" Jacob shook his head.

"Imprinting is…. as being pulled toward that person: the connection with everything else is nothing, and only that person is left to matter."

"So… love at first sight?" asked Rachel.

"Yes…no... It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be."

"And you imprinted on Bella. But you two are not together?" she said knowing it was true.

"We are not."

"Because she needs you to what…. Be her friend therefore you accept only her friendship."

"She only accepts my friendship," Jacob said bitterness in his voice.

"But you want more." It was a statement, not a question. He nodded his head.

"But she needs my friendship and that's what she will always need," he said sorrow coloring every word.

"Sam…he…on Emily?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah."

"But you two were happy. I thought you two were going to be together for a very long time."

"So did I," I said, "But things change."

"But how can he be in love with you and the next second be in love with Emily?"

"No," spoke Paul shaking his head. "He's bound to her moment he sees her - pulled toward her. Suddenly warmth I guess like a glowing heat fills that person and I… he needs to know that she is okay, that she is happy and he would do anything to make that happen," he said the intensity of his eyes building with every word he spoke. Rachel was the first to look away.

"Being just friends makes Bella happy so that makes you happy?" she asked avoiding Paul's gaze.

"No," answered Paul, "we want it to be more than that." Rachel looked down at her hands a few seconds then looked up to meet Paul eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Paul's eyes were dark with the knowledge and love of imprinting on her. Rachel eyes were uncertain, wondering if Paul had imprinted on her or not.

"But why is the imprint needed?" she asked.

"Sam believes that imprints on whomever he has the best chance to reproduce," I answered feeling aware of intruding on their private moment.

"Imprinting - I believe - is designed to make the shape-shifter stronger, balancing out their weaknesses," said Billy, a twinkle in his eyes. "Like having a bad temper that calms down because there is a danger that he could harm his imprint if he doesn't control that anger." A small smile formed on his face, making him looking quite innocent, even when Paul threw him a dirty look.

"Did you… did you…?" Rachel stared at Paul unable to finish her sentence. He nodded his head.

"I did."

"Oh," she said "that's why you've been following me?" she asked.

"Making sure you were safe," he said correcting her. I smiled remembering when I told him he was almost stalking her with all the following around he was doing.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" she asked. The second her words left her mouth I could see the shadow of anger cover Jacobs and Paul's face as they were face with the harsh reality that George was still a leech and was probably after Rachel.

"There is something you need to know" said Jacob. "The red headed leech is still after Bella and has been trying to pass as for the last few months. We have been unable to catch her and this afternoon we…. We saw George and he was a leech."

"Oh…. That sucks," she chuckled.

"You're not worried?" asked Paul.

"I mean yeah," she sighed. "I am worried that George will come back and….hurt me."

"I won't let him" vowed Paul. Rachel smiled.

"I know. I know that you and Jacob will do everything you can so I won't get hurt."

"You won't" Paul promised. She smiled softly at him. In the distance there was a howl.

"What's that?" she asked looking between the three of us.

"We need to leave," said Jacob, heading to the door.

"Jake!" She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Please be careful I just came back and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will." He smiled. "But you have to be careful too. Stay in the house with Dad. I will send one of the others to keep an eye on you."

"Ok" she said. Jacob leaned down and hugged her again before heading out the door.

"Be careful Leah. And don't think that you don't have a lot of explaining to do," she said, giving me a quick hug. I threw my head back laughing.

"You got it," I said walking out the door.

"I should go," I heard Paul tell Rachel.

"Paul, I know that you and I have a long way to go but…I would really like it if we could be friends."

"I would love that," responded Paul. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Be careful," she said. Even though I was now straining my hearing to be able to hear them I heard the gentleness in her voice.

"I will." A couple of seconds later he was walking next to me. We both started running towards the forest where Jacob had disappeared into a few seconds ago. There was another howl and we both phased mid run at its urgency.

_"What's going on?" asked Paul, as we ran next to each other towards the border between Forks and La Push._

_"The Cullen's are back," answered Sam._


	75. Chapter 75

**I hope you are all having a great Fourth and dont forget to review**

**Chapter 75**

_"What's going on?" asked Paul as we ran next to each other towards the border between Forks and La Push._

_"The Cullen's are back," answered Sam._

_"What? When?" asked Paul again._

_"Jared and Brady were patrolling when they smelled leeches a few miles away. Jared and Quil followed the smell about half a mile away from their house."_

_"Did they see them?" asked Embry, who was the last of the pack along with Seth to phase and join the conversation._

_"No," answered Jared._

_"How can you be sure it was the Cullen's if they didn't see them?" I asked as Paul and I reached a small clearing where everyone was gathered by now._

_"I know how they smell," answered Sam._

_"You know how they smell?" I asked confused._

_"When you rescued Bella, you smelled them on her?" asked Paul. Sam nodded his head._

_We were all quiet pondering our next move. We all knew that the reason Sam had only nodded his head and not said it out loud was because it was still a sore subject with Jacob and now that he was leading us it would fall on his shoulders to choose what path we would take with the Cullen's._

_"We need to arrange a meeting with them," said Jacob not leaving room for arguments. "We need to know if they are planning on staying and the reason why they are back." We nodded our heads in agreement._

_"Where's Bella?" asked Jacob._

_"We just left her at Sue's house," answered Embry. Jacob nodded his head._

_"She will have to go talk to the Cullen's and set up the meeting," said Jared._

_"No," said Sam, "I can go."_

_"No," Jared shook his head "We have to respect the treaty and that included any of us going in to their land. Bella is neutral territory, and as much as I hate to say it I don't think they would hurt her if she goes with them. But that doesn't mean she will go unprotected. We will be patrolling the outskirts of their land" Ready to attack was what he as well as everyone else was thinking._

_"I will go with her" I said._

_"No." Paul shook his head. "We cannot go into their land and not expect that they will not do the same," he said sounding defeated that Bella would have to be at the mercy of the leeches._

_"Then the meeting will be at her house. It's neutral territory." Seth suggested._

_"Bella has no way of contacting them and unless we are willing to suggest that an imprint - who are the only ones that know about us and that could go in to their land without causing a war between us - then there is no other way," Paul finished. Everyone shuddered thinking that something could happen to their imprint, even with leeches that claimed to be vegetarians._

_"I see what all of you mean, but there has to be a way that I could go with her. I mean as the only female they would probably think me weaker than any of you. Maybe not. But we both know that the doctor, their leader, won't let that happen. Not for crossing into their land in order to assure that Bella is safe. I am sure that if it was the other way around they would have done the same thing." As soon those words left my mind I regretted them knowing how much pain it had brought into Jacob's heart. I suppressed the guilt, hoping to convince everyone but especially Jacob who had not said a word._

_"You guys will be right on the border if something happens but I could hold them off. I am not saying that something will happen but let's just not take any chances."_

_We were all quiet. Jacob had yet so say what he thought we should do. As much as we had thought that it would be a good plan we all knew that Jacob could simply disagree and there wouldn't be any room to argue._

_"Do all of you think it's a good idea to send Bella?" asked Jacob quietly who until now had been facing the woods while we argued on the course of action._

_"Maybe. Maybe not, but it's the only way we could prevent a war starting. With the red head and now George trying to get on the rez that's the last thing we need to worry about," said Sam._

_Jacob turned around looking straight at me._

_"Ok Leah you're going but if you insist on going then you are the one who is going to tell Bella they are back." His voice was calm, not one emotion showing. But his eyes showed hurt at what might happen. The worst fear of any wolf that had ever imprinted. But it wasn't only that she could, and in Jacob's mind that she would choose those leeches over us - over him. It was that something would go wrong that she could get hurt…that she could die._

_"I won't let anything happen to her," I vow to him. "I will let her know in the morning, she should get a good night sleep." Jacob nodded his head._

_"That's probably best, we can't risk her doing anything reckless in the middle of the night."_

_"Sam, Quil, Jared and Brady I want you to keep your patrolling; I will stay with you in case I am needed. The rest of you go home and rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." We all nodded our heads started walking to our destinations._

_"Leah." I turn to the sound of Jacob's voice, "I will come to get you around 10 in the morning drive you as far as the treaty will allow me." His voice was raw._

_"Ok," I said running back home. I slowed down as I got close and walked behind a couple of large, old trees where I knew I hid a gray pair of sweets and a black t-shirt._

I phased back to human and paused as the wind blew on my naked skin. I then quickly pulled the sweats and the shirt on. I walked home and entered the house quietly, not wanting to wake up Bella or mom who was probably asleep by now and climbed the stairs to my room.

I open the door as quietly as I could, a smile on my face as I saw Charlie lying on my bed, his hands behind his neck and his legs crossed at his ankles. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms. He was perfectly still, his breathing even, almost like he was asleep but a small movement of his right foot told me that he was wide awake.

"Hey," I whispered not wanting to scare him. He opened his eyes surprised.

"Leah!" he said with urgency.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking towards him while stood up and met me half way. His lips were on my own, and mine automatically parted at familiarity of Charlie's lips. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer till there was no space between us. His lips stayed firmly on my own, his tongue tasting every inch on my mouth.

"I… I thought something had happened to you," he murmured. He took a deep breath before moving his face away from mine looking me over, checking that I was really ok, then placing feather light kisses along my forehead, temple and checks before burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"I was so worried," he whispered into my skin. "I don't know what I would do without you." He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought. I wrapped an arm around the middle of his back.

"I am ok Charlie, I promise," I whispered moving my other arm to his head running my fingers lightly from the top of his head to where his curly hair stopped on his neck.

"I am ok." I repeated knowing he needed the reassurance as his breathing was uneven.

We stayed like that for a good five minutes just holding each other.

"What happened? Why did you suddenly leave in the middle of dinner?" he asked pulling me towards the bed where he sat with his back against the headboard and sat me where I was facing him with my legs wrapped around him, his hands securely around my hips.

I told him everything. About finding out that George was a leech. Telling Rachel about us being shape shifters, and the relief it brought to every one of us that she had accepted us so easily not running away. That Rachel now knew about imprinting and that Paul had imprinted on her. Her asking Paul if they could be friends - which would be a huge step from her avoiding him. Her belief that we could and we would keep her safe.

"But Seth and Embry brought Bella here? Is she in danger?" I placed my hand on his arm rubbing it slowly.

"We are sure that the red head leech probably turned George. She probably did it to distract us so we would leave Bella unprotected." I saw his face become full of fear.

While the red head had stopped trying to come in onto the reservation, Charlie saw it as a good sign that maybe she had given up and decided not to pursue her revenge on Bella. While I didn't agree on that I didn't have the heart to tell Charlie. He had been so worried something would happen to Bella. They had gotten closer over the last few months, While they knew they loved each other before they were never comfortable really talking to each other but after Bella told the truth to Charlie about the Cullen's and who they were they had grown closer to each other. Charlie asked more about Bella's life before she moved to Forks and Bella did the same. Now it wasn't uncommon to see them talking, Bella probably blushing from an embarrassing story Charlie told her about her childhood. Even though they weren't very comfortable showing affection (Which always surprised me with Charlie since we could never seem to keep our hands off of each other, whether it was sexually or just holding hands,) they would hug and pat each other's back.

"I won't. We won't let anything happen to Bella," I vowed to him. "She is part of my family, not only because she is your daughter. I love Bella, she is a sister to me, and I won't let anyone hurt her."

"I know," he sighed "I feel like either way I will lose one of you."

"You won't," I said quickly.

"You can't be sure of that."

"Maybe not. But I swear to you that I will never give up, that I will always try to come back to you." He leaned down until his forehead was touching my forehead, his eyes not leaving mine

"I know," he whispered "I love you so much Leah."

"I love you too Charlie." We were quiet for a couple of minutes. I knew that I had to tell him that the Cullen's were back and that there was no way around it.

"I have to tell you something."

I told him that the second howl he heard was Jared, who had been patrolling the border between La Push and Forks, had smelled leeches and that Sam had realized that they were the Cullen's. We all agreed that we needed a meeting with them. Then I explained to him that the pack was not allowed to cross into their territory because that could break the treaty and a war could be declared. With the red head and now George trying to get on the reservation the last thing that we needed was a war on our hands.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"We think that maybe Bella should go see them. Please let me explain," I said seeing he was ready to argue. "I hate to say this but this is the only option we have. Bella is neutral territory and can go on their land and inform them that we request a meeting with them. I know you're worried about Bella but I would be going with her and you have to believe me that I won't let her get hurt. The rest of the pack will be close by just in case they are needed. But I doubt they would be. I know I have never meet them, but I know they must care about Bella. Otherwise they could have killed her a long time ago." The color drained from Charlie's face.

"I am sorry Charlie," I said "But we need to do this, and I know you are worried but I think we will be safe in going. Please trust me." He nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe I can go?" I shook my head.

"I think it will be better to have fewer people go."

"Does Bella know?" he asked.

"I thought it would be better to tell her in the morning. Let her get a good night's sleep." Charlie nodded his head.

"I don't like this," he sighed. "I trust you and I know that you won't let Bella get hurt and from what Bella tells me about them and having met the doctor I know you will be fine. Honestly, it makes me feel safer knowing the rest of the pack will be close by just in case."

For the next hour we spoke about what we were expecting to happen tomorrow morning at the meeting, and what would be Bella's reaction. Would she be happy that they are back and go running to their arms? The last time she had talked to any on them she had asked them to stay away; would that mean that she would refuse to go and set up the meeting? Our plan had been based on Bella agreeing to go, but I know that if she refused that I would not try to convince her to go. It was her choice to go or not.

Charlie and I decided it was time to go to bed when the clock hit 3 am since we knew that Jacob would come around 10 in the morning and that before that I would have to tell Bella that they were back

I woke up engulfed in the aroma of fresh cinnamon and apples. I slowly opened my eyes and met Charlie's T shirt covered chest, while his chin rested on my head and his arms firmly wrapped around me. Our legs tangled together, half covered with my red blanket.

I moved forward, my nose pressed firmly into Charlie's body and took a deep breath. I never got tired of waking up to Charlie, who just always smelled like home.

I listened to the sounds downstairs and knew we were the last ones to be in bed. I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see that it was 9:30 and that Jacob would be arriving soon.

I moved to unwrap myself from Charlie's arms, but the only result was his arms tightening around me, pulling me closer to him. I smiled. We never seemed to get up without waking the other up. We could just always tell.

"Charlie I need to get up. Jacob will be here soon."

"Ok" he said, unwrapping his arms which was a first, it always took us far too long to disentangle ourselves and get out of bed.

"Why don't you go take a shower, while I go talk to Bella? Then we'll meet down stairs for breakfast."

"Ok…just call me if you need anything," he said obviously worried about Bella.

"I will," I promised. I stood up and quickly walked to the bathroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was walking out the bathroom Charlie was walking in.

"I will see you in a little bit," I said giving him a quick kiss. I walked to my closet choosing a dark pair of jeans and a green t-shirt to wear. After changing I brushed my hair into a ponytail before walking out the door towards the stairs. I took three steps before realizing that Bella was walking up the stairs.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Leah." She tried to smile but it was forced.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" She nodded her head and followed me to Seth's room where she had slept last night.

I closed the door once she had walked in and turned to look at her. It had been a couple of weeks since I had seen Bella. With everything going on with Rachel I had spent a lot of my time with her, and it had been hard to see Bella knowing that Rachel didn't like her and that both of them would feel awkward if they were in the same room. Not that Bella would actually come to the rez seeing as she had been avoiding it like the plague since the night the rest of the pack had found out the truth about Rachel and George. I had not asked Bella what happened, I didn't feel it was right for me to ask and that she would tell me if she wanted to when she was ready.

But seeing her now, I regretted not checking in on her.

She looked skinnier than before - not dangerously so - but it showed that she had not been eating right for the last month or so. She had dark circles around her eyes and looked completely exhausted. I knew that Charlie had been a little worried about Bella and had asked her about it and she had said that she was just nervous about the responses she would get from the colleges she had applied to. But it was more than that.

"I don't know how to say this but I have to tell you something." I motioned for her to sit on the bed which she did.

"The lee- the Cullen's are back."


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

"The lee- the Cullen's are back."

Silence filled the room. Bella stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. I wanted to hit myself in the head for just blaring it out without really thinking before speaking.

"Leah…Leah that's not funny," she said angrily, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bella I'm not trying to be funny. It's the truth." Her face went red with anger.

"You have no right to just come and tell me those lies!" she said opening the door. I quickly walked through the door, slamming it closed with my left hand, pushing my weight on the door so she wouldn't be able to re-open the door.

"I have no reason to lie to you Bella. Why would I?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Please sit down and let me explain." She turned sharply around walking back to the end of the bed and sitting on the farthest corner of the bed. I took a deep breath regretting that I agreed to tell Bella. I walked until I was in front of her.

"I am going to tell you what I know so far, but I need you not to interrupt me. At the end if you have any questions I will answer them as best as I can." She gave a short nod.

"But first I want to apologize for not being a good friend. I knew that something was wrong, but I told myself that when you were ready to talk about it that you would. I am sorry."

"Leah it's not your fault," she said shaking her head. "You were helping Rachel. I get it. She went through a horrible experience and she needed you to be with her."

"No, it's not. Yes, she needed me but you need me as well."

"What were you supposed to do? Invite me to a sleep over at her house?" she chuckled bitterly. "Was I supposed to go to a house where Rachel obviously hates me and where Jacob doesn't want me?" It dawned at me that Bella thought that Jacob didn't want her.

"Bella…" She cut me off.

"Leah, just tell me what you were going to say. The Cullen's are back?" she asked. I nodded my head not liking that she was changing the subject but knowing that Jacob was coming soon.

"Yesterday we had a dinner at Emily's house. Halfway through dinner we were called to phase and we found out that George was a leech. We think that the redheaded leech changed him to distract us so she could get to you. Jacob divided us into two different shifts to patrol. The first shift was about an hour in when Jared smelled lee- vampires and followed them as far as the treaty would let him."

"Oh…poor Rachel," said Bella. It didn't matter that Rachel didn't like Bella, she was truly worried about the pain and harm it would bring to Rachel. Knowing that in human form George had hurt Rachel now that he was a leech and practically indestructible, all the pain he could bring to Rachel and everyone else.

Same old Bella, not even worried about herself when finding out the redhead is back and with back up.

"Was it Victoria?" asked Bella.

"No," I shook my head, "it was the Cullen's."

"Are all of them back?" she asked cautiously.

"Jared didn't really get a good look at them."

"Then how did he know it was them?"

"Sam recognized their smell," I said quietly.

"…From when he rescued me?" I nodded my head.

"Oh." she was quiet, probably trying to wrap her head around them being back.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would you tell me? Some part of you must have known that as soon as I knew they were back that I would go looking for them," she said.

"I never really had a choice to make whether to tell you or not. It was just decided that we had to tell you. You're right, there was probably a big chance that if we didn't have to tell you I wouldn't have told you," I said honestly.

"Then why tell me? Why was it decided?" she asked.

"Do you remember the treaty - that they are not allowed 0n our land and we are not allowed on their land?" She nodded her head gesturing that she already knew that. "Jacob wants to set up a meeting. Ask them if them if they might know anything about the red headed leech," I said leaving out the part that he wanted to know why they were back and if they were planning on staying.

"And you want me to go?" she said.

"Bella, if there was any other way that wouldn't involve you, but there isn't. You are neither a vampire nor a werewolf and therefore you are free to be on our land as well as on theirs." It could have been my imagination but I could have sworn that she flinched as I said the word vampire.

"But why me? Why not someone else?"

"Because they know you and you know them."

"Oh…"

"I know we are asking a lot from you by asking you to do this, but we won't force you Bella. If you don't want to go then just say the word and you won't."

"I will go," she said.

"You don't have to."

"Apparently I do since I am the only choice you guys have."

"Bella…"

"I know Leah. Does dad know?" she asked I sighed.

"Yeah, he is taking a shower right now and I agreed to meet him downstairs for breakfast before Jacob comes to get us and drive us over."

"What? Jacob is driving us? You are going with me? I thought none of you could cross the treaty line," she said confused.

"Jacob is driving us as far as the treaty allows him to and yeah I am coming with you. We are hoping since I am a girl that they won't think me too much of a danger and will be ok with it."

"To be there in case they drain my blood?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bella I get that you trust them but I don't. At the end of the day they are vampires and need blood in order to survive. That being said I don't think they will hurt you but it's just a precaution." She nodded her head.

"What does dad say," she asked

"He doesn't really agree but he trusts your judgment and trusts that I will be there to protect you just in case." I paused for just a moment before I went on, "look about Jacob…" She cut me off.

"We should probably go down stairs. Dad is probably waiting for us," she said walking out the door. I took a deep breath. Jacob was right, today was going to be a long day.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Seth and Charlie were sitting around the table looking worriedly at Bella, who had just pulled a chair to Charlie's right and sat down.

"Morning!" I greeted them. Charlie and Seth looked at me expectantly. I nodded my head guessing that they wanted to know if she was going or not.

"Where's Mom?" I asked pulling milk from the fridge and a spoon and bowl from the dishwasher.

"She left for work a few minutes ago," answered Seth.

"That's good" I said sitting across from Bella. I grabbed the lucky charms filling half my bowl and adding about half a cup of milk.

"Bella," Charlie put his hand over her hand, "you don't have to go if you don't want to." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I want to Dad," she said. Seth and I heard the sharp intake of breath and saw Jacob coming in the front door his body stiff.

"Ready to go?" he asked avoiding Bella's face that was now eight shades of red.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she said standing up.

"Be careful," said Charlie looking at Jacob. Jacob nodded his head and walked outside.

"I know Dad," she said leaning down and kissing his cheek before following Jacob out the door.

"You too."

"I will," I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you," I whispered to him, hoping Jacob had not heard not wanting to make him feel bad.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

I walked out the door. Jacob was leaning on against the 1986 Volkswagen rabbit, the car he had built with Bella, looking at the ocean, while Bella was next to the door finding her finger very interesting.

"Let's go!" I said walking towards his car and opening the passenger door.

"I will go in the back," said Bella quietly, quickly pulling the seat forward and getting into the backseat. I turned to look at Jacob who had yet to move.

"You don't ha-"

"Let's go Leah," he said opening his door and getting in the car.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. I honestly was completely lost on what they were thinking. Jacob was staring at the road in front of him while Bella looked out the window. 20 minutes later we were getting close to the treaty line.

Jacob parked the car on the side of the road before stepping out.

"I think this is a good spot as any to leave you," he said to me. I nodded my head undoing the seat belt and opening the door to climb out of the passenger side and walk around. I closed the door after sitting behind the wheel and bucking the seat belt.

"Please…." He placed both of his hands on the frame of the car window that was almost all the way down and poked his head just a bit inside the car and took a deep breath. "Be careful," he said staring at Bella who kept staring out the window.

I nodded my head and he smiled sadly at me.

"You should go," he said standing straight and walking away from the car not turning once. I turned to look at Bella who was now staring at Jacob's retreating form. I put the car in drive and pushed the gas pedal.

We drove through a thick forest for a few miles before parking in front of the house. I never gave it much thought on how a house of vampires would look but I definitely was not expecting this. In front of me was a large three story rectangular house that looked to be a hundred years old. Painted soft in a white cream color. A large porch seemed to go around the whole house. The drive way was covered in tall blades of grass, like no one had passed by here in quite a long time.

"Ready?" I asked turning at Bella who couldn't seem to take her eyes of the house and nodded slowly, biting her lip and showing her nervousness. I got out of the car and pulled the seat forward so that Bella could climb out. We both stood with our backs to the car facing the house.

"You don't have to," I said. She looked at me before looking back at the house and taking a determined step forward. I followed her until we stopped in front of the door. She moved her right hand in the air letting her knuckles hit the door three times before moving her hand to her side. Not a second later the door opened revealing a really short girl with spiky black hair pointing every direction. Her hand rubbing her temples almost as if she had a headache.

"Bella?" she whispered. Bella gave her a small smile and a small wave and walked past her into the house. I followed leaving a stunned leech at the door. Who knew leeches could be stunned?

Bella had taken only three steps before there were a few _Whoosh _sounds and six leeches were in front of us. The first was a tall guy that was not quite as big as Jacob, but could rival Paul or Sam's build with curly dark brown hair. Next to him stood a… the only word to describe her was beautiful, her head reaching the guys shoulder, with long blond almost golden hair. Next to her was a leech shorter than the big guy - but only slightly - with more of a lean body and dark blond hair. Next to him was a woman about Bella's height with light brown almost caramel colored hair. Her face heart-shaped and she looked very…motherly. The man next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist was a little smaller than other two men with the blond hair, he I knew to be the doctor. Next to him was a smaller than the other three but still slightly muscular with bronze messy hair. All of them with pale, marble-like skin, and bruise-like purple shadows under all of their eyes that ranged from golden to black.

The small leech that opened the door joined the leeches, moving in front of the guy with the blond hair as he wrapped his arms around her to protect her ably. Then I realized that they all looked as if they had smelled something bad. They smelled bad to us so I guessed that we smell bad to them as well.

"Bella," the small leech moved to hug Bella; her arms wide and a huge smile on her face. Bella took couple of steps back shaking her head. The small leeched frown and stopped.

"Don't Alice," said Bella her voice strained. "Why…why are you back?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Bella, you completely disappeared from my visions last night and then a couple of hours later I had a vision of Victoria in Forks," Alice answered.

"Why come back if you thought I was dead?" she asked. A couple of small gasps from the leeches were heard.

"I hoped," Alice took a small step forward that Bella didn't see since her eyes were closed, "I hoped that my visions were wrong again."

"And coming here to do what, exactly?" asked Bella opening her eyes.

"Protect you from Victoria" answered the big guy.

"You have no right Emmett. None of you do!" she said looking at all the leeches before stopping to look at the bronze haired guy. I had guessed he was Edward seeing as he was the only one alone. The pain in Bella's eyes confirmed it.

"Bella you are a sister to me." Bella cut Alice off.

"No I am not!" she shook her head, her eyes glistering with unshed tears. "We are not sisters, we are nothing! The moment you and everyone else left we became nothing!"

"Bella…" Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella, love," said Edward, "I thought it was for the best if we left. I thought you would be safe from all of us, but last night when Alice saw Victoria and couldn't see you anymore. I thought I would go crazy. We ran back here looking for you. We went straight to your house but you weren't there and neither was Charlie. We thought…." He walked towards Bella and moved her arms around her. His head buried in her hair.

I had to remind myself that this was Bella's choice that I was only here so she would be safe.

"I never should have left," he whispered.

"How could you?" she yelled pushing him backwards. He let go of her and took a step backwards. "How could you?" she asked tears falling from her eyes. "How could you take them all away from me?" she yelled making her hands into fist and hitting his chest as hard as she could which would probably hurt later on.

"How could you take my family away from me? "She yelled. "You left me alone," she whispered as Edward grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him probably thinking, like me, that her hands would hurt if she continued.

"I am so sorry Bella," he whispered as she fell to the floor with him his arms wrapped around her. He held her as Alice buried her head on the blond guy's shoulder. Doctor Cullen hugging his wife closely to him. The big guy Emmett looked like he was going to cry too while the blond girl looked outside a large window.

Edward held Bella tighter as her body continued to shake, until her tears subsided and her breathing calmed.

"I will never stop apologizing for my stupidity of leaving you Bella. I love you Bella," he whispered. There was a complete silence for a couple of seconds before Bella gave a small chuckle and looked up to Edward shaking her head.

"You have no idea…no idea how much I wanted to hear that. How many dreams I had and you would come back telling me that you loved me. Or that I would wake up and realize that night was all a nightmare that you really loved me and weren't using me as a distraction," she shook her head moving out of his embrace.

"Edward! How could you?" asked the doctor's wife close to tears.

"Bella you have to know that I was lying," he pleaded with her, "I love you so much."

She stood up and walked over by me.

"I believed everything you said to me, you knew that I always wondered why you would choose me when you could have any one. You knew I always thought I was not good enough for you and you used it against me. Every fear I had you threw it to my face." She took a deep breath.

"Bella we are so sorry, we had no idea Edward had said all of those things to you. At the time, he asked us to leave and we thought it would bring him less pain," sobbed Alice.

"You had a choice Alice," said Bella, "any of you could have come and said you were leaving and said at least a quick goodbye, but none of you came." Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Love…" said Edward.

"I was so empty inside Edward. For months I was like a zombie, not feeling anything. Going day to day with a hole punched in the middle of my chest. I hate that I can't remember Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's or my Dad's birthday in February." She shook her head. "I let you become everything to me, your family my own and you ripped it all away in a few minutes." She let out a deep breath. "I am so angry at myself for letting it get so far that Charlie had to threaten to send me to Florida with my Mom to snap me out of this, and even then the only reason I didn't go was because I couldn't leave Forks. If I did then it would seem like you were never real."

"I am so sorry Bella," he whispered. She shook her head not saying anything before facing the rest of them.

"I understand why all of you left but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt," she said. Alice was in a flash in front of Bella.

"I am so sorry!" Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's small frame hugging her.

"I know." Next Emmett moved to hug Bella from the side, hugging Alice as well. The doctor and his wife wrapped their arms around Bella, the wife giving her a motherly kiss on top of her head. The blond girl had yet to move while the blond guy was stiff as a board, although with little smile on his face. I have to say that I felt sorry for Edward his face filled with hurt and agony as he looked at his family hugging Bella while he stood on the sidelines. As soon as they unwrapped their arms from Bella his face went back to emotionless.

"Hey Jasper," said Bella giving the blonde guy a small wave.

"Hey Bella" he said softly. Bella walked until she was standing in front of him." I am sorry for…." He looked down at the floor.

"It's okay," she smiled softly at him, "I forgave you that same night." He looked curiously at her probably sensing her emotions.

"You did." It wasn't a question, just a fact. "Thank you," he said. He became stiff as she came closer to him giving him an awkward hug until he relaxed a bit and hugged her as well. They separated and Bella moved back next to me.

"Hello Rosalie."

"Bella." It was the only thing the blond said, without looking at her.

"I guess some things never change," said Bella a small smile on her face.

"I am hurt that you guys left but I am really glad you guys are back," she said smiling at all of them. All of them grinned back at her.

"Bella, why can't I see you?" asked Alice worriedly.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N** Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately I been so busy getting ready to go back to school. But here is chapter 77 I hope you like it and please review. I will probably be updating in the next week and I have a special treat for you lovers of Bella and Jacob so check out the next chapter

**Chapter 77**

"Bella, why can't I see you?" asked Alice worriedly.

"Huh?" Bella looked confused, "I don't know," she said looking thoughtful.

"Wait, last time you didn't see me I was with Leah and now you can't see me and I am with Leah again?"

"What last time?" asked Edward. "Alice why didn't you say anything?" he asked angrily.

"Edward, I called Bella and I knew that she was ok, being reckless but that she was fine." Alice gave Bella a pointed look as she blushed.

"Recreational purpose" muttered Bella.

"What?" asked Edward confused.

"I went cliff diving and Alice called when I got home thinking I was dead," said Bella.

"Cliff diving? Bella do you know how reckless that was. You could have died. You all knew?" he asked facing his family "Why didn't you say something to me?" he asked them.

Bella defended her actions. "Edward it's not your decision to make. I am ok; nothing happened to me that time or the other times"

"Bella-"

"No!" she shook her head. "Edward….. Please don't," she said.

"Why did you keep it away from me?" he asked facing Alice.

"Bella asked me not to contact her anymore," she said sadly.

"Alice," Bella let out a deep breath "you guys left and you said it yourself that you weren't coming back. I am sorry Alice but I needed to let you go and at the time asking you to stay away was the only thing I could do."

"We are sorry Bella" said the doctor.

"I know Carlisle."

"So I am the only common factor?" I asked speaking for the first time.

"This is Leah-"

"You're Quileute," interrupted Carlisle.

"You're a werewolf," accused Edward.

"So that's where the smell comes from" said Emmett, wrinkling his nose. I nodded my head turning to look at Emmett.

"The feeling is mutual" I said to him.

"How is that possible?" asked Carlisle more to himself, "the last time anyone from the tribe phased it had to be over sixty years ago. Why start phasing again?"

"We have a theory but it's only a theory" I said.

"I would ask you to sit but we don't have any furniture" he frowned. I took this moment to look at the house. All the walls were a shade of white with the western wall being all glass. He was right; there was no furniture in the house, nothing to show that anyone was living here.

"It's ok" I said "We think that because you lived here for a couple of years it must have triggered something inside of us," he nodded his head.

"That would make sense seeing as you are meant to protect your tribe from vampires. But it's been almost a year since we left why do you continue to phase? It was my understanding that once the danger was gone werewolves would stop phasing."

"You have to remember that while you did leave the redhead is still around and a danger."

"But why did she suddenly come back?" asked Jasper

"She didn't just suddenly come back," I said "We have been protecting Bella for the last six months."

"What?" asked Edward

"Victoria is trying to kill me," said Bella like it was the most natural thing in the world. They were quiet, their faces covered in horror.

"Bella, if I would have known we would have never left," said Edward. Bella said nothing.

"That's the reason why I came today. We are hoping to have a meeting with all of you. Last night the redhead came with another lee-vampire." I corrected myself remembering that I was still trespassing on their land.

"Laurent?" asked the doctor's wife.

"No Esme." Bella shook her head. "A few months ago I was in the woods and Laurent found me and told me Victoria wanted to kill me. He thought it would be noble of him if he killed me himself quickly instead, knowing Victoria wanted me to suffer." Esme and Alice gasped at the news. "Fortunately the wolves got there before Laurent could do anything."

"You killed him?" said Emmett.

"Not me, but yeah the guys did."

"Do you know the vampire that Victoria brought with her?" asked Jasper.

"There was an altercation with someone from the tribe and the guy. We think that the redhead might be using him to distract us and let our guard down when it comes to Bella."

"Why?" asked Edward.

"The alpha wants to talk to all of you to know what your plans are."

"We won't leave…not knowing that Bella is in danger," said Edward.

"So let's meet in an hour, the western side where both our lands meet?" I suggested.

"That would be fine," answered Carlisle.

"Ok," I said nodding my head, "In an hour then." I looked at Bella who was looking at them.

"I'd better get going and let them all know," I said not knowing if Bella was leaving or going.

"Yeah," said Bella walking towards me before turning and looking at them.

"Promise me that you won't leave, at least not without telling me," she said sounding very vulnerable.

"We won't," vowed Alice. Bella smiled at her before walking out the door and standing in front of the passenger door waiting for me to unlock the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Leah" said Carlisle as he walked us to the door to see us out.

"You too," I said walking to the car.

"Bella," Edward was suddenly in front of Bella. "I am so sorry Bella," he said, his voice filled with sorrow. "Please Bella. I know I should have never said all those things to you. You have every right to be angry with me, every reason not to trust me but I beg you Bella to give me – us - another chance. Please Bella, love."

"Edward," she started, "No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to come back and expect everything to be the same. Assume that I would be waiting for you after you left. You left me in the forest!" Her body was beginning to shake with emotion as tears filled her eyes. "I can't do this." She looked at me, pleading with her eyes to unlock the door.

I quickly climbed inside the car to get us out of there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly before climbing in the car. I turned on the engine and threw the car in reverse. As we drove away I saw Edward falling to his knees. Carlisle got on his knees and hugged him a second later Alice came running before throwing her arms around Edward. They looked to be in so much pain that I had to look away.

I drove back to the reservation, Bella sobbing, her whole body shaking. Her arms were around her legs hugging them to herself.

We were a few miles away from my house when Bella spoke.

"I thought he might be on drugs," she chuckled wiping her tears away, "but no, not Jacob. Jacob is so naturally happy. He is my sun." She smiled at me before looking at the window again.

"Stop Leah! Stop the car!" I pushed the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She didn't answer opening the car door and getting out before running into the forest.

"Bella," I yelled her name and ran after her.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella screaming a few yards away. "Jacob!" she yelled.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked as I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Jacob!" she yelled again.

"Bella we need to get in the car," I said thinking that Victoria could come at any minute and bring George with her.

"Jacob!" she yelled again.

"Bella, we need to go," I said but before we started walking we heard footsteps behind us. We both turned around to see the reddish-brown wolf.

"Jacob," said Bella. Jacob went behind a tree and came out a few seconds later dressed in cutoff jeans.

"Bella. Are you ok?" he asked her worriedly, walking towards her.

"Stop! I need to say this." His face looked heartbroken, but he nodded to her to go ahead. His body language screamed that he was ready to hear the worst. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"I went to the Cullen's not knowing what I would do or say when I saw them. He… Edward…he loves me and begged me to take him back. He said he was sorry." Jacob looked like someone had punched him.

"I dreamed so many nights that he would say those words to me…I love you." She shook her head. She took a small step forward and stretched her hand, her fingertips touching Jacob's cheek.

"I know that someday you might imprint and that there won't be a way for you to choose me, but I don't care. You ….we deserve a chance to be together," she whispered now merely inches away from him.

"Edward told me he loved me and I felt nothing." She shook her head. "I have been so stupid that I didn't realize that I chose you a long time ago, but I was a coward. It scared me and still does that as much Edward hurt me, I know that it can't come close to pain you can cause me." Jacob was about to interrupt her.

"SHHH," she placed her finger on his lips. "I know you would never hurt me, I know that you would never do what Edward did." She smiled at him. "Edward was twilight but you….you are my sun Jacob. I am so sorry that it took me such long time to realize it. I love you Jake. I love you so much," she whispered.

A huge smile covered Jacob's face before he leaned into Bella's palm that was on his cheek. He moved his hands to her hips pulling her to him before cupping her cheek and leaning in and kissing her, a soft and gentle kiss. The stopped kissing and touched foreheads.

"I have to tell you something and you won't like it Bells," he said.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong, but I have to apologize for not telling you before that I imprinted on you Bella."

"When?" she asked.

"In the middle of the forest when the leech almost had you," he said searching her face.

"OH!"

"Bella, I am so sorry for not telling you before-"

"It's ok Jake. I get why you didn't tell me. You were afraid I would have run away. You were right I probably would have. Thank you. Thank you so much for waiting for me," Bella said giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Bella," said Jacob letting all the admiration and love that he always hid now show through his eyes.

"Say it again," requested Bella.

"I love you so much," he said smiling into the kiss.

"I love you Jacob."

I was so happy for both of them. Jacob and I had grown closer over the last month and I knew how much he hurt thinking Bella would never love him. After everything Bella had been through the last couple of years, she deserved to have someone that would always love her unconditionally, it was just a bonus that he imprinted on her.

"Hey guys," both looked at me a little startled and embarrassed, probably forgetting that I was there and had witnessed their private moment.

"I am happy you guys are together, and I hate to have to tell you this but the meeting with the Cullen's will be in about 15 minutes." Both sobered up a little but their smiles were placed firmly on their faces.

"What did they say?" asked Jacob.

"They agreed to the meeting on the western side where our lands meet." Jacob nodded his head.

"What else?" he asked.

"Alice says they are back because she couldn't see my future anymore."

"They thought you were dead? Could she see you when you were there?" he asked.

"No," answered Bella. His body started shaking. It amazed me to watch Bella rub small circles on his back and seeing his body instantly relax to her touch.

"I think it might be me, seeing as the first time Bella disappeared she was with me and today she was with me again." Jacob nodded his head thinking.

"Maybe," he said looking back at Bella.

"Bella we have to go to the meeting. You have to promise me that you will drive straight to Sue's house, your dad is probably worried sick and waiting for you."

"Jake-"

"No Bella, there are going to be too many of us and too many of them. It's dangerous. I promise that we will not start anything and that as soon as it is over that I will go see you and tell you everything we talk about, and everything that happened."

"Okay," said Bella.

"Thank you," Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and looked to me.

"Go ahead and phase and tell them where the meeting is. I will walk Bella to the car and phase in a couple of minutes." I nodded my head and walked farther into the forest.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 Part One**

**Jacob's point of view**

Walking Bella to the Volkswagen Rabbit that we spent weeks working on together was just a bonus of the last five minutes. I looked down at Bella who was to my right and if possible my smile got wider. From the first moment I saw Bella when she came to the beach a year and a half ago, I thought she was pretty and a girl that I would really like. I developed a small crush on her through the night as she asked me to tell her the stories of our tribe.

When Dad asked me to go to her prom and warn her about the Cullen's I thought he was losing his mind but took the money with a smile happy that I would speak to her again. After that night I didn't again give her much thought remembering how happy she looked with him even with a broken leg. The night she went missing was crazy. The guys that had phased forbid everyone else to go into the forest looking for her. I was so angry thinking something could have happen to her and that Dad wouldn't let me help look for her. After she was found I didn't see her, I only knew from my dad that Charlie was crazy worried about her, and missed the holidays which he would always spend with the Clearwater's and us.

I didn't see her again until that fateful day when she came with a pair of old bikes. My first thought was that Charlie was right to be worried. She was so skinny with dark purple bags under her eyes and pale skin. Even standing in front of me I knew that someone had hurt her as she stood in front of my eyes, her arms holding her middle like at any moment she would break.

We started hanging together, fixing the Rabbit and the old bikes, doing homework in our spare time or when she would practically force me. That's when I met the true Bella and saw that she just wasn't the pretty girl from the beach, she was much more.

She was kind, worrying about everyone else before worrying about herself and caring for her father, cooking for him and Dad and me. She wasn't pretty but beautiful; her long dark chestnut hair, with chocolate eyes that were a window to her soul. Full lips that I would always stare at second to long. She had her clumsy moments that she hated and her high cheekbones would burn red in embarrassment. How her chin would set when she was determined (stubborn I say) to do something. And I reveled in those rare moments when she would let her guard down and a genuine smile would appear lighting her whole face.

I knew she had been hurt but never thought how much until I realized she didn't listen to music and would try to avoid watching TV, and when she did I could see the pain in those chocolate brown eyes.

When we went to the movies with Mike, I thought it was a breakthrough, and when we were in the lobby while Mike was in the restroom puking his lunch I thought she was going to kiss me. During the ride to Mike's house I was so nervous, thinking she might tell me to go away after I dropped her off but when we were dropping off Mike she noticed I wasn't feeling too well. I thought it was just a bug like Mike had and the last thing I wanted to do was puke in front of her. She was so worried about me driving back home, despite the fact that I kept feeling worse and worse every second, it brought a huge smile on my face thinking she cared about me.

The next couple of weeks were hell. Finding out that all the legends were true; Sam ordering me to stay away from Bella because I was dangerous and would hurt her like he hurt Emily. The only good thing that came from that few weeks was that I was talking to my best friend once again and knew that while he was not necessarily safe that he was not into drugs or a cult.

When we were patrolling one day and smelled a leech and a human, we were all worried hoping to find that person before the leech killed them. I was frozen in place when I saw Bella standing in the middle of the small clearing while the leech circled around her, like a predator.

She turned to look at me for just a second and nothing mattered but her. I walked towards her slowly not wanting to scare her until Sam used the alpha command to order me to run away from her, knowing in wolf form we could be dangerous. I didn't struggle against the command - I followed it - remembering Sam's constant guilt for the pain he had caused Emily and the physical reminder that we all had to be careful. That night was bittersweet. Sam explained that I had imprinted on Bella and that she was my soul mate. But I knew she wasn't ready.

The next day she was at my door and seeing her arms wrapped at her middle only confirmed all my doubts from the night before. I was hurt that she wasn't ready to be with me like I was. So I pushed her away telling her she needed to go home and that I didn't know if I could ever talk to her again. The rest of the day I felt so guilty for pushing her away. For hurting her knowing she had been so hurt before. I thought I was worse than the leech for knowingly hurting her more.

It was a spur of the moment decision to go see Bella in the middle of the night. I had just finished my shift with Sam repeating that I was not to tell Bella about us. Even though I imprinted on her she was still an outsider and had known the leeches. I ran to Bella's house in human form not wanting anyone to know I was going. I kept thinking how I could tell her without telling her. That's when I remembered that I had already told her and that she knew that truth and if I could make her remember she would understand.

I climbed the side of her house and jumped into her room.

I chuckled out loud remembering.

"What?" asked a curious Bella. I looked down at our intertwined hands and then back at her beautiful face.

"I was remembering when I went to your room and you figured out that the legends were true. My little genius," I teased her. I loved the blush that covered her face. Another thing I loved about her was that she was very intelligent but never a show off.

"You had already told me, I just had to remember," she said before her face went eight shades of red. "I can't believe I ever considered that you were hurting those people." She groaned resting her head on my chest.

I laughed. "Yeah you know me, the big, bad wolf." She looked up at me her eyes piercing my own.

"It was stupid that I even considered that. You Jacob are the kindest person I know, and I know you would never hurt anyone," she said kissing my lips leaving a trail of fire on them.

"You'd better get going," I said. I was so happy that we were together but I didn't want to push her.

"Okay." I handed her the keys and made sure she moved the seat forward knowing she liked driving with her seat straight unlike me.

"Be careful," I said closing the door being her when she was settled and buckled in.

"I will," she said turning on the car. "You too," she said. I nodded my head poking it inside the car and giving her a quick kiss, knowing the meeting was gonna start any moment. I turned around to walk into the forest.

"Jake!" she yelled. I turned around. "I love you," she yelled smiling before pushing the gas and driving off.

"I love you too Bella," I whispered. I knew I had loved Bella for a long time but I never allowed myself to say it out loud.

I ran into the forest quickly taking off my shorts and hiding them behind the tree. Like the rest of the pack I always made sure to have a few items of clothing hidden around the forest not knowing when they would be needed.

I phased midair running to the western side where the meeting would take place.

"_Is everyone there?" I asked as soon as I phased._

"_Collin is behind the woods of your house and Brady is at Sue's house," answered Sam._

"_Okay I am on my way I should be there in 5 minutes," I said. I ran fast and though I would never admit it if I was human I would probably be giggling uncontrollably._

"_Finally!" yelled Embry and Quil at the same time. I smiled remembering how Quil and I met Embry and became best friends._

_(Flashback)_

_I was four years old and walking alongside my best friend in the world – Quil - who I have known my whole life. My dad and his grandpa were very good friends and we always played together when they would visit._

_We were both very excited about starting school. Mommy had just dropped us off, telling us that we would like school and that we would learn a lot of things._

_When class started the teacher, Mrs. King, asked us to introduce ourselves which we all did happily ready to be friends, but there was a boy who was shorter than myself who stuttered while introducing himself. I felt bad for him knowing he was nervous about starting school._

_The teacher announced that it was lunch time and Quil and I ran to our cubical pulling our backpacks out and grabbing the brown paper lunch bags. We ran to the playground that was behind the school wanting to have lunch sitting underneath the slide._

"_What did your mom pack?" asked Quil. I looked into the bag and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich with little mustard, an apple juice and at the bottom of the bag a chocolate chip cookie._

"_You?" I asked him. He pulled out a PB&J sandwich, an orange juice and 2 Hershey Kiss chocolates._

"_Want to share?" I asked pointing to his chocolate and my cookie._

"_Yup," he said, nodding his head. We suddenly heard a couple of kids and turned left to see what the commotion was._

"_-loser, you're not even part of our tribe!" yelled a fat kid to the boy who has stuttered._

"_Yeah! My mommy said you don't even have a daddy!" he said taunting him. The boy's eyes filled with tears._

"_Hey!" I heard myself yell. Quil and I walked towards the fat kid and his sidekick. We were both slightly shorter than them._

"_Go pick on someone your own size," said Quil._

"_Go away you dumb kids!" yelled the fat kid._

"_Hey if I were you I wouldn't yell at him," threatened Quil, pointing at me. I looked at Quil confused._

"_And why is that?" asked the sidekick._

"_What? You don't know who he is?" I knew Quil was acting, his eyes getting wider, like they did when we got caught playing with the ants last week._

"_Who is he?" asked the fat kid._

"_Oh you did it! They are going to throw you out of the tribe," said Quil._

"_What?" both of them asked, worried._

"_Yeah, this is Jacob Black, you know the next chief of the tribe. If you make him angry he will do it!" Both of the bullies stared at me before running away. Quil and I started laughing as they ran away the fat kid tripping and falling head first into the sand._

"_Thank you," whispered a quiet voice._

"_No one has the right to treat you like that," I said._

"_Thank you anyways," he said turning around. _

"_Why don't you have lunch with us?" asked Quil. The boy turned to us._

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Yeah," I said, and nodded my head._

"_Thanks. I am Embry by the way." _

_(End of flashback)_

_That moment we became brothers and we didn't go longer than a day without speaking until Embry phased._

"_Jacob," Brady's voice pulled me from the memory._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Bella just arrived at Sue's house and walked inside."_

"_Thank you Brady" I said thankful for knowing she arrived safely and that Brady would be there to watch over her. _

_A few seconds later, I arrived at the small clearing where we would have our meeting. They were all standing up, their legs apart, poised for a fight. Sam was the farthest from me with Paul next to him, then Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and Jared. _

_We heard footsteps straight ahead and the Cullen's emerged from the trees._

"Good morning" said the blond leech." I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Emmett," - he pointed to a big guy - "my daughter Rosalie," - a tall blond - "my daughter Alice," - a very short girl - "my son Jasper," - a blond guy that was behind Alice - "and my son Edward." As soon as those words left his mouth it took every ounce of my body not to run and rip him to sheds for hurting Bella so much. His body became stiff. Ah, Bella mentioned that he was able to read minds. "This is my wife Esme," the woman gave us all a small, friendly smile.

"_Jacob maybe it would be better if a couple of us changed back," Sam said._

"_Good idea. Sam and Leah change back," I said._

"_We brought you a pair of shorts" said Seth._

"_Thank you." The three of us went behind a tree phased back._

I walked in front of the rest of the guys; Sam came to my left while Leah was on my right.

"Good to see you again Leah," said Carlisle.

"You too," answered Leah. That was the reason I choose Leah to phase, because I was hoping things would not escalate to a fight and that Leah having already met them would calm both parties if things got too heated.

"That is Sam," she said pointing to him, "and this is Jacob, our alpha."

"Nice to meet you both, Sam and Jacob," said a smiling Esme.

"Thank you" said Sam politely.

"If we could get to business I would like to ask you a couple of questions," I said looking at Carlisle.

"Of course," he said.

"Why are you back?" I asked.

"Bella might have mentioned that I have visions," said Alice taking a step forward. I nodded my head. "I often will use my visions to check in on people I am interested in and care about and take a peek at their future. If I check on someone and they disappear from my vision when I look to their future, that usually means they are dead or will die very soon. Yesterday I was checking on Bella when her future went black. We all became worried and ran here, hoping that we might stop what was going to happen to her." I nodded and stopped myself from telling them how much they had already hurt her.

"How long will you be here?" I asked.

"Jacob, we love Bella and we will not leave until we are sure she is safe," said Carlisle.

"So you are offering to kill the redhead?" I asked. He shook his head.

"When Leah and Bella left this morning Alice started keeping tabs on Victoria to see her plans."

"I believe that Leah was right when she said that she thought Victoria was using the guy as a distraction to leave Bella unprotected," said Alice. "I have seen him a few times with Victoria - and you're not going to like this - but whatever the problem was with that girl Leah mentioned, he really wants her dead" There was an angry growl that echoed throughout the tress for a few moments.

"Control yourself…" I said facing Paul. I was just as angry as him that the leech wanted my sister dead but we need to find more information.

"What else?" asked Sam.

"George is not the only one she has transformed into a vampire the last couple of weeks. She was surrounded by at least 26."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"They are not in control of themselves, all they talk about was blood and more blood-" Alice stopped talking her eyes went blank. A small gasp escaped her lips. Jasper from behind her moved his arms around her almost like he was afraid that she was going to fall.

"What?" Leah asked gently. Edwards cleared his throat his face an emotionless mask.

"Alice just had a vision and it seems that Victoria just made the decision to come with the newborns and attack in order to get into the reservation."

"Fourteen," said Alice.

"What?' I asked.

"She will bring with her fourteen of the newborns."

"But I thought there are 26. Why not bring them all?" asked Sam.

"Like Alice mention earlier they are new to this life and unable to control themselves," said Jasper, "I have some experience with newborns. The only thing in their mind is to get blood and will not hesitate to fight to the death if they think their….hunt is being threatened," he finished.

"I saw Victoria in a small clearing, I think it's the one where we play baseball," said Alice looking at Carlisle. "The weather was very bad, there was a heavy thunderstorm," she said her eyes closed like she was trying to remember every detail.

"A full moon low in the sky…early hours of the morning…maybe three or four in the morning," said Alice.

"Three days," said Sam. The Cullen's as well as myself looked at Sam, "there had been warnings that there will be a bad storm in three days during the full moon."

"Three days," I said to myself.

"We would like to work together."

"Why?" I asked.

"We want to help," said Carlisle.

"You have to understand that they are newborn, they are a lot faster than normal vampires and a lot stronger," said Jasper.

"We want to help," said Emmett.

"Why?" I asked again.

"We care about Bella," answered Emmett. I chuckled; all that anger I had been ignoring hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I am sure you do, seeing as you left her in the fucking forest!"

"I never meant to," answered Edward. I turned to him and laughed.

"You had to know that she would follow you that she just….just couldn't let you go."

"I wanted to keep her safe!" He growled his teeth clenched together.

"She was lost the whole afternoon! Charlie had to send in search team to find her. If…if Sam had not found her she could be dead!"

"I was wrong," he said his face showed all the guilt and blame he had for himself.

"Why?" I asked, "Why leave her?" I asked.

"She…there was an accident."

"Jasper," I said. Edward looked up surprised. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice wrap her arms around Jasper who was looking down at the floor obviously guilty.

"Yes. I knew that it could happen again that she would get hurt again and that we won't all ways be in control," he said his voice filled with self-loathing" I couldn't put her in that position again."

"You hurt her," I accused. My mind went to the first day when I saw her. Edward cringed obviously reading my mind.

"I know and I won't stop begging for her forgiveness."

"She will eventually forgive you," I said knowing it was true. A small flicker of hope crossed his eyes.

"I love her," he said looking at me.

"She is with me," I simply stated the fact.

"Maybe, but now is not forever," he said. I chuckled.

"Edward, Bella has made her decision."

"But that was before now she knows that I am back and I won't stop." I cut him off shaking my head.

"She made her choice a few minutes ago, after going to see you." He was about to interrupt me but I continued, "You were an idiot for letting Bella go when you had her but I won't make the same mistakes that you did."

"I can't…I won't just give up," he said.

"If you hurt her again-"

"I won't," he said, "but until she tells me she wants nothing with me, I won't give up."

"And when she tells you that what happens? You will leave?" I asked. His body became stiff.

"If she asks me then yes I will." I looked at his eyes and I knew how much it was hurting him to even think of leaving Bella again but that he would keep his word and leave when she asked him.

"Okay," I said. No matter how much they hurt Bella I knew I couldn't keep her away from the people she once considered family. "I am not going to be that that guy, the guy that tells her to stay away no matter how much I want to. If Bella wishes to visit you I won't ask her not to do it."

"Thank you," whispered Edward before clearing his throat and his face becoming an emotionless mask once again.

"We should meet again. Jasper could give everyone a few pointers on how to handle a newborn seeing he has a lot more experience than any of us do." I nodded my head.

"Why don't we meet at two in the morning? Most people are sleeping by then so they won't be suspicious," I suggested.

"That's fine," said Carlisle. "It was nice meeting you all," said a smiling Carlisle. All of them but Edward turned around and started walking into the forest their skin glittering with the sun.

Not a moment later everyone was gone. I sighed shaking my head.

"Thank you," I said to all of them knowing I wouldn't have been able to do it myself.

"Rachel and Bella are part of our family Jacob and we won't let anything happen to them," said Leah.

"We will be ready," said Sam. I nodded my head.

"Thank you. Sam and the rest of the first shift will start patrolling the area. The rest of you are probably tired so go and catch some sleep because in eight hours the next shift will begin and then practice with the Cullen's." Everyone nodded their head.

Leah, Sam and I went behind trees to phase back.

_As soon as I had phased Embry and Quil tackled me not hurting me but making me fall._

"_Congrats bro!" said Quil._

"_We are happy for you Jake," said Embry._

"_Thank you." I laughed and just for a few seconds felt sixteen again._

"_Yeah Jacob, Bella deserves to be happy," said Seth happily._

"_Another wolf girl," Jared said playfully remembered when Bella met Emily and called her wolf girl but only after Emily called Bella vampire girl._

"_Yeah," I said "Wolf girl." I smiled._

_Embry, Leah, Seth and I ran towards the reservation for a few minutes._

"_I promised Justin I would see him after his shift" said Embry taking a left turn. I smiled happy for him._

_Embry was always the quietest out of us (Quil, Embry and I) but he was a great listener and the one I trusted first when I was so confused after I had imprinted on Bella. He listened to all my rambling and my worst fears. I knew I could always trust him and that he would always be there for me no matter how much of an ass I had been the last few weeks._

_After finding out that someone had dared hurt my sister, even though she was older I sometimes thought of her as being younger than me and needing my protection. It had been agreed that she would always be with one of us in case that he dared try something. I couldn't have been more surprised when Leah walked in and said George had not only gotten a chance to get so close to my sister but that he actually tried to push her into his car to take her. I was so angry at George for doing that but that anger was out weighted by the anger I felt towards Embry for leaving my sister alone and letting her get hurt. I stopped talking to Embry ignoring all the times he apologize. A week later he told us he had imprinted on Justin. I remember telling him I was happy for him but not ready to forgive him. Looking back I realize that I was not as angry at Embry as I thought. I was angry at Rachel for not trusting me and letting me know what happened at college and that he was after her, but I chose to ignore that anger and focus on the one directed at Embry. Now I am happy that our friendship is getting back to normal and happy at how happy Embry is with Justin. They really are perfect for each other._

_Before I realized it we were close to the trees behind Leah's house._

The three of us phased back to human and quickly changed into cutoff jeans and a t-shirts. We walked towards the front of the house where we saw Charlie and Bella sitting on the steps talking to each other. Both turned to us and matching grins covered their faces. Bella stood up and ran towards me. I opened my arms wide for her to step into them. She placed her head on my chest, her arms weren't big enough to circle my body but she hugged me as close to her as she could. I smiled laying my cheek on her head the aroma of strawberry and vanilla welcoming me home.

**AN I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think**


	79. Authors Note

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I post a new chapter, but it's been crazy. College is a big change but I am back home and determine to finish this story before heading back to school in September. Unfortunately my Beta is no longer available to help me, so I am hoping one of my readers would be willing to Beta my new chapters. Please E-mail me if you are interested.

I am also hoping that my new beta will go back to the first few chapters since they are not very good, with a lot of mistakes. But if you can't that is fine.

I really I am sorry I haven't post in over a year, but I promise that my attention is back on the story. Also thank you for checking out my story and coming to read this. Sorry for disappointing you by not being a new chapter.

Also, I am going to self pimp my other story I am working on, which is almost done only a couple more chapters. I saw the avengers and Bruce became one of my favorite characters and I had to write this. "Five times Darcy meets the Hulk and the one time she meets Bruce" So it's a cross over between Thor and the avengers. I just loved Darcy's character

Hope to hear from you guys that are interested in Beta my story, so don't be shy.

Thank you guys and Girls lol


End file.
